Bittersweet Symphony
by sabriel81
Summary: Klaine FutureFic/AU : Sometimes dreams don't come true; sometimes the world can be ironically cruel...and yet sometimes you can find your salvation in the most unlikely or unexpected places. Klaine story with a twist. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and various gentlefolk...greetings :D I could write a mini novel right here in thanks to anyone that has read my previous/currents works but I would also like to thank anyone who is just finding me as an author now with this little fic. So Thanks for giving this a shot!**

**I love Klaine and it's been a long time in my opinion since I wrote anything Klaine based so this is my newest attempt at an almost completely AU Future fic. The year is 2020, 8 years after Kurt completes high school, and the world still has many obstacles for the couple that never was...I guess looking for someone forever sometimes takes a little while longer than just high school? And there are more obstacles to overcome...**

**Read on my lovelies and we shall ****see.**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Prologue**

(KPOV)

"No no Sean listen to me...can your hear me?...Fuck yeah this storm is messing with my reception..look yeah I'm uptown I made it M.S.M...yeah I know I'm early for the recital but I left extra time because of this stupid snow... it's only November right? Ha ha!"

I paused outside the main doors under the cover of a small awning, before shaking off my jacket and attempting to smooth out my hair as I continued listening to Sean babble about the importance of this recital to the graduate program.

I had taken over the responsibility of gathering information on applying graduate students and going to see them perform as the first stage of their interviewing process. We had come to learn that when students didn't expect that added heat, they performed more naturally. I had the tendency of being an intimidating member of the Julliard faculty. Most vocal students knew of me in this town since I was the first student to gain access to the faculty, even part time without completing my teaching degree. I was in the process of doing so via Columbia's extensive out reach programs that allowed for group degrees through Julliard and other performance schools, but I wasn't due to graduate with my full teaching degree until this summer.

I had also performed with the Metropolitan Opera Company on numerous occasions during my student tenure, the most memorable and notable being when I starred in Handel's _Messiah_, a countertenor's dream and nightmare in its complexity.

So the musical world new me but never in the way I had originally intended.

Having recently graduated from Julliard with my Masters in Voice, majoring in opera, TAing in my advanced opera III course as well Musical Appreciation I and II, which I only started last month, and I was out recruiting in a blizzard on Friday evening in uptown New York. I was never going to have time to meet any men this way...I guess that was the main reason my relationships always seemed to fail and last maybe a week...I had no time.

Sean Larson, who was still rattling in my ear, was my co conspirator and my superior. He was the head of the department, who taken me under his wing just under 4 years ago when I was doing my masters.

I had known that musical theatre was a 'no go' for me when I left high school back in Lima, Ohio 8 years ago. I was a countertenor, gay, and never fit into the generic roles that Broadway would provide for a male lead. I had given up that dream and decided to refocus my attention onto my love of music in general...and it was once I somehow got into Julliard on my entrances letters and recommendations alone that I discovered opera.

It was romantic and powerful...much how I saw myself and I found that with the right diction and breath training that I was a natural according to some scholars. Countertenors were sought after because of their rarity...especially ones that didn't rely on falsetto...I was what they called a "natural countertenor"...and the only one in my undergraduate class, or masters for that matter.

I was taught to love my voice...love that it was different, and use that as a strength to become a better student and ultimately a better performer.

My confidence, some people thought that it was a little too big for me, was something that opera had taught me. You had to be larger than life on occasion and that's where Kurt Hummel thrived...being larger than life and stand out in a crowd. My time in school had taught me that and it made me a better and stronger person, because this road had been anything but easy for me.

But we'll get into that later,

"...and just make sure you take detailed notes on Damian's performance okay Kurt?"

"Will do Sean...look, I'm going to go in, my fingers are frozen, and I would like to detach the phone from my ear before it freezes there okay?"

"Okay Kurt...keep me posted, and for god's sakes don't scare the kid if you meet him. You can be quite a superior bitch when you want to be."

Yeah Sean and I were close.

"Oh and the teacher's name is Anderson, Blaine Anderson. He's not Damian's vocal instructor but he's chaperoning the event if you need a liaison alright?"

"Blaine Anderson, take detailed notes, don't be a bitch...got it."

Sean laughed and let me go with a joking remark, leaving me to pocket my phone and search for the blessed inside where I could warm my hands and face.

XXXX

I really wasn't that early for the performances. When I got inside the place was already a hustle and bustle of students and guests, so I could very easily slip in and take a seat near the back of the auditorium. It was already filled with parents, friends and a few random suits, much like me, scattered throughout, and I looked around at the smaller theatre with its immaculate new renovations. I settled into the velvet seats and just took in my surroundings.

This was my favourite time during any theatre experience, the orchestra was tuning, giving away small hints of the music that they would be playing for us tonight, and there was a gentle hum throughout the auditorium as people talked and whispered about the artists they would see perform. Every once in a while the odd stage hand or assistant would run back and forth completing minor details on stage. As I thought that, a young man leaned over the top of the Steinway placed centre stage, he looked like he was tuning it but he seemed to be leaning quite close to the instrument. My guess was that this man had the love of music that matched is own...listening for the smallest imperfections, hearing the notes as well as feeling them.

Behind the stage were obviously the nervous breaths and twitching fingers of the students young and old, and the soothing commands from their instructors. I loved being that teacher, relishing in the pride that my student would wow the crowd, and I was the one responsible for keeping them calm and centred . I missed the performances obviously, being the performer was always my favourite thing, but teaching gave me a new lease on life. Knowing that I could help a kid who loved music as much as me, and reach his/her full potential was completely gratifying even if I did miss performing.

This was my element and I sometimes marvelled that this was even my job.

So here I was waiting to hear from the young Damian Warrener, whom I had read from his resume was an undergrad, ripe for our graduate studies and a tenor/countertenor to boot...hence why Sean sent me instead of coming himself.

I hope he did not disappoint.

XXXX

(BPOV)

I never liked dressing up for these things. The focus was supposed to be on the talent..not the teacher. As I ran around on stage, tuning the piano by ear...funny statement from me I know, but I swear by my students who say the instrument just sounded better when I took responsibility for the tuning of the Grand that would be the centre of a lot of this recital.

Today was big day for 3 of my students, 2 of them were my actual piano apprentices while the other, Damian, was being showcased for his operatic prowess. Being the tender age of 20 and already finishing up his undergrad here at Manhattan School of Music was a huge step for Damian. I just hoped that the child stayed grounded as long as possible and remembered to enjoy the music, it's sound, because that feeling of performing...you never know when it's going be taken away from you.

I scanned across the now growing audience and it was at times like this that my heart ached. Being out on this stage, the bright stage lights beating down on my face, my favourite instrument under my fingers, and a voice that I know I still had heart my heart.

It killed me to know that I couldn't perform like I had not 3 years ago.

I had come from humble beginnings mostly, growing up in a small community in Westerville, Ohio, and my parents and teachers alike saw me as a musical protege. I sang, played the piano, violin and guitar, all the way through high school which lead me to pursue a career in music. My father wanted me to become a lawyer like him but I was determined to make a name for myself in the music industry. Ideally I wanted to hit Broadway but I excelled at so many instruments as well so I decided to stay well rounded. After sifting through a lot of applications, I decided to take the full scholarship that the Manhattan School of Music was offering me. It allowed me to not only focus on singing but expand my major should I chose to include the option of becoming a concert pianist.

I graduated at the top of my class 3 years ago and that's when my world feel apart. I woke up one morning to the sound that I would hear forever, the sound of my dreams being crushed.

I had to give up the audition to become the third string pianist at the age of 21, I had 2 auditions for major off Broadway work...both which I gave up as well...my world had changed.

My boyfriend through my time in college, Tyler, left me because it was too stressful on our relationship and he couldn't stay out of pity.

_Pff pity...that's all I ever got ...pity._

I was tired of it to be truly honest. Even after I got the straight answers from the doctors, all I wanted was to return to my music, no matter my new condition.

M.S.M, turned pity into usefulness and salvation for my soul, allowing me to stay on once I graduated to help the instructors in numerous classes. During the last 3 years after I had graduated, I earned my teaching degree at NYU, but I have stayed true to my roots and continued to work at the academy that gave me my start. M.S.M was a great learning environment that was a little more laid back than some other schools like Julliard, that gave me a wedgie just thinking about it.

Despite my disability, my students and I bonded on a trust level that had the administrators impressed with me enough to let me take over the Piano dept., thus my students performing here tonight along side Damian, and a very talented violinist named Koh. He wasn't featured but I snuck him into the program as the featured violin soloist.

I loved my job, but I hated what had been taken away from me...maybe it made me stronger and appreciate things more...or maybe it just made me lonely in a now quiet world filled with only the faintest of sounds.

This was a pain that I had lived with since I graduated. Something someone like me, who loved to perform, sing and be surrounded by music, used to take for granted.

I, Blaine Anderson, quasi musical protege in my youth, now full time teacher at the same Academy where I graduated years ago...was deaf.

**There will be more info on Blaine's past and his condition, as well as some more on Kurt's. Let me know what you thought...this has been a long time in the works and I would love to know if this bittersweet story should be continued even though this was only a taste. 3**

**Much love kids**!


	2. Chapter 2

**First off let me say how incredibly thankful and honoured I am for the reviews and attention this fiction is already garnering. That short little prologue, ( well short for me) has created a lot of attention despite it being so short and I know you all have questions.**

**So here's a little back story from me quickly...this story is based on real world inspiration. I haven't read any stories of this nature really myself but I am sure some are out there. I don't intend on infringing on anyone elses work but if there are similarities, it just means that our minds were in sync for this type of story.**

**I, however, am basing this on a student of my own that I had during my brief tenure as a part-time opera instructor. His name was Bradley and he went deaf when he was 10 years old. He had an amazing voice and had come to the Conservatory fully willing and capable of being tutored in operatic studies. He had 13 percent hearing in his right ear and despite his disability was my BEST student. He could feel music but just touching the piano and he could hear himself, not well mind you...but well enough that he could learn and sing along with practised ease.**

**He taught me that even though his world was almost silent he could still love music and excel at it.**

**Ironically enough I contacted him before I started this fic to get some insight on how he learned what he did and I found out that he is now a music major, finishing off his undergrad at the University of Toronto, and he's been offered a TA position there when he graduates.**

**THAT is all the proof I need that this story is my salute to him...one of my long lost students that has taught me that you can love music and "hear" it...even if you can't, because it's a feeling more than anything. Love you Bradley!**

**Now that being said I will be writing this mostly from Blaine's point of view from now on because you need to feel what its like for him. He can hear...but barely. He can vocalize perfectly but it sounds a little off key and mumbled but that is normal for anyone who's dealing with hearing loss of any kind. If the dialogue is in italics...it's being signed...just so you know.**

**Read on loves and I hope that you love my salute to my favourite couple and an inspiring young man who gave me the idea for this fic. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...as always. But I pretend really well. ;)**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

Lost For Words

(BPOV)

I took up my usual position for the entire recital. Sitting cross legged on the floor just off stage to the left, my palms pressed flat on the polished wood and my eyes tuned in on the mirror above the Grand at centre stage.

I watched with trained eyes as the reflection of my students' fingers flowed over every chord, and every key change. I could feel the vibrations along the floor, and as always I could faintly hear the music...but only a little. The combination of the vibrations along the stage resonating through my hands and the well trained eyes had me only pick out a total of 4 mistakes from both of my students.

After they had both performed they came, as per custom, to sit beside me on the floor to watch the remainder of the performances. All my students throughout the last 2 years marvelled at me when they found out that I was almost completely deaf. They wanted to know what kept me going, and what it was like for me and thus this tradition was born. They would close there eyes and despite them both being able to hear, they would mimic my posture and just feel. It connected me to them in a very real way and I could tell it helped them understand that despite everything, music was something that you had to feel with your soul...not always just hear with your ears.

Candice Yun and Zac Billings were my proteges and I was so glad that they accepted me as not only their teacher and superior but someone they could confide in and trust. Even though I could communicate verbally, I had taught them some sign language because I was definitely not the only deaf person that they would encounter in their lives, so it was always handy to learn.

"_What did you think of each others performances?"_

I had also found it helpful to let them critique each other. Having a fresh pair of ears and eyes, giving helpful criticisms, especially from their peers, made them more honest I found...and it helped them learn from one another.

Candice had picked up signing really quickly, so she always answered me with full signing and speech, her talents we really unlimited.

"_Good actually. I only heard, well saw... 3 mistakes from you Zac...you did really well."_

"_Actually Candi there were 4...the one you missed was in the first chord...most musicians get caught being nervous before they perform and forget to tone down the enthusiasm right at the beginning."_

"_Huh...I never thought about it like that."_

"_You missed you third finger on you right hand...right Zac?"_

Zac blushed and lowered his head.

"Caught that did you Mr. A? I swear nothing gets by you."

He was not very good at signing but learned to look right at me when he was talking. Of course lip reading was something of an everyday occurrence with me, but sometimes people spoke to fast and I got lost...hence why I tried to have anyone that I interacted with sign whenever they could. I wanted everyone to relax around me and not put up the " I'm sorry you're deaf, let me talk to you like you're five years old" act. I know that people never meant to be pretentious but I did get tired of the pity routine.

Candice and Zac continued to critique each other for a few minutes and I just listened in as it were...watching them talk carefully and sign where they could. It was nice to have them include me in the conversation despite not verbally including my two cents.

"_Okay you two...all of your points about each others performances were correct. Candi you need to make sure you don't read to far ahead in you music...this isn't a race, concentrate on the musical themes in each bar...each segment, and the pace will set it itself. You don't have to be the fastest to be the best at everything, you just need to know your music. And Zac...you need to be more confident in your performances. Those little mistakes weren't from lack of practice...this I know, but more from the fact that you are still second guessing yourself. You are a great pianist, not a student...a pianist. You just need to keep telling yourself that and forget what others tell you. You are both gifted...play to your strengths. We still have some work to do obviously but you guys both did really well, I'm very proud."_

I clasped my hands together and they both smiled but nodded along with my assessment.

"_Now enough of the teacher stuff...you guys got any big plan for the Thanksgiving long weekend?_"

I was their teacher but I was also their friend.

XXXX

Damian was the last to perform, and he didn't disappoint, not in my head anyway. Candi, Zac and I held our positions on stage and watched, felt and listened to the young tenor perform his three selected arias. The kid was a little pompous which wasn't a secret. He had been given nothing but praise since he walked in the door here just over 2 years ago. He was top in his class, got the parts and freedom he loved, and was showcased at every opportunity. He was the silver spoon child, and unfortunately I saw a lot of my younger self in that kid.

I was that young boy who was told on countless occasions that I could become the greatest performer, the best pianist because I was a talent for the ages...but it made me cocky. I had gotten what I wanted all along but if I had just loved music more than performing or being the centre of attention, maybe I could have seen and heard music for what it really was before it was taken away from me. And this kid Damian worried me, because he seemed to he heading down the same path.

Now it wasn't all bad, the kid had talent, but he knew it which was a dangerous combination. He knew that he was being shown off to prospective schools for his graduate degree and what Damian wanted, Damian got apparently. I was a little thankful that I wasn't his immediate teacher. Ms. Logan, the opera head here, and a good friend of mine, had taken this boy under her wing as she gloated about the upcoming star that he was to become. I was all for lighting the spark of talent and hope in my students eyes but I always made them realize that this was a gift that shouldn't be taken likely. Now I'm not one for sad stories or playing the 'whoa is me' card about my dream being thwarted, but Damian worried me because everything came too easily to him and Ms. Logan, well Barbara, was charged with trying to keep his ego in check and yet still allowing him to grow as a performer. I did not envy her job. After his performance was complete she praised him as always but he seemed to shrug off the criticisms that she tried to make. They parted ways, Damian with his head held high, and Barb sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose in exhaustion.

XXXX

It was only now as the theatre emptied, save a few stragglers and families, that I said my good byes to my kids. I only tutored these two students closely while I TA'ed one class twice a week. So when I parted ways with the kids, I wasn't going to see them for another week and a half because they usually only saw me on Thursdays and Fridays, which were the upcoming holidays. I reminded them to practice what we went over this week before reconvening in two weeks, and to above all enjoy the much needed time off once their other classes were over next week.

I was packing up when I barely heard the very upset tones from Barbara and a man who's voice I didn't recognize. I faintly caught the discussion, and when I turned myself around I was met with a sight so beautiful that I had to hold back a gasp.

A man, draped in a ridiculously well tailored grey suit, hair coiffed gently and standing very tall next to Barbara, whom was obviously not liking their conversation one bit. Despite the heated way Barb was responding, the man kept his composure and a slight look of arrogance as he heatedly made his point.

Barb was obviously ticked off at this point and shook the man's hand and walked off the stage, huffing probably, her jaw set in an angry scowl. God I knew that look.

I snickered at her childish behaviour towards the mystery man and turned back to the sheet music I was collecting on the Grand when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Despite being able to hear small amounts when I trained my hearing aid in the right direction people could still sneak up on me, and this was no exception. The tap on my shoulder made me jump and I dropped some of the sheet music on the floor.

I muttered my apologies as I went to pick up the music, but as I crouched down I could see this man on his knees beside me talking down to the ground, gathering up the music that I had dropped for me.

He lifted his head mid speech, and I could have added mute to the list of ailments I was suffering from at this moment. His eyes were a piercing blue, or was it green, either way it complimented his pale skin, and strong jaw and I was completely incapable of speech at this moment.

The man was beautiful, and god I wish he would slow down when he was talking because I couldn't read a thing that he was saying.

I don't know where the boldness came from but I reached out an grabbed both of his wrists which made him stop talking and look at my hands where they held his wrists and then to my eyes before I attempted to speak. He smiled the tiniest smile that could have melted my heart right then and there.

"T-Thank you." Wow I stutter now too...this guy must think I'm an idiot.

The man starting speaking again and I could only pick out a few words like "Sorry about the argument...here for Damian...sorry...making you drop...teacher?"

Huh...okay this guy was rambling so fast it seemed like he was nervous talking to me, and from the curve of his obviously full upper lip I could tell that his voice had a small lisp which I'm sure was really cute if I could hear him better. Wait did he just ask me a question?

The man was still knelt in his sinfully tailored suit beside me and his eyebrows had gone from amused to furrowed.

"What?"

He looked at me this time when he said that.

"Sorry...I have to go. Thanks for the uh...help."

I gathered the remainder of the sheet music and without another look at the beautiful yet familiar man I ran out of the auditorium and straight to my office, where I collapsed in my chair, before thumping my forehead on the desk.

After a few minutes passed the small red light on my desk blinked, notifying me someone was at my door, and I shouted for them to enter without lifting my head to see who it was, I already knew.

It was Barb, looking a little less mad then when she left the auditorium not 10 minutes ago. She signed her greetings and closed the door behind her.

"_Blaine, you okay honey?_"

"I could ask you the same thing...that looked like a pretty heated argument, and don't bother signing Barb, I can read for now. Thanks though"

Barb sat down in the chair beside me, smiling warmly, and tried to focus on the words...I felt too tired suddenly to sign too.

"God I swear my business gets more and more full of divas every second. I mean the nerve of that guy...just because he's famous, doesn't give him the right to all but bash Damian."

"Say that again Barb...and slow it down for a sec...who's famous?"

"That guy, the one I was talking to...it's Kurt Hummel, Mr. Know it All Julliard. He's kind of famous in the opera community so I wouldn't expect you to..."

"Handel's Messiah"

"What?"

"Handel's Messiah...Kurt Hummel, student and teacher at Julliard. He starred in the Messiah 3 yeas ago at the Met. That was the last performance I heard... Oh my god I'm such an ass!"

I thumped my head back on the desk again before lifting it up to see the plump woman laughing at me. Her laughter was something that I could always recognize, even with my condition, it was loud and from the heart, and as much as I loved hearing it, the fact that it was happening because of my idiocy, made me cringe.

"Oh honey...you're a fan? I never knew you loved opera?"

I looked back up laughing myself a little now.

"Of course I do. It's beautiful. I've always loved it but I could never sing like that. I went with Tyler to the opera all the time in college, that's where I saw Mr. Hummel perform. He was amazing. I knew he looked familiar."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you are an ass?"

"After you guys had your argument, I guess you could say he noticed me in the vicinity and I don't know why but he came over to talk to me. Well he tapped me on the shoulder and scared the bejesus out of me and I dropped all my sheet music."

Barb was trying to hold back a snicker or two as I continued.

"Not funny Barb. Well he helped me picked up the papers and he was talking so fast that I couldn't hear him at all and his lips were moving so fast that I couldn't read them and well...I may have ogled him a little too much and muttered something that resembled a thank you before running out the door. I'm just glad that I didn't recognize him off the bat or I may have made an even bigger fool out of myself in front of him."

Barb was smiling so large at this point that she resembled the Cheshire cat.

"Blaine...that has to be the first time I have seen you blush about any guy since I met you. But trust me you don't want Kurt Hummel around, he's a prick."

"What, how can you say that?"

"Well firstly his reputation around my musical circle is infamous. Perfectionist bitch is a term that comes up quite often. Well that reputation did proceed him but he proved it right down to the last pompous stereotype about Julliard. He came up to me after the performance to discuss Damian's performance, and his possible future as a graduate at Julliard. I was expecting Sean to come but the fact that he sent Kurt was an interesting choice. Sean's always been very cautious about who he sends to scout but I guess Kurt being a countertenor... he would have a knack for Damian's talent. Well Kurt basically told me that I needed to get my ears checked. That Damian was par at best, and that he may want to continue his education here instead of Julliard because he may not be the 'right fit'. As you no doubt saw, I lost it."

I sat there trying to figure out the conundrum that was Kurt Hummel. That perfectly sweet and gorgeous man that helped me and risked ruining a very expensive suit to do so, could be so snobby towards a talent as gifted as Damian. Now I had to agree with the attitude adjustment part of that assessment but that didn't mean that I thought Damian wasn't talented enough for Julliard. In fact maybe a tougher regiment of teaching would be good for him, but Kurt said no?

"So...what I got from that is...Kurt Hummel is a diva of the worst kind and Damain lost his chance because of said diva. And you went mother hen on him because...I'm sorry to say you are a little too protective of that kid you know that right?"

"I know, but Damian has something wonderful Blaine. Even though he thinks he shits gold, oh yeah I know of his ego, he's still a boy Blaine. And Kurt being the young protege that he was, should have seen that in Damian. I expected more from Kurt honestly and his disappointed me, so I let him have it. I can be a bitch too ya know?"

"Ha ha ha this I know. So have you told Damian yet that his application is being thrown out?"

"No because, because it hasn't and I don't want the kid to stop trying. He needs to know that their will be people that say no to him, but I want him to fight for it. I can't hold his hand all the time. I want him to follow through with his applications without the knowledge that he hasn't impressed the faculty. Whether he gets rejected or gets another chance to prove himself, this is his show, and I'm not doing anymore for him except pushing him out the door at his future. He needs to learn things for himself."

I smiled, bringing my hands through my hair, " It's times like this that I can see why I love teaching here. We're all an odd group of instructors but deep down we love our kids...even if they can be serious pains in the asses."

"You're telling me! At least you're kids love you, most of mine are born divas , nature of the beast I'm afraid. But Damian's a good kid Blaine, he is spoiled rotten but under there he reminds me a lot of you when you went to school here."

Barb was the first teacher I had met when I was schooling here that wasn't my immediate superior. She saw my cocky attitude for what it was...a mask. She was one of the few that treated me no differently than any other student and up until this day I thanked her for that humility, and for her friendship. She was still there for me when I went deaf, and was te one who wrote me the letter of recommendation to the Dean to get me hired here as an assistant part time teacher, and now a partial department head.

"I know...that's what scares me Barb."

"He'll get the kick in the pants he needs one day Blaine. I just hope he realizes his gift as just that...a gift before he pisses off the wrong people. But let's get back to the point at hand..."

I cocked my eyebrow at her, as a devilish smile crossed her face.

"So you made an ass of yourself in front of Kurt?" I groaned as I knew where this was going. " I never guessed he would be your type Blaine."

"Oh god...if we're gonna have this discussion can we at least do it over a beer?"

"Sure...it's not a school night and I would love to ear more about you new infatuation with Mr. Hummel."

"God Barb I only met him for a second, will you lay off...maybe I'll need a couple beers."

After gathering our coats we both walked arm in arm to the pub across he street for our usual Friday night "teachers conference."

XXXX

(KPOV)

"He was just kinda of lack luster Sean, not my fault that he was just mediocre." I adjusted my collar on my coat as I left the building but kept my ear trained on Sean on the other end of the phone.

"Kurt, this is why I don't send you to these things often, you think everyone is sub par."

"That's not true! I thought Katie was brilliant and I told her as much and now she's one of the schools top 5 students in her program."

"Katie is an exception Kurt, why do you sound so flustered over this? Damian still gets an audition here you know that, so don't write him off. I trust your judgement Kurt but you've got to lay off and remember that these kids are just that kids and they aren't going to be perfect, we just have to recognize potential."

I huffed because I knew that Sean was right and that maybe I was a little harsh with Ms. Logan or whatever her name was.

"I know...I just want what's best for the school."

"Kurt, remember it's what's best for the kids and not the school. Our reputation is solid and you know it, you've go to remember to stop being such a diva and let someone else shine or you will never last as a full time teacher here."

His words resonated to my core.

"I know, I'm sorry Sean."

"What Kurt Hummel apologizing? What's with the change of heart today kid?"

"Fuck off Sean...I'm just tired don't get used to it."

"There's the Hummel I know. We'll talk more on this on Monday Kurt. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Sean."

Little did he know that I had been a little shaken myself earlier when I encountered a curly haired man that I couldn't get out of my mind.

I had seen him watching my conversation with Ms. Logan but he seemed to only be half interested, but it was his presence that had me captivated.

He was shorter, with a thick but tamed mop of dark curls, and his frame was broad and muscular. The clothing was well tailored but not too expensive and it was his calming aura that had me approaching the man after my 'discussion' had ended with the woman storming off at my assessment of Damian Warrener.

I don't know where this new found courage came from but I soon found myself saying hello to the man but he didn't answer me right away. Only after I tapped him on the shoulder did he drop the sheet music he had been collecting and let out an audible gasp that had me freaking out.

I didn't mean to scare him, I was trying to approach noisily so he would have heard me but apparently I was maybe a little too stealthy.

I had muttered my apologies a little too fast and before I knew it I was crouching in my new suit, that shouldn't have been treated as such, as I helped gather his sheet music. I couldn't make eye contact with him, I felt too ashamed for no good reason, and this was not normal Kurt behaviour. I never had problems approaching guys before but something about him made me nervous.

I kept rambling on and on about being sorry for sneaking up on him, collecting the fall paper when the man grabbed both of my wrists and forced me to look at him.

His eyes were the most curious shades of copper and emerald that I had ever seen. There was kindness and something that resembled fear exuding from him as I looked at him and smiled sweetly. This wasn't a normal response for me...I was never truly lost for words but there was something hidden about this man that had me hooked and he hadn't even spoken yet.

I started rambling for no apparent reason, anything to not look this man in the eyes anymore, they were unravelling me with every glance.

"Sorry about the argument, I didn't want anyone to see that, but Ms. Logan was deft on defending her student. As you can tell I am here for Damian, well I was, and it was impressive but not really ya know?...Sorry I ramble and I didn't mean to scare you either. I mean, making you drop your lesson sheets, so you're a teacher?"

God why did I feel like I was a blushing teenager around this guy...I hadn't even introduced myself or learned his name, never mind finding out if he was gay or not...come on Hummel pull it together!

While waiting for the man to answer my question, I got more and more nervous that he didn't like me being in his personal space. He facial expression was mildly panicked and his eyes were focused on my mouth instead of my eyes which made me speak up again.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to figure out the meaning was behind his body language but it was confusing me, and before I knew it he stood up, gathering his sheets from me again and all but ran off towards the back hall through stage right.

Okay...that was odd.

I stood up a little confused at my own bashfulness and his odd responses to my queries. It was like he was interested in talking to me but it was also as if he wasn't there in the conversation. I wondered if it was something I said as I pulled on my coat and head fro the door, ringing Sean as soon as I got towards the main exit. Maybe I just looked like a blithering idiot and he wanted to get as far away as possible. Smooth Hummel...really smooth.

XXXX

I didn't want to go home...it was so lonely there and I didn't want to deal with the onslaught of messages on my answering machine from Rachel and Finn about coming home next weekend for Thanksgiving yet.

They lived 11 blocks from me and yet I sometimes still avoided the happy couple. Finn and I were, and had always been, close step brothers and Rachel and I were great friends. Unfortunately ever since she got the Broadway treatment that I longed for in my youth, sometimes being around the insufferable Rachel Berry made my skin crawl and turn green with envy

.

I loved my job...I loved opera, but deep down I knew that there was rooted jealousy for a future that I never got, and Ms. Berry...well Mrs Berry-Hudson now, was living it.

My dad was hosting dinner as per usual back in Lima and Finn and Rachel were undoubtedly coming, and I would have to deal with yet another family dinner with them and Carol fussing over why I didn't have a boyfriend to spend the holidays with. My dad, although conservative was very supportive and wanted me to find a partner that would make me happy, and settle down if I was ready.

But I was in no mood for that conversation yet...not at all. I contemplated calling my ex, Jackson, great in bed, but basically a moron when it came to matters of the heart. He was useful for one thing and one thing only, and it had been a while since I got laid, but I wasn't even in the mood for that right now.

Between the scolding I got for being hard on the student from Sean, the weirdo non conversation I had with that gorgeous stranger, and the thoughts of dealing with Finn and Rachel...I just wanted to crawl in a hole and get a drink.

The bar across the street seemed a homely enough looking hole, so I jay walked rather quickly against the blistering winds and relished in the warmth of the cozy English style pub once I got inside. I settled into a small booth off to the side and ordered a martini once I got settled.

My life was lonely, but it had it's moments. Kurt Hummel didn't need anyone, I had my music and my students and I didn't need anything else. That was until the outside door swung open again and my mystery man and that lady Ms. Logan walked in the door.

_Shit._

**OK guys and girls...I will leave it here because I am mean...lol no mostly because I am still writing the next chapter and it needed to stop here. Let me know what you thought guys...reviews are like air and fuel for my writings.**

**Love you all, and I'm so thankful for each comment or mention. Take care and happy belated New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay since I bored you with a long explanation in the last A/N I will keep this short and sweet. Thank you, I love you all and you really do make me feel special when you review as kindly as you have.**

**Please keep leaving me notes and reviews and I am always up for suggestions of any kind.**

**Enjoy and here's the continuation from where I left off. I don't know when I will update this again guys...I work a lot in the next 4 days and I have also promised a new NL shortly so...here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Is there really a need to say I own nothing? Well I don't...booo!**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

Laying it on the line

(KPOV)

_Shit._

Maybe they didn't see me. I mean I know that I stand out in a crowd sometimes, but this wasn't that loud of a suit, and I for once didn't accessorize something fierce. Maybe I can just stay absolutely still here and they won't see me? God.. why did I care? Why did this man, whom I only met for a second, who also confused the shit out of me, drive this insane already? I mean I was literally having an argument with my inner monologue, what kind of a grown man does that? I'm almost 25 not 15 right?

I downed my martini even as my brain kept waging war with itself. The man in question sat with his back to me in a booth on the other side of the bar, and I was thankful that his eyes weren't trained on me. Unfortunately that meant that I was face to face with Ms. Logan if she looked this way, which for the moment was not the case thankfully.

The woman had irritated me beyond belief, having the nerve to tell me that I was wrong about Damian. I'm sure the woman knew her students and I also know that Sean had seen some promising talent in him, warranting the earlier scout, but that woman treated me like an inferior which I didn't take lightly.

"Want another one Hun?" A sweet little blonde server asked politely, pulling me from my musings and staring contests with the back of the mystery man's seat.

"Sure, why not."

I wasn't a big drinker but something was keeping me at the bar that night and that something had just sat down and began to talk rather emphatically with Ms. Logan.

XXXX

(BPOV)

"Come on Blainey when was the last time...honestly?"

Oh god she was such a hag sometimes I swear.

"Uugh...fine almost a year I think."

"Holy fuck Blaine!"  
>"Shhhhhh, just because I can't hear you doesn't mean you have to shout my personal stuff so that everyone can!"<p>

She signed a sorry but gave me sympathetic eyes, and gestured with her hands that this was a conversation best had with our hands then.

"_Why has it been so long honey? You're obviously a catch, for any man, or woman for that matter. Why haven't you put yourself out there and don't you dare use you're disability as an excuse because it's never held you back before!" _

"_I honestly don't know Barb. I tried dating and I had a couple of one night stands but I honestly don't trust anyone enough to let them in ya know? I mean yeah when I meet a guy, and he seems in to me, things seem to change when he realizes he has to think and work at the relationship with me. My disability isn't so much of a problem but a bullshit detector...if they can't take working a little in a relationship...out the door with them before I get attached. I know it sounds harsh but that's the way my personal life has been going...as in it hasn't."_

Signing just made this conversation a little more private and easier to convey in a public place. Barb had seen my struggles, coming to terms with my new condition, and she also knew about Tyler and him being the love of my life that gave up on _us_ because he didn't want to try any harder. I never blamed him for leaving but that didn't mean it hurt my pride or heart any less. We just continued talking and the more we talked, the more Barb seemed to understand my plight with relationships, or in this case the serious lack there of.

"_Why don't you put your sweet ass back on the market then?"_

"_It's not that easy Barb...I can't just walk into a bar and say 'hey I'm Blaine, I'm deaf, who's up for a difficult relationship?'. I may not be the ugliest gay man in New York Hun but I'm not the easiest person to get to know, I'm approachable but I put up my walls. I just can't trust anyone with my heart anymore."_

"_Sweetie you know I love you, and today was the first time I have ever seen you flustered about a guy SINCE Ty. What changed...and be honest, or I will wait until you've had more beer and then the honest just pours right out of you."_

She laughed and I relished in these small sounds that I could still hear. It kept me connected to the world I used to know. It kept the memories of a world of full sound alive in my memory.

"_Honestly...I don't know what came over me. I mean he wasn't acting like the superior ass that you think he is. He was kind and a little selfless actually. I felt comfortable and it scared me even more. Even though I couldn't make out what he was saying, I could tell he was being sincere. His eyes Barb...they literally had me stop dead in my tracks. I couldn't fucking speak! How often am I lost for words...I couldn't even sign...my hands and legs were like jello."_

"_Awww, you're so innocent sometimes Blaine. So why exactly did you run for the hills instead of actually introducing yourself? From what I know of Kurt, he seems pretty cold and doesn't just randomly approach people like that. Maybe he wanted to actually meet you?"_

"_Yeah right...all the gorgeous and famous ones just want to fall into this lap right here and 'get to know me'. I think that stout has gone to your head Barb."_

She looked away from me for a second and I couldn't quite understand the small smile that played on her face, but I was caught in my own thoughts of azure eyes to really question her on it.

"_I wouldn't be so sure honey."_

"_Oh I'm sure Barb...I just don't know what to do anymore, and people like Kurt just don't like guys like me, I'm too much of a hassle for them. Look I got to hit the men's can we have a more normal __conversation that doesn't include me embarrassing myself when I get back?_"

Barb waved me off with a smile and a 'sure sure' as I excused myself.

XXXX

(KPOV)

Oh my god what is she doing...why is she coming over here...fuck I thought she didn't see me...Fuck!

The lady in question was none other than Ms. Logan. She had stood up quickly, after her companion had left, and I hadn't even noticed that she saw me, never mind that she was now approaching me.

Damn it, I had no where to run to...play it cool Hummel.

"Excuse me...Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry to interrupt but is there something we can do for you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well you seem entranced with my conversation with my friend and I was wondering if there was something I could do for you?"

I sighed and dropped my head in guilt and confusion. There was no way to get out the corner that I had back myself into on this one. I had been caught staring, thankfully not by the man himself but by his friend.

"I'm sorry Ms. Logan."

"Barbara."

"Barbara...I just can't seem to stop staring at your friend. I think I scared him a little this evening whilst trying to introduce myself and I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything...I guess I just wanted, to apologize or something if I freaked him out."

I looked up at the larger woman and noted that she really did have a pleasant smile when she was wearing it. She was a far cry from the woman that I had a very heated argument with just recently and her eyes softened as I finished speaking.

"Well that would be a very nice gesture...would you like to join us then, you can apologize in person and not just through me, which would only be polite?"

"Oh ummm I don't want to intrude, you guys seem to be having a private conversation."

Barbara was lifting her eyebrow at me and I quickly caught the connotation.

"Oh no no no it wasn't like I was listening or anything I...shit I guess I should just smile, stick my foot in my mouth and accept your lovely invitation huh?"

"That would be wise before you dig a bigger hole."

"Hey listen, I know I can be a little rough but...

"Let's leave that for another day shall we?...I believe you were wanting to apologize to my friend?"

I sighed and stood up grabbing my coat and my drink before effectively shutting my mouth and nodding.

I don't know why I accepted this offer. I didn't do this kind of thing generally and talking to the mystery man whom had plagued my thoughts since earlier tonight was at the bottom of my list, considering the ass I had made out of myself earlier in front of him.

We settled into the booth quickly but before I could get truly settled she spoke up.

"I don't know how much you know about Blaine but just do me favour...speak slowly and let him talk to you first okay...apologize of course but keep eye contact with him...it's important alright?"

"Okay but to be honest I didn't even get his name earlier...you only just told me his name is Blaine so I think we have some formalities to cover first... don't you think?"

"Well yes...but just remember what I said okay... here he comes."

Blaine's face changed from amusement to almost complete horror when he saw me sitting with Barbara.

He exchanged panicked looks with her but still said nothing. I smiled warmly and extended my hand, getting up to meet him halfway.  
>He just stood there and looked at me and then at Barb before doing something that I didn't expect, but it explained a whole lot of things that I had questions to.<p>

He said, " Excuse us for a second.", and pulled her by the arm gently to the side.

There was something wrong with his diction, it was faint but there was something muted and off about his voice, and then I saw it and I wanted to kick myself.

(BPOV)

"Excuse us for a second." I pulled Barb aside, who looked at me amused, before my hands took over where my mouth couldn't keep up. I didn't speak but signed so fast from the anger that was building in my chest.

"_What the fuck Barb? Where did he come from? Did you invite him here to torture me? I go the men's room and I come back to find the man that has flustered me to no end tonight sitting with my best friend? What. The. Fuck. Did you plan this?"_

"_Hey! Watch your mouth with me honey...don't give me that lip okay? I saw him sitting in the corner of the bar a few minutes before you left alright and he had seen us and was staring so I confronted him. He's here to apologize to you Blaine so lighten the fuck up! You wanted to meet him earlier, now's your chance to say something, so don't yell at me, I did you a favour!"_

"_Oh yeah because putting me in this awkward position is such a favour Barb."_

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, which I nly did when I was nervous or irritated, only to remember in that instant that Kurt may not have understood the conversation but he was definitely in view of the discussion.

I looked over at him and I saw the one thing in his eyes that I never wanted to see in anyone's : pity. It was written clear as day on his face as he watched Barb and me interact through sign.

I turned to Barb who was looking at me with not pity thankfully, but a knowing look that we had exchanged on numerous occasions. It was a look of understanding and she knew that Kurt knew now...and she was now worried about my reaction.

I never liked meeting new people because honestly how do you not meet a new person when you're deaf and that not be the first thing they notice. I never get the usual 'nice to meet you' or 'so how long have you been a teacher' or 'where are you from' as the usual ice breakers. I got ' oh hi Blaine, you're deaf', or the ever popular, 'oooooh you're deaf, I'm sorry'. Like it was something they had to apologize for or something.

I turned back to Barb, now with small tears forming in my eyes.

"_I can't do this Barb, I just can't."_

I made my way past them both and grabbed my coat. Barb knew better by this time the to try and stop me when I wanted to leave a room. She knew that I was in no mood for talking and I was so embarrassed and angry at her that I just wanted to leave.

What I didn't expect was for two very strong but soft grips to hold onto my wrists when I turned around. Kurt was mimicking my earlier gesture and holding me in place so that he could stand right in front of me.

My breath caught in my throat even as a small tear fell out of my eye. Kurt just stood there smiling lightly, never training his eyes away from mine. It was such an intimate gesture in my world that I was a little dumbstruck for words, and I was too nervous to try and talk without my hands.

It was then that the sweetest sentence I had ever heard or seen came out of Kurt's mouth.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you Blaine."

He moved both of his hands and extended his right for a hand shake. I took it shakily and the warmth between out hands was almost visible to the naked eye. It was a firm handshake, filled with understanding but Kurt kept himself at a distance, like he was afraid of offending me somehow.

"I'll just take my leave." When Kurt broke our stare I then registered that Barb must have said something.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Home love. I'm gonna let you two talk_." She leaned over and pecked me on the cheek before extending her hand to Kurt and turning slightly so I couldn't see her lips move.

"It was...surreal meeting you Kurt. Be patient, and don't fuck this up or I will end you."

Kurt expression for a brief second looked panicked but a knowing grin replaced it immediately, making me second guess if I really saw it.

"The surreality was all mine I'm sure. And noted. Thank you"

Barb just gave a curt nod to him and turned to me again. She signed that she loved me and would call me later and just like that she was gone.

I turned again and saw an expectant look on Kurt's face. It was so innocent that I swore it came from a teenage boy and not the grown man that I saw before me. I opened my mouth and realized that this was now or never. He knew, he hadn't run away or given me the bullshit pity crap I was expecting, so I guess this was my shot at not being a chicken shit.

"Let's try this again shall we? I'm Blaine Anderson. And it's nice to meet you too Kurt." It flowed a lot easier out of my mouth than I would have first expected.

We re-shook hands again before Kurt lifted his eyebrows and gestured for us to retake our seats in the booth. I nodded and took my seat, taking off my coat again as a sign of good faith that I wasn't going to leave any time soon.

The gesture seemed to relax Kurt and this man really was a mysterious mix. One minute he was standing tall and acting all superior to everything around him. His posture was straight and his voice clear from what I could tell. He even over enunciated everything, over drawing out his diction. I'm guessing this was the bitch Kurt that Barb had warned me about. The cold calculating man whom I shouldn't mix with. Then there were moments like the one we had when he stopped me from leaving, where he visibly relaxed his shoulders and unset his jaw, leaving that beautiful smile to make an appearance. He seemed to drop the act, or put on a very convincing one as someone with a heart. The only thing I couldn't figure out was...which persona was the act?

Kurt gestured to the waitress as he looked directly at me, " Can I get you another drink?"

I honestly never let anyone do this but Kurt seemed to genuinely want to buy me one, and I was running on empty as it were, and liquid courage would make this evening a whole lot easier in my world.

"Sure. Just tell her Blaine's usual." He did and then turned back to face me with an amused look.

"So come here often do you? Oh my god I just realized what a corny pick up line that was!" Kurt dropped his head and I laughed a lot more freely then I thought I would have this early in the conversation.

"Oh geez...that was terrible, but I think the ice is basically shattered now."

Kurt took a sip of his martini still shaking his head.

"So Kurt...why did you want to come and join Barb and I?"

I knew this was a loaded question but the mix of the lingering anger that I still had for Barb's abrupt surprise introduction, and the beer had me feeling a little no nonsense at the moment.

"Honestly...I wanted..."

"Kurt...up here okay. I'm sorry but you talk really fast and I can't read your lips if you look down when we're talking."

"I'm sorry Blaine and that's why I accepted her offer. I-I wanted to say I was sorry. For freaking you out or whatever earlier. You just seemed like a person I wanted to meet and then you didn't answer me and now I know why,and then I scared you, and made you drop your sheet music, and then you still didn't answer me when I asked you if you were a teacher..."

"Kurt..." I reached out for the second time today and grabbed his hand. It felt way too natural to do that and it scared again.

"You really do ramble a lot don't you?"

"Only when I'm uncomfortable."

I winced at the statement and removed my hand.

"No, no, no, Blaine, you don't make me uncomfortable. I feel uncomfortable because I'm usually so collected, and for some reason I can't control my inner idiot around you. So for that I am sorry."

I laughed and took another sip of the new drink that the waitress brought.

"It's fine honestly Kurt. It's kinda cute though." _Oh god tell me I just didn't just call him cute?_

Kurt raised an eyebrow but merely laughed at me. "Oh shut up."

We drank in a contented silence for a few minutes before I had to ask.

"So...what kind of death threats did my girl mutter at you before she left?" Kurt almost spat out his drink then, and had to cough out a laugh before he responded.

"You caught that huh? You are really good at reading facial expressions, I thought I covered that up pretty well."

"Oh you did. The actor in you came out in all it's glory. But I'm an actor and performer too Kurt, so I know these things. Plus I have to keep a very close eye on people's faces, you get used to these subtle changes."

Kurt seemed to mull this over for a bit before he spoke again.

"She threatened to end me if I fucked this up." Kurt had apparently waited for the right timing because I almost chocked on my drink this time.

"Ugh...okay yup that's Barb. She can be a little intense sometimes."

"Oh I think I met that personality earlier. Nothing I'm not used to in this business anyway."

"Yeah I'll bet." I just looked at his eyes and they softened.

"I know that I have this horrid reputation of being an annoying bitch and I know that I sometimes give off that vibe, but I have to be a hard ass sometimes, keeps people at a distance when I want them to be."

His voice must have trailed because he dropped his eyes, trying to stave off the visible vulnerability that he was showing me. So I took the bait.

"I know about keeping people at a distance Kurt. I can't deal with people a lot of the time because I can't stand the sadness they give me. I avoid meeting people and putting myself out there because no one sees me, the only see my disability, and it's been infuriating for the last 3 years."

"I'm assuming that's when you lost your hearing?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. No one had ever just come out and said it like that before, and it was refreshing to have someone not beat around the bush about it.

"Don't look so surprised Blaine. You have beautiful diction for someone who's deaf, it couldn't have been that long since you lost your hearing."

"I can actually hear a little out of my right ear Kurt." I gestured to the small aid in my right ear that most people often missed.

"Oh, okay that explains why you can tune a piano then, not just by feel then?"

"You were watching me then huh?" The conversation had turned playful and I hadn't had this level of comfort with a stranger in a long time.

"Oh well... you are hard to miss despite your height."

"Hey!...I'm only a few inches shorter than you...don't make fun of the hobbit."

"So you're a nerd too then?"

"Look who's talking, takes one to know one when you can pick out the Lord Of the Rings reference 15 years after the movie got released?" We both laughed and it was instantly turning into a very friendly evening despite earlier circumstances.

"So 3 years?"

I sighed and downed the rest of my drink.

"I used to be able to hear yes, I was a performer Kurt, like you but then again nothing like you, I don't think I'm as good as you by any means."

Kurt snickered and looked me in the eyes.

"I seriously doubt you're familiar with any of my work Blaine so don't worry about the flattery, besides, how can you.." He trailed off and looked embarrassed at his own words before they came out of his mouth. So I rested his fears, because it took a lot of courage to even begin to ask that kind of a question from someone like me.

"Three years ago I woke up one morning with what I though was a head cold. I had a monstrous headache and my ears were clogged. I could barely hear anything but I thought it was just a cold. After a few days it didn't get any better so I vowed to go the doctor the next morning. When I woke up it had gotten worse and I had a serious case of vertigo. My boyfriend at the time rushed me to the doctors and then they sent me to an Otolaryngologist to have me tested and they said that I had something called SSHL, or Sudden Sensorineural Hearing Loss. It's unpredictable and mostly incurable. I went from a recent honour graduate at M.S.M, to a basically deaf performer by trade. I won't go into more detail then that but the doctors have said, and god knows I've seen a billion of them, that the treatment I'm on may help, but there is no known cause or cure, so it is what it is. I was forced to learn a new way of living, but I couldn't give up music. I gave up enough when I couldn't perform anymore so I turned to teaching, ironically at the very school that I graduated from. I learned Kurt. I learned that music was so much more than sounds put together. Music was and is my salvation, and people never get to know that about me...because I keep them at a distance. So trust me Kurt...I know about closing yourself off."

I hadn't really looked at Kurt's expression since I started that little rant. I think I was too afraid to actually take in what his expression would have been.

My decision was made for me as a soft but firm hand rested on mine. I was a little confused and honestly terrified by the gesture, but I locked yes with him nonetheless.

Those breathtaking pools swam with emotions that I couldn't quite understand. There was some pity in there I'm sure, but a smile as dancing across his face all the way to his breath-taking eyes.

"Thank you Blaine. Thank you for telling me that. I know that it wasn't easy, so I'm honoured that you let me in even that little bit." He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Thank you for having the courage to still be here."

"Hmmm I think that courage is mutual."

We both just sat there for a few minutes, before the conversation turned lighter, as we talked about our families and our students. It was nothing too in depth, both of us skirting around the the tense and emotional confession I had made earlier, but not in an awkward sense. It was as if it being said was enough, and I could just enjoy his company and from the looks of it him, enjoy mine.

I only had to get Kurt to slow down or repeat a few things he said once or twice, and each time an embarrassed smile crossed his face and he would flush a light pink. It was adorable, he was adorable, and I had to remind myself to not vocalize that too soon and scare him off.

Once we finished another round of drinks, we got up to say our good byes and head to our respective homes. As we stood beside each other on the snow cover streets, Kurt said he was just going to have a quiet night in with Pav, and grade some of the mid-terms he had been assigned.

"Oh is Pav your boyfriend?"

"You could say that." Kurt didn't miss my slightly crest-fallen expression.

"Pav as in Pavarotti Blaine...is my bird. Oh you should have seen your face, it was priceless!"

"Oh shut up...if I can hear you, you're gloating way too loud."

The laughter was music to my ears. I hadn't really heard his laugh or a lot of his voice inside the bar, but out here on the quiet midnight streets, I could almost make out his every word, and that alone was the most bittersweet symphony I had ever experienced in the last 3 years.

"This was nice Blaine, it really was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Kurt, definitely likewise, but you really didn't have to pick up the tab ya know?"

Kurt smiled warmly and extended his hand for a handshake good-bye. I accepted it and it was much different than the ones we had shared earlier, this one was much more intimate, especially as I felt his other hand clasp over our joined ones.

"Next time you can pay okay?"

"There's going to be a next time?" I couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of my voice as I asked.

"Goodnight Blaine."

Before I could even register what was happening he leaned forward and kissed my cheek ever so slightly. His lips were chapped and warm and I closed my eyes at the feel of him so close, smelling so wonderful, and never letting go of our clasped hands.

He placed something paper-like and crumpled in my hand as he leaned close to my right ear. I could hear his breath a little as I felt it, but barely as he spoke directly against the aid.

"Courage."

He moved away quickly, making sure to linger with the object in my right hand before smiling, and turning away to run across the street in the direction from whence we came.

I could still feel his breath on me, and I heard, I completely heard his angelic voice and my heart swelled at the thought and knowledge.

Only once I watched him disappear down the street did I open my hand to see a napkin from the pub balled up my fist.

I smiled so big that I thought my face would crack as I read the note. ( He must have written this when he went to pay the bill)

**I hope there's a next time, call me.**

**Kurt**

**(212)- 555- 5878 **

**Yes I know the last 4 numbers spell Kurt; I suck at remembering my own number :)**

For the first time in as long as I could remember, I had nervous and anticipatory butterflies in my stomach for a good reason, and it made me smile and whisper to myself.

"Huh...courage."

**Ta Da! I know that I only updated yesterday but shit I couldn't stop writing and it just came to me. I really hope you like where this is going guys...I forgot how much I love writing Klaine.**

**PS- HAPPY DARREN CRISS DEBUT DAY! WE LOVE YOU DC!**

**PPS – Thank you for just being you and loving this story enough to keep reading it! XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**SURPRISE!**

**I wasn't going to update yet but la la la la...a gift as it were!**

**Guys I have never had this kind of feedback this early for a fiction so far...I mean it truly does warm my little Klaine heart that you would love this that much. I am writing this in dedication to my friends, Tammy, Martha, Jane and Ammy who inspired me to keep writing and knowing that "never saying never" is a mantra to live by.**

**I love you girls so this chapter is for you!**

**I would also like to thank my friend Chris ( you know who you are ) for giving me insight on this chapter where I may have been lost otherwise. Xoxoxoxo hehe Flail!**

**So on with the show...and remember that I own nothing. If I did...Klaine would be endgame...as in written in fucking stone! That is all!**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

Forgotten friends and reconnecting

(KPOV)

Okay, so I may have been a little forward before when I gave Blaine my number, but I never knew what a moron I had been when I left the note on the top that said 'Call me'. Asking someone who was deaf to call them was kind of like waving at Stevie Wonder, the face palm was a give in.

That night I had wandered home, not taking the cab that I should have but merely walking the snow covered New York streets, and it was a long walk. I couldn't wrap my head around what had transpired between Blaine and I. I mean, first I was just there to critique another opera boy wonder, then I got my panties in a twist apparently and argued with the opera head, scared the fuck out of a gorgeous stranger only to meet him again under uncontrolled circumstances, and finding myself enraptured by the man.

The night was a serious clusterfuck of information and sensations, and it was all topped up by Blaine. Beautiful Blaine, whom I still don't see as deaf. It's not a disability but merely something about him that's just him. Aside from me being a motor mouth and Blaine having to stop me on occasion I thought the night was a complete success. Which was the utter opposite from what it started out as.

I was loving everything about Blaine already, and it was scary as hell.

I mean I had only met him a few hours prior and I was lost in every small detail about him. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled, the slightly calloused feel of his finger tips which suggested he played a string instrument as well as piano. The gentle bounce to his hair when it was springing free from the slightly gelled prison it was contained in, and the smooth sound of his laugh and voice.

_Damn it Hummel you just met the guy!_

That night, after a 2 hour walk home almost, I spent a long time just sitting in my suit, having no energy to immediately start my nighttime skin regiment and just thought. I replayed the night over and over in my head and it was making me dizzy and grin like an idiot at the same time.

Pav sat on his perch chirping softly as he watched me fight a war within myself over that night's actions. Was I too forward? Should I really have kissed his cheek goodnight or did I cross that boundary? I mean I know now that he was gay when he mentioned his ex-boyfriend, but I had never said in so many words that I was gay as well. Most people that met me assumed this right off the bat but I don't know if Blaine got that particular vibe off me or not.

I was over thinking things and I knew that I had to stop or I would make myself sick with worry. This was another reason that I kept people at a distance, I had a never ending fear of getting hurt for exposing myself. That was why Jackson's an my relationship had worked on the level that it had. After my last real attempt at a relationship, Jackson was my comfort zone, no feelings, no attachments just the physical relief we needed. I had been hurt so many times by so many people that putting up my walls and involving feelings made me cold, calculating and always a very wary person. I never knew what relationships really were and what they meant, I locked my heart away so that I could focus on myself and my career because that was something I could control.

Rachel, and even Mercedes when we kept in touch, had told me that I was one of the most loving people they had ever met and to deny myself that experience, the love of another, was ludicrous. So as I finally succumbed to peeling my butt off my couch and turning my thoughts to sleep, I grabbed my phone and looked at it again, silently hoping that my new 'friend' messaged me.

Not yet, but then again, it had only been a few hours.

Before I went to sleep, despite the hour, I sent a message to the one person I knew that could help me sort out my thoughts.

**Hey, sorry for the late hour and the lack of contact recently but I've been busy. Sorry :( But... I was wondering if you could meet me for lunch or something tomorrow, I have some things I want to talk to you about and we can discuss Thanksgiving too so Rachel gets off your back about it, sound good? Love ya xx - K**

After putting my phone down it was only a matter of minutes before I heard it buzz back. God knows what Finn was doing up at this ungodly hour but my guess was it had something to do with worrying about his shop or a new video game that just demanded his attention.

**Hey man! Glad to finally hear from you :) It's been too long Kurt, and yeah I don't know what's on your mind but lunch sounds totally awesome! Same place as usual? I'll be there at 12:30, you know I love my food. See you then bro! X Love ya too, later – Finn**

God did he not know me at all? He still called me bro, dude and man, even in text, I swear there was no good reason that I harboured a crush on my not then step brother ten years ago. But now him and I had the best friendship we could have asked for and he really was the only guy that I could connect to like this, and honestly there were times when a guy just needed his brother right?

That night was full of fistful dreams of hazel eyes and unheard song.

XXXX

My worry about the other night only intensified when I woke up to find that Blaine still hadn't left me any messages and I was starting to feel like a stupid teenager again. I dressed casually, well for me anyway, and made my way out into the now much warmer pre-winter air but still no less snow covered streets. I made me way to the corner to hail a cab to meet Finn, and I felt somehow better knowing I would see my brother, which was a feeling that i hadn't experienced in a long while.

Yup...Finn would make me feel better, the big guy had a knack for that kind of thing.

XXXX

(BPOV)

_Blink Blink Blink..._

I got up from the floor where I was sitting in front of my piano. I know that sounds weird but think Beethoven. Okay I guess it still sounds weird but when I purchased the hand me down Grand that was now sitting in the centre of the large room in my flat, I had sawed off the legs. A sacrilege I know for such a beautiful instrument, but having the belly of the piano on the floor helped me feel the music and hear it better. I was trying with all my might to keep my thoughts away from Kurt and the previous night and nothing helped clear my mind then the endless pursuit of writing my symphony...but I was yet to be inspired. I was barely passed the first movement in it's completion and I had been working on it off and on since last year. Yeah I really wasn't inspired much these days, so I called my muse.

The blinking light caught my attention so I knew that my invited guest had arrived, I hadn't seen him in a long time it seemed, but I knew that it was definitely time for a reunion.

I got up and made my way over to the door, the grin on my face growing exponentially as I looked through the peep hole to see my long time friend. Opening the door I was met with a curt greeting.

"Blaine."

"Nick." I mimicked.

He stood there with his arms crossed and it was a stance that would scare some.

"Finally crawling out from under your rock Anderson?"

"Oh shut up Duval and give me a hug will ya?"

I always loved Nick's smile, and he was always in a state of wearing it and now was no exception as we fell into a big brotherly hug, and that's really what we were...forever Warblers, forever brothers.

"Oh my god it's good to see you Nick! How long has it been?"

We pulled away to look at each other. Nick looked great, he had cut off the slightly shaggy mop from high school in his senior year and decided to keep sporting it. God it really had been so long since I saw this guy, we used to be such good friends back at Dalton.

"Almost a year Blaine, and as much as I love this little love fest we have going, I would like to come in out of the cold hallway if that's okay?"

"Ha ha sure sorry...come in make yourself at home."

I gestured him in, taking his coat and hanging it on the old hat rack I still had after all these years. Actually most of my apartment still resembled my youth, or the old man living in it anyway. The polo pictures still hung on my walls in my bed room, the antique furniture that I had every where in my home gave it the impression that there was a seasoned old bachelor living here, which was sometimes how I felt...I covered up by saying that I was nostalgic and loved antiques, not that I was old fashioned.

After grabbing a beer for me and him from the fridge I settled down on the couch beside him, feeling the all to familiar position we were in, like we were back in high school all over again.

Nick had filled out, no doubt from all those exotic adventure trips him and Jeff had taken after college, and he was sporting a tan in November in New York, so it couldn't have been long since Jeff and him got back from their last hurrah. There was never an odder couple nor happier one that I had known in my years than Jeff and Nick.

"_So...what's eating you Blaine? I know that we promised to catch up once we moved here, but that was 6 months ago and you haven't really made that big of an effort, aside from sharing the odd text. So when Jeff told me that you left this long convoluted message on our answering machine, you must have been really twitchy to actually use the phone man, about needing and wanting to see me...I gotta ask what gives?"_

Nick had learned to sign a few years back now. He was a fairly well known business man and spoke 5 languages, and he figured if he could master the art of the spoken language, it was probably in his best interest to learn the unspoken one as well. Little did he know how helpful it would actually be for one of his best friends.

"_Yeah sorry about that, and no I am not apologizing for my absence or feeling sorry for myself, we talked about that and my self worth. Thank you for always being there for me with that, but this time it isn't about something bad...it's something good actually...well I think it's good...okay let's try that again...I need some advice._"

Nick was already laughing at me, although trying to hide it shamelessly.

"_Uh oh...Anderson needs advice, this should be interesting."_

"_Shut up...it's n-nothing big, but then it kinda is...well I sorta met this guy...and well I-I dunno how to exactly put this.."_

"_Oh god Blaine you're stutter signing...what have you gone and done?"_

"_Nothing! I swear and dammit Nick stop laughing at me, even if you aren't saying it out loud your giggling ass is shaking the couch cushions and I can feel it you jerk!"_

I shoved him lightly and it almost made him spill his beer.

"_Oy watch it Blaine, that's alcohol abuse!"_

The giggling continued with both of us joining in and this is why I knew Nick was the one to call. He seemed to make everyone relax in hi presence and he was always wise beyond his years; a good man through and through.

Whether he was giving advice from the "Book Of Duval" as it were, or whether it was just a listening ear or the sheer magnitude of his company, Nick was always my best buddy to have around and I mentally kicked myself at the epiphany that I should have called him over sooner. I had to remind myself to call him over again, maybe with Jeff too, I did love that blonde caffeinated boy, and just hang out for once in my life. I really was an old soul sometimes.

"_Okay so I met this guy...and he's beautiful, like ridiculously so.."_

"_Um so are you Blaine...I've told you this numerous times. If I wasn't head over my own loafers in love with that crazy man of mine then I would have so been into you back at school."_

I think my eyebrows might have shot off my head at that point_._

"_Really? You've never said that to me before?"_

"_Hmm, with age comes honesty Blaine, we're grown men now...well some of us grew more than other. I think Jeff stole some of my youth and thus some of my ability to grow and use it for his own purposes, but you have no excuse for being short other than genetics."_

"_Oh ha ha ha very funny man, but seriously that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. The flattery not the height jab."_

"_Well... you're welcome Blaine...so who's Mr. Beautiful."_

"_Oh god this is the messed up part...its...well it's..."_

"_Spit it out already man I'm going grey here."  
>"Kurt Hummel...the opera singer."<em>

There was a pause and I could hear the wheels turning his brain but his expression remained mostly blank.

"_Huh."_

Okay, so Nick was infamous for his one word noncommittal 'thinking' answers that made you wait on hand and foot for his real response.

"_Okay and the problem is what Blaine?"_

"_I dunno...should I call him, I don't know if he's really into me or anything but I just...uuugh, I don't want to let my walls down for just anyone ya know? Unless I'm sure."_

"_Hmmm who is he again?"_ Okay I might have been a little irritated by my friend's lack of knowledge or listening skills.

"_Kurt Hummel."_

"_Never heard of him."_ He has got to be joking with me.

"_Never heard of him?...Are you insane! You call yourself a music producer who's supposed to be eclectic and well versed and yet you've never heard of him!. Oh my god Nick, he's a countertenor, the youngest to ever have been given the privilege of performing Handel's Messiah at the Met 3 years ago. He's a TA like me, only at Julliard, and a talent that is incomparable in my eyes, I went to see him with Ty when I could still hear. I called you that night remember. I was blown away. He sung like a fucking angel, and then I got to meet him last night and he blew me away again! He talked to me Nick...to me! Not at me! He didn't care about my disability. He stayed around and talked to me, and bought me a drink and gave me his number and god...he just blew my mind with his sweetness and sincerity, and he's just...beautiful Nick. In every sense. And the fact that you haven't heard of him, not even a whisper from that high perch of yours at **Niffty Records**, which is still a stupid name by the way, and then you...what is so goddam funny?"_

I had become so animated in my rant that I hadn't laid eyes on Nick since I started. He was turning pink from holding in his laughter and once I asked him what was so funny, he burst out into a full cackle that I hadn't heard in years. I actually heard him and despite being royally pissed at the guy for a moment, a smile traced my lips.

"_Feel better man?"_

"_Um okay I'm still confused as to why you are laughing at me?"_

"_Oh Blaine you never truly lost that cluelessness you had in high school huh?...Well I asked if you felt better after that little rant for a reason...the reason being is you answered you're own question from earlier."_

"_Okay break it down for those of us who aren't in the Duval loop please?"_

He placed his beer on the dark oak coffee table still smiling and shaking his head.

"_Blaine you called me here to hang out but to mostly get advice as you said on whether or not you should follow through and contact this guy again. I decided to play dumb...of course I've heard of Kurt Hummel you moron! When we get together with Wes on occasion he gushed about the guy, you know his wife is addicted to opera and wants to see him on stage again...like yesterday. But not the point. I made one reference that I hadn't heard of him and you charged on the defensive. You gushed Anderson, fucking gushed about a guy you met once and I haven't seen you this jovial in years man! You literally lit up like a fucking Christmas tree about him and you ask me if you should text or contact him? I ask you why the hell you haven't yet? Case closed, point, set match Duval...aka this guy."_

Nick you sneaky brilliant bastard.

"_So...that long misconstrued attempt at embarrassing me and kicking me in the ass means yes I gather?"_

If he wanted to play dumb then I could play dumb too.

"_Oh shut it Anderson and tell me more about this guy...you know I'm going to have to meet him if he's swept my little Blaine off his feet?"_

"_I have not been swept thank you Nicholas, _(he hated his full name)_, but god I think I just might eventually be."_

"_Is this the acceptable place to for two gay men to squeal like 14 year old girls and it be totally acceptable?"_

"_I think it just might."_

Thankfully I was deaf or I may have had to endure the squealing queens that we were acting like. Two fully, (well sorta), grown men, swapping boy stories and having way too much fun doing it.

"_I missed this...thanks Nick." _I spoke and signed, as if by doing that it would make it ring more true to my hearing friend.

"_I missed it too Blaine, let's not try and wait so long between visits now? Since we live just across town and all."_

"_I know and that is a promise man...we will get together more often. So since we're on the topic of men that make us crazy, how's yours?"_

"_Oh god, do you have more beer? Because this is going to be a long conversation..."_

I chuckled and scoffed at his lack of faith in my alcohol stocking skills. As if the part animal that I was in high school died there. So I got up to retrieve more beverages, knowing full well this was going to be just like our vacations off when we were at Dalton, sitting at my parent's house, which never contained my parents, and drinking and being just us.

"_Oh I've got all day Nick...now where did we leave off..._"

XXXX

(KPOV)

"Kurt!"

Like there was ever a time when he needed to make himself stand out, like I couldn't see his gigantic head popping over top of the booth from the window near the side of restaurant. _Oh Finn._

I smiled and just nodded and excused myself through the diner on the a busy Saturday afternoon. Leave it to my brother to find the one set of seats in the most obscure part of the diner. Nothing Finn did was ever out of grace or planning, he just bumbled through life, sincere and smiling. And although it was infuriating at times it was one of the main reasons why I grew to love my step brother as much as I had in the last 9 years, he was a giant child but with a heart of gold.

Our hugs were the favourite part of my day when I was with him, and today was definitely no exception.

"Hey Finn." I said as I gripped maybe a little tighter than usual onto my brothers shoulders.

"Hey little bro...have you gotten skinnier man? Don't you ever eat?"

"Yeah I do Finn.." We sat down at the booth once I rid myself of the hug from my brother and my winter coat, " I just don't tend to eat half of a cow in one sitting. I leave that job to my little big brother."

"Dude, you're 3 months older than me...that doesn't make you the big brother. We've been through this...besides despite you and I being just about the same width now, I still got like 4 inches on you...little brother."

"Semantics Finn...and don't call me dude, come on how many times more do I need to say that?"

"Uh at least one more?" He winked and some would think he was flirting with me...the ones that new him...he was being a dork.

Our waitress came up just then, and before I could even say a word, Finn spoke up.

"Uh hi. Um I'll have a chocolate milkshake again, yeah the biggest one you have, and the banquet burger special. Aaaaannndddd...he will have the house Cobb salad with dressing on the side and a diet coke, but oh can you get it for him in a tall glass and with a wedge of lime? Thanks Hun."

Finn despite his flaws knew me well, even down to my normal drink order for lunch.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem dude...uh Kurt...sorry it's just a reflex I know you hate it."

"It's fine Finn really...just forget it. How have you been?"

"Good actually...I've finally started to make steady payments on the shop, the loan is finally getting paid off, I guess since Burt gave me a little money to help out since he sold the shop.."

"What? When? How come he never told me about this? I mean I knew he was planning on selling it but I never knew that he actually sold it!"

My brain was going a mile a minute, the reason why I needed to talk to Finn in the first place completely erased from my memory as I took in what Finn was telling me.

"He did try and tell you Kurt, but you haven't exactly been taking anyone's calls recently. Mom tried you a few times too to tell you the good news, and that your dad was going to stay a full time minor politician, the lessened physical strain has been doing wonders for his blood pressure and well...you just haven't been around that much Kurt."

I dropped my head and sighed, all but forgetting the hurt and confused act because I knew as well as Finn did, that I had been a little shut off from the family recently. I had alienated myself in my gilded cage of the arts because honestly I felt safe there. Lima, Ohio was my home although I would deny it profusely to some, and it would forever remain as such. I just closed myself off from it because there were too many painful memories, too many injured thoughts from that place and my time in high school that I blocked it out and escaped...New York was my escape.

This alienation did bother me sometimes, especially where my family was concerned, and this was no exception.

"I know...I'm sorry Finn. I know I say that a lot these days and I know that I've been jading myself away from you and Rachel, dad and Carol...I've just had a lot on my mind."

Another thing I liked about Finn was his ability to leave open statements like that alone. He never fished for immediate answers and sometimes the contented silence was what was needed in the conversation.

We changed topics, I let Finn drone on about the music shop and how business was going. He said that Puck was planning on coming over for a bit during Thanksgiving and that he was dying to see how his little princess was doing.

I, of course rolled my eyes and remembered somewhat fondly on the mohawked man that was Finn's best friend throughout most of high school. Noah aka "Puck" and I had an interesting relationship that started out as tormentor and tormented and blossomed into a well... princess and knight type of deal. Noah seemed to be my guardian during the last few years in high school and we bonded in the weirdest but best way. I tutored him and got him good enough grades and he protected me from the continuous onslaught of bullying that plagued my time in Lima. Plus there was Glee, the reason any of us really bonded in the first place, our love of music. Finn, him and I spent a lot of time together in the end, mostly because Noah loved watching me school Finn at certain video games.

I was interested in seeing Noah, it had been a almost a year since the last reunion, and I probably had an overflow of emails from him and rest of the New Directions...I just hadn't cared or thought about it until now. Something in me felt different and I guess that's why I had the sudden urge to call Finn.

"So...you know I love seeing you bro, but it is pretty irregular nowadays, so ummm...I guess I'm wondering what's up? Suddenly miss your brother?" His ability to hit the nail on the head, even during my inner musings, astounded me sometimes.

I was fiddling idly with my salad not really paying attention until he said this, and it brought me back from a semi daze that involved hazel eyes and a kind smile.

"Oh um...well I just needed to talk to you about some stuff."

"Wha kinna swuff?" He, of course, had a mouth full of cheeseburger.

"Chew, swallow then talk Finn...are you really 25 sometimes? I swear you're a gigantic toddler."

He only smiled and chewed more exaggerated, giving me a full view of the half masticated cow and all it's glory.

"Oh god Finn..." I could help but laugh at him. He was so simple sometimes but literally the sweetest guy I think I had ever known. After the small giggle fit expired he leaned in and put his hand on mine trying to get me to focus my attentions. A gesture like this would have never happened back when I first met him. He wasn't a closeted homophobe by any means, but he was always wary around me when he found out I had a stupid teenage crush on him. Once that awkwardness was over though, and his mom married my dad...it was like we were meant to be brothers...it was just as simple as that.

"Hhhhhh sorry Finn, I just, I guess I've been an ass recently and I guess you could say I've finally gotten the figurative kick in the knads that I needed."

Finn laughed and it really was contagious sometimes.

"You have been kind of an ass recently Kurt, but I get life can be sometimes a little much ya know? So who do I get to thank for kicking you in that pompous butt of yours?"

"Funny...well you see that's the reason I wanted to meet up with you. I've had a sort of epiphany...that's an idea Finn..."

"I know!...Uh I think...anyway continue, knad kicker, who is he?"

"Oh god okay, so you know that I've been a little well... closed off, I think is a nice way of putting it."

"***cough*** understatement ***cough***"

I ignored the jab with a slight bitch glare but succeeded the comment for now and just let it slide.

"Well anyway...I kinda met someone and god knows that's not knew for me.."

"I'm going to ignore that file it away in the 'don't need to know that about my brother's personal life category'."

"Childishness aside brother dear, his name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson and I guess you could say he's opened my eyes a little. I-I...fuck well, I let him see the real me Finn."

Finn just stopped chewing and looked at me like I had just said I was straight or something. It was a very awkward silence for the few minutes that it lasted before he actually said something.

"Wow...um...wow. How long have you known this guy?"

"A-about 24 hours, if that."

Finn nearly spit out all of his food, coughing a little uncontrollably and seemingly falling over his own words as they trickled out of his mouth.

"A-are you serious Kurt? I mean you don't..I mean you've never let anyone...I mean...wow bro."

I ran my fingers through my hair which apparently made Finn's eyes bug out more. I never let anything effect my appearance. I swear that I could avoid rainstorms if I was having a good hair day, and only because I wouldn't let mother nature win. And here I was messing up my hair subconsciously in frustration and something that resembled exhilaration.

"I know. I know. God I just...Finn I'm so messed up! I've been literally hiding here, I haven't let myself live for god knows how long and for what reason, my pride? I mean, I live five minutes from my brother, and off and on again best friend and do I see them? No. I have the most supportive family I could ask for and am I even around to talk about their lives? No. I mean shit, Mercedes is expecting her first baby in 6 months and I found out from you...Me, who was one of her best friends in high school and Cedes was one of the hags of my dreams and I found out about her pregnancy through my clueless brother! No offence but women issues are not really you're forte Finn."

"None taken."

"It's just all these things were completely oblivious to me Finn. I had shut myself off from my life and I thought I was good with that, putting myself first ya know? I left behind my true self in favour of someone tougher and I promised myself that I would never go back to being that weak and with one date...one measly little date with a guy I hadn't really met or properly introduced myself to, and something clicks. I haven't been this confused and this exposed and I don't like it Finn! I don't even know this guy and I let him in...all those years of you and Puck trying to keep me together and helping me build these strong walls and I let them fall!"

Finn raised his hands gesturing emphatically for me to slow it down.

"Easy bro easy. Look, you know what's wrong Kurt? It's pretty simple ya know, and I thought you were the super smart one here."

Rolling my eyes was a regular occurrence with him. "What?"

"Nothing. You're human Kurt. You just chose to forget that for a while, and I guess this guy Blair..."

"Blaine."

"Yeah Blaine, made you realize that life can surprise you, and remind you that letting someone in can be a great thing man."

He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world to say, as if it was second knowledge or something that I should have always known.

"Ummm I guess...I guess you m-might be right."

I never liked admitting when Finn was right and it made my mouth taste a little sour but I could never miss the lighthearted expression that he sported when I told him that on occasion.

"So, you gonna see him again? Blaine I mean...I like this dishevelled honest and stuttering Kurt. It reminds me of the teen that I used to call my brother. I think this vulnerability suites you bro."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it right away Kurt but as you just said and yeah I was listening you've closed yourself off...well I guess Blaine was the one to finally open up the windows for ya...now tell me more about this guy...is he I dunno...eh hot?"

I loved my brother for trying, I really did, but that was a new kind of awkward that came out of his mouth.

"Finn, I love you but please don't ever use that expression again when we're talking about my dating life, it may have scarred any future offspring that I ever think of adopting."

"Fair enough, I would rather not repeat it myself...so...Blaine. What's so special about him?"

I could write a novel on the things that Blaine Anderson made special, he made me feel special, and for the first time in a long time, I actually felt like I could be.

"He's just so...everything Finn. He's funny and silly, sweet and yes very good looking, he just makes me feel happy. I mean I don't think I've smiled that much in years, my face actually hurt. He's got this incredible knack for reading people and he has this love of music that rivals my own. His lust for life is breathtaking...I want that Finn...I miss that joie do vivre, and I never knew it till I met him."

I looked up to see the goofiest grin on my brother's face. His teenage years long vanished from his face, but the worry lines of adulthood only added to the kindness of his features and they were beaming at me with something that resembled pride?

"Wow he sounds pretty awesome dude and personally...I like this smile Kurt, you should keep it...so when are you seeing him again?"

It was the reason I had come to see Finn in the first place wasn't it?

"I-I dunno."

Having been the one who gave out his number...I was never the one who had to wait for the call and this new position made me feel a slight pity for the guys I had left hanging before.

At that moment the waitress came to take our plates away and Finn was clearing his messages on his phone. I decided that I hadn't looked at mine since I got in the restaurant and might as well text Sean about tomorrow's lesson plan when I saw I had two missed texts.

_2 new text from unknown caller_

Huh? Okay maybe Sean got a new cell; that or it was one of his students numbers that he hadn't saved on his phone. Opening it was a relief, and my stomach did a small somersault in response.

**Hey Kurt! It's Blaine, you know the musical man of mystery? Sorry I know that was lame, but I couldn't think of any way of saying hi, I'm the guy from the bar last night without sounding sleazy so...it's Blaine. Anyway I was wondering if it isn't too early to ask you out for coffee or dinner or something? I'm not really good with the phone calls n all ;-) so text me if you want to get together some time this week? You have my number now so we're even. I had a great time yesterday however oddly it started and I am going to stop text rambling before "my inner idiot" comes out. Hope to hear from you soon x – B **

My heart surged as I reread the message a few times and then opened the next one, also from Blaine.

**Hey sorry I know the last message was long but I forgot one thing. You're laugh is beautiful and my new symphony, thank you. :) x - B**

Okay seriously I should not be swooning at my phone while sitting next to my brother. So I texted back quickly before I lost my nerve.

**Hi Blaine, I had a great time last night to, and odd doesn't even begin to cover it, but I like odd apparently ;). Well most of Monday is prep and mentoring my graduates, Tuesday and Wednesdays morning I have the remainder of my kids' mid term exams so I will be packed with their practicals and tutorials both days, and then I'm heading home for family Thanksgiving Wednesday night. I'm free tonight if you want to get coffee or something? And...thank you for the compliment x – K**

How was it that I had progressed to text flirting with this man and I had only met him yesterday. It felt silly and sweet and so unlike me that I was getting drunk in a feeling I hadn't had in years and I still knew nothing of the man really.

"Man of the hour bro?" I looked up, completely forgetting that he was there for a second before blushing a light shade of scarlet.

"Sorry Finn...and yeah I guess that would be him."

"I'm guessing from the embarrassed look I'm getting that he asked you out again or something?" I messaged back before replying to Finn.

**Sure, tonight sounds great! I'm hanging out with a friend right now who's making fun of me for blushing and texting so I think I may kick him out soon, what time is good for you? - B**

"Yeah we're getting together later today I think." Finn smiled a smile that I swear he reserved for me, and it warmed my heart.

"Glad to see you so happy Kurt, even though you just met the guy, he seems to bring out something in you I haven't seen in a long time. I don't have to tell you to be careful but it put's a brother's mind at ease ya know?"

**I'm with my brother now, getting lunch and catching up so I don't really wanna bail on him yet, and I still have to grade those written mid-terms I procrastinated last night. And tell you're friend that it's not nice to poke fun...I happen to like your blush ;) - K**

I smiled at Finn but I was wrecked with worry, was that was a little too cheesy to send in a message?

"I hope I'm making the right decision Finn. This scares the daylights out of me, what if he doesn't really like me once he gets to know the real me and uses me like..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was not willing to let myself or Finn remember the abuse from years past but tried concentrate on the better things that seem to be promised or at very least insinuated with Blaine.

"Hey...don't even compare this guy to you know...him. It's hard to trust again Kurt but from the way you talk about Blaine when you've only just met him?...just...don't compare them..."

He trailed off as I looked down at my phone again.

**Awww you're sweet. Well how about you pack up your "homework" and we can have coffee and food at my place? I can send you my address, and I assure you I'm not a crazy stalker or anything...I mean who has a deaf stalker honestly? ;) - B**

**I don't know how sir but, I think you could make me agree to anything. I would love to come over. Send the address, I'll be there at say 6 ish? - K**

**It's a date Kurt. Okay is it wrong that I just giggled writing that? x - B**

**No it was very cute Blaine, I giggled reading it too. See you tonight. xx- K**

Okay was this really happening or did I get transported back to high school again? Finn was still talking and I picked up some of what he was saying, mostly about me not selling myself short, and to listen to my heart or something, but I was too lost in the moment. My phone went off for the last time.

**Can't wait. Wear comfy pants, I'm an awesome cook ;) xx- B**

Oh he's making me dinner? Okay I was nervous and excited already.

**LOL K :), you had me at awesome cook, ttys xx – K**

When I put my phone away I heard Finn finish his thought and I was glad that I had zoned back in at that point.

"...I'll be there for you with whatever you want or need bro you know that...just give your heart a chance at true happiness, you deserve it."

And THAT was all I needed to hear from him.

"Thanks Finn, you know I love you and I'm sorry I haven't been the best brother and well...just... thanks."

"Anytime Kurt...now can I convince you to share dessert? An arm wrestling challenge of course."

"Please Finn what are we 10?"

"Aww come on...we weren't brothers back then and we have catching up to do in ever sense, so indulge your bro Kurt, and besides I know I can take you Hummel."

"Bring it on Finn...if I win, you buy lunch next time."

"As long as I don't have to wait like a month to see you again...deal"

"Deal...now prepare to get your ass kicked by a male soprano!"

Yeah Finn really did bring out the kid in me, something I was becoming more aware of that I had missed terribly.

**Okay so that was a little longer than I thought, and there was minimal Klaine to boot. Don't worry the next chapter is being written as we speak and it's pretty much ALL Klaine. I hope you love this, I had insight on the Furt relationship and I went with it! And come on Niff...who doesn't love Niff? Honestly!**

**Review and let me know if you liked it, gonna keep writing this and NL today, I'm on a roll as it were...a Klaine roll! Sorry cheesy...I'll just leave now lol. Love always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys! I didn't get that much feed back from the last chapter, and I guess I can understand that because it wasn't very Klaine heavy. Well I hope that I make you happier by posting this, the "first date" as it were between our twenty somethings Klaine.**

**Love them...I know you do too! Thanks for following guys, reviews make me smile and motivated to write more.**

**Please Read***** - When Blaine starts to play the piano look up Bear McCreary : "Elegy", from Battlestar Galactica, chose the piano version only, and listen to it when reading that part. It was my inspiration for that scene. Trust me. I will leave a (**) in the paragraph where you should listen to it. Thanks :D**

**I own nothing, not that that really surprises me...my birthday wish hasn't come true yet...I don't own Glee or these guys. :(**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

(BPOV)

Thank god for Nick! That crazy bumbling ex-warbler was my life saver today.

I hated going grocery shopping for myself. It wasn't like I was your atypical male that only had saltines and beer in the house and lived off of take out, but I merely got frustrated at the grocery store. Everyone was so ignorant and pushed by you all the time and I spent most of my time irritated that people never so much as excused themselves, well they might have but I couldn't fucking hear them.

Okay, so maybe I was ranting internally about frustrations past because today was much different, I had my guardian mate with me. After hearing about my 'date' with Kurt tonight, Nick decided it was a fabulous idea to help me out. He had pointed out my cluelessness on various occasions and this was no exception. He offered to be my hearing ear dog, which I didn't find at all that funny then, so he could help me pick out the various things I needed to make dinner for Kurt and myself.

I hadn't actually had a real date in years now and it would be the first time that I had brought anyone back to my apartment so soon, but I felt at ease with Kurt. Nick guided me through the finer points of the meal decision and grocery shopping, and basically just boosted my confidence that this was going to be a great night.

I was originally going to make my famous Mediterranean chicken ziti but Nick made a very good point that I wouldn't have thought of on my own. Was Kurt a vegetarian? I actually hadn't thought about it before then. I had only just met him and I had never seen him eat. Nick said it might be foolish to assume that someone as obviously health conscious as a trained singer, who was as thin as he was, might actually refuse to eat meat.

Of course Nick giggled after this epiphany because of course he liked meat...he was going on a date with me after all! _Oh ha ha ha very funny Duval._

So the decision and the ingredients were made and bought for an epic vegetarian lasagna, the recipe was actually Jeff's nana's, so I got to be let in on the Sterling family secret of awesome vegetarian dishes for this one night only.

I swear Nick and Jeff were fated right from the start if their goofy antics and love of food was any indication.

The rest of the afternoon, once we got all the ingredients needed, including a complimentary wine, we spent in quiet preparation.

Nick emailed me the recipe so I would have it on my phone and took his leave. He of course was expected to mingle with a few recording artists and take in a performance in Soho tonight. Saturdays were always his biggest "publicity night" and since his label was being rapidly recognized he rarely missed an event where he showed up in person. Charisma and a business like attitude, that was Nick in a nut shell.

After the promises of a reunion in lesser amounts of time, Nick left me to my devices. I was a confident cook and once I prepped all the ingredients, the recipe itself was fairly simple. I preheated the oven and looked around my apartment. Everything was in order already, and I swear it looked like I barely lived there. The only mess was scattered around my piano and of course my bedroom, but no one would really look in there anyway.

I stopped myself and thought...well maybe a little tidy up in the bedroom would be a good idea, you know in case Kurt wanted the full tour at some point. I rationalized that in such a way that I didn't feel like to big of a perv for thinking that I would get lucky at any point on this date.

_No...this was a date, not a hook up Blaine, you don't want to screw this up!_

I ran around for the better part of an hour cleaning up the apartment and opening the windows a little more to air out the house before noting that it was about 530 and I had an hour or so before Kurt would be getting there. I decided that a shower was in order and before I went in I checked my phone to see a message from Kurt that came in about a half hour ago.

**I hope we're still on for tonight. Just got back in from seeing my brother. Gonna change and come over if that's okay? See you about 6:30 – 7? xx – K**

I mentally kicked myself for not feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket earlier.

**Sorry didn't feel the text come through. Of course that's okay...you are expected after all. Made an awesome dinner, I hope you're ready for it ;) Text me when you're leaving. xx- B**

I stripped off my shirt and grabbed what I thought would be an appropriate outfit for the evening, a short sleeve black button down and a tighter fitting khaki...Hey I could flaunt a little, I was in great shape after all. Then my phone buzzed again as I continued to strip out the remainder of my clothes.

**Hey, good I was beginning to worry that you changed your mind ;). trying to figure out what to wear then I will be leaving, once I'm actually dressed. xx- K**

How Kurt and I had become used to leaving messages with 'xx' at the end already was a new development that I was so happy with but confused at its meaning so early.

**You'll look amazing in anything Kurt. Can't wait to see you ;) xx- B**

That didn't sound to eager right? Well I left my phone where it was and proceeded with a very happy grin into the shower to clean up before Kurt got there.

Once I was out and dressed, my hair a slightly damp arrangement of curls lightly tamed with only my leave in conditioner, I was met with a very brisk chill in my apartment. My curtains were flapping about as the I saw the weather outside had turned very dark, very quickly. The snow from earlier had warmed up to rain but had also picked up, and it was now raining profusely tainted with the odd flash of lightning.

I closed the window and grabbed my phone, seeing the angry sky outside made me worry about how Kurt was going to get here.

**Hey the weather has turned ugly, are you gonna make it here okay? xx- B**

I only waited for a minute before a reply came through.

**I was just going to text you, just getting into a cab now. If I don't drown and the traffic isn't too ridiculous I should be there in about 15 minutes. Don't worry I wouldn't bail on you...not with the promise of some epic food...I will be judging you ya know? ;) xx – K**

**Bring it Kurt. I have every faith in my cooking skills. Be safe pls and see you soon. Buzzer is #2829 xx – B**

**:-p kk xx- K**

Since I knew now that he was okay and in a cab on his way, I placed the food in the oven and waited. I was nervous, like really nervous all of a sudden. This was a big thing for me to do...let someone into my life this quickly without so much as a real date and he was already over at my house. He wasn't even my boyfriend...well at least I didn't think he was yet anyway.

So instead of pacing a hole in my carpet I settled down at the one spot that I could think at...my piano. My guitar and violin laid to rest in the other room and I only ever really played them when I was feeling inspired, and up until last night, I hadn't felt inspired about much as of late.

As I settled down the same musical riff played through my head that had been haunting me all night.

Last night once I left Kurt and ambled home with a skip in my step, I immediately had an idea pop into my head; Kurt's eyes. They were a hunting shade of cerulean and teal with undertones of gold and grey flecks. I had gotten lost in those eyes and they inspired me to compose somehow. Nick was my muse, always had been, but since the change in my hearing I hadn't found that insane music creativity vibe that I once had in high school or college, that was until last night.

I used musical expression all the time to explain to my students what it was like to emotionally connect to your audience through music, and this small concerto that I had jotted down last night was my homage to Kurt's eyes. Soft yet strong. Haunted yet full of so much life that I could drown in them a happy man.

Even as I thought about them I began to play subconsciously. Lost in the memory of his eyes, the ones who's mystery I would get to see and discover very soon, I never felt more right about a vision in my life. It was like I was looking for him forever, and we had only just met. Two lives running parallel and never in between shall meet...until one apparently fateful night in November when we did.

_Blink Blink Blink_

The door alert may have gone off for a while because I had subconsciously closed my eyes when I was playing, obeying the music mostly by feel and faint sound. I gulped nervously as I got up off the floor and smoothed down my pants and hair before opening up the door a crack.

I almost let the door handle go when I saw him, he took away all motor function and breathing ability for a second. I opened the door and there he was...Kurt Hummel in all his glory, a little damp but smiling a winning smile nonetheless.

"I was wondering if I was going to have to break in soon, I was becoming very familiar with the pattern of your hallway carpet. Can I come in Blaine?"

He spoke clearly and I could faintly hear everything he said as he all but purred my name, and it made me gulp down thickly, as I gestured him inside.

"Please do, just hang your coat up there."

Kurt sauntered in a little cautiously, setting down his messenger bag which I noted to be Prada, yup I was gay, as he unbuttoned and unbuckled (?) his rather extravagant coat.

"Burberry?" I asked. His eyes shot up in surprise but he smiled warmly

" Points for you Blaine. It's actually a 20th anniversary edition Burberry Brit Leather trench. I had it modded by my friend Mercedes to include some more extravagant buckles. I think it makes it original."

I moved so I was no longer facing him or reading his lips, but moved behind him and took the coat from his shoulders once he had it unbuckled.

"Thank you."

"Well just like your coat Kurt, you are one of a kind it seems...wow." I had attempted to hang up the coat but almost let it fall to the floor in shock. Kurt looked fabulous. He had on a very, very, tight hunter green v neck sweater that I swore was cashmere, and some of the most sinfully tight jeans on that I had ever seen.

He turned around to look at me, his smile devilish, and I was never so glad that he turned around, because me staring at his ass that intently had to be illegal in some states.

"You look...wow Kurt."

"Eloquent Blaine...but I will definitely take that as a compliment. Besides..." he looked me up and down but not in a creepy way, more like an affectionate and warm gaze.

"You look pretty good yourself. I love your hair like that, it's more free.." As he said this he reached out and ran a hand through my curls without so much as a second thought. I sighed and closed my eyes, not shunning from the contact because it felt so natural and soothing that I couldn't stop it before it happened. After he did it he immediately blushed and withdrew his hand.

"Sorry."

"It's perfectly fine Kurt, it felt nice anyways, but change of topic okay? No awkward gestures or gawking at designer outfits alright? You want a drink?"

Kurt sighed and smiled, obviously thankful for the change in pace, " I would love one thank you, what do you have? I can get it myself though."

"Nonsense. I asked you here, I can get the drinks. We're having white wine with dinner so you can have a glass of that or I can make a cocktail if you like." I stood at my mini wine fridge and waited for his answer which came out silkily as he grabbed his messenger bag off the floor.

"The wine is perfect, thanks."

As I busied myself with getting the plates ready for dinner, checking the timer, and getting two glasses of wine ready, Kurt seated himself comfortably on the sofa with his paperwork in front of him. After noting that I still had half an hour on the vegetarian lasagna I grabbed both of our glasses and seated myself on the cushion beside him. When I handed him the glass I noticed something right off the bat that had me take a sharp inhale of breath. Kurt was wearing glasses, and he looked positively stunning in them. I mean I wore glasses but I looked like an old man in them, he looked...well there weren't words to describe it really, no coherent ones anyway.

"H-here you go Kurt." I cleared my throat before I spoke and that caused him to look up with a smile from his papers.

"Thanks. I only have 4 more to grade. I started in the cab ride over here, I didn't want to spend the whole evening buried in my work after all...mmmm this is lovely, Clos Pegase?"

"Wow impressive, you have a wine palate I see... yes 2009 sauvignon blanc actually. Don't look at me, my friend Nick picked it out."

"Well tell your friend he has good taste, is he single?"

"Hey! None of that Hummel!"

And there was Kurt's laugh again. It was almost crystal clear in my ear at this point and I was committing every giggle to memory at this point.

"Oh you're no fun Anderson." Even though he lowered his head I could just make out what he said and I didn't want to embarrass him by making him repeat himself.

We sat in contented silence for a bit, shooting each other smiling glances full of nerves and anticipation over our wines glasses. Kurt was finishing up his paperwork as I idly moved over to the piano on the floor.

After a few minutes Kurt shoved the remaining papers in his bag, taking off his glasses and putting them away much to my dismay, and looked at me sitting like a child on the floor scribbling notes on my worksheets frantically.

"What are you working on?"

The conversation was as if we had been talking for years. No talks of where we came from yet, or what each other liked as was customary on a first date, but it was as if we were meeting again, long time friends, and continuing where we left off.

"Believe it or not a symphony most of the time, currently I can't get this concerto out of my head though."

"You're writing a symphony? That's amazing, how is it coming?"

"That's the thing...it's not. The concerto on the other hand I was thinking of using in a movement in said symphony and I think it's almost complete. I haven't been able to stop writing it since yesterday."

Kurt put his wine down and curled into the sofa, drawing his legs up into him.

"That's good though right? Why the sudden inspiration?"

I dropped my pencil and paper and looked at him sweetly, trying to convey everything that I wanted to say in one sentence, so that he could understand and not get scared off.

"Sometimes Kurt,... inspiration comes from the most unexpected of circumstances."

Kurt seemed to get the hint and blushed again. I was going to make it my mission in life to get that man to blush as adorably as he was right now, whenever I could.

I put down the work sheets fully, stood and stretched, barely noticing that Kurt was watching me intently as I flexed, maybe a little more for his benefit than I would have admitted.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour, it's not much but it's home, besides we have another 10 minutes until dinner's done." I offered my hand to him which he took without question. His hands we so soft and warm, and undoubtedly masculine, but they seem to fit into mine perfectly, like a puzzle piece or something.

"Is this okay?" I asked gesturing to our linked hands as I helped him off the sofa.

"Hmmm yep, it's kind of nice actually."

I smiled again, actually I hadn't stopped smiling since he came in the door, as I pulled him along and showed him the apartment. The washroom, the spare room which had turned into my instrument storage heaven, and then my bedroom which I jokingly said was where this old man slept. Kurt asked questions about all the pictures on my walls, especially about the one of Nick, Jeff, Thad, Wes, David and I in our Dalton uniforms right before spring break 2012.

"You went to Dalton?" He asked.

"Yeah...wait you know Dalton?"

"Yes my family's from Lima, not too far from Westerville, I went to McKinley High in Lima, we competed against your school's Glee club a couple times."

"Oh my god you were in the New Directions?"

"So you remember of our little group of misfits ?"

"Yeah...I was kind of the lead singer in the Warblers since my sophomore year, and I remember you guys really well."

"No way... I knew you looked familiar from somewhere! You had an ungodly obsession with Pink and Katy Perry if my mind isn't betraying me?"

I just giggled and dropped my head.

"Guilty, you guys were really good, altough I can't remember seeing you showcased that much. We never beat you, only tied you once, when we went to Regionals together I think that year, you kind of kicked our asses when you wrote original songs."

Kurt laughed at me and only grasped my hand tighter.

"I wasn't exactly...centre stage showchoir material according to my director then, and we may have beat you guys Blaine but you had an amazing voice, you're really talented."

"So are you Kurt."

That's when there was a particularly bright flash of light and a thunderous boom outside. Kurt jumped suddenly beside me, and instinctively I wrapped my arm around him protectively.

I looked at him now, much closer than before, and I found myself drowning in his eyes again which seemed to be a common thing now. We were so close that I could see the gold flecks in his eyes in detail. It was such an intimate position and I was drawn to him in a way that I couldn't quite explain. His breath mingled with mine and I could feel his heart beat quicken against my own chest.

_**Ding!**_

_Oh my god I was cock blocked by my own obscenely loud dinner timer? I bought it because I could actually hear it, but shit that was the **worst** timing ever!_

Kurt flushed again but no more than me as I released him from the tight hold I had on him. We broke apart awkwardly as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and tried to change the topic and the awkward moment we were finding ourselves in.

"You hungry?"

"Starving. Shall we go?"

I nodded and we walked back into the main room where I gestured for him to have a seat while I plated the food. When I got back to the couch he was seated cross legged and looked eagerly and smelling the air exaggeratedly.

"Hope you're hungry. I made vegetarian lasagna, I hope that's okay."

"It sounds perfect Blaine. Are you a vegetarian?"

"No I thought you might be, and well I didn't want to have the first meal I made for us be a complete failure."

Kurt laughed and took his plate onto his lap.

"I'm not a complete vegetarian, I just watch what I eat and this looks fantastic. But...already planning future dinner dates I see Blaine, a little presumptuous don't you think?" I had to read that really quickly because despite the flirty and coy expression on his face he must have said it really fast.

"I am nothing if not an optimist around you Kurt, it seems to be a trend. I would hope that so far you aren't against having dinner with me again?"

I sat down mirroring his pose so that we were completely facing one another, plates on our laps, and wines on the coffee table.

"I would say that I am currently not opposed." He winked and my heart melted.

"Dig in."

"Blaine this smells amazing." He raised a small portion to his mouth and I just watched him eat for a second. I didn't need to hear the appreciative noises that came out of his mouth because his face said it all. His eyes rolled comically as he licked his lips.

"Blaine, this is fucking amazing you have to give me the recipe so I can make this for my dad one day."

"Ha ha ha okay but it's a Sterling family secret apparently, so you are sworn to keep it to yourself or there shall be consequences." There was that giggle again.

"Sterling? I thought you're last name was Anderson?"

"It is...Sterling is Jeff's last name, Nick's partner? Okay let me take it from the top then."

With the storm raging outside and the muted glow of the lighting in my apartment, I divulged Kurt into the story of my teenage years. I hadn't meant for it all to come out so quickly or immediately but it did.

I told Kurt all about growing up in a very closed minded family who weren't exactly accepting when I came out to them when I was 13. I told him very briefly about the bullying I was subject to in my early high school days before my parents sent me to Dalton as a way to 'straighten me out' and of course keep me from ending up the hospital again like I had after the Sadie Hawkins dance. Kurt ate and listened to me rattled on about the guys, all of us Warblers being so close and boarding at the school which created a connection that I would be ever thankful for now in my adult years. I said that we all kept in fairly close contact still, Nick and Jeff now moving to New York this past summer after their record label took off. Wes and his now wife Isabelle lived only a short drive away in Bridgeport Connecticutt, David who moved to Los Angeles with his mom after she got offered a huge promotion in her company, and Thad, well Thad was the stay at home dad to triplets that his wife Jeanie had a year ago back in Westerville. I rattled on and on about the guys and their connection to me and to Dalton, all of us known now as honoured alumni.

Before I knew it we had both finished eating, Kurt before me obviously because I hadn't stopped talking in the last half hour it seemed, but Kurt was patient and watched as I regaled him, and I hadn't noticed that once I finished eating I had started to sign when I was talking.

"Sorry about that, when you get me going I kind of go on all cylinders Kurt...mouth and hands."

"I don't mind Blaine honestly, besides I would love to learn more sign language anyway, I only remember a tiny bit from what I remember from my mom." He paused and a small frown appeared on his face but it was gone before I could ask.

"Anyway, it's nice to learn about you and your friends too, it makes me feel nostalgic about the better times in high school that I had. Basically Glee was my only positive light really in my teens, most of that time I would like to not remember."

I sent him a reassuring grin and stood gathering our plates.

"More wine and you can tell me all about the New Directions and the famous Kurt Hummel?"

Giggling Kurt made me feel accomplished, I couldn't fathom why though, it was like I was breaking through his exterior every time I saw him smile.

"I can tell you about New Directions and this Kurt Hummel but this famous guy you seem to think you know, well...I don't know him very well either it would seem."

"More wine then, I'll be right back."

I went to the sink and lightly washed the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. I covered the remainder of the lasagna and put it in the fridge. Once I poured the wine I turned around to see Kurt sitting on the floor next to the piano, looking at the sheet music I had laid scattered on its top.

Kurt seemed to sense I was watching him and he looked up and smiled brightly at me...when everything went dark.

"Shit! Kurt don't move okay? I can't see you to hear you, so it would best if you just stayed there so I don't bump into you."

_The power went out really? What age to we live in that a simple storm could still knock out the power on a city block. _

Thankfully I was still in the kitchen and I had pretty much memorized where I had some candles and a flashlight stored. After fishing around in the main storage drawer I found my emergency flashlight and some candles and matches.

The apartment was a dark shadow now, only lit by the remaining emergency street lights outside coming through my window, and it gave the place an eerie feel. I turned on the flash light who's batteries had seen better days, and turned to see Kurt, now standing but in the same spot I asked him to stay in. I gesture him over, lighting his way for him since he didn't know the lay out of the apartment like I did.

"Kurt can you take the flashlight and go into the spare room. In the closet there's a candelabra and some extra candles in the storage bin, can you bring them in here so we have some more light? I don't know how long the powers going to be out and I would actually like to see the person I'm on a date with."

I blushed even when I said it and I shone the light on his mouth and face hoping for a response that would ease my worries.

He reached out and held the flashlight with me, tracing his fingers over mine before responding.

"No problem. Gimme a sec."

Taking the flashlight from me quickly Kurt turned on his heel and made his way into the darker hallway. I cleared my throat and exhaled, trying to overcome the urge to kissthis man which was becoming harder and harder to do with each passing second.

I struck a match and lit the first candle I could find on the counter, allowing the warm glow to fill the area around me. I grabbed the other candles, well tea lights, and scatted the few I had around the apartment.

Kurt returned a few minutes later holding the cast iron candelabra and the four long candles I had stored with it. He switched off his flashlight when he saw that I had managed to get a soft light flowing through the main room and came over to join me now beside the sofa.

"Where should I put this?"

I reached and and lifted his chin so that he was facing me.

"Up here Kurt, it's even harder for me to see what you saying, say that again?"

His freshly shaven jaw, still held in my hand tensed as he swallowed nervously. His eyes never leaving mine as he replied.

"S-sorry, ummm where do you want me to put this?"

It took me a minute to register what he said since I couln't tear my eyes away from his.

"Here..." I let go of his face with a gentle swipe under his chin, revelling in the softness of his skin as I took the candelabra from him and rested it on the piano top.

"Don't worry if wax gets on this. Since I sawed off the legs it's pretty useless for resale anyway."

Kurt walked away quickly and I thought I said something wrong, even as I was lighting the remainder of the candles now nestled in their holders on the piano. Kurt returned a second later carrying the wine glasses I had poured and left abandoned in the kitchen when we lost power.

I turned and look and him, him handing me my glass before raising it for a small toast.

"To...unexpected circumstances."

"Hmmm..unexpected circumstances." Our glasses barely clinked before we sipped locking eyes with each other as we did. I gestured for Kurt to resume his seat on the floor or I made eye contact with the now dimly lit dark brown sofa.

"Nah, floor's fine." He say down gracefully, never moving his eyes from mine and it was such a simple fluid movement that my breathe caught and I had to shake my head to clear it.

I sat down at my usual spot at the piano and tilted my head at the now positively more radiant Kurt. The candlelight did something to his features that made him somehow angelic. He looked so young even with the age and worry his eyes and remaining features possessed. The shadows seemed to dance on his face in only a complimentary way, as if the light itself couldn't forsake such a beauty. I was smitten, I couldn't help it, and if the playful smile he was giving me was any indication, so was he.

"You really are amazing Kurt."

It came out before I could stop myself, but there really was no other words that needed to be said at that time. He looked amazing, his grace and sheer beauty of character amazed me and it needed to be said.

"Blaine..." He looked me dead in the eyes and raised his right hand so it was aligned with his shoulder and outstretched slightly.

"_You a.r.e B.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l._" His fingers moved slowly but each letter was correct, he didn't speak only signed. It was mildly shaky but I was gobsmacked at the gesture as well as it's meaning.

"_Wow, Kurt...just thank you! So are you."_ I spoke and signed smiling so brightly that I could have lit up the room myself.

"I tried to remember what my mom taught me when I was little and there was no other word that describe you more than that."

I signed a thank you because in all my time as a partially deaf man no one had ever shown me such a kindness or genuine affection for me despite my disability. Kurt had learned that and remember that just for me, and just so he could pay me a compliment. I had no words other than thanks. So I decided that words were meaningless now so I had a better idea.

"Come here."

Kurt shifted on the floor so he was sitting beside me at the piano, our legs just touching as I rested my hands on the keys.

Turning my head to him I said. "You inspired this Kurt, but I want you to feel it too. Here.." I grabbed his left hand and placed on the top of the piano, "Feel it like I do Kurt, don't just hear it.

I lightly caressed the back of his hand before moving mine back to the keys.

"Your eyes tell this story."

I looked at the music sheets for a second before I knew that I had this committed to memory already and began to play.

(**)

I inhaled deeply before I started, I want Kurt to feel the music, feel it's power, and above all, know that everything I had just written was all for him. The man I barely knew, the man I had only just met, gave birth to so many emotions in me that it played out for him through my fingertips.

They danced along the keys in practised ease, swallowed by the feel of the movement. I chanced a glance at Kurt who's eyes were shut and his mouth very lightly parted as he leaned into the touch of the piano.

He was feeling it, actually feeling it, and understanding what I meant. My heart soared at the thought of expressing all the things I was feeling for him through music and I poured out my soul as I continued playing, closing my own eyes as well.

I wanted nothing more than to be in this moment with Kurt; this perfect moment where it was just the two of us surrounded by sound and the essence of one another. His eyes popped into my head again, even as I played and I tried desperately to see the fire that burned behind them. Pain, exhaustion, fragility and the ever passing of time; this was what I got from Kurt's glaze eyes.

Lost in an unending moment that could have lasted a life time, but really was only a few moments. Kurt was the muse that gave me this song, the man that help me find my music, and my gratitude was only over-shadowed by my the new feeling of desire that I felt for him.

Braving it again I looked at him right as the movement changed to something sweeter and softer, inspired by his love of music, family and his lost love of life... and that's when I saw the most beautiful and tortured thing I had ever seen in my 24 years.

Kurt, slightly wide eyed, smiling lightly and the tears were falling freely. He was staring at me directly, our faces not more than a few inches apart but I kept playing.

"Blaine..." he whispered.

I dove into those pools of inspiration and played with all the love and yearning I could muster. He needed to know what an incredible person he was and if my music was all I could use to explain this then I would make it matter.

As I closed off the end of the concerto, I hadn't moved my eyes from his and we just sat there in silence for a second before I lifted my hands so they were in front of me.

I made a sign and directed it at Kurt .He was still tearing slightly, caught up in the emotion of the song as he moved his hand back into his lap, now looking a little confused as to what the sign actually meant.

I repeated it and then reached out one hand and lightly wiped the tear stains from his face. Leaving my hand where it was I decided that there was no better moment than now as I brought my lips to his very very gently. Neither one of us moved into the kiss but just let our lips touch gently, as if the contact alone was enough for that moment.

I pulled away with no regrets and saw the tiny stars in his eyes that I had already memorized begin to sparkle and dance with more unshed tears.

"Don't cry Kurt, even though you still look beautiful when you cry."

Kurt merely allowed another tear to fall and it was as if the song and the small kiss had made him incapable of speech.

I cradled his face with the same hand and kept his eyes trained on mine. The dancing mix of hazel and blue I'm sure was dizzying to him as well as it was to me, but I couldn't look away, nor did I want him to.

"W-what did that m-mean Blaine. The sign you j-just made?"

In the silence of the room, and the closeness that we shared, I heard almost every whispered word without even looking at his lips.

"Perfect." My eyes moved across his features, down to his full lips again where they stayed focused.

"It means perfect."

I rubbed my thumb along his jaw where it stayed poised, needing the feel of Kurt in anyway. He smiled and nodded ever so slightly.

"Yes Blaine...you are perfect."

Kurt leaned in this time and connected our lips again. The intoxicating taste of him intensified as he lightly licked my lower lip with soft pressure, teasing beautifully and if I wasn't sitting my knees may have buckled. Granting him access to my mouth was like coming home. We sat there, mouths very gently exploring, his hand now on mt chest, feeling my heart race, as the silent thunderstorm raged out in the darkness.

My own little apartment filled with the light of candles and the man whom lit a fire within me that I thought had died long ago.

XXXX

Once we broke apart somewhat shyly, the inner blushing teenagers in us coming to fruition, the smiles on our faces weren't wiped clean for the rest of our night.

I played lightly on the piano, anything that popped in my head really as Kurt lay down beside me, his head resting on his elbow as he looked over at me. Nothing was really said in any detail. I stopped on occasion to run my fingers through his hair slightly which he allowed me to do, and he would gently reach for my hand just so he could feel it, he said.

The entire night was about feel, as I allowed Kurt into my silent world, and the funny thing was it was as if he had been there the entire time.

Once it had reached midnight we gathered his things as I walked him downstairs to catch a cab home.

Our hands stayed linked almost the entire time as if we were tethered to one another by an invisible thread we had only just discovered.

Standing out in the rain under my umbrella, Kurt tucked in close, I breathed in his scent mixed with that of the newly fallen rain.

"You gonna be alright getting home?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine Blaine. This was...I don't even know if there's word to describe how amazing this first date was."

I smiled at his genuine happiness and if I could say that I played even a small role in that, than I was a happy man. I waved down a passing cab who stopped right in front of us and I turned to look at Kurt. Too beautiful to ignore I closed the distance between us again for what felt like the hundredth time, even if it was only a few and let the kiss just happen. It wasn't a goodbye but merely a goodnight. I had to see him again; actually I never wanted him to leave and that was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time, but it was a fear I welcomed with waiting arms. He snaked both of his arms around my waist as I brought my hand up to hold his face to mine, deepening the kiss for only a moment, and it was a moment that I wanted to last more than anything.

Breaking away Kurt hummed against my lips, " Hmmmm.", and then smiled.

"Good night Blaine."

"Night Kurt."

He slipped out of my arms and sudden chill from his lack of body heat made me shiver. I watched him get in the cab, waving as he closed the door, and before I knew it he was gone.

I let the umbrella fall to my side, letting myself get wet and not really caring. It was like something out of a bad romance novel; standing in the rain watching the person you see yourself falling for disappear into the darkness, leaving you with hopes and dreams of the next time you'll see them.

I was shaken out of my smitten state when my cell in my pocket buzzed.

**Perfect. That's what this date was...perfect. I can't wait to see you again Blaine. Now get inside before you catch a cold. Xoxo - K**

I looked up in the direction that Kurt had left and I wondered briefly if he could see me standing outside in the rain somehow. I chuckled that he already seemed to know me so well and moved towards my lobby door typing my response.

**I can't wait to see you again either, name a time and place and I will be there beautiful. And yes, it really was perfect. G'nite Kurt xoxo – B**

I got back in my door and hung up my now drenched coat and umbrella and began to blow out the candles for the night. I didn't have to be up for anything on a Sunday morning so I didn't worry about setting any alarms on my phone as I changed into dry sleeping clothes and went to my room.

Once I was settled with my portable reading light and my very worn copy of " Adventures of Huckleberry Finn", I looked over at my phone and saw that Kurt had sent me another message.

**Home now, didn't drown again ;). Text me tomorrow and we can organize another date ok? Night Blaine xoxo – K**

I smiled at his adorableness and sent back a quick reply.

**:) Talk to you tomorrow then beautiful. XO – B**

I nestled down into bed and re-opened my book, this was the most content I had been in years, and it was all thanks to a little bit of courage on a November night that seemed much farther away than yesterday.

**Okay ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I hope you liked this and I hope you read through the pianist!Blaine part whilst listening to the song I used as inspiration. Go back to the top and read the A/N if you missed it and read that part again; I just want to make sure you can visualize it like I did. I am loving writing this guys and pls review and let me know what you thought...OMG only 3 days until I leave for New York to see DC perform on Broadway! EEEEEEE...sorry, it's been happening a lot lately. I hope you loved this fluff! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here's a whopper for ya! You know I own nothing and you know that I wish I did more than anything. You can always use a little Klaine sunshine and rainbows to make your day better so this is my little bit of love for you, for loving this story. It warms my very being it really does.**

**Thanks to my friends ( digital pimps and all) that support this story whole heartedly. **

**Love you! Xoxo...all of you**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

Our beginnings

(KPOV)

I sat in my apartment on Central Park S and 7th and just looked out onto the lightly snow covered street and tree tops that was New York first thing in the morning. I had slept all the way through the night for the first time in god knows how long, and all I could think of was Blaine. I was curled up on my make shift window seat on the 11th floor, a cup of hot mocha in my lap as I lounged in my pjs.

Sunday mornings were always slow for me. Whether it was because I didn't attend church being an atheist and all, or because I had been out with random people until late the night prior, or whether it was just a tradition I had taken up with my dad when I was younger and we were on our own, I couldn't be sure. Maybe it was a combination of all three and this was just my way of rationalizing being a lazy bum.

When I was almost a teen my dad would leave the garage in Bill's charge and spend the mornings and sometimes the whole day just lounging around the house with me. As I got older I would teach him to bake or cook or just generally do things that I loved with him. It was our attempt at father son bonding time, and it was one of the many things that I missed about living in a different state as him now, less time together.

We had a great relationship which wasn't always the case for a single dad with a gay son. People who met us could barely tell at first glance that we were related. I was effeminate but only more distinctly next to my dad who was very much a plaid wearing trucker type man's man.

That was until he opened his mouth. I don't think a kinder voice in the world existed; maybe not even from my dearly departed mom. My father was always the most stern yet sweet and he really was my hero. He loved me for me, and considering the hate and disappointment some parents showed their kids, I have to say that I came out of this very, very lucky. My dad, Burt Hummel, was the best.

Carol was equally the best step mom I could have asked for, and she is the perfect fit for my father. It comforted me when I went off to school and New York right after high school, knowing that Carol was there to take care of my dad. Finn had gone on to Ohio State and maintained a long distance relationship with my best friend Rachel and then moved to New York, once he was done, to finally move in with her. She had gotten her wish and started on Broadway, well off-Broadway, almost as soon as she graduated from NYU. Her career escalated and she received recommendations and numerous auditions for other shows but she was still to land her big break. I was and will be obviously jealous of her because she was still following the dream that her and I both wanted to take together when we left Lima. Unfortunately when we got to New York I had so many doors slammed in my face for the wrong reason, that I got discouraged and changed my major.

That's how I found opera. Rachel would succeed in musical theatre because she was exactly what they were looking for. A well trained powerful voice on a pretty young girl who's ambition did push ups while she slept. Some would say that her ambition was borderline psychotic, but I knew that it was what you needed to succeed in this business. I had it, but I wasn't what people were looking for.

My voice then was too high, I was too soft looking for a leading man and sorry to say it...I looked like I could only play gay characters which closed 90 percent of the doors before I got to them. Unless I wanted to headline at an all male burlesque, which I did and just never told my dad to this day so I could pay my rent and still buy some things on the side, I was going no where in musical theatre.

There were regrets but I could never regret something as beautiful as my love for opera and music in general. I guess I had lost focus over the last few years. I may have been drowning in the mundane nature of it all, but I loved music...period. Sometimes you just needed to remember that if you reach for the stars, landing on the moon is an amazing thing.

I don't know why I was feeling so nostalgic and internally poetic today as I looked out my window again, seeing the ever present yellow snake of cabs moving along Central Park S. I guess since meeting Blaine and talking to Finn yesterday I started to truly understand what my life had been missing...me! Soul searching, rediscovering your love of life...I never smiled like I used to, I never really just sang for no reason anymore and I was beginning to wonder to myself why I had become this person in the first place...how did I get here?

I sipped my coffee again, loving the quick caffeine jolt it gave me and the soothing warmth that past through my body as I drank it again, calming my nerves and thoughts. There would be time enough for speculation and finding myself once again, there was no rush, the hardest thing to come to realize was that I needed to get the real Kurt Hummel back...the one that I let Blaine see last night. The one that let his wall down for the evening so that I could embrace everything he and I were...and that was perfect. I just hope he liked what he saw.

XXXX

I loved Sundays like this, I hadn't had one in a while and somehow my father seemed to be feeling the same when I heard my phone ring from my lap.

Dad and Carol calling...

"Hello dad."

"Hey buddy how are you? Haven't talked to you in a while."

"I know dad. Sorry about that, it's been a hectic few weeks. I was just thinking about you...and Carol just before you called."

"Oh yeah? Having one of your old man's type of Sundays?"

"If sitting in my pjs, ignoring everything except my basic skin regime and seriously contemplating cheating on my diet with a bad of pretzels is your kind of Sunday...then absolutely dad."

"Wow my son taking his skin care down a notch, while not changing outfits like 4 times just to sit in his apartment surrounded by salty treats...you feeling alright there buddy?"

I loved my dad's laugh. It was never fake or pretentious in anyway, it was always from the heart, deep and meaningful. There was a time when I was in high school when I got the scare of my life, that I may never hear that laugh again, but somehow my dad fought against the heart attack and as he puts it is " still kicking". Oh yes...I got my stubbornness from my dad.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, which I seemed to be doing a lot these days.

"I'm fine dad. Actually I'm pretty great actually."

"Oh care to enlighten your old man? You got some news for me there son?"

Well I honestly didn't know what was wrong or right at this moment. I had an amazing first date last night but it's a little too soon to bring your parents into it. What could I really tell him?

"I guess I just miss you guys and well...I've just been thinking a lot lately about my life, I miss being...well acting young and spontaneous dad. I've kind of closed myself off ya know?"

My dad sighed before he responded, " I know, it's been hard not knowing how to help you kiddo."

"I didn't really need help, I guess I just got woken up, at least that was what I was telling Finn yesterday."

"Oh you saw Finn yesterday? Did he tell you about his shop?"

And just like that we settled into a comfortable conversation like we always did. He rattled on about the upcoming re-election and he had to get down to business with that if he was going to get re-elected. He had been saying that since Will was no longer helping him full time anymore that Rachel's dads had been lending a hand and the odd cheque. He had been making great friends with the Berry family, especially since Finn and Rachel wed 3 years ago, and almost ten years was a long time for your kids to have known each other.

He talked about Carol finally retiring this spring, since she signed the papers this week, and about the money he was saving from selling the shop.

"What are you gonna do with the extra cash dad?"

"I dunno, Finn seems to be on his feet now, but I have an idea forming involving a trip somewhere for the entire family...that means you too buddy, what do you think?"

"Oooh that sounds great dad, I'm sure Carol will love it."

"It's for everyone Kurt, we'll make those plans later though huh?"

We talked for close to an hour before I figured I should get ready to leave for work and then planning on making a run to the deli and grocery store near me on the way home. Tomorrow was going to be busy but not as much as Tuesday or Wednesday, I had so much planning to do for the kids, and I had to even start on the Christmas recital stuff because that was only a month away or so.

I missed this though. My morning banter with my father. For a guy that wasn't big on talking or letting his emotions show, he always let that face slip for his son; for me. He could be himself because he said that his mother Elizabeth was the only person to truly see him, and Burt saw so much of her in Kurt. Burt swore that he took his take no prisoners attitude and wrapped it in every kind and beautiful thing that was Lizzie. I always took it in the highest regard, even if my memory of my mother was minimal.

We closed off our convo with the usual I love yous after we planned out this weekend. Rachel and Finn were going back to Lima on Tuesday night. Rachel offered to drive overnight since she was used to the late life because of the theatre but Finn of course said no and insisted on paying for a flight for them both so she could see her dads more too, and this gave her more time. With the show she hadn't gotten the chance to head back to Lima during the summer, so it had been quite a while since she visited. Finn giving his wife and my best friend that small gesture made me so proud that my brother wa being a thoughtful husband.

Now in my case, I was finishing up my exams with the kids and whenever I was done then I would head back to the apartment and fly home that night. We made our arrangements and said good-bye, and I silently wished that I could hug my dad now, and not in 3 days time.

When I hung up I got the first of many messages as my day of random chores and errands began.

**Morning beautiful! I hope you slept well, what else can I say except that you make me smile, even the mere thought of you first thing. Can't wait to see you again xo- B **

I smiled because really, who sent messages that adorable and corny to anyone, never mind their 'first date' from the night before? I could tell that Blaine was no ordinary guy, and that this for some reason just seemed normal, I wasn't nearly as nervous about the intimacy of our gestures as I would have normally thought.

**Morning to you too handsome! My day just got brighter :), and I slept great thanks. I hope to see you soon, but this half week is going to be crazy, what are your plans for the day? xo - K**

**XOXO it can never been soon enough. Okay that sounded super cheesy, and I LOVE cheese lol. Today is currently occupied with me loitering in my 'Sunday clothes', chores, maybe meeting up with Barb later. A whole lot of exciting huh? xo – B**

**Oh yeah riveting lol...I know the feeling though, doing the domestic thing today too, maybe laundry, groceries, but before then I have a whole bunch of planning and scheduling to do for this week for mid-terms, and start the Christmas recital planning, so I'm gonna be busy :(. What pretell are you going to talk to Barb about? ;) xo- K**

**I'm sure you would look cute being all domestic, in the non- creepy 1950's way, okay I'm just gonna pretend I didn't just type that and say that Barb has been messaging me for details about this guy I met and starting dating...maybe you've heard of him? ;) xo – B**

Okay, I giggled out loud reading this message because it was times like this that I got to see Blaine's super dorky side, the one that made me feel like a blushing teenager again, and smile from ear to ear. It was playful, no pretension, and it just made me happy, was that so odd?

**Hmm should I be jealous of this guy? I mean he's obviously gotten your attention somehow, and he sounds like a pretty lucky guy already. Gonna talk about this new boy with the girls? How very gay-typical of you Blaine, I do think I might be jealous of this lucky man. xo – B**

I got up from the window seat, stretching and heading with my phone and coffee into my room to get my clothes and planner out for the day. I waited for a while and then a short but meaningful message came through that made my heart skip in a way that I didn't know was possible.

**He's breathtaking, I want to know everything about him, if he'll be mine. xo- B**

I smiled as I pulled on my pants for the day, reading over the message a few times so that could memorize the meaning, needing to be sure that he was really asking me whatIi implied he was before I responded.

**Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Mr. Anderson? ;) xo – K**

Slipping on the undershirt before buttoning up my dress shirt, I waited for his response on baited breath. Could we really have just said that to one another after only two meetings and one actual date? This was moving pretty fast, and I was even more nervous and giddy than I thought because I had missed 3 buttons on my shirt because I couldn't take my eyes off my phone, and somehow I only laughed at myself, too happy once the message came through to actually care.

**Yes. I've been waiting for someone like you Kurt. I know it's fast but I can't wait to know you better, and I know I would kick myself if I didn't want to know everything that you are because you amaze me. xo -B**

Was this man part poet or something? Everything he said was so genuine and heart-felt that it was hard to not contain the swooning or grinning that his messages were garnering. I didn't think, I knew. I wanted to show this man everything that I was, even if it was scary and even if I was nervous, I knew that I had to give my heart the chance. Finn was right, this felt right, even if it scared the hell out of me, it was because of that that I knew Blaine was what I wanted. I had to try.

**I want that too Blaine, I really do. So...we're boyfriends huh? Is it weird that when writing this is may have hopped and snickered to nobody? xo – K**

**Not at all, I may or may not have bounced on my couch, (don't judge), but we seem to bring out our youth in each other. You already make me happy Kurt, so when do I get to see those beautiful eyes again? ;) xo -B**

I gathered the remainder of my belonging as I shoved them in my messenger bag, getting my stuff ready for my day, when I responded.

**We'll figure something out I'm sure, I have to make time for my boyfriend after all ;) lol. Text me, gotta run, have a good day and would it be weird to say that I miss you? xoxo – K**

**Not at all, I feel the same. Have a good day beautiful and we'll talk soon. xo - B**

I used to be a very giddy person back in my early teens but this was the first time in along time that I had the urge to skip down the street and not give a flying fuck who stared.

XXXX

(BPOV)

After much bouncing on my bed and couch I began to gather my laundry. Hey I was happy, sue me, and Nick and Jeff used to always comment on my insane need to jump on furniture, so this was my usual response when something like this happened. I had a boyfriend now, and not just anyone but Kurt Hummel, the man that many years ago stole my heart with his voice, and now tried to steal it again with who he was. I just may let him have it if this feeling in my gut was any indication.

I hadn't felt this elated in a long time, this carefree and unabashed by my disability. Kurt didn't seem to care that I could barely hear him, he saw me, and for some reason that I currently can't grasp, he liked what he saw and heard.

The whole day was a blur for me. I spent the time doing my chores, and tidying the apartment, putting away all of the candles and such from the night before, smiling fondly at the new memory with Kurt that they had created. I could only hope for more fond memories of him and I together in whatever capacity.

And to say that Kurt was busy that day too was an understatement. We texted throughout the day but he seemed to be buzzing back and forth for most of the day, heading over to work to finalize his schedule for his midterms. He told me in one text that his students were all pinning for an earlier date for their exams because they obviously wanted them done and over with so they could be finished for the long weekend. I missed that with my students. The nervous anticipatory buzz that surrounded exams, and then the surge of pride that came from hearing them overcome those fears, knowing that even though they were performing for me, they had grown as performers because I helped somehow. Even thought I was a group head of the department, I did know my limitations. I could tell imperfections in fingering and emotional movements in music but the teacher grading these exams had to be someone that could hear.

Yeah I knew that my disability did hinder my entire grasp of the performances and I had to succeed that when molding these kids futures I could be the best help I could, but there were still some limitations on what I could do.

It was then, after a quick reheat of last night's lasagna that I all but shovelled into my face and ran out the door, that I contemplated my place at MSM and my future over a beer with Barb.

"_It's not that I don't get it Barb, I know I have limitations, boundaries, I just wonder if I will ever get my hearing back so I can reach my full potential as a teacher."_

Barb and I had been talking about this for a while now, sipping our beers, as she watched me glance at my phone every 5 minutes or so.

"_Blaine...shut up."_

That shook me out of my revere for a moment to look at my friend. She was smiling a little cheekily at me and shaking her head.

"_What?"_

"_You are too cute for words Blaine, or signs for that matter."_

Okay Barb spit out the words of wisdom already, sign and speak your mind lady, get it out because you look like you're going to burst.

"_You are a great teacher, no qualms, no questions, you just have boundaries on performance abilities for the school. You don't have limitations to your kids, they worship you Blaine, they see you as this all wise older brother ya know? You know Zac was almost failing his theoreticals until you started tutoring him Blaine? Ms. French, sorry old habit, Judy, was amazed that he picked up his game in every class she had with him once you took over his tutelage. So shut your hole about this..'I have limitations because I'm deaf' shit and tell me about your date with Kurt! I'm dying here! Details boy! I live vicariously through you know don't you remember?"_

We laughed as I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"_He's perfect Barb...just perfect."_

The smile that came from her face matched mine as she gave me her best I told you so face.

"_Still mad at me for a being a meddling bitch there Anderson?"_

She had me there. God I hate when she was right.

"_Yes...but I love ya Barb, did I mention he's amazing?"_

I went on and on about the talk the other night that resulted in me bearing my soul to Kurt and how he hadn't run off and since then had made no mention of my disability. I told her about Nick helping me get ready for our date night, the dinner, the awkward blackout, and somehow the harlequin romance novel we found ourselves in for the rest of the night. I told her about the music he had inspired and I was talking and signing about a mile a minute, and I was never more thankful for her keen eyes and ears because she kept up with my excitable pace. I was gushing, I knew it, but her smile remained plastered on her face as she watched me regale her.

Kurt was a breath of fresh air in a stuffy life that had less meaning than it did years ago. He was the new salvation that I had been looking for and Barb seemed to agree with that sentiment. I looked at my phone again as I finished talking to see a message from the man in question.

**Finally done my prep, exams start tomorrow first thing. Managed to get them all into two days so I can have a longer weekend. Since it's late, gonna head home via the deli for something I shouldn't eat and fall on my face, thank god I only live 10 minutes from work. How's your night going?...miss you xo -K**

I must have had a goofy expression on my face because Barb looked at me with amusement.

"_Oh my god honey, you've got it bad already."_ The mature thing to do would be ignore the jab, I stuck out my tongue instead.

"_Oh save that tongue for someone who wants it...Kurt perhaps?"_

"_Barb!"_

"_Okay okay kidding...although not really ha ha, what's he saying for himself?"_

"_He's just finished his prep for his exams and is heading home. Wait, don't you have the same thing starting tomorrow for your kids? Shit I shouldn't have kept you so long Barb."_

She waved her hand in front of me.

"_Meh it's fine Blaine really. I'm used to early starts and besides we needed to catch up." _She downed the rest of her drink and stood.

"_It's only a 15 minute train ride back uptown so no worries honey. You gonna head out too?"_

"_Yeah just let me respond really quickly."_

"_Oh I see...the girlfriend is already taking a backseat to the boy...I see how this is going to be." _She nudged my shoulder playfully.

"_Oh shut up, gimme a sec._"

**Glad to hear you are done for the night, miss you too. Get some rest. What time are you done tomorrow? Fancy a late dinner or drink? xo- B**

The response was immediate as I pulled on my coat.

**Late dinner would be lovely. I finish my last exam at 6:30 but it usually runs later than that. You can come by the school and meet me there, as long as you don't mind waiting a bit I can tell the main office to expect you so they can guide you to the auditorium I'll be in? Xo -K**

**Sounds great. I'll always wait for you ;) xoxo – B**

I was blushing and Barb started laughing.

"_Oh my god Blaine, you seriously look like a lost love-sick puppy. Anything good from the man?"_

"_We're having dinner tomorrow again."_

I must have only whispered that because my bashfulness seemed to come out. I could feel the rosiness on my own cheeks as we were met with a cold breeze when we hit outside. He texted back.

**:D...see you tomorrow then, still miss you. Xoxo- K**

**XOXO - can't wait to do that for real, and likewise. Nite Kurt xo - B**

"_Come on lover boy, let's get home. I have a long day ahead of me and you have to go to school tomorrow and get all that admin done that you promised you would before the holidays before Marcus tears you a new one."_

My smile changed into a pout because I had actually forgotten about that paperwork, and I also had a doctors appointment in the afternoon with my otologist. Looks like my day was going to start early-ish too.

"_Tuck in that lip Anderson, save the puppy pout for Kurt, come on let's go, my ass is freezing out here."_

Once Barb had descended into the bowels of the Metro heading back uptown, I glanced at my phone whist walking through the west village home.

**G'nite Blaine. Sleep sweet. xo- K**

Yep, I was hooked.

XXXX

Monday

(BPOV)

"_So Blaine, I'm sure you've noticed the minute improvement in your right ear over the last little while. You were at 9 percent hearing and you've improved to 14 percent efficacy in that ear. There's still no response from your left obviously, but the anti-virals seem to be helping a little."_

I was glad that Dr. Rosenberg came so highly recommended from my 3 other otologists, and that despite him costing me a fortune, I was glad that my family money allowed me to have the best. For once my family's money had a positive aspect. I always found it interesting for someone who was a throat and ear specialist, and having some deaf patients, that this doctor was the only one who could sign perfectly.

I sat there listening to the small bit of good news, but after 3 years of doing nothing, and then picking up the anti-virals at different doses, I always hoped that I would get a more positive response than this.

"_Yeah...there is a tiny difference but, ya know it's small. Not really that encouraging ya know?"_

"_Well Blaine I know you haven't been receptive to the idea of long term corticosteroids but maybe now with the combination of that and the anti-virals which seem to be having some effect we can add the steroids and possibly have a greater response. It's worth a try if you want to. Either than that, and altering your dose every once in a while so that we can get you onto the lowest effective does to minimize the long term side effects, I don't have many other ideas Blaine. That or we just stop treatment because as you well know by now idiopathic SSHL doesn't have a point of origin for surgery or any direct cause...so...what do you think? It's up to you but I would love to try the combined steroid treatment, because you're young enough that your system should be able to handle the treatment options."_

I sat there and muddled over what I was going to say. This wasn't the first time that he had preached at me, logically so, about the use of steroids. I had never been very receptive to the idea, that was true, but there was something in me that wanted to try it now.

"_Umm...well I guess we can, ya know give it a try. As long as we keep up the regular blood work, I am a little paranoid about any side effects from the steroids but...well I want to try, I now, more than ever, want my hearing back, even if it's a little."_

Honestly I knew in my head that it was Kurt that spouted thisnew found bravery and want to fight. I wanted to hear him...actually hear his beautiful voice if the small amount that I had heard already wasn't enough to entice me already. To be able to hear him, laugh loudly, to hear the little lisp I knew he had when he talked to fast and it looked like he was tripping over that full top lip, or to hear him sing. Wow, to hear Kurt sing again. That was something to fight for alone.

"_Wow okay Blaine, I didn't think it would be so easy to convince you to try this. It's gonna be more meds in total. I want you on regimented multi vitamin supplements, vitamin E especially, the anti-virals we will keep up as we have been. I also want to increase the amount of anti-coagulants that you're on by about 30 percent and we are going to add systemic steroids as opposed to injectable steroids because they are safer in case your body does have an unnatural reaction from them. Are you going to going away for the holidays?"_

"_Um yeah, my parents, well my mom asked me to go home to Ohio for Thanksgiving." _The doctor didn't need to know about my family issues in any specific detail.

"W_ell I would suggest you don't start the new meds until you are home and can readily get to the office or emergency...just in case okay Blaine? I'll just write you the necessary prescriptions and you can start them when you get back. Then you can get out of here which you seem itching to do."_

He started writing on his prescription pad, and I took a long look around his office. There was a picture on his desk that I never noticed before, he was standing with another man close to his age that looked similar, probably a brother and he had his arm wrapped around the man beside him, a very attractive looking black man with an elated smile.

"_That's my brother Blaine, Issac, and his husband, Jeremy."_

My eyes must have bugged out of my head because he laughed at me.

"_I know I know right. My parents were less than thrilled when he came out to them when he was 20, and even more so when he met Jeremy. My parents disowned us both. Jewish orthodox and I supported my brother so I got the brunt of the family wrath as well. The fact that Jeremy was black just made things worse in our parents eyes. Issac and I lived together until we both graduated from premed, then he moved in with Jeremy the next year. I gave up my family for my brother because I needed to be fight for what I thought was right. They just got married 6 months ago."_

"_Wow, that must have been tough on all three of you."_

"_It was...but some things are worth it."_

He handed over the prescriptions and looked at me earnestly before letting the papers go.

"_Hey, cheer up Blaine. I really hope this works, I would love for you to get better believe me. I'm glad __you are willing to fight for this again...to try."_

I smiled shortly because I knew that he meant well but it made me a little uncomfortable thinking that my doctor thought I didn't want to fight until now. Maybe I had become nonchalant about my condition, maybe this was a good thing. I wanted to hear again, and once again I found Kurt being my inspiration to do these things.

_Kurt._

I took the prescriptions and put them in my coat and checked my watch. I was supposed to meet Kurt at Julliard in half and hour. I better get a move on.

"_Thanks for everything doctor, I'll see you 3 weeks for a recheck yeah?"_

"_Jon, Blaine, call me Jon if you like, and yes 3 weeks from the day you start the medication. It should be right before Christmas okay?"_

"_Okay thanks again, I gotta run."_

"_Hot date?"_

I walked to the door to go back to main reception area when I turned with a smile.

"_You could say that. Thanks uh...Jon."_

"_Happy Thanksgiving Blaine."_ I smiled and walked out the door, confidently holding the prescriptions that might actually help change my life.

XXXX

(KPOV)

I was taking notes as Kenneth performed. He was the last of my graduates for the day, and was secretly one of my favourite students, everyone had disappointed me a little with their midterms but this kid seemed to have his head on straight. He was quietly proud of his talent and his humility only exemplified his talent. His French Aria was flawless, except for one minor breathing infringement that I would have to dock him for, the rest was perfect.

Kenneth Mancini, obviously Italian, was now performing in what I would call his natural singing language. Aside from him being Italian by birth and him having a natural flow and feel for the language, I always found each person to master singing in one language because it suited them, and this man's talent was for the Italian verse hands down. His voice rang true and echoed deliciously, as I listened to him belt out the last few notes of _Nessun Dorma._

When he was done Kenneth politely bowed and went to grab his bag. And it wasn't customary procedure for me to say anything regarding the exam but something made me stop him.

"Kenneth?"

"Uh Kenny, Mr. Hummel."

"Okay Kenny call me Kurt and we're even."

I stood up and dropped my pen and straightened my vest as I walked towards him.

"Fair enough Kurt. Is there something I can do for you? Was that audition not good enough?" He looked a little panicked for a second before I waved him off. I hadn't noticed the door in the back of the auditorium opening at the time, nor did I see Blaine quietly making his way into the back of the auditorium.

"No no no Kenny, I was just wondering. You're Italian is perfect, and you had the choice to pick whichever aria or arrangement you wanted and you picked one of the most well known arias in Italian. I mean Puccini is amazing but everyone uses it, why didn't you try something different? More challenging?"

I asked him honestly because I couldn't tell you the number of students that used that aria as their Italian curriculum.

"Well honestly, um Kurt. I think trying to master something so well known was a bigger challenge. I mean people know it so well that mastering it would be more difficult, don't you think?"

I had to agree actually now that I thought about it. This kid really was something special, and mature for his age.

"That makes sense, I'll take that into consideration in your review. Ironically it's such a beautiful piece and I never performed it myself before."

Kenny looked at me in awe, "Well would you like to sing it with me Kurt? I mean I know that may sound unorthodox but if you have time I would love to hear it from a countertenor, and you don't sing much for us anymore."

Normally I would have said no but, hey what the hell, I needed to live a little again.

(BPOV)

I snuck into the theatre trying to to disturb the last few notes of the performance that I'm sure was going on. I could just make out the light, tenor I think, that was singing something that sounded vaguely familiar...Puccini?

When I crept forward, I saw Kurt stand and start talking to his student. The kid looked entranced as Kurt spoke, a sign of a good teacher, having your kids attention. Before I could really figured out what was going on a huge smile appeared on the kids face as he walked back over to the sound system and pressed play. The same music played through the auditorium, the muted hum of the familiar tone which I figured out to be _Nessun Dorma_ was louder now that I had gotten closer. Kurt was now standing with his student, facing him on a slight angle, before I heard his student start to sing. His beautiful tenor voice rang through the space, I gripped the seat in front of me, feeling the vibrations in the empty space bounce off me and the chair I was gripping with rapture.

**_"Nessun Dorma! Nessun Ddorma! Tu pure, o Principessa, nella tua fredda stanza, guardi le stelle che tremano d'amore, e di speranza!"_**

This was when I thought I had fallen asleep and fallen into a dream state that I was ever wondering if I wanted to wake from. Kurt had opened his mouth and the most familiar and angelic sound I had ever heard came out. A true countertenor, this much I remembered, never falling back on vibrato, he took up the song where his student left off. Only a full octave above the other. Barely hearing was more than enough even if I would have given my right arm to have heard him completely.

**_"Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me; il nome mio nessun saprà! No, No! Sulla tua bocca lo dirò quando la luce splenderà!"_**

They sang the next part together. The tenor and countertenor blending and I never wanted to hear something more fully in my entire life. I found myself completely overwhelmed. The emptiness of the theatre and the strength of the two mens voices in front of me, had me hearing the music, actually picking out the song and each voice. I strained intently, starving for more sound, more beauty.

**_"Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio che ti fa mia!"_**

**_"Il nome suo nessun saprà, E noi dovrem, ahimè, morir, morir!"_**

**_"Dilegua, o notte! Tramontate, stelle! Tramontate, stelle!_**

They alternated each phrase and then combined on the remaining words, my world veritably splitting between joy and supreme sadness that I couldn't hear the entirety of the performancein complete clarity. I would get better, if only to hear Kurt sing like this again, but only for me.

**_All'alba vincerò! Vincerò! Vincerò!"_**

Kurt smiled largely and shook his students hand before he picked up his books and made to leave the auditorium. When Kurt turned around he was smiling and rubbing his forehead, shaking a little from laughter. I stood up and the movement caught his attention. He remained smiling but stood where he was and smiled just for me. I walked away from where I was sitting to stand in front of him, seeing his eyes brighter and more full of life than I have ever seen before.

"How long have you been there Blaine?"

I took his hand and brought the hand to my mouth and kissed it quickly. I didn't wipe the tear stains that his performance had induced but merely smiled at him.

"Long enough. You move me Kurt."

"You could hear that? I mean, I was..g-good?"

Stuttering Kurt was incredibly cute so I had to kiss him now before I burst. Leaning in he smiled into the kiss which was quick but filled with passion, one that I could feel from his lips, and was rapidly becoming my new favourite drug. I spoke against his lips as I held his hands tightly at our sides.

"Better than good, I'm so proud that I can call you mine Kurt...so proud."

I kissed him again, unabashed of where we were and just deepened it as Kurt allowed me to taste and explore for a he pulled away he spoke into my mouth before turning his head to the side, breathing rather ragged.

"You take my breath away Blaine."

"Hmmm wanna get out of here, grab some food?"

He pulled away and straightened himself up looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, mind if we just grab coffee and something small. I'm too tired to eat anything to large."

"Sure I know just the place." I let him go reluctantly, as he gathered his paperwork, his tablet and his bag, pulling on his trench and I had to resisted the sigh that came out of my lips as I watched his breathtaking figure and grace.

"Shall we?" I asked as I offered him an arm.

"We shall."

XXXX

Kurt kept giving me these side glances as we held hands and walked the few blocks or so to Le Pain Quotidien on W. 65th Street. It was a quaint little coffee house but one that I frequented on numerous occasions because before I moved to the west Village I had only lived about 3 blocks from Julliard. I had to leave that apartment though, my father had bought it for me and I needed to severe all ties from him and get my on place. I shook myself from the depressing thoughts and stopped in front of the door, turning to Kurt and seeing his face change a little, was it amusement?

"Oh my god Blaine we're going here? This is my coffee shop. I come here like, every morning."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good one, they have the best non fat lattes." I chuckled at him and opened the door.

"Well let's not keep the lattes waiting Kurt."

XXXX

(KPOV)

I can't believe that Blaine knew about this coffee shop. Yeah there were a few of them in the city but this was my coffee house, and the fact that he thought of it was instrumental and amazing all at once. We had a lovely night. We loitered there for what I figured out was probably hours, each of us showing our love for coffee, and sampling a few savoury and sweet pastries and such. We just clicked. The date last night was very romantic and personal but this was just relaxing. It was like we were old friends connecting again. We talked about everything from our favourite movies and old TV shows, and we both seemed to have a love for old musicals and musical theatre in general. I told him all about the New Directions and the love and mishaps that were my high school glee club memories. It was probably what a normal relaxed first date should have been but we kind of did this backwards...but it worked for us.

"So...you're heading back to Ohio this week?" Blaine was sipping his second medium drip and awaiting my answer patiently.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to fly out on Wednesday night but I may have to push my flight up because I'm actually done with the midterms tomorrow. How about you?"

I finished my coffee and noticed his slight facial change. What was that about?

"Yeah...yeah I'm going back to Westerville, the parents have requested my presence. Wednesday morning, but I'm driving. I can't fly anymore, planes, pressure changes, inner ear issues, you get it."

I had never heard Blaine silken voice sound so stoney and cold. I wanted to comfort him for some reason even though I had no idea why he was upset in the first place. I could hazard a guess that him and his family didn't get along but the details were fuzzy and I wasn't going to push for answers quite yet. Although...I did have another idea, it was a lot of information so I spoke slowly and tried to regain my nerves.

"Umm..Blaine stop me if you think this is nuts or anything but...umm well since we both live in Ohio, and we're like an hour away from each other, and well I wasn't planning having an extra car there or anything and well, I know that the drive can be well...lonely, and I hate to fly by myself...so um w-would you...dammit forget it...it's silly sorry."

Blaine's face lit up slowly but there was a glow behind his eyes as I tried to hide the blush from the red that was rapidly spreading through my cheeks, because I couldn't stop the bumbling blushing moron that I turned into sometimes around him.

He chuckled and interrupted my apologies.

"Kurt did you want to drive back with me, is that what you were trying to suggest, very awkwardly and adorably?"

"Oh god..." I buried my head in my hands.

"I would love the company."

What wait huh? I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I lifted it from the confines of my palms. He really wanted me to come with him, was he serious?

"You aren't just pulling my leg to make me feel better for saying something so left field? You don't have to Blaine, it was just a random..."

"Kurt...shut up. Ha ha ha...it would be nice to get to spend the time with you anyway."

I smiled because really could he be more perfect? Somehow he made me feel better for being a bumbling fool, blush and all.

"Okay...well I guess I'll just call my dad and tell him to expect me...well when would he expect me? It's like a 9 hour drive back home."

Blaine thought this over for a second, " Well we can leave first thing Wednesday morning and non-stop it to Ohio and be there in the late afternoon or we could leave tomorrow night and just stop over in like Harrisburg or something for the night, up to you." Blaine shrugged and I tried to hide the blush, _yet again,_ that appeared on my cheeks when he mentioned staying overnight at a hotel with him. Yes it was a tempting offer, and it meant more time with Blaine so I was leaning more and more towards that option. Matter of factly...I loved the idea in its entirety.

"Okay we'll leave tomorrow after my midterms are done. Are you sure about this Blaine? You won't get tired of me?"

We had gotten up as I made this admission and began to walk out the door. Apparently I forgot to face him when I was talking, because after a few very nervous moments I looked at him as we walked outside wondering why he hadn't answered me.

Once we turned a corner he grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I didn't want to feel more awkward than I already did so I just repeated the question.

"Blaine, are you sure you want me to accompany you?"

"Why wouldn't I want to spend more time with you? I'm a-already crazy about you, and I still mean it when I say that I want to get to know everything about you..."

He stopped our walk east when he swung me around and kissed me without warning. He elicited a small squeak against my cheek as I kissed his neck, once our lips parted. I breathed in the smell that was clean and masculine that I was associating with being Blaine's natural aroma, and it made me drunk every time we held each other.

"Okay it's settled then." I kissed his neck again, this time letting my tongue trace his tendon in an act of bravery I could not have imagined myself having and Blaine hummed and shivered.

Blaine's expression was shocked and ecstatic at the same time as we turned back in the direction we were heading, back to my apartment.

Blaine walked me all the way home in a silent manner that was comfortable and warm despite the cool night air.

"So this is where you live?"

"Well if not, this could be very awkward for one suspecting family."

"Smartass." We both chuckled lightly together, me humming against his hearing aid and feeling him shudder at the combined sensations.

We kissed goodnight, saying we'd text each other the details, and I had a hard time letting him go, but part we must, that was until tomorrow, which made me smile as our hands parted finally.

Getting into my apartment I dialled my father's number.

"Hey kiddo, to what do I owe the honour of this call?"

I giggled because I couldn't help it, my dad's fake British accent was terrible.. ."I was just calling to tell you that I would be there on Wednesday in the early afternoon, instead of the evening. I'm driving down."

"Oh okay, you renting a car buddy?" Well not exactly dad but...

"Umm well no. Blaine and I are driving back together." I sat down on the couch, hearing Pav chirp happily as I walked past him. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Okay...who's Blaine?" _Here goes nothing..._

**Okay that was long, I hoped you liked it. Most chapters won't be this long but I felt like I owed you something long since you waited a while for it. Please let me know that I did okay with this one. It was a labour of love to get right. xoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEEEEELLLLLOOOOOO everyone! I got some feedback from the last chapter but maybe not as much as I was hoping to fuel this story. One way of the other please review and let me know. I am not a review whore but I NEED the reviews as a constructive tool, the more feedback and notes, the more I get inspired.**

**Also I know that this and No Labels are not that quick at updating but I have been back and forth to the hospital recently for health issues of my own...yet again, so I try and update as soon as humanly possible. My health is first and foremost no matter how much I love writing instead :D**

**As always I own nothing except my own life, my OC's and my belongings, Glee and the characters belong to RIB and Fox.**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Beautiful  
><strong>

(KPOV)

True to his word Blaine showed up the following day at my apartment, after buzzing up, at 6:45 pm sharp. He was definitely punctual, that much I could say for him. I had a long day with all of the remaining midterms, finalizing my grades, giving them to Sean and then dealing with the lengthy dismissal from work...Sean liked to talk.

Apparently this week I had been a different person, almost tolerable and professional was how Sean put it. He said that I was not only talented but somehow now I had found humility in amongst my numerous personalities. I shrugged and said that maybe I was having an off week and that the full bitchy Kurt Hummel may return once I was back from my break. It was one of the more jovial conversations we had ever had as of late. I couldn't help it, and it all seemed to start when I had met Blaine.

Honestly I could feel my walls retreating in my everyday life and it was a welcome albeit terrifying change. He seemed to be having a positive effect on me in more ways than one, but I wasn't counting my lucky stars that everything was going to be perfect, nothing in my life was ever this good for this long.

_No Kurt...don't jinx it, enjoy it and just see where it goes._

Speaking of Blaine, my walls crumbled yet again as I opened my door to see the gentle bundle of carefully messed curls and the smile that went with them on my doorstep.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, come on in, I'm just gonna get my coat and pack a few more things and then we can leave okay?"

Blaine walked in, curiously eyeing my apartment with a smile on his face that was warm and inviting. He shucked off his coat and looked at me expectantly before he draped it over the back of my couch before continuing to walk around, looking at the pictures and such littered on my walls.

"Your place is lovely Kurt, you decorated this place yourself I assume?"

"You assume correctly Mr. Anderson. Have a seat, say hi to Pav, he loves new people, I'll be back in a sec."

I left the room as Blaine leaned over to Pav's cage and whistled softly and introduced himself.

"Hi Pav, I'm Blaine, so...what's it like living with the infamous Kurt Hummel?"

_Such a dork._

I walked back into my bedroom and looked at the carefully packed suitcases I had already laid out the night before. I really didn't need anymore time to pack like I just said to Blaine but I merely needed a minute to collect my thoughts.

This was a huge step in a very new relationship. I had spoken to my dad the night before and apprehensive was putting how he took it mildly. I hadn't intended on revealing everything about Blaine to dad but we had always had an honest relationship, and also honestly, Finn knew which meant Rachel probably knew, which meant the world would know soon enough, so I figured telling my dad would be a lot less rude than him finding out from his daughter-in-law.

My father didn't say too much during our conversation, he let me talk, which was probably a good thing because I don't know if I could have had the courage to finish half of the thoughts that I did, if he had stopped me frequently to ask questions.

The one thing I did leave out was that Blaine was partially, or almost completely deaf. I felt it wasn't something that everyone needed to know right off the bat. I wanted dad to make up his own mind about what I was saying about Blaine without factoring his disability into the equation.

...

"**So...you met this guy at a music school where he teaches right? You had a drink and a couple dates, and you're happy Kurt? Like really happy, not the fake happy that I saw on your face too often when you were growing up?"**

"**Yes dad, somehow in this short a time I am happy and it scares the shit out of me. Sorry...pardon my french."**

"**Ha okay son, well I'm not thrilled about the idea, I know what its been like for you since you came out kiddo but if what Finn has been telling me about you recently is true...then I guess this Blaine guy might be alright for my son in the long run." Finn and his big mouth. Between him and Rach I swear they can't keep their giant traps shut, even for a second. Should they ever chose to breed their children should come with a surgeon generals warning : _Telling these people secrets may be hazardous to your social health._**

**I loved them still. **

"**Thanks dad, well I guess we'll just see how it goes."**

"**Alright kiddo be...uh... safe...and whatever, I'll see you when you get here."**

...

My face even blushed at the thought of the ending to my conversation with my father, the reminder to be safe, was never an easy thing to hear out of my dad's mouth. It's not like I haven't thought about sex with Blaine, I've actually thought about it a lot truth be told, but for my father to politely imply it, still made me redden in response.

I blushed even further when I thought about the condoms and lube that I brought with me. I chalked it up to Hummel's always being prepared but it made me feel a little forward, hence why I now stood over my suitcase and wondered if I should unpack them.

A soft knock cam at my half closed door.

"Kurt?" I turned a little quickly to see a mildly confused Blaine standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Um...we kinda have to leave if we don't want to get stuck on the highway out of town for too long, everything okay?" He looked so small, and quite like he was invading a private place as he stood on the threshold of my bedroom and not looking up at me. I guess he wasn't expecting a response because there was no way he could read my lips looking at my hardwood floors.

I walked over to him, grabbed his face and kissed him so softly but the underlying passion was a give in. His shocked posture melted instantly under my touch and that's when I let myself stop over thinking things.

Fuck it. I'm bring the supplies just in case, I'm not being assumptive, I'm being prepared because god knows, or whomever controls fate these days, that our relationship has been anything but predictable or normal thus far.

I had to very reluctantly pull away from the kiss, looking at Blaine's still closed eyes and watched a smile creep up on his face.

"Hmmm I guess everything's fine." He opened his eyes and it took everything I had to not kiss him again and pull him into the room and ravish him, since he was in my fucking bedroom and god...he always looked so damn delicious.

_Another time Hummel, another time._

"Shall we?" I released his face and winked before I turned to grab the largest suitcase. Blaine was at my side in a matter of seconds, taking the larger one from me quickly, scoffing at my mild protests. Apparently I could add chivalrous to his list of attributes.

"We shall."

No matter what we did, I just wanted to spend time with Blaine; that was all that mattered in this moment.

XXXX

Blaine had turned on the radio, obviously for my own entertainment, as we drove out of the city. The traffic, as we both knew it would be, was shitty at best, and I found myself sitting there realizing something that I hadn't thought about before. We really couldn't talk.

Blaine was driving, focusing on the road and it took a lot of rationalizing to keep myself from chatting up a storm like I would normally. Blaine didn't have the ability to turn his head very often to look at me and start up a conversation, reading lips and driving was an almost impossible multitask, as was him signing while driving, not that I could understand much when he did anyway.

Well this was awkward. I sat there looking out the window as the city disappeared into the background, a well lit up world in and of its own. I got lost for a minute as the lights of the city faded away and the lights of the highway were the only ones illuminating our way.

The silence continued, the tension was barely there anymore and I found myself just relaxing in his presence and enjoy not driving for once.

I was brought out of my revere by a beautiful noise. It was soft and sweet, as well as deep ad soulful. Blaine was singing, but I didn't dare move from looking out the window in fear that he would stop if he saw me watching him. His key was almost perfect as he whispered and sung quietly along with the radio, or the MP3' that were playing through the speakers anyway. Blaine had made a compilation for the trip of songs from various musicals of times long ago, the songs that he said made him love music and theatre itself. This song was no different, actually from his and my favourite musical of all time, that we had just recently discovered about one another. He kept singing very quietly, so lowly I wondered if he even heard himself.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
>Every morning you greet me<br>Small and white clean and bright  
>You look happy to meet me<br>Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
>Bloom and grow forever<br>Edelweiss,Edelweiss  
>Bless my homeland forever.<br>_

I had turned my head then, marvelling at the soft crispness of his voice, but turned saddened as he stopped singing, clearing his throat and blinking back what were probably tears, but he never let them show. I reached out and grabbed his hand gently on the steering wheel pulling it away with care and settling it between us, holding it firmly with a reassuring squeeze. He glanced at me with a small smile, and held my hand back, seemingly needing the contact. I continued where he left off, picking up Maria's part without a second thought and never moving my eyes from Blaine, even though he was now faced forward again, staring out at the night and the road ahead.

_Small and white clean and bright  
>You look happy to meet me<br>Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
>Bloom and grow forever<br>Edelweiss,Edelweiss_

Blaine joined me then and we finished what was what I hoped to not be the only time he would sing with me.

_Bless my homeland forever. _

He brought my hand up to his mouth, eyes still focused forward, and kissed my knuckles.

"Thank you."

I didn't really need to know what the thank you was for, it was implied. Whether it was because I just did what I thought was natural and never said anything else about it was just what seemed right at the time. My earlier assessment was right, Blaine really was just beautiful and this was another one of the reasons why I thought so. We held hands in silence for what seemed like forever, my mind drifting back in and out of deep thought, because I should have been nervous about the intimacy of the situation, the held hands and vulnerability that it showed, but soon enough I found myself falling in and out of consciousness. All thoughts fading into one blur, a smile never leaving my face as I succumbed to the sound of a voice I never thought I would hear.

XXXX

(BPOV)

He really was so pretty, I hated to wake him though. I really wasn't a creeper I assure you but watching the moonlight and the light auburn glow from the street lights gave him an effervescent sheen that made his already striking features just stand out that much more. He had fallen asleep a few hours ago so I took that as my cue to just keep driving. I hadn't worked really this week and I knew that Kurt had piled everything into the last few days so that he could have a longer weekend and it had taken its toll. He was exhausted. I had hoped that he wouldn't have been completely weirded out when we first got in the car because I normally drove in silence for obvious reasons, but he had made me feel so comfortable with his mere presence, that I had sung along with the music, that I could barely make out. A normally tense situation was made comfortable and I could allow myself the opportunity to just live and be myself. It had been odd and emotional but Kurt never let me feel awkward about it which was so overwhelming; I could do nothing but hold his hand and hold onto that moment.

We arrived, at the ungodly hour that it was, to the hotel that we were going to be staying at overnight. I had made the decision to keep driving and not stop in Harrisburg like I had originally intended, but choosing somewhere that I had stopped at previously in one of my many drives back home for Warbler reunions, where I knew they had late night check in. It was much further away than Harrisburg but I felt like driving and hotels along the highway were always convenient. I wanted to get as far as I could that night and since Kurt was sleeping and I was a night owl, it worked for me.

I had gotten out of the car and walked into the hotel lobby and signed us in, getting our key cards and walking back to the sleeping form of Kurt who hadn't moved despite my absence. This was where I found myself now as I sat back in the car, the light from the opening door only stirring him slightly.

"Kurt...Kurt honey wake up." I rubbed my hand across his cheek , mentally kicking myself for using a pet name so quickly as he stirred and mumbled.

"Wherearewe?" I didn't hear him, nor did I see what he said, but that's what it looked like he said.

"Say that again...come on Kurt time to get up."

Kurt opened his eyes and yawned immediately and quite cutely. Yawns weren't supposed to be cute were they?

"Hmm I said where are we?" He looked at me as I bit my lip, hopefully he wouldn't freak out when I told him how long he had been sleeping.

"Ummm...we are in Pittsburgh, well just outside of it anyway."

"PITTSBURGH!"

"Shh ssh shh Kurt relax okay...its only 2 am I made pretty good time actually."

"2am, wait, how long have I been out? You shouldn't have driven that long without a break or anything, what if you fell asleep? I could have driven Blaine, I mean..."

"Kurt stop mumbling and rambling, I have a hard enough time understanding you when you talk normally. Ha ha ha." Kurt looked at me scorned but with a tiny smile.

"Besides, I got up late this morning, well afternoon anyway so I was wide awake. You were tired so I let you sleep and I figured we could stay here since they have late check out and then we don't have too far to go tomorrow. So yes, we're in Pittsburgh, would you like to actually get out of the car now instead of talking in here. I don't know about you but my ass has molded to this chair and I think you might like to move yours."

I blushed a little for some reason as Kurt sat up, unbuckling finally and opening the door, letting the cool air hit his face.

"Hmm I would love to move but I think my ass is still sleep."

I laughed at Kurt as he groaned moving out of the car. He was so cute sometimes and it made me feel better about this even though my brain was going a mile a minute with images of us together in the hotel room all night, alone, for the first time.

_Well this could be interesting._

After much complaining on Kurt's part about the serious lack of blood flow to his legs and rear end we chuckled and stumbled into the room which thankfully opened up onto the parking lot, because I don't think the occupants of the small hotel really wanted to deal with two tired giggling gay men talking about the numbness in their butts.

"Oh."

When I opened the door to the room I hadn't realized at the time that the room I had booked had one queen size bed, not two doubles which I thought was more appropriate. My sudden statement didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Blaine...hey it's fine. I'm okay with s-sharing a bed with you, I mean unless it's a problem with you and I'm sure we can ask the receptionist to change..."

"No, no it's fine Kurt, just...well I just didn't want you to think that I planned..." I trialed off and closed the door to the room and locked it, leaving my thoughts to myself, but he seemed to know, he always seemed to know.

Kurt let go of his bag and wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me tightly, speaking right against my aid so that I could hear his silky voice without much effort.

"Hmm I know Blaine. I know. It's more than fine, I promise."

That was the moment that changed the tone for the remainder of the evening. Kurt unpacked whilst I went in the shower, relaxing my stiff muscles from the drive in the hot water and then he disappeared into the bathroom while I got comfy on the bed. I was used to the silence of the scenario but I turned the radio on a station that I knew which I hoped would make Kurt more comfortable. I was used to silence and I knew that sometimes it made other uncomfortable; and I did not want Kurt uncomfortable in any way.

When the bathroom opened Kurt had a small smile on his face as he took in my appearance. Apparently he liked what he saw, me in my Dalton sweats and t shirt. I usually slept naked but I figured that would be a whole new kind of awkward for a first night together with a new boyfriend, and way more forward than I wanted to be, despite the images that were flooding my mind.

The images didn't stop as I saw the silk pyjama pants, and very tightly fitted sleeveless shirt he was wearing. He just stood there and waited for me to say something, but he looked way too good with his hair more messed up than I had ever seen it before, and in the simplest of clothing, that my voice betrayed me.

"Which side of the bed do you want?", he asked.

It was such a timid question that I know it must have been hard for him to say it whilst keeping eye contact, so I did the only thing that I could to make him comfortable...I shifted over and opened my arms for him to crawl into.

It was a bold move I know, but I wanted him against me and since we were both embarrassed like the teenagers of years passed, I really had nothing to lose. Kurt surprised me and smiled and without hesitation curled into my side, resting his chin on my chest in a move that seemed too natural for us, almost too soon. Kurt wrapped his arm around my torso tentatively but determined. He looked up at me and I stared at his lips, breathing sharply at the feel of him pressed so closely.

"Is this okay?"

"More than okay." I yawned, my own exhaustion apparently creeping up on me or maybe it was the warm embrace I found myself in, that was soothing me to sleep. Kurt hummed against my chest and lazily started playing with the fabric of my t shirt, tracing patterns across and above my heart.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, feeling more relaxed than I had been in years.

Kurt's only response was to move up on my chest so that his face was right next to mine. The intimacy of the position we were in made my breath hitch, and Kurt seemed to sense my apprehension as he brought his hand up to my face, moving his thumb gently over my temple while looking at me like I wasn't real or something.

"I'm thinking that I really want to do this..." He lowered his head slowly, allowing me to see the gesture coming and I met him halfway. Our lips met and it was just like the first time we kissed which seemed so far away now, but yet it was just less than a week ago. It was tender and soft and I could sense Kurt was letting me control how intimate this kiss would get. He was being safe with me, as if I would break and this caring alone seemed to control my own hand, as it moved up to hold his cheek and thread my fingers through his hair.

Feeling my hand running over his scalp elicited a little whimper from Kurt that I could tell was held back. I felt empowered to push the kiss forward as I licked his lower lip and fingered my hands through his hair simultaneously, shocking Kurt and pulling a small moan from him that I could feel reverberate in my own mouth.

The kiss intensified quickly, both of us holding desperately to one another, our tongues duelling now in a kiss that was turning out to be more heat and tension by the minute. I could feel myself hardening, and I was about to worry when I then felt Kurt's cock brush lightly against my thigh, just as hard if not more, and I knew we were both getting carried away really quickly, it wasn't just me.

Kurt broke away suddenly, lips swollen and his cheeks flushed, he looked beautiful like this. His pupils were dilated but there was a little worry in them as he bit his full bottom lip as he looked me in the eyes. I was breathing a little irregularly and I could feel Kurt's chest moving up and down against mine in the same laboured pattern.

"Got carried away...sorry."

"Don't _ever_...be sorry for that Kurt. Just...god your amazing, but we really should stop...b-before we get _too_ carried away."

I tried to sound logical, to clear away any of the arousal in my voice and just try and think of his feelings and well...mine too. I didn't want to push a relationship into sex too early no matter how irresistible he was to me.

Kurt nodded and ran his hand through my hair as I did the same. We just looked at each other, Kurt as he half lay on top of me, looking down with a small grin and with nothing but affection in his eyes, that they seemed somehow bluer.

"You're right. I may not like it, but you right." He snickered and lowered his mouth to mine again and kissed me sweetly, and somehow that kiss may have turned me on more with its meaning than the ones we had just shared.

He moved so that he was back on my chest after turning out the light and the radio. I held him in my arms and tried to control the hard on that I knew was trying to still make itself known but focus solely on the feel of Kurt on my chest and the sincerity of the position made me refocus on the man and not just the body I was wrapped up in. Yeah I could get used to this.

He was nestled on my hearing side and even through the normal silence I could hear his breathing even before he spoke.

"G'nite Blaine."

I silently caught myself from fan boying when a random thought hit me. _Kurt Hummel. I was sleeping beside and making out with Kurt Hummel._ I smiled at the thought and the sleep in his voice despite his long nap earlier.

"Night beautiful." Kurt squeezed my abdomen in his half sleep and I smiled because calling him that in person was way better than in text, and so was holding him while he slept. Yeah I could definitely get used to this.

XXXX

(KPOV)

God could he be more adorable? I had gotten up fairly early, being a morning riser myself and dared not wake up Blaine. He was curled into me like a tiny ball and it was endearing and finally silent. Blaine had dreamt last night and if I wasn't mistaken they had been nightmares. Only when I reached out to hold him did he actually calm down. I figured since he had slept so fitfully that I was safe letting him remain like that while I went out, borrowing the car and bringing back breakfast. It was the least I could do after he let me sleep last night while he drove all the way to frickin Pittsburgh without so much as waking me. After only driving around for about ten minutes I found a chain coffee shop where I could get breakfast and be back in record time, I really wanted Blaine to wake up with me there and not alone, especially after his dreams last night.

Last night had been great. I not only slept in the car, which was weird for me, but I also slept through most of the night. I had my own issues sleeping, but finding myself only waking up when Blaine needed comforting...this I could get used to, and I was rested enough to get up early and treat Blaine to breakfast. I just wish I hadn't seen Blaine so distraught in his dreams, the furrowed brow he sported was enough to break my heart at the sight alone.

I set the breakfast down on the side table and shifted so I was standing beside the bed. Blaine's hair was completely free of any product and stood up, seemingly defying gravity. Blaine had taken off his shirt at some point during the night and it was a pleasant surprise when I held him to come in contact with a very well toned olive tanned chest. His pants were rolled up on one leg and he was sprawled across the entire bed now, looking like an adorable starfish; I almost didn't want to disturb him...almost.

I chanted his name a few times softly before I nearly face palmed myself for doing it.

_Duh Kurt really? Okay self sue me...waking up someone who was hearing impaired was new to me. Why am I arguing with myself about myself? Okay definitely need more coffee for this to make sense._

I rested my hand on his shoulder, making him shift but instead he burrowed his face into the pillow away from me, flattening himself on his stomach with a mumbled groan.

Okay he was not a morning person obviously, but really cute about it, unlike Finn who had thrown various pillows and objects at me when I tried waking him before. His face was half smushed into the pillow and his forehead was strained in a little frown, giving me an idea.

I stood up on my knees on the bed, resting my weight on my calves and traced both of my hands up and down his back slowly, delicately kneading the soft, thankfully hairless back of my boyfriend. That thought alone made me smile and yeah, I know, it was an excuse to touch Blaine shirtless but I also wanted to wake him with a smile and the other idea I had about waking him would have to wait until we were together longer.

Blaine melted into the touch as I worked my hands just that little bit harder when I heard the audible moan I was waiting for when he turned and lifted his head just a tiny bit, rousing from sleep.

"Mmmgod Kurt, good frickin mornin...god right there." His voice was hoarse, and sexy as hell when he said shit like that too me. It took all I had to not straddle his hips right there and pin him in place, but this was about sweetness, and caring and...dammit Blaine stop making those little noises for the love of all things fashionable!

I slowed my hands, realizing my growing problem I seemed to have around him, and leaned down to kiss the top of his head before letting him turn to the side with a giant grin on his face.

"Okay so I'm adding magical hands to your list of awesome." He leaned up and kissed me quickly as I laughed.

"You're already dressed." It was a somewhat rhetorical statement as he looked down trodden about this fact.

"Well I have been up a while Blaine, aaaaaand..." I got up a little giddy at my own cheerfulness, " I brought breakfast! One medium drip and the breakfast sandwiches are in the bag."

I handed him the coffee as he sat up looking at me quizzically.

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do dummy...drink up and get washed up, it's almost check out time, and I'm driving the rest of the way...no arguments Anderson." I pecked him on the side of the cheek, soothing the same area with my hand before moving away from him.

Blaine merely smiled at me, then looked at his coffee again before down right beaming.

"Yes dear."

XXXX

Me driving was a lot easier and more comfortable. I could turn to look at him and engage in conversation much easier than the other way around. We had checked out in almost record time, caffeinated and with full bellies and we were making excellent time back on the highway towards our little corner of Ohio. The trip had been perfect thus far but there was an uneasiness to Blaine as we neared the end of the trip. Once we were about half an hour from my house and just about entering the outskirts of Lima I decided to ask Blaine what was eating him.

He was fidgeting and had gotten awfully quiet.

"Blaine, what's the matter? You been really out of it for the last little while. I don't even think if Katy Perry was driving you around you would even notice."

"Huh, oh it's nothing Kurt." I knew he wasn't really listening to me as it were because he barely watched my mouth as I spoke. Plus I had just made a Katy Perry reference and I didn't even get an eye roll...something was wrong.

I reached out and grabbed his hand and it was the first time Blaine had even flinched at contact from me, I pulled away and decided that since our exit was next that I would pull off the interstate early and set us on the side of the road because something was obviously bugging my boyfriend.

Blaine tried protesting me getting off the highway but I for once turned a deaf ear to him and ignored his pleas that he was fine and to just keep driving.

Once I put the four ways on and pulled onto the shoulder I looked at Blaine, like really looked at him. The calm and collected person I knew was sweating a little and his forehead was a furrowed crease that had me panicking.

"Blaine...talk to me...please?"

Blaine shifted and sighed, knowing that he was in the presence of a very stubborn Hummel...the one I warned him about and I wasn't backing down without an honest answer.

"I have no family."

"Um what?...Less cryptic please honey..." This was the first time I saw excitable talking Blaine. I had a hard time actually understanding him because his diction apparently was something that he tried to control when he was relaxed and now was not that time.

"_I have parents Kurt...I just have no family. The long and short of it is this. I haven't seen my parents really in 2 years. We don't talk, we don't even send each other Christmas cards. They all but disowned me 2 years ago and before that it had been supremely tense at my house and between us for the last 10 years. I was "requested" to come over this weekend and I'm honestly terrified because I don't know why Kurt. I'm sorry for never telling you this, and trust me there's a lot more to this story but I can't get into it right now. It's just I haven't been back in Westerville for anything family related in years so...I'm __really nervous about what I'm going to have to deal with when I get there. My folks don't understand me Kurt...and they've never really done anything to help me recently so...I have parents but no real family."_

Blaine had been signing the whole time and it was a lot to process, especially since he spoke fast, even for me and was stuttering over his words and his eyes were roaming and never really making contact with mine...but wow.

How could someone's parents instill so much fear in their kid? Blaine seemed really nervous and it had to be more than that. I myself had my own demons and I just chopped this up to being one of Blaine's. I wasn't going to push, that explanation although rushed and nervous was all I needed at the moment.

"Blaine...Blaine it's okay...relax alright? Whatever it is they want I'm here okay? If you need anything, hell even a place to come I'm only a text or a short drive away okay? I'm here for you alright?"

I emphasized my point with a gentle squeeze to his hand, bringing it away from his lap where it was clutching very tightly to his coat hem.

"Okay Blaine...you...me...you've got me now aright?" Blaine seemed to relax a tiny bit and that made me at least feel a little better, just to see the trust in his eyes. He moved his hand away to sign and speak again.

"_Thank you for understanding. I'm s-sorry I freaked out, it's just...nerve wrecking ya know?"_

"I can imagine...now let's keep going hmm? Or do you need more time?"

"_I'm fine...just thanks Kurt."_

I had learned another sign when I was researching recently, and I thought soon would be the time to show this to Blaine.

When we pulled down my street I looked over at Blaine.

"This is my street, you remember how to get back to the highway from here?" Blaine looked around at the houses on my street in simple awe of the tiny little community of neatly cared for homes. We weren't a rich or poor family but we were your typical middle class American family, and this neighbourhood was typical middle America down to a tee.

"_Yes I remember."_

I guess Blaine was going to sign and talk to me from now on, and I had t say that it was probably a good idea since I needed to learn for my boyfriend, it was only right, and I wanted to connect with him that way too.

I pulled up to the drive and killed the engine on the very smooth ride. I had been holding it in so long that Blaine owned a new 2020 BMW Hybrid, one of kind and it lived up it's expectations. My dad would shit if he saw the car, he would give his right elbow just to peek and tinker under the hood. Long dead was the art of mechanics since everything was electric now. His shop had sold for a fair amount still because people still owned some older cars as collector's items, but you can't take the car out of the guy, merely the guy out of the car.

I got out and Blaine followed suit, all but running to the back to pull my suitcases out of the back for me, making me laugh at his chivalry again.

"So...text me when you get in okay?"

I leaned in and kissed him lightly, but quickly pulled away because I forgot for a second where we were. Not in New York where the tolerance factor was supremely higher but in a somewhat closed minded state, only one of 12 still not tolerant of same sex pairings.

Blaine looked over my shoulder and straightened up.

"_We have an audience. I think I should go before I get you into trouble."_ I laughed, knowing that my dad was probably peeking through the windows, and said to hell with it and leaned in and kissed him again, surprising him and myself at the action. When we parted his face was a huge grin.

"_I'll text you when I get in."_

I raised both of my hands and balled my fists before mimicking the gesture that I had learned.

"_Courage."_

I smiled as he did, his one hand resting on the side of my face, while he used the other to sign something I recognized as something else my mother used to say to me.

"_You're beautiful."_

Just then I heard the sound of the front door closing and the clearing of someone's throat which was undoubtedly my father. Thankfully my dad waited on the porch while Blaine got in the car, waving at my dad with a winning smile, surprising me, and started it up. Once he had pulled out and waved once more I turned around to see my dad sauntering down the drive with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey son."

"Don't hey son me dad." I jumped at him and hugged him as if my life depended on it. I hadn't seen him in months and I missed my daddy more than I wanted to admit for a grown man.

"Hey hey easy on the old man big guy...it's good to see you Kurt."

I pulled away from him and looked at the weathered but bright eyes of my father.

"It's good to be seen dad. How are you?"

"Mmhhmm I'm fine. So that was Blaine I assume?" I looked back towards the now empty street where his car had been not moments before and nodded.

"So he's deaf huh?"

So shocked was an expression I would be wearing a lot today.

"Uh...yeah he is, well almost completely but..but how did you..."

"Kurt please this sign...", my dad repeated the sign that Blaine did with surprising fluidity, "was something your mom used to make to you when you were little and something I learned to say back to her when she needed a smile."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around my dad's shoulder as he took one of my bags from me and he returned the gesture. My dad was always full of surprises and I would soon ask him how he knew how to sign.

"So...he thinks you're beautiful huh? I would agree but that's just fatherly instincts talkin."

"Daaaaaaad...can we get in the door before you start being _that_ parent?"

"Ha ha ha okay but wait until I tell Carol, she's gonna flip her lid and probably hug you to death...be warned she's been very huggy today. I think she almost knocked down that behemoth brother of yours and she may have concussed Rachel."

"Bring it on...I could use a good hug." Truth be told it was nice to be back home, but I was still really worried about Blaine.

XXXX

After quite a few hugs, an amazing dinner and thanks to the excitable grins and jeers from everyone, I was forced to regal everyone about Blaine. I made it a passing point that he was mostly deaf, and aside from a little shock and awe I was barely questioned on the matter. Rachel just made it a point to mention that it must be difficult for someone like that to not hear what an exquisite talent I had. Leave it to my best hag to make this somehow about my singing ability and not about me finding someone I could connect to. Good thing I loved that woman.

Once the evening had ended and I helped Carol, albeit reluctantly on her part, prep the remainder for the half vegan and non-vegan dinner tomorrow, I settled back into my old room for the night to unpack, and do some homework.

Blaine and I had messaged a few times since he left me and the conversation went as follows.

**Made it in one piece handsome, and I didn't get lost! :D. I've approached the gates of hell, wish me luck. xoxo – B**

**Glad to hear my boyfriend is in one piece, that's how I prefer him :P. Miss you, and good luck! xoxo – K**

_an hour later..._

**I hate it here xo – B**

**It's okay Blaine, I'm here if you need me remember? xoxoxo ...see extra affection? Ha! - K**

**You always seem to know how to make me smile Mr. Hummel, I just wish they would tell me what they wanted, I still haven't even seen them yet. xoxo- B**

_How is that possible..._

**Um okay? Well I'm sure it will be fine, gonna eat dinner now, text me, and call me if something is wrong xoxo – K**

And that was almost 3.5 hours ago now. It was starting to worry me so I fired off another text.

**Hope everything's alright sweetie, I miss you you know. xoxo – K**

_Still nothing..._

**Don't worry me like this, tell me you are okay, I just, want to make sure you're alright. xoxo – K**

It was almost an hour since my last text and fiddling with my homework from Columbia and my impeding teaching degree could wait for now, I was already too worried to finish my essay. I closed my books and sighed noticing it was 1 am and I guess he got busy with his folks or something, and had probably nodded off before he could respond to me.

I did my nighttime skin care regime, this time taking the full half hour to complete it as opposed to last night where I was in too big a hurry to join Blaine and only did the rushed version. Once I was out of the bathroom and in bed I checked my phone again, my heart soared when I saw two missed texts and a call from Blaine.

_Wait...a call from Blaine?_

**Hey, it's me. Um you said you'd be there for me right? I kinda need a favour, can you look out your window? - B**

_Okay..._

**Kurt I know you're home, I dropped you off, can you please look outside, I'm out of pebbles to throw at your window. - B**

_Blaine was outside my window...at one o'clock in the morning? What the actual hell was going on?_

I ran to the window, dropping my phone unceremoniously on my bed as I did. When I pulled aside the gossamer curtain I saw the sweetest and saddest thing, Blaine looking red and puffy standing in the side garden under my window. I guess it didn't take a rocket scientist to figured out which one was my room, but he did take a chance at waking my father in the room just below mine. I opened my window and leaned my head out whispering loudly so that I didn't wake everyone up.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I wondered if he could actually hear me but from the sigh and small smile I guessed not.

"Kurt c-can you come down here...please?" His voice was so different and it scared me. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed my housecoat and shoes and ran down the stairs as quietly as possible and went out the front door. Blaine was standing there looking scarily neutral, his eyes which were usually so full of expression were devoid of all emotions. I stepped toward him before he threw himself at me and I could tangibly feel his walls crashing around me.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kurt I didn't m-mean to b-bother you here with your f-family but..." I cradled his head in my hand as I hugged him tighter. He was quietly sobbing and if I wasn't trying to be strong for him than I may have crumbled at the sound alone, it was breaking my heart.

"Shh shh it's okay honey, tell me what happened." I spoke against his aid because I wanted to hold him and have him hear me. I wasn't letting go of him so soon.

"M-my parents...they just, well my dad just, well he lost it and well..." I pulled away now, this time needing to see his eyes as he spoke.

"What did they do Blaine?" I was never so instantly angry at people I had never met. How dare they hurt this amazing man...their fucking son!

"I...oh god this sounds even worse now...but I said before I-I had no family...well I guess I-I can say that I have n-no parents, or a home here in Ohio."

"WHAT?"

**Okay don't shoot but I like cliffhangers and this one works for the next chapter. Poor Blainers, I'm sorry he has such shitty parents but hey...some people just shouldn't be parents. You'll get more info on them in the next chapter and maybe a tad into what Kurt's demons are as they reveal more about themselves to each other. I love you so much guys, and remember before you hate me for this tiny bit of angst that the title is called Bittersweet Symphony...there has to be some bitter in there for that to make sense.**

**Love you! xoxox, once again I am nervous about this chapter, let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I have relinquished duties from my cousin so that I could try and write this one on my own. I have missed writing and although 'No Labels' was posted by my dear cousin ( yes I did tell him what to write), this one we wrote together because I have to get back into the swing of things and make the effort to write again on my own. It helps so much and I couldn't wait to feel a little better so I could post this.  
><strong>

**I won't be updating fast for a while but this is a start.**

**Twitter : _Socialllama81_; Tumblr : _whenbluemethazel (dot) tumblr (dot) com_. -only added this recently by request from my readers.**

**Send any questions/queries/random flailings and followings...I love to hear from my readers. If people want I can start posting this and/or future and current stories on Tumblr as well...let me know.**

**I love this story as you well know, and I hope that I continue to live up to your expectations. I also own nothing ( cue repetitively redundancy)...as always.**

**With love always guys. Xoxo, Enjoy**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Words can't bring us down**

**(KPOV)**

My temper and anger would have normally gotten the best of me. The old Kurt from years of neglect, lost love, and sheer torment in high school would have snapped at the scene playing out in front of him. But I was not that Kurt. Or at least I was trying very hard not to be as I lead Blaine into the house carrying what I noticed were three large suitcases.

His entire childhood was in those cases I imagined, as well as his teenage years, and everything that remained of that lovely man's youth. All I could do was help him drag them over the threshold and into my parents house.

After some mild rebuttal, that I refused to listen to, I pull the tear soaked man into my family's home and shut the door behind him and on the anger that I now faced.

Blaine looked so small as I took his coat and hung it up on the wall saying nothing but just allowing me to guide him in as if he was in a trance. After hearing that Blaine was in fact homeless here now I asked no further questions but just held him on my porch before guiding him inside. He didn't have to tell me everything until he was comfortable and he obviously came to me for help, and I was going to make sure he knew he was welcome before anything else was spoken.

I told Blaine to take the one bag that he would need for the night and bring it upstairs quietly to the last door on the right and that I would be up in a minute. He nodded sadly and went without words, or signs, barely an acknowledgement, which was so unlike Blaine.

_Dad/Carol,_

_I will explain everything in the morning but Blaine's here...with me. He's completely lost dad, and brokenhearted. I couldn't leave him outside so I brought him in out of the cold and he's staying the night. We can discuss what you would deem appropriate given the circumstances tomorrow but please know that I did this to help him, no funny business I assure you. I will see you in the morning bright and early...it is football day after all._

_I love you, see you in the morning,_

_K xo  
><em>

I knew my dad wouldn't be happy about the surprise, us Hummel men rarely liked surprises, but I knew my dad had the biggest heart and once I found out the specifics I could see my dad welcoming Blaine in, just like any other person who needed help. My dad, as I said before really was one of the best people I knew. He cared, more than any other man I knew, about the greatness of the human soul. He truly believed that if he could help the world with honesty and sheer kindness than he would. It was a trait that my mom Elizabeth loved about him, and my dad always said I got the best of her like that as well.

As I walked up the stairs I could see a soft light from my old room, so I knew that Blaine had found the table lamp that I shut off in haste right before I got the message from him. I opened the door and Blaine was sitting cross legged on my floor and just staring at his hands. It was a chilly image to see someone so visibly lost and yet so undeniably childlike at the same time. I wanted to go out in the garage and scream at the top of my lungs just so I wouldn't wake anyone up but I knew that I had to swallow that anger and just be there for Blaine; let my care-giver instinct came out that I had long since forgotten.

I sat down beside him after shutting the door and mimicked his pose but reached out and tentatively took his hands. He looked up at me through sad eyes, which were now devoid of tears, but I think that was more because he had cried so much that they could fall no more.

"I'm sorry for being a burden Kurt, you don't even know me that well and I'm at your family's place and it's the holidays.." I interrupted him with a squeeze to both palms.

"Blaine, you are welcome here, make no question okay? We'll worry about everything in the morning. You wanna tell me what happened?"

I tried to sound gentle and not push but I wanted to know and the suspense was killing me, but I above all things wanted Blaine to be comfortable.

"I-It's a long story Kurt, I don't know where to begin." I reached out with one hand and soothed his cheek, noting the stubble that was already forming there.

"How about we get you something to sleep in and a towel and you can go in the bathroom and shower if you like, if not you can just wash up and refresh yourself and then we can lay down or something and just talk. You don't have to tell me everything Blaine if you don't want to...just let me know what I can do to help. Sound okay?"

He nuzzled his face into my hand before grasping it in between his own and kissing it tightly, his eyes never opening, going by emotion and feel.

"Sounds perfect Kurt. Thank you."

The sounds of the shower turning on a few minutes later told me he had taken up my offer to cleanse himself completely to feel better. I was never more thankful for having my own bathroom at my parents than I was now. The last thing I wanted was for someone to wake up in the middle of the night to a curly hair stranger walking around in a towel in the upper hall. That would be a whole new kind of awkward and I really didn't want Blaine feeling that at all tonight. I needed to help him and I hoped the shower would relax him some.

I went downstairs and made two cups of hot chocolate. I even upped my usually calorie intake when I opted for half and half to make it richer, thinking that this was an occasion that warranted comforting foods. When I got back upstairs the shower was done but the door was still closed, so I settled back on the bed, placing both mugs on my end table and opened up one of the old Vogue's that I had in my night stand from when I was here last. Pushing up the glasses on my nose, and settling into the magazine only to be brought out of it by the bathroom door opening.

Blaine looked just as gorgeous as ever, track pants and a wife beater and this time he was wearing thin black rimmed glasses. He hadn't been wearing them last night so I wondered if he had snuck away to put his contacts in or if he just went blurry eyed, somehow embarrassed. I couldn't see why though, he was devilishly handsome with his glasses on. My revere about this looks changed when he walked tentatively into my room looking like a lost lamb, fumbling with his damp hair.

I got up and stood in front of the dazed man.

"Kurt I..."

"Blaine...take a deep breathe with me...look at my lips sweetheart," I lifted his chin so he could read properly even though the noise level in the room was non existent except for our breathing.

"Okay...just deep breath and relax." He did as I told him and I could visibly see his shoulders ease. He looked at me with a sad smile and a nod.

"Come sit. I made cocoa, and it's awesome." I smiled brightly, using every ounce of affection I could through my eyes to keep him here in this moment, keep him remembering he was safe and cared for above all else. Through all of this I had to swallow the ever present anger I had bubbling in my gut over what happened to him tonight, and I used my years of emotion burying for a good use for once.

We both scrambled onto the bed, somehow taking up our spots on the bed like they were assigned to us already, and I handed him the warm drink which he took gratefully. His colour returned and the emotions in his eyes were now a mix between torn and content, which was a vast improvement from the shell of a man I found on my doorstep a half hour ago.

"Mmmm Kurt what's in this? Magic?" _Ahh there was a hint of the Blaine I knew_.

"Ha ha no, no magic Blaine. It's dark chocolate, with half and half instead of milk and there's a hint of chilli. It brings out the flavour in the chocolate. Old family secret you see, guard it with your life."

I tried to keep up the mini playful banter and it seemed to work for the most part. Blaine was smiling even a little now as I talked about some of the food that I had up my sleeve that I would make for him sometime. Blaine was quiet but I could see that he needed this distraction, so I rattled on about the dinner that we had tonight, his eyes staying intently focused on me as I talked which was a good sign, and I joked that if he heard something that sounded like a cross between a chainsaw and a shotty muffler, that it was my brother and his wife's snores from down the hall. He looked at me like I was crazy before I added lightly, "Oh yeah, they're so loud that you won't only hear them, but it may break your hearing aid babe."

He laughed but then became quite serious after thinking over that comment.

"Um Kurt...do they um, I mean does your family know about me? As in all of them? I don't want to have that awkward moment in the morning where they ask who the hell I am and wonder if I was just some random guy...I don't wanna be that guy. Oh and do they...well... know?" He didn't need to ask me further, I already knew what he meant.

"I may have gushed about you at dinner...if that's okay I mean, and yeah they know, but they're cool."

Blaine smiled, fully smiled, and it was the first one I had seen since he dropped me off early that day.

"Oh really Mr. Hummel, and what did you gush about?" He completely focused on that part and not about the information regarding his medical condition. He seemed to not care that I told them ahead of time.

"Oh well...just that you're kind of well...amazing to me."

After putting down my drink I noticed that something had changed in Blaine since I said that. I was hoping for more of the same smile but that wasn't what I got, it was more of a frown and a pained expression.

"I wish others saw me like that Kurt. I wish they could see what you somehow see in me."

"Hey stop that. You are an amazing man Blaine, and don't you forget it. I may have only known you for a short while but that doesn't negate the fact that I knew you were incredible the moment I met you."

Blaine kind of scoffed and chuckled at my little speech and we remained in a comfortable silence for a fairly decent amount of time. After a while he reached out and grabbed my left hand with his right, scooting over on the bed so that we were right beside one another, stretched out on the bed. Somehow with drinks abandoned, Blaine curled into me, he felt smaller than ever. We laid face to face, his left hand against my chest and it was trembling slightly. Taking the kind of courage that I longed for in my youth I stretched out my right arm and wrapped it around his waist pulling him a little closer so that I could feel the warmth radiating off his recently showered body. He smelled of coffee and my vanilla body wash and something that reminded me of the ocean after a rainfall...something that was very Blaine that had become my new favourite aroma.

I held him for a few moments, feeling that if there was anything I could do for this man...I would. The position was so intimate but only our hands were in use. Being the protector, the one who gave consolling advice, anything that he needed I knew I would do, just to remind him again that no matter what, I was there for him. If you asked me 2 weeks ago if you would have found me in my bed at my parents house with another man in a contented comforting embrace this intimate, I would have told you that your head was screwed on wrong, Kurt Hummel would probably never have that. But here I was...

Blaine closed his eyes and a smile reached his lips, even if it was barely there. He opened his mouth a few times as if he was trying to say something but I stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak first. After about 15 minutes of me tracing slow circles on his lower back and humming a tune that I'm sure he wouldn't hear but maybe feel, Blaine seemed to relax enough to finally tell his story, leaning into me even more and speaking in a haunted whisper.

"Kurt...are you sure you want to hear all of this...and if I cry again, please try and ignore how weak it makes me seem." All I could do was shake my head at him.

"You aren't weak, and never will be to me. I'm here."

Blaine smiled a little brighter but his tears seemed to want to overtake him before he ever really got started. He sighed.

"Okay...well my parents had a great relationship with Coop and I growing up." I made a quizzical face and he sensed it immediately before even registering the change.

"Cooper's my older brother, by a few years. We both had a great relationship with our parents as kids, Coop always thought that I was the favourite son, which I guess looking back on it now may have been a little true. My folks put me in every musical camp, course and tutoring session that I wanted. They made sure I was well rounded too and not only making me take lessons in various instruments but let me go to football camps and soccer camps too. I was even allowed to go to a retreat for kids who's parents had big chequebooks, where I could learn about drama/theatre and singing. Coop went with me because I was only 12 at the time and he was 15, saying he wanted to look after me. That trip was what changed my life. I found out something about myself when I was hanging out with my brother and a guy named Aaron who was about 14. I found myself really attracted to him, and I couldn't understand my feelings or anything at the time, but it wasn't the first time that it happened, it was just the strongest."

I soothed his back again and kept focus on the man's eyes in front of me.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Remind me to tell you a story later that involves my step-brother that will have you laughing at my expense." Blaine seemed to perk up a little at that and it seemed to renew his energy to continue.

"Well Coop seemed to notice, although until he sat me down one afternoon away from the other retreaters I didn't think I was obvious. Cooper had asked me if there was something about Aaron that I wanted to talk to him about. Cooper always made me feel comfortable, he's a great brother and it was there at camp that I figured out what my feelings for boys really meant. Coop was straight but he was never ignorant. He helped me that summer realize who I was and that there was nothing wrong with that. It's too bad that some people, as I'm sure you well know, see things differently.

"We came home that summer and I felt different, I felt freer but I was very concerned even at my young age, as to what my parents would think of all this. My mom had a tendency to be overly emotional with things and my dad was always quite the opposite, remaining stoic and un-phased but I knew he had his prejudices. I had remembered him saying things about one of his staff when he applied to work in my dad's New York office for the first time. His name was Jeremy and his partner and him wanted to get married and moving to the New York office would allow them that. I had never heard him say fag or homo before but that was the first time I knew that my dad had a negative response to anyone who wasn't heterosexual. I was afraid, afraid that they wouldn't accept me if I told them the truth that I had just learned about myself, and once again I sought guidance from Cooper. He gave me the best advice I could have asked for.

_Remember B that prejudice is just ignorance. You can't change people no matter how hard you try. Be yourself and come out to the world when you're ready. Open your wings and fly little brother and leave them all in the dust. I'll be there for you no matter what, never stop being who you are and know that the ones that matter will be waiting with open arms to receive you._

I kept this to myself until I was 14. I wanted to got to a dance my first year in high school with a friend of mine who was also gay but still in the closet like me. I asked my dad and he said I could go with my_ friend _but I had to get transportation from his folks. We went, we had a great time, but the jocks in our school didn't like the fact that two guys showed up together and proceeded to beat the living shit out of us."

Blaine took a big breath and continued, trying to force away the tears with a large gulp of air and I only held him tighter.

"When we got to the hospital, I was pretty banged up, I don't remember much. My friend, Josh, only needed a few stitches and he was sent home. Apparently his dad was furious and sent him to another school out of district, I never saw him again.

I had 6 broken ribs and numerous other injuries, according to the cops, the guys had focused on me instead of Josh. My dad was wondering why we had been targeted and the officer had said that it was a hate crime against homosexuals. the one guy that was identified made that clear. My dad looked at me for the first time...really looked at me ya know and I could see it click in his head. It wasn't the way I wanted to come out to my family but that's how it happened.

From then on, once I recovered and Cooper convinced my dad to send me to Dalton with him, I saw little of my father, and then little of my mother. She took up drinking because when she wasn't bottled up with worry over my 'condition' as she called it, she was getting shit from my dad that she was the reason I turned out like this. Dad stopped talking to me altogether at one point once I confirmed that I was indeed gay. The only time we talked we ended up arguing, him telling me that it was unnatural to be like I was, blaming me for my mom's alcoholism, and at one point even siding with the bullies that assaulted me."

"Oh god that's horrible! How could he even say something like that? NO ONE deserves that Blaine...especially you."

The tears that I had been holding onto fell, mirroring Blaine's stained face at the emotional upheaval that retelling this story was causing. I wanted to stand up and rip my own hair out at the injustice of it all, and go and hunt down the Anderson's and give them a piece of my mind

"It took me a long time to realize that Kurt. For a while I felt like everything that happened to me was my fault. If Cooper hadn't been there then...I don't think I would have survived."

He swallowed and looked away from me, embarrassed at the memory, and I almost lost it at the thought of Blaine ever considering something like that. Little did he know how similar we were.

"Well...once I got really into the programs at Dalton, my father still paid for my lessons in piano, violin and voice although I wasn't sure why until I found out that Cooper had talked my dad into it. I really owe Coop for that because music was my salvation. I poured myself into my schooling, the Warblers and everything and completely forgot about my family. I boarded at Dalton year round and never really came home for much unless Cooper went with me."

I leaned in and kiss his forehead, not even knowing where the instincts to protect him were coming from but I needed the contact and he seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"Blaine...you don't have to tell me anything else...it can wait, I'm not going anywhere if you're too tired and want to stop."

"No...n-no I want to finish, you need to know and if I don't keep going now I may not finish." Abruptly he sat up, slowly pulling away from me to sit cross legged in front of me and I couldn't figure out why he had moved but I mimicked the position, keeping myself facing him but reaching out and offering him my had again, a way of keeping physical contact that I figured we both needed. He took it gratefully.

"Once I graduated, I moved out. Eager to get the fuck away from Ohio and everything there. I loved my friends and some of them I still keep in contact with, namely the Warblers, and of course Coop. He had moved to New York himself, but only for a few years. He now lives in Vancouver with his fiancee Steph, whom I love like a sister already. I hardly ever see him, and it's not like our family talks anymore anyway.

When I got to New York I was in awe with the city, the culture, the people and their open mindedness to everything. I felt at home for the first time in my own skin since I came out. I met Tyler at an open mic night one night on campus and I fell for him immediately. We were together for a few years until I was about to graduate. I had grown cocky that I would get the job of my dreams Kurt, the life that I always wanted because I knew that I had been given a rough start. I had the credentials, the family bank account to pay for everything, my father's a dick but my granddad had left me and Cooper his money so we could start our lives, but I hadn't had any contact with my family in years. I had no idea what happened to them, Coop didn't even know. When I developed my condition, and Tyler left me and my job prospects fell through, all I wanted was my family to help hold me together. Coop was there but I couldn't use the phone, I couldn't fly, and email only goes so far. Cooper flew to New York for a few weeks here and there when he could, to help out but I couldn't have him risking his job. Nick and Jeff were around and so was Barb but I pushed a lot of them away and fought my demons on my own. The world as it would seem wasn't done kicking the shit out of me."

"Blaine...honey...I.." I was interrupted before I could finish the thought.

"Then I met you." He squeezed my hand so tightly that I fought my instinct to pull it back.

"It was like a switch went off in my head, I could even breath again. Since I met you, I've reconnected with my friends, I've started writing my music again and I thought for once my life with my family would be getting back to normal when they asked me to come back to Westerville for the holidays. I thought...maybe I was being given another chance...but I was wrong again."

"Tonight when I got to the house it was empty with only minimal lighting on. The house look pretty much the same but I didn't venture beyond the main foyer and went straight to my room when I didn't get any answers when I called out for my parents. My room was untouched from the last time I was in there. It had been cleaned obviously but every scrap paper I left pinned,. to my bulletin board remained there, the dark green room was untouched just as I left it It was like a relic museum in the life of Blaine Anderson. I was used to the "Anderson estate" being empty, my family had always been away on business, so I had waited in my room texting you for over an hour until I had enough and went searching for my parents.

The house was dead, no one was there, and most of the usual furniture had been replaced by overly modern and cold looking designer pieces. It didn't look like my childhood home, especially without the family there. I couldn't figured out what was going on until I opened the fridge to grab a drink while I waited, when I saw it empty. I flew and opened the pantry and it too was empty. The entire kitchen had no pots, pans, nothing! I didn't understand. I sat that the breakfast bar and for some reason I started crying, until I heard the front door open and someone called out for me and my brother. I saw a man I knew but not well walking into my old family kitchen. It was the family lawyer Collin...the family lawyer Kurt! He apparently was sent to settle the estate with the Anderson brothers and since both Charles and Amelie Anderson (my parents), were unavailable to be there, he was sent in their stead to finalize the paperwork for the sales of our shares in the company and to offer us access to our full trust funds in exchange for never making contact with them again. I wasn't asked there by my family, but as a business transaction.

My parents basically offered me my trust fund as a bribe to basically emancipate myself from them...and Coop as well. What I thought was going to be a step in the right direction with my folks was the biggest step back. I filled out the paperwork in a haze. I was angry but I don't regret it now. I have no parents, I have full access to the money that is rightfully mine. I'm free...but I'm heartbroken Kurt. Cooper wasn't even there...and I-I needed him to be. I texted him but I've still got nothing back.

I packed up everything I could find. The lawyer telling me I had until the end of the weekend to clear out any personal belongings before any of my property was removed from the premises when the new owners of the home would arrive. I have to meet up with him before the weekend's out and return my key. It's over Kurt...I don't even know where they are anymore and they could give two shits about me or my brother...it's just NOT FAIR!"

That was when Blaine crumbled. He hunched over and cried harder than I had ever seen another person cry. It was like I was watching Blaine revert to that 12 year old kid that he described, shedding tear after tear of all the hurt he'd experienced since and all I could do was hold him.

I don't know how long he cried, or when we both collapsed on the bed, his head buried into my chest and me whispering against his hair that it was all going to be alright, but I knew that I had to protect this man. Whether or not his past struck some of my own chords, I knew that despite the hurt that I had endured I knew I could always come back to my family. Blaine no longer had one of those, and I wondered if aside from Cooper and his grandparents if he ever really did. I cried with him until I felt like I couldn't anymore. It was into the wee hours of the morning now and I knew that Blaine had finally cried himself to sleep when his body sagged against me, but I stayed awake thinking about the way my life had changed, and the way that despite the world changing its views on the happiness of the gay community, I could see that some things hadn't changed at all.

No one should ever question the love of a parent, and Blaine lived that nightmare.

XXXX

I got up the next morning, probably only a few hours after I had finally fallen asleep tangled with Blaine, to the smell of baking and the quiet chatter of my family. Moving myself from under the collapsed form of my boyfriend, I made my way downstairs in my pyjamas towards the happy clutter in the kitchen. Carol and Rachel were at the counter mixing something in a large bowl, Finn was trying to stick his finger into said bowl only to get simultaneously slapped for the movement, and my dad was leaning on the kitchen island watching his family smirking to himself, sipping his coffee. It was the picture of a group of people who came together to form a family from 3 different places and it looked like it was supposed to be like that.

"Morning everyone." I said as I remained leaning on the door frame of the kitchen.

My dad looked up and a look of worry crossed his face as he took in my appearance. I must have looked awful, having cried so much last night I could tell that I had probably really obvious red circles around my eyes and I was no where near as awake as I should have been.

"Morning Kurt!" Rachel and Finn chimed. Those two really needed to stop answering things in unison.

Carol came over and handed me a cup of coffee which I took thankfully.

"Ugh thank you." Carol just gave me a knowing mother's grin, and looked at Burt before resuming her spot beside Rachel as she laughed when Finn tried to mix the next ingredients and ended up covered in flour.

After taking a long sip I walked over to stand beside my dad who still hadn't said anything but watched me like a hawk.

"I see you got my note dad."

"That I did kid, what's going on? You know I have no problem with you helping out your boyfriend but people coming over in the middle of the night, having my son leaving me vague notes that make me worry isn't what I would call easy to digest. What gives buddy?"

I sighed but took another long sip before I answered.

"Blaine, well he went home to find out that his parents, whom he hasn't seen in forever, didn't want him over for Thanksgiving per se."

"Oh?"

"Yeah well he never got along with his folks, they weren't accepting of who he was...well sexually above all else and he thought that since they wanted him over that it was time to bury the hatchet."

I tried to not get angry over this as I told my father but it was getting harder to do with each word, my dad was even showing his poker hand that he was getting upset, his colour changing to light pink.

"Well he got there and once it sank in that no one was else was around at the estate.."

"Estate?" Leave it to my dad to find something else to focus on mid thought sometimes.

"Focus dad. Well no one was home and when his family lawyer showed up asking Blaine to fill out paperwork he figured it out. His parents signed over his trust fund in loo of him never making contact with them again. He was asked to clear his belongings last night, hence the suitcases in the living room, he has no home now here. Blaine lost his family last night dad. He's so upset, I couldn't leave him without somewhere to go."

My dad clapped me on the back softly and breathed angrily out of his nose, waiting as if choosing his words wisely.

"Kurt, you are so much like your mother sometimes. Giving from the heart. Of course he can stay here. As long as he likes. No one should have to go through that kind of stuff, and don't get me started on his parents right now. I don't even have the full story and I'm pissed off."

"You and me both dad."

"But...I don't know what I can do for him kid, just make sure he knows that we have no problem with another mouth to feed this weekend, and if there's anything I can do, just let me know."

A wave of reassurance rushed over me. It wasn't like I thought my father would say anything less, I knew I had the best dad ever, but it was still a weight off my shoulders to know that Blaine would be accepted here even if he and I had only known each other for a short time.

It was then that I realized that the entire family had been listening in on the conversation between me and my dad.

Finn spoke up first, " That's horrible dude, how's he doing this morning?"

"He's still asleep Finn but it was a rough night for him, I figured I'd let him rest."

"I think that's a good idea sweetie, want to help me make some pancakes for him when he wakes up?" Carol, ever the mom.

"Yeah Kurt we're making strawberry pancakes and berry coulee, Finn actually made the sauce all by himself, so I worry if we should have an antidote prepared in case we get poisoned."

The banter picked up from there as I went to make my way over to the counter to help, giving my dad a half hug in thanks for his understanding.

"Don't worry bud, we won't mention anything to Blaine when he wakes up. We don't want to make him uncomfortable."

I looked around at my family who all nodded in agreement and went back to what they were doing.

"Finn don't put the burner on high or we're going to be having Cajun pancakes!" Oh Rachel...beating me to the punchlines.

"Well Rach, he can fix cars but a stove top and the art of breakfast is very technical you see." I quipped back feeling instantly better falling back into a playful banter with my best friend and sister-in-law. We always did love to make fun of Finn's cluelessness. Finn merely tried to put me in a head lock and it was like we were 16 again.

Yup I had a great family, and they all wanted Blaine happy, which awoken something in my heart that I hadn't felt in along time...hope.

XXXX

It was about 10:30 now. Breakfast had been finished for a while but I had opted out of eating until Blaine was awake so he wouldn't feel bad about eating alone. Everyone else was in the living room chatting about what they wanted to do for the day until dinner tonight which was all prepped and ready to go, while I decided it was time to wake Blaine up. I ascended the stairs quickly but ever so slowly opened my bedroom door to find Blaine was still asleep. He had grabbed my pillow and was hugging it tightly, his mouth half open, drooling slightly but he looked peaceful. I was almost in my right mind to leave him there and let him sleep some more but I figured him waking up to my voice would be easier than waking up in a veritably strange house alone.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and gently reached out brushing some curls out of his eyes, just enjoying the way his forehead crinkled a little but his body seemed to lean into my touch. I traced down his temple to his neck and then to his strong shoulders, rubbing them a little, not speaking but ever so slightly shaking him awake.

Just as I leaned down to give him a kiss his eyes opened and he smiled before allowing me to kiss him softly on the lips. Blaine hummed against the kiss and kissed me back sooner than I thought.

Pulling away I saw him smile.

"Morning Blaine." I smiled wider just at the sight of his tired smile.

"Mmm morning. I like waking up like this."

"Hmm like what?"

"Like this." He raised his hand to the back of my head and pulled me down for another kiss, this one a little more heated but no less sweet.

"Yeah...I like this." He spoke against my lips, it was breathy and if I could forget the real reason why Blaine was in my bed right now I would have just jumped him then and there for being so goddam adorable, but he was in emotional pain, despite momentarily forgetting so it would seem. It was if lightning struck and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Umm, Kurt does your family know that I'm here or..."

Blaine sat up jostling me in the sitting position I was in beside him.

"Blaine hey..." I grabbed the side of his face and made him look at me, so he could see my words and not freak out.

"They know you're here, they know you had a rough night and are more than happy to have you here. Don't worry, they will love you." I went to pull him up with my other hand before dropping the one from his face.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad I met you. Just...thnaks."

"Me too, and don't worry about it besides...we made a killer breakfast and it's waiting downstairs, use the bathroom and I'll meet you down there okay?"

"Okay but Kurt...you said they know I can't hear really right? They don't mind...that is...they're okay being patient with me?"

I smiled and leaned into kiss him once more. "Oh Blaine, we've put up with Finn being a simpleton for years...I think my family will have no problem with a little hearing impairment. Come on...I'm starving, get you cute behind in there and then meet me downstairs." I pecked him on the lips and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait...you think I have a cute butt Hummel?"

"Oh god...shoot me..." I closed the door and walked out to the melodious sound of Blaine's chuckle. If only I didn't embarrass myself when making him laugh all would be well.

Once I came back downstairs I told my family that Blaine was up and that we were going into the kitchen to have breakfast. Blaine came down the stairs looking more awake now but somewhat afraid of the group of people huddled in the living area. I grabbed his hand securely and pulled him up behind everyone. Rach and Finn we huddled on the floor over a puzzle, which Rach was doing on her own while I think my brother was looking at her clevage (ugh straight guys and boobs), Carol and my dad had their backs to us on the couch and when I cleared my throat again they all looked up with smiles on their faces.

"Guys...this is Blaine..Blaine...this is Rachel and her husband my brother Finn, my dad Burt and his wife Carol."

Everyone waved and said hi at almost the same time. Looking over at Blaine I could see a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Hi guys, it's nice to meet you all, Kurt doesn't stop talking about you, and I'm sorry for barging in on you this weekend but..."

Carol had gotten up from the couch and waved at him to shut up with the apologies.

"Shush, you're most welcome, come here." Carol hugged a very shocked looking Blaine who returned the hug after the initial shock wore off.

'Umm thanks Mrs. Hummel."

"Nonsense, call me Carol." She spoke a little slower and I was thankful that she didn't overdo it but just enough to make Blaine feel at ease. Rachel was the next to hug Blaine and began talking a mile a minute.

"Oh my god Blaine, I'm Rachel, it's so nice to see someone that makes Kurt so happy and if you ask me, it's about time he found someone. He's been so moody lately and I was wondering if he only found someone to.."

"Enough! Thanks, that's enough from the sister-in-law category." I cut her off with a hand over her mouth. "She talks a lot"

"I'm...uh flattered Rach...I think, I only caught half of what you were saying but...thanks?" I pushed Rach back over towards where she was sitting even though I could tell she was laughing at my obvious embarrassment.

"Who else wants to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend?"

"Well I don't know about embarrass but I think a hello is a starter. Hi Blaine, I'm Burt. Happy Thanksgiving kid."

"Happy Thanksgiving sir. And thanks for letting me stay here, I know it's not how you were expecting to meet Kurt's boyfriend but...I'm glad you opened up your home to me so thank you."

"_You're welcome son, and it's nice to meet you. Go get some food, before Kurt gets anymore embarrassed."_

"_You know how to sign?"_ Blaine's face probably looked like mine, complete and utter shock.

"_Yeah long story I'll tell you about one day...now go, get, and come back here in a bit and we can watch some football okay? You like football right?"_

"_That I do sir."_

"_Son, call me Burt, none of this sir crap. See you guys in a bit. And son, loosen the grip on Blaine's hand...he might need to eat with it."_

My dad knew signed language...he was fluent in it. How did I never know about this?

I pulled a smiling and relaxed Blaine into the kitchen and started reheating the pancakes while Blaine took a seat at the kitchen table. The sounds of the TV from the other room broke the silence as I stared at the sink. My family accepted him, 100 percent and it made no difference that he was deaf, or gay, or currently staying in their house after only just meeting them. I was overwhelmed suddenly and I felt the strong arms of my boyfriend behind me, wrapping themselves around my torso. I chastised myself inwardly for crying, even happy tears like these ones, because I was supposed to the strong one here, the one that would take care of Blaine, not the other way around.

"Hey...no more tears babe. We've shed enough to last us a lifetime in the last 24 hours. What's wrong?"

I turned around in the embrace and looked at the floor. He tilted my head up so that I looked at him.

"I can't read your forehead gorgeous, only your lips, what's wrong?"

"I'm just happy Blaine. Seeing Carol hug you, Rach talk to you like she's your hag too..." Blaine laughed at that but nodded.

"My dad signing to you, welcoming you after everything you've been through and I just...I'm happy I found you, and it's just hard for me to accept happiness sometimes. I'm not used to it. Seeing you happy makes me so...I don't know, ecstatic? And I can't understand how or why this had all happened to us. How did I get so lucky despite all the shit we've both been through?"

It was a non rhetorical question. I really wanted to know how I got so lucky, how this beautiful haunted man holding me in my family kitchen wanted me. How could he still keep fighting after all he had been through, and in what universe did I ever think I was in when I wanted nothing to do with my life? When I wanted to end my life? People had it worse...Blaine had it worse and yet he fought, and he wanted me? Everything changed when I met Blaine and he said last night that it was the same for him. When did the universe finally decide to align for us?

"I think we're both lucky...shit happens to us but fate gave me you...that's reason alone to smile."

I leaned in and captured his lips in a desperate kiss that was so full of emotion I felt weightless. We wrapped each other up so tightly, thankful to the stars for each others presence as we delved into each others mouths wanting nothing more than the closeness we gained from one another. His tongue traced my upper lip wanting access and I was far from ever denying this beautiful man anything, especially when I wanted to taste him deeper, despite my family being in the next room.

We kissed until we were breathless, gasping into each other mouth as we pulled our locked lips apart only to remain holding tightly to each other. My hands linked in his hair at the back of his neck and his tightly wound around my back. It was like the act of being closer wasn't enough.

"Thank you Kurt. You make me feel whole again, thank you for last night."

"You're welcome...but don't thank me for that. I'll always be here for you, as long as you'll have me." He closed our lips together again, this time much less desperate but soft and barely there.

"Kurt I really have been looking for you forever, and I'm falling so hard for you...please don't hurt me."

I gasped a little at the information, but only for a second and not because of the way he felt. He for a split second thought I would ever hurt him...he was sorely mistaken.

"I promise to take care of your heart...you've already seemed to help me repair mine. Don't re-break me either Blaine."

The tender moment was broken for probably not the first time this weekend. Finn had poked his head into the kitchen, just enough so only his head was popped around the corner.

"Kurt! Blaine! Dad say stop sucking face in the kitchen and actually eat something! Game one is gonna start soon."

I dropped my hands and sighed while giving my brother the biggest death glare I could manage.

"Thanks Finn! Now go away!"

"Alright, alright...but next time dad's coming in...oh and dude, you're right... he is pretty hot!" I grabbed a tea towel and threw it at Finn's face, trying to hide a smile as I could feel Blaine shaking into my chest where he had buried himself.

"Blaine, honey what's wrong? Sorry about him but..."

Blaine looked up and he was laughing, what the...?

"Oh god, we get caught making out in the kitchen by your brother, your dad says to stop sucking face? Who says that, I love it! And then Finn says he agrees with you that I'm hot or something...oh my god and your face, you are too adorable you know that? God I love your family!"

He was almost doubled over laughing at the look of irritated embarrassment I was sporting.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Anderson, see if I kiss you again."

Blaine went from laughing to pouting in a mere second.

"But I'm hot remember?"

"Oh god what have I gotten myself into." He leaned over and pecked my cheek as we finished plating our breakfasts finally.

_What is this feeling? I feel warmer than I have in years. Blaine's just so...full of life despite his tragedies, despite it all he makes me feel again. What is this feeling, it can't be love could it? I've known him like 2 weeks of course it can't be...can it?_

_Well fuck me...it actually might be._

**Okay that was a long one. Leave me and Drew a review because he helped me type that one for the most part. Poor Blainers right? As always leave me any thoughts or questions and I will be responding to reviews on this chapter as thoroughly as possible. You guys make me smile as always and I hope that the hiatus from me updating hasn't scared you all away. Love always. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greeting and Salutations my loves! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this fic, I am honestly relieved that there is still interest here because I love writing this version of Klaine.**

**Here we go guys...more on the angst and maybe a little lovin...maybe. Please beware my grammar and such, I've tried editing but I get tired a lot these days so bare with me (less than three)**

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother...I own a filthy mind and a happy soul, that's it :P**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**(BPOV)**

Now more barriers, I'm done. This is the fastest moving and most perfect relationship that I could have asked or dreamed for, and I couldn't be happier. It wasn't your normal fast moving relationship, no. This one was entirely different, like Kurt and I were doing everything in a normal relationship but out of its normal order. Somehow though it was working for us, and I was done with holding myself back...I was all in this, for good, bad or otherwise, I was going to surrender my heart.

XXXX

This weekend had been completely black and white with no shades of grey for me. The darkest moments came with my family troubles, the disowning or emancipation garbage or whatever that was that my family...sorry ex-family, was pulling. It sucked that I still hadn't heard back from Cooper on the whole 'our family is a bunch of douche holes' thing, but I would never begrudge my brother for anything; he had always been a very busy man, and now that was probably the case as well.

Unfortunately though, everything had hit me to my core, but I knew that this shouldn't have surprised me. I also knew that I would have spiralled out of control emotionally and probably drowned my whole weekend into the bottom of a tub of Ben and Jerry's whist singing Celine Dion at ungodly high volumes, if it wasn't for the silver lining that came from Kurt and his family.

Ah my Kurt, he really was amazing and I never thought that I would ever love a man like this, especially not one that I was so taken with by his mere stage presence almost 3 years ago, who then seemed so very unattainable. Black and white, no shades of grey.

The whole weekend after the family incident was in a word fantastic, and strangely but perfectly normal. After the giggling breakfast that first morning, where I laughed at Kurt's obvious embarrassment over his step brother thinking I was "hot" ( his brother thankfully spoke really loud, otherwise the comment would have gone completely unnoticed to me), we had a really great holiday.

We hung around the house, watched some football and other assorted TV and movies, which thankfully Burt remembered to watch with closed captioning without me even asking, and I got to bond with Finn and Burt. Kurt, after much reassurance that I was doing better, had retreated into the kitchen to help Carol and Rachel finished food prep for their dinner that night, as Burt helped Finn and I talk more easily by converting the words that Finn forgot to say whilst looking at me, into signs.

I asked Burt again where he learned how to sign and all he said was that his dearly departed wife Lizzie had to learn it from a young age and it was a language close to her heart so he learned it as well. He said that it was a way of silently telling each other how they felt about each other, to talk about their beautiful son, or when they just needed a private word that they wanted only to themselves. He said there was more to that story but until Kurt had mentioned that I was hearing impaired, he hadn't really used sign language all that much, saying it reminded him too much of Kurt's mom. He also told me again that one day, if I wanted to hear it, and when he felt strong enough he would tell me the whole story, and maybe Kurt too, but now hadn't been that time.

On Black Friday, I woke up to Kurt and Finn playing what looked like a strange version of touch football in the back yard with Burt. Unfortunately Burt wasn't too keen on me sharing a room with his son under his roof, so he asked me politely to use the guest room downstairs, I of course agreed willingly, it was the least I could do for the kindest he had shown me.

So it was on Friday that I woke up the Hudmel brother being excessively silly out in the early morning air. I knew Kurt was a morning person but the fact that Finn was up had to be because of Rachel, since Kurt said she was up early even by farmer's standards. It was a picturesque moment watching Burt laugh as Kurt got flustered and jumped on Finn's back trying to bring the big guy to the ground. It really was a heartwarming sight, Kurt rekindling with his family.

That afternoon Kurt had gone shopping at the behest of his girlfriend Mercedes, of course dragging Rachel along because neither had seen their girl since she announced her pregnancy, and this was an excuse for some much needed 'girl time'.

I told Kurt to go out and enjoy himself and not really worry about me, and that I would be all up for meeting Puck tonight when he came over to hang out. I spent the afternoon going grocery shopping of all things with Carol, and I found myself falling in love with Kurt's step mother by the minute. I bought her coffee afterwards, where we continued to bond and talk about our relationships. She said that even though her relationship with Kurt's dad, and subsequent marriage had been quick, it was as if the world told her to snatch up a good thing when it was given to her. She had never second guessed the hastiness of her love for Burt Hummel. I was starting to think the Hummel men had this effect on the world. After an hour of just gabbing with Carol, whom reminded me so much of Barb, especially with her patience for my hearing, I retreated to work on my symphony in my temporary bedroom in the basement of the Hudmel home.

I got lost in my music, as always, and before I knew it, it was late and Kurt had come back with Finn and Puck, oh and of course Rachel with Chinese take-out in tow thanks to Puck apparently. Finn had spent the day with Puck and some other guy named Dave, whom Kurt seemed to very interested in hearing about. I decided to drop the questions for now and just be the attentive boyfriend for the evening.

The mohawked man called Puck really wasn't what I had been picturing when Kurt had told me about his 'odd' relationship with Finn's on and off again best friend from high school. I did however see the way that Puck seemed to drop the stupid bad ass act around Kurt and it was an endearing little friendship ladled with smart ass quips from my boyfriend and childish banter from Puck. I could definitely see the love in that paring but it was so out of place, which seemed to suit them just fine. Kurt was the only one apparently who ever really called Puck by his real name, Noah, and Puck seemed to love calling Kurt, Hummel, but more affectionately, Princess. I would have been pissed at Puck if I were Kurt but he just shrugged and seemingly adjusted his invisible tiara on his head. Such a weird relationship, but oddly cute.

I, however, had a hard time talking to Puck, he seemed to forget that I was mostly deaf so I missed a lot of what he said. The good thing about that was that I got to have Kurt lean in an whisper against my aid to explain things.

Okay I may have taken advantage of that a little because I heard way more than I let Kurt believe, but that was only because I was craving the closeness from him that I hadn't been able to really take advantage of while we had been here.

It had been hard having Kurt sleep beside me two nights in row, kissing him whenever I saw fit, then switching to sleeping separately and settling for chaste kisses, occasional hand holding, and mild cuddling around his family and friends.

Maybe it made us better, slowed things down, but as the weekend full of love and drama came to an end and we were packing up the car and saying our good-byes, I was getting impatient to have my boyfriend close.

Rachel and Finn had left early that Saturday morning saying that hey had to fly back to the city so Finn could open the store on Sunday morning. Kurt and I were leaving that afternoon since it was still a long drive back and we wanted enough time to relax for the lengthy car ride and spread it over 2 days again. Kurt and I both had work on Monday. He had classes and I had a meeting with the other co-department head to lay out the work for the next term for our students. We both knew it was going to be a busy week back, it always was after the holidays, and I also knew that I had at least one pit stop with Collin to return my key after I made sure I had the rest of my stuff from the estate.

Yes, the blissful bubble from this weekend was ending but that didn't mean that I didn't want to take advantage of the time I had left with Kurt before our lives picked up again.

The coffee and shopping with Carol, watching Kurt and Rachel act like silly teenagers over her upcoming auditions and Kurt's advancement at Julliard, watching the way Finn and Kurt interacted so easily and more importantly watching the way Burt glowed about his sons achievements and actually engaged him in conversation about his passions and career path. Everything about this family amazed me and it just seemed so much like a well oiled machine power by love. It was a shit analogy and overly cheesy but even as we hugged them all good-bye, myself included which still surprised me, I was sad to see the family fade into the distance as I drove away. Kurt seemed sad too and for the remainder of our errands, my old estate and lawyer meeting included, I just drove one handed and held onto Kurt like a life line. Both of us saddened, me by my lack of real family and him because he hurt for me, but hated leaving his own when he finally seemed to understand what an amazing one he had.

The drive to the estate was quiet mostly, Kurt had called Collin for me asking him to meet me at my parents old home shortly so I could return the key, and there was a tension building which I couldn't exactly place. Once I had packed everything I deemed important into the back of the car, thanks to Kurt and his odd prowess for packing, Collin arrived right on time to hand over my copies of the paperwork that I would need when I went to the bank. There was the signed statement from my parents which Collin said was in triplicate stating that they would honour the agreement set forth to 'disown' their son in accordance with the aforementioned agreement and trust fund. And of course, the copies of the purchases my parents had made to my shares of the company and of course all the access information I would need to access my trust fund. There was my childhood in an envelope and in the back of the car behind me. I silently thanked him for his time and work, shoved the papers in the glove compartment and got back in the car.

Kurt had taken the keys from me, knowing that I would be too pissed off to drive, which I hadn't known I was until I actually got in the car, and I started to shake slightly.

My shoulders sagged but quivered as I watched Collin get in his car and drive away, Kurt not starting up the car yet but seeming to wait until Collin was out of sight. Before I knew what was happening Kurt turned in his seat and leaned over to quite possessively to pull my face towards his in a passionate kiss. I reciprocated only seconds after the initial shock wore off, dominating the kiss, needing it apparently more than I needed air and Kurt just let me take control, letting me deepen the embrace instantly. I exhaled through my nose, the rush of adrenaline pouring through the kiss as I tried to hold on desperately to the want I had for this man and the thankfulness I had for his mere presence. The kiss was heated and desperate but slowly, ever so slowly, it turned into a loving tangle of soft swipes of tongues and gentle presses of still hungry lips.

I let his face go where I was holding it, needing air eventually, and looked at Kurt who was smiling with his eyes closed and breathing shallow yet contented.

"Blaine...you are the strongest man I know."

He opened his eyes and despite them being a little darker which I imagined mine mimicked, I sensed relief and pride in his gaze.

"You make me stronger Kurt."

Kurt leaned in and kissed me softly again, ignoring the obviously awkward position we were in, in the front seat of the car leaning on the armrest. His hand traced my temple and jaw before he spoke again, and feeling his warm touch did something to calm my tightened nerves, something that had taken me years to master, he did with the smallest touch.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you like that? It's been torture these last few days Blaine."

"Oh god so it wasn't just me then."

"Definitely not. But I do mean it when I say that you are the strongest person I know. You've had so much thrown at you this weekend and well...I'm just so honoured to call you mine Blaine, and if there's anything I can do..." I cut him off with another soft peck, this time on his forehead as I carted my hand through his hair.

"No need, your presence alone seems to help babe. Now...let's start heading home huh?"

Kurt smiled and nodded before reluctantly leaning back into the drivers seat.

_Home. Yeah New York was our home, and I was rapidly believing that wherever Kurt was would feel like home too._

XXXX

It seemed to be an unspoken truth that we would stop at the same motel on the way back. It was a comfortable drive, with Kurt humming along to the music I could just make out while he drove. I liked watching Kurt drive, he seemed so relaxed about it, and he never dropped my hand once, and rubbed small circles with his thumb subconsciously as well.

We had grabbed some dinner before we left so when we got to the motel which, as we figured, would have some vacancies available, we weren't that hungry at all. We settled for grabbing some coffee from the coffee shop Kurt had found a few days ago, before heading into the motel to get settled for the night. It hadn't been that long of a drive but the emotional upheaval from the small incidents we had shared today seemed to have us both a little tired seeking simple comforts.

Shower, pyjamas, warm drink, warm embrace combined with a bed, the last one was definitely my favourite because I had longed for it for days. A bed, snuggled with Kurt was definitely more enjoyable than the Hudmel basement single bed where I laid down alone with my thoughts.

Curling into Kurt's arms as we sat mostly upright and it was the greatest feeling that I could have asked for in that moment.

He was the first to shower but his body still radiated the residual heat from the shower, or maybe he was just naturally always this warm but I melted into him. He smelled of his vanilla musk body wash that I was falling in love with more each day and the undershirt he was wearing to bed had a hint of a lavender smell, that I was learning was his fabric softener. The combination of those smells and the feel of his sturdy chest and body against mine had me sigh into the crook of his neck where I was rested.

Kurt hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around me in a protective and almost possessive manner, something that I never thought I would love but I craved it from him. I could feel this heart pick up as I traced my hand up and down his chest where it rested, feeling the definition of his pecs which weren't overly bulky but felt broad and strong under my hand. His hands seemed to move then too, following the dip of my back until he reached the curve of the small of my back, lifting the shirt slightly so he could press his warm hand on my bare skin.

Both of our breaths became increasingly uneven as we explored safe territory with our palms and fingertips. My left hand became bolder as I reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it purposefully up exposing his slight six pack and thin waist. My hand went up his shirt, feeling the dusting of light hairs on my fingers as I ghosted my hand upwards and then to the side, barely brushing his nipple as I pulled him impossibly closer to me.

Braving to look up at him, I saw that his lips we moist from where he had probably just licked them, and they were parted lightly. His gaze was focused on me and I could not only feel the want from his quickening heartbeat but I could see it in his now almost charcoal/sapphire eyes. His hand moved away from under my shirt back up to thread his exquisite fingers through my hair where they tightened in my curls sending a shock of excitement through my veins. His other hand moved from where it lay flat on the hotel sheets to grip my bicep firmly as he lowered his head so our mouths were open against each others but not in a kiss. We just breathed in one another for a second, feeding the need with silent breaths for closer, just more. My resolve broke first when my hand that was under his shirt pressed firmly against his ribs where I scratched at them playfully and he moaned into my moth softly.

"_Blaine...kiss me_." His hand tightened in my curls even more as I connected our lips again but for the first time tonight. The passion and heat that I had felt between us in the car earlier was back but with increased intensity. I heard and felt my name and the whispered plea for a kiss against my lips and chest right before I caved and did so. Kurt seemed to want more even as the kiss began and pulled me gently up so that I was hovering over him and then straddling his hips.

The new position let me delve deeper into his mouth with my tongue and bring both of my hands down to his side now so they could ghost in unison up my beautiful boyfriends sides, pulling his shirt up slowly with my movements.

The barely there groan he made into my mouth would have been mistaken for anything else accept the slight nod he gave into the kiss, the all but silent agreement and permission to remove his shirt which my hands had been subconsciously doing on their own anyway.

I broke the kiss with a heavy sigh only for a fraction of a second to get his shirt over his head, ruffling his hair deliciously as I did it. I didn't wait to drink in the sight of him yet, my lips were far too busy and if Kurt's kneading along my back was any indication he didn't want me to give up the pursuit of his lips either.

My want to feel his chest, bare and exposed against mine won out against the war my lips were raging with his. I pulled away, sitting up fully on his hips, noting that he was semi hard under me and I felt more comfortable with my own growing arousal knowing that it wasn't just me that was getting more and more turned on by the minute.

We had been careful in the first few weeks of our relationship, only now I felt that I needed and craved more from him, and as I looked down from my sitting perch on his hips, the look he gave me was nothing short of pure sex. I pulled my shirt off, his hands following the fabric of my shirt as I wrenched it off my shoulders, tracing from my belly button up my chest, circling before resting again on my hips.

Kurt was looking me over, not ashamed or embarrassed to stare, obviously liking what he was seeing even though he had seen it before. He didn't speak, he just looked adoringly at me through hooded eyes. That was when I drank him in as well. He was pale, lithe but a little more muscular than me, his shoulders broader with very light and sparse chestnut chest hair. The perfect blend of feminine and masculine and I groaned unabashed and leaned down, resting one hand on his pale chest and the other beside his head.

Kurt's hands were possessive as he reconnected out lips, pressing hard against my back trying to wrap himself around me, pulling me all the more flush with him. The skin on skin feel was like a drug for us both, wandering hands and mouths, it was all so much yet not enough.

I found a delightful spot behind his ear that sent his hips up in search of friction as I licked and sucked at it.

We groaned in unison as our pyjama clad bottoms ground against one another subconsciously. He pulled away to search my face for any hesitations but I knew what I wanted. I wanted more of him...maybe not everything yet but I was addicted more and more every minute to the feel of his groans reverberating against me, the confirmation in my silent world that I could unravel the man...that he wanted me, just as I wanted him. _God he was beautiful._

Even that thought alone had me kiss him harder, move against him with a little more possession of my own as Kurt hooked his thumbs under the elastic waist of my pants. With a giddy and nervous chuckle against his lips I nodded and with my help we both ended up discarding our pants so that I could lay back on top of him, our bodies and groins flush, my thigh between his legs, and our hands now grasping each others tightly.

We stopped the heavy make out session for a second to lean away from one another to take in the others fully naked appearance. He was beautiful. Pale all the way to his toes, defined, manly and all fucking mine. His cock was a lot larger than I thought and I wondered how he fit into those overly tight pants every day. Kurt spoke before I was done looking, forcing me to look at his lips...oh what a chore.

"You're stunning Blaine...how did I get so lucky?" His voice was quiet but serious and breathy. I could hear each word as if it were a whisper, his voice down an octave from where it normally was, and I was so glad that I got to hear it like this.

"I'm the one that's lucky babe...you're just, gorgeous and _mmmph_" I couldn't stop kissing him. I couldn't even finish a sentence, I needed his mouth, his body, his everything now if not sooner. No more talking.

Kurt was the first to tentatively reach down below the belt as it were, grasping my ass and pulling me closer, seeking the connection of our naked erections which had us moan in unison. It felt amazing, it felt perfect.

We relished in the delicious friction for a while, softly moving against one another as Kurt attacked my neck with small bites and open mouthed kisses, the heat in the room reaching high levels quickly. I held his face against my neck, loving the warmth and attention he was giving me, and the curiosity of how his cock felt in my hand finally won out.

Coasting down his sides, his skin seemingly silky smooth everywhere I touched, before it settled near his hip.

"Can I Kurt?" I asked softly, lowering my head to his collar bone, nibbling at it lightly, when he nodded against my neck. He released a small whimper when I shifted against him so I could grab his now very hard cock, and I was loving the sounds he made even at the barely there volume and intensity.

Kurt thrust into the grasp, instinct seeking more attention, and he felt perfect in my hand. Heavy, warm and completely hard for me, it was enough to have me smile as Kurt lost himself in the gentle strokes I was giving him.

Simultaneously Kurt reconnected our lips and reached his own hand down and grabbed my length with confidence. I groaned loudly and probably a little too wantonly because no one had touched me like this in such a long time. His pressured strokes felt otherworldly as I matched his rhythm but increasing the pressure my hand was giving him.

Suddenly Kurt pushed against me and had me sit up, not letting go of my cock nor allowing me to release his as we both settled now on our knees facing each other, legs tangled in a sitting embrace. His other hand was in my hair, pulling and tugging as we kissed, my unoccupied now settled on his lower back, applying pressure to the smooth flesh just above his ass.

Kurt mewled as I swiped his leaking head with my right hand, feeling the hot precum across my thumb. Fuelled forward Kurt moved my hand and grasped both of our dicks together in his fist, holding them together as I threw my head back and my silent world was swimming with faint sounds, ragged breathing, and the exploding beats of my heart as it tried to pound out of my chest.

Kurt pulled against the grip he still had on my curls and brought my lips back to his in a battle of tooth and tongue that had me seeing stars.

I was losing it fast as he kept up his movements, now lubricated with our combined juices seeping from our needy erections. Kurt was relentless, obviously as lost as I was in the bliss we were sharing and I was grasping at his flesh, anywhere, everywhere...it had my senses in overdrive.

I held the back of his head, wanting nothing more from this moment than for it to never end but knowing it would because the burning coil in my stomach was about to snap and I could only hope that he was there with me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, lapping at the light sheen of sweat, loving the salty taste mixed with that of _just Kurt._

"Kurt...god Kurt...close." I held his back, scratching down his spine, loving the way he shivered against me. He brought his head up to my ear, nibbling at the lobe as he redoubled his efforts as our dicks slide together at a frantic pace.

Kurt was shaking now, his rhythm erratic as he leaned against my aid.

"Come now...please Blaine. Come with me, I need you to."

Before I could think or say otherwise, Kurt bit down and sucked on my neck, and then spasmed in my hand and against me, moaning something that sounded a little to me like my name. I felt the warmth of his cum on my cock, the howl of pleasure he exuded against my neck and that did it for me. All the combined elements had me literally falling to pieces against him. I came hard, harder than I think I had in a long time, if ever, as I saw the world turn white and I swear for a brief moment I could see sound. I groaned out his name, needing him to hear that I was falling apart just for him.

He stroked us through it, I lent a hand of my own just to feel the combination of his hand, my hand, our cum, just everything. I either blacked out or Kurt joined me in a hazed fantasy as we came down from our highs.

Still on our knees but resting against one another, we locked lips lightly and without want but only feeling.

"Hmmm Kurt, that.." Kurt only hummed in response. He already knew me so well. I didn't want to lift my head to read his lips, the contented hum and sigh of agreement was all I needed to feel or hear for that matter.

We were sticky, sweaty, and tangled in the most odd position but I was happy, and so was he.

I got up and went to grab a warm wash cloth from the en suite bathroom to clean us off. I tenderly cleaned all the exposed skin, taking note now of all the delicate curves and indents that I hadn't memorized yet. Kurt eyed me with affection, running his hand through his hair, watching me clean him and then reached over and did the same to me.

The touches were so different, delicate from the impassioned and desperate ones not a few minutes before. They were purposeful and somehow romantic despite what we had just done. I looked at Kurt, really looked at him, and he did the same, smiles on both of our faces. There was no regrets in what we had just done as we laid down beside one another with smiles plastered on our faces. We kissed lightly for a few seconds before I reached up and stroked his temple and spoke.

"So beautiful Kurt, you just take my breath away."

He turned into me and breathed in the air in our little bubble, not doubt smelling of sex, sweat and sweet...and smiled before looking at me again.

"Blaine, I don't know how or why we found each other, but you are everything that I could want...you're breathtaking, every inch inside and out."

We slept in each others arms that night, only dipping below the covers when we started to get chilled. I snuggled there happily with the man that I dreamt about that night. I was falling in love with this man, there was no question in my mind.

**Ta everyone, a little smuttiness for you, and I have no idea where my brain conjured up that one from. It was about time that I got up to the M rating that I've been sporting! I really hope you like this, the next chapter will be them getting back into their normal routines again in New York and I hope that this chapter made you happy. Leave a comment if you can guys, I'm as always nervous about anything I post these days. Love ya xoxoxxoxoxo...toodles!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I felt inspired to keep writing last night after the little mini smut fest I barfed out onto my laptop a few days prior with this story. I am now pretty worried that people didn't like it as much as I was hoping...maybe I'm out of practice I dunno. ( I think I'm just gonna hide again...behind the fat cat. I can hide in shame of the uninspiring chapter I guess.)**

**This story is a big part of my life nowadays and I felt like getting some more of it out and I wanted to share. I can only hope that I am not too forward in hoping that I am not losing my touch for these characters.**

**Read and review if you like, I am always hoping for positive feedback or "otherwise" in any way. Take care kids and I hope you like this next instalment, although I'm nervous again...um yeah...just read and trust me? XO**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**That Voice**

**(KPOV)**

_Blaine_.

Dammit I had it bad. Throughout the entire morning of lessons my mind had been falling back on the topsy-turvy weekend I spent with that man. My heart ached when I remembered the pain and loss in his eyes and in his presence when his family shut him out. The hurt look and feel on his face that made me want to care for him in any way that my being could still made me shiver uncomfortably.

I although couldn't wipe the smirk off my face that appeared when I remembered the rest of the weekend. The bonding he shared with my family and friends, the simple symbiotic relationship that we had that whole weekend, where my very happiness was linked to the smallest smiles and touches we shared. My dad and Carol had been so great with everything, welcoming him into the family, albeit in a rushed haze but it felt right somehow. Finn had dropped his guard and applauded me for opening myself up, Rachel definitely approved, so did Mercedes for that matter when we met for lunch, and even Puck had given me a long hug saying he was happy for me. I will leave out repeating the crude remarks that came out of Noah's mouth regarding Blaine but they were all dusted with his own version of caring that I knew so well.

It had felt nice to reconnect with my family and friends and to introduce them to a man that surprised me with his strength of character everyday. I could finally say that I was finding myself again, and that gorgeous, bubbly, but haunted man that my family had unconventionally welcomed without question was the main reason for the now stupid grin I was sporting these days.

The kisses and touches and the unbelievable high we shared that night at the motel, and the next morning actually because Blaine had a very talented mouth you see, lit up my face at the mere thought of it. We felt the need and ran with it with no regrets.

Blaine and I had stayed as long as we could at the motel wrapped in each other before we had the arduous task of leaving each others embraces and driving back home. I drove, he talked, and it was domestically peaceful, almost like we had crossed that barrier this weekend between dating, to being in an actual relationship. My first real one in many years.

We still didn't know everything about each other but now that we had bared our bodies and exposed some of our weaknesses, we seemed to be on the same page and moving forward without hesitation. The kiss goodbye sealed the deal that we would make it a top priority to fit the other into our busy and hectic lives.

It had been a few weeks now, both of us being busy in our own rights. Blaine had his usual lessons and then he picked up more tutoring sessions with his two proteges, plus he was even locking himself in his apartment writing up a storm because for once his creative musical juices were flowing he says. He seemed tense but I knew what it was like in my own right.

I, on the other hand, was back in full swing, new lesson plans, new classes and I had taken on the extra responsibility of coaching Kenny, my golden student. Blaine and I had seen each other quite a bit, coffee's here and there, a dinner date at a Korean grill that had opened up in his neighbourhood, and we texted literally non stop. Our physical relationship hadn't had the time to blossom because of our schedules, but I for once wasn't rushing anything, I was happy with our pace. I was also beginning to make time for Finn and Rach more now, since I came to the realization that I had missed them terribly over the last year or so, the apparent void in my heart slowly seeming to close. Blaine had also kept in close contact with Nick as of late as well, like he had promised. He had told me all about him and Jeff over one of our coffee get togethers, and said that we should have a double with them since they we both dying to meet me.

_Meeting the friends...I guess turn about was fair play, he had met my family already. *gulp*_

XXXX

I really should be acting like a TA now and not a love sick teenager off in his own world.

I was trying to be my usual authoritative self this afternoon, but I couldn't shake the happiness. I was almost drunk off of it and I hadn't felt this way since...well since ever I guess you could say.

It was in Kenny's class that I found myself daydreaming about Blaine, Thanksgiving and the upcoming dinner with Jeff and Nick this evening at Blaine's. I was a nervous bundle of energy and I must have had a stupid look on my face because one of my students shook me out if it.

"Umm Mr. Hummel, are you okay? You just look really glossed over?"

It was Maria, a quiet Hispanic girl that I knew very little about even though I was her teacher and had been since Voice II...this was now an opera major course and she was a graduate. I guess I hadn't been paying too much attention to these kids or their lives, and it made me a little shameful to say the least.

She looked terrified asking me anything, and I felt bad that my cold but usually effective way of approaching these kids would make them so afraid of my feared bitch wrath. So this was my attempt at turning over a new leaf.

"Uh wow sorry Maria, sorry guys, just had a lot on my mind recently. Please excuse the deer in headlights look, although if I do say so myself I pull off the look fabulously." I relaxed my posture, complete with hip twitch and eye roll before smiling at all 8 of my graduate kids.

They laughed...with me, not at me. Well this was a welcome surprise, I hadn't felt this kind of attention in a while. I glanced at my watch and saw that we had 20 minutes left in the lesson, so I conjured up an idea.

"So...I think we have officially over theorized the valued influence of Igor Stravinsky's stylistic diversity for one lesson, don't you agree?"

The group looked utterly confused, but I could tell they were as bored as I was.

"Come on...put your textbooks away and lets stop the theoretical lesson for a second." I don't think I knew where this was coming from any more than my students did.

"Um sir?"

"Kenny please I thought I asked you to call me Kurt since I have been reduced to shortening a beautiful name like Kenneth to Kenny, which makes you sound like a cartoon preschooler."

The whole class gasped but as Kenny and I began to laugh the rest seemed to join in as they lowered their text books.

I was leaning against the piano in the study room, facing the now grinning and relaxed faces of my graduates and I felt extremely calm although exposed which was a first for me in front of these guys in a long time. It wasn't like I didn't have a great rapport with my students, it's just that I had always kept the professionalism bar extremely high. From past experience acting truly like myself never had great consequences but now seemed like the time to change that.

"So um Mr. Hummel..."

"Kurt please Gloria, go ahead.."

"O-kay, Kurt...wow that's weird..."

"It's weird for me too honey but it's kind of nice not sounding like you guys are referring to my father, I want you to be comfortable, now you had a question?"

"Yeah, well you kind of hit it on the nose. Well you seem different recently...Kurt... and we were kind of wondering what gives? We love your teaching methods be sure, but you've seemed more relaxed, we were just wondering if everything was okay with you sir, that's all."

I took my glasses off my face and rested them on the lecture stand to my right, rubbing the bridge of my nose as if that would clear my head. Upon looking up I saw 8 expectant faces all completely tuned in to what I said. They had always been a tentative bunch but over the years I hadn't really seen them like this, or maybe I hadn't been truly paying attention. I smiled at them and relaxed, feeling a weight that had been on my shoulders lift slightly for a long time, but I had only just noticed it.

I was a good teacher, but why had I ever been this closed off was beyond me. Here were eager young minds, like my own, only waiting for me to stand there and help mold them with a passion that I shared, and I had squandered it for fear that I would receive the same negativity of my youth. I needed to make up for lost time, well at least make an attempt at it.

"Guys...I know that I come across, well frigid on occasion, and that's mostly from, well let's say past experiences creating a guard as it were... but recently, well I've had some good things happen in my life, and I want to change my approach somewhat."

Okay now I was really confusing them. They all shared slightly nervous glances at each other before collectively waiting for me to continue.

"Hhhh...okay let's try a different approach."

I went and leaned against the small desk beside the piano and closed my eyes, willing the wall to fall for a minute so I could just be Kurt for a minute.

"When I was in high school, which seems like a bazillion years ago now, I never wanted to be an opera teacher, or opera singer. I wanted to be a Broadway star with his own fashion line, hence the already created self diva attitude." The room laughed as I swept my hair back a little, remembering how Mercedes and I used to use that as our handshake of sorts. I relaxed enough to continue with a large breath, but I sensed the tension in the room still though, so I opened up a tiny bit about myself.

"I came to the realization that a man with a very high and ...unique...natural singing voice had a very limited variety of lead roles to choose from in modern musicals or even musical revivals. But... I didn't stop performing because it was what I loved."

The group looked a little shocked at my honesty but nodded knowing I was right, and that they appreciated that I was opening up, and kept any negativity, if they harboured anything towards me, to themselves.

"Finding opera, it's power, it's fluidity and beauty was a game changer for me. All the doors that closed in my face, all the rejections towards me were only made more bittersweet when opera opened up opportunities for my particular talent. It was something I didn't expect and now I'm here in love with my job, you guys, and I just want you all to know more about me. I want you to know that I have been there, done that, and gotten the horribly over priced and gaudy t-shirt to boot. I can just hope that you guys are comfortable enough with me to share yourselves and your passions. I may not look it, these accursed youthful features ya know, but I am old enough to help you as people and performers...not just as students..and recently I've come to learn..."

I looked over at Kenny who was smiling now and sharing a knowing grin about our impromptu duet on exam day. It was at that moment that something had changed in me, reminded me that even though I was a teacher, well technically only a TA but I ran most of my classes, I should have also been a friend and mentor. I had some great teachers growing up, Mr. Schue from high school in particular most of the time, that helped me along with my trials in performing. I wanted that with my students because until now I hadn't realized the impact those individuals had had on me.

"...that I think I need to lighten up a little. Wow sorry guys that was way heavier than I thought it was going to be. Please excuse the hallmark moment."

The room laughed again as I buried my face in my hand and joined them.

"Wow, thank you for sharing that Kurt, ummm...you said you wanted to be on Broadway, we can all assume you love show tunes them...what was your favourite?"

I jumped to sit on the desk, crossing my legs comfortably as I began to talk with my hands.

"Oh god where do I even begin. You know what you've done by opening these flood gates Kenny, I won't shut up if I start."

Kenny chuckled, " It's okay, we've got all term." The agreement was palpable in the group so I smiled fully, and for once not selfishly, for the first time in my teaching career

For those remaining 15 minutes I talked Broadway with my opera students. They asked me questions and even shared a little about themselves in the short time remaining in the class. After the time elapsed, I reminded them all about there work that was due by the next class but I also gave them an assignment that was very reminiscent of my high school glee days.

They all had to tell me their biggest secret or dream from high school. Who they wanted to be and why they had chosen opera as a major. I wanted to get to know them as people and figuring out their passions and their dreams was one step closer to that. I would try this out on my graduates and then expand it to my newer students. I hoped this more relaxed approach would and could only strengthen the bond I had with my kids. They respected my talent as a young but experienced TA, but I wanted that connection, the one I wanted from more teacher from my past that I knew I could give, if they were willing to allow me to.

For the first time in a while all of my students left visibly happier after a class, and I wondered if maybe this could be a tradition of sorts, taking a few minutes during class to dream, hope and share in the company of like minded individualism.

_I couldn't wait to tell Blaine._

XXXX

(BPOV)

I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just some of the mild side effects. This is new, it's just gonna take a while to get used to. But god would it please just stop ringing for five minutes!

I shook my head yet again, trying to rid myself of the fuzzy ring that I felt in my ear and the spots that kept popping up in my vision. It was fruitless, but the instinct to try and shake it all clear was till winning out. Small greenish dots dancing just out of grasp, but I knew they would go away, they had to, I just had to calm down.

I was leaning against the sink in my bathroom, trying to calm the overload of the sensations. I had reached for the medicine cabinet again, looking at the line up of various medications that I had started the other week, and I inhaled sharply at the amount of medications I was now on. When Kurt and I got back from our holiday weekend I started the steroid treatment as instructed and as directed. I had been warned by the doctor and the pharmacist that sometimes steroids did cause mild hallucinations, nausea, mood changes and any other random cacophony of mild ailments, but there were some scary harsher ailments as well. Despite those I had started them anyway, knowing that this was a chance to actually get better and not just settle, and maybe after this treatment course I could sense a real improvement.

It was only a 6 week course on a high dose and then I would taper off before stopping them to note any progress. Unfortunately because giving me localized steroid treatment was impossible because there was no immediate source for my condition, I had to subject all of my body and its functions to the drug and it was starting to take it's toll.

It had heightened my sensitivity to everything, although my muscles were more tired these days, and I felt like I was retaining a lot of water, feeling swollen, but these were only minor problems which I was expecting...the ringing in my ears was NOT expected and was driving me insane.

Unfortunately when Kurt got here an hour ago, jumping up and down about his amazing day and his new revelation with his students and himself for that matter, I could only half pay attention. The ringing in my ears was a noise, one that I hadn't actually heard in a while and at first it was welcome and new but it had been hours and it still hadn't quite subsided, so I wasn't in the best mood, nor could I focus.

Kurt was a little angry and was now finalizing the dinner prep in the kitchen before Jeff and Nick got there, but he was only upset because I hadn't told him about the side effects as of yet so he didn't know why I was inattentive. I also hadn't really told him about the new mediation I was on at all either. I know that I should have, but I was being overly proud as per usual, and I didn't want Kurt to worry about me anymore than he already did. It had taken a while before Kurt and I had successfully forgotten about all the bad happenings that weekend to settle on the good ones. I had even filed away the paperwork from my parents and said we would deal with them later. I didn't want any more negativity in my life right now, and Kurt agreed as usual to help me in anyway possible.

I didn't like to think of myself as broken and telling him that I was having more issues...well that didn't bode well for my ego.

Earlier he had said, " Sorry I just had a good day, I'll let you relax, and I'll finish the dinner preparation for _your_ friends."

It hurt a little to think that Kurt wouldn't want Nick and Jeff to be his friends too, but I could tell that he was just pissed off at my lack of enthusiasm. I really needed to tell him what was bothering me.

I wanted to deal with this on my own, but I quickly starting kicking myself that I hadn't said something to Kurt earlier as I felt my grip on reality slipping away.

_Oh god I can't breathe...calm down Blaine...fuck my head hurts!_

The green spots faded to black as it became harder to breathe. I felt a surge of pain in my head, my brain felt like it was pushing past migraine status into a new level of torture and I started to lose it, breathing harshly and slipping onto my knees on the hard tiled floor.

My first instinct was to cry for help.

"KURT!"

I yelled as loud as I felt I could and even the volume of my voice hurt my ears. Everything was amplified, for the first time in years I swear I could hear my heart beat, the light in the bathroom blindingly white. I heard footsteps hard and fast coming from the kitchen.

_I heard footsteps?_

_And a voice...Kurt?_

"Blaine? BLAINE! Oh my god, Blaine..."

I was now lying on the floor curled into myself, holding the bottle of pills like a vice, gripping onto the one tactile sensation I could as I felt Kurt kneel beside me and grab what I was holding out of my hand.

"Kurt! M-make it stop, I c-can't...w-what's hap-pening?"

Kurt in what could have been nanoseconds dropped the bottle on the floor and ran out of the room. In that moment I panicked even more than I already was, thinking had Kurt been so disgusted with me, angry at the medication I was on and didn't tell him about, and with that he had run out the room and my apartment in sheer shock? I deserved it for not telling the man I loved what I was doing to my body in hopes of getting better, I was a bad boyfriend, I knew he deserved better and...

A moment later my head was being lifted, my body still shaking and convulsing at its own will, and I was sweating way more than normal. I felt a warm hand under my head laying me against a jean clad lap, the other arm wrapped around my chest trying to keep me from shaking.

_That voice...Kurt had come back? He was holding me and whispering that he was there? That he would never leave me?  
><em>

That voice, I could hear him...the euphoria of the situation, Kurt came back, almost cancelled out the pain in my head and now that of my stomach, which lurched wanting to empty it's contents.

I was going to die, here on the floor of my own bathroom. All of my senses and systems were rebelling against me, all that kept me grounded was that voice.

"Emergency? Yes, my boyfriend is having a medication reaction, maybe a seizure I don't know I just need an ambulance now! I can't loose him...please!"

Just before my world went black I heard Kurt say my address vaguely before pulling me tighter. Hey, if I was going to die at least I would be in his arms...god the pain was just too much, my ears, my chest, my head...I couldn't...

_Darkness._

(KPOV)

Keep him from choking on his own vomit, but keep the head turned in case he vomits. Cradle him, hold his position but don't move him too much and don't constrict. Check his breathing and remain calm. Carol's teachings had come back into full play now...all I could do was hope that the paramedics got here quickly.

_Don't you dare leave me now Blaine Anderson...you're stuck with me...don't you dare give up now..._

**Wow okay so I was planning on bringing this thing in later but somehow it just kind of happened. Remember that cat I was going to hide behind?...well now I think I need an actual box to hide in with him because this cliffhanger is harsh! Please don't hate me, I'm sorry, especially since you were all probably expecting some Niff love in this chapter too.**

**Well please leave me your notes, comments, reviews but please no cyber slushie facials...iceberg bitch slaps are not constructive criticism LOL...**

**I love you...did I mention that? All of you...with cookies and klainebows and bow ties? Because bow ties are cool.**

**I'm gonna go now and write some more...um... less than three? Xoxo**

***hides***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N :** **Wow okay so I think you all deserve to have this chapter now since I was a big jerk and left you hanging with a pretty intense cliffhanger. Now some of you saw the silver lining at the end of the last chapter which meant that most of you didn't shoot daggers into my eyes and I am still unscathed. Thanks for not killing me!**

**Now this chapter continues from where we left off approximately, and it's a little intense but not as bad as the last one I promise.**

**Also a BIG THANK YOU, to all of my reviewers and readers alike, this story still makes me nervous about it's actually popularity but as one reviewer whom PM'd me said, "This story is epic, and so are you. We love it, please keep writing, because if you don't then Kurt and Blaine will cry!"**

**We can't have that now can we LOL...so here's the next one loves, thank you again for all the support, you are all angels.**

**xoxox**

**...oh and I own nothing, I think my animals actually own me at this point...**

**Ta!**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Echoes**

(KPOV)

I hated hospitals. I hated them. Only bad things in my life had ever happened in one of these god forsaken places, to my family and to myself. I swore I would try to avoid the familiar halls at all costs but I found myself again, wrecked with worry as I slung the backpack over my shoulders as I ran down the halls towards the main emergency desk.

_Clack, Clack, Clack._

The sound of my boots hitting the overly polished linoleum kept pace with my now increasingly erratic heartbeat. The last time I was in a place like this was during my first year of college...I had been...injured...and I had been so scared, and alone and just empty...

_Push, It. Aside. Hummel. You're here for Blaine, swallow your fears for now and just be there for him!_

I never wanted Blaine to feel like that, I never wanted him to know a moment of loneliness in a place like this, so with renewed urgency I halted in front of the main desk and approached a woman in colourful floral scrubs who looked to be in her late fifties. I was out of breath by this point, but she looked calm enough, I guess I wasn't the only dishevelled person she had dealt with recently. Carol had told me numerous times about all the whack jobs she had come up to her on a daily basis, but that also meant that I knew hospital protocol, and what questions to ask, and what details to throw out there.

"Hi, sorry. I am looking for my boyfriend, came in about 20 minutes ago by ambulance, Anderson, Blaine, 24 year old male Caucasian,, 5 foot 7, dark brown curly hair, probable medication reaction? ."

I couldn't have given her a more detailed description unless it was to a sketch artist for a police report. Why was she taking so long in looking up the information that I wanted? I could have sworn that even though she typed in the name, she was biding her time looking between me and the screen with a non readable expression.

"Boyfriend huh? Okay so that doesn't make you family ...um...look Mr.?"

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel...where is Mr. Anderson, I need to see him?" I was being perfectly reasonable especially since I was ignoring the somewhat rude looking grimace on her face when she repeated the word _boyfriend._ She cleared her throat and looked down at the screen through her half moon shaped glasses.

"From this I can see that the ER physician has looked his over and hasn't placed him in ICU but in ward, so he's listed as stable, but that doesn't mean that just anyone can go in and see him."

"What do you mean not just _anyone _can go in and see him? If he isn't currently in surgery for any reason or in a state of true emergency that would require him to be in intensive care than I should be able to see him like any other husband,wife, girlfriend or _boyfriend_ should..."

"Whatever your social interaction or attachment may be to Mr Anderson, you are not his immediate family or emergency contact, so you need to wait..."

_Okay I've had enough._

"Social attachment? Do you consider that assumed wedding band on your left hand as a symbol of your life long social interaction with your attachment? Or do you see it as a wedding band to your probable husband? Someone you love and care about greatly? Much the same way that I care about the aforementioned Mr Anderson, so if you would kindly drop the bigotry, and allow me access to your patient since he is stable enough to receive visitors, it would greatly appreciated."

I gritted my teeth and held back the condescending pretentious cow comment and just stared her down. She didn't break but she also didn't respond right away.

"Look, clashing opinions aside sir, until these papers are signed by someone other than Mr. Anderson, or anyone who is legally allowed to do so, I am afraid that my hands are tied.._.sir_."

"Of all the miserable...he's 24 years old, self reliant and dependent, and doesn't need a legal guardian or anything, I can fill out his paperwork, I have all his information here in this bag and..."

"I believe I can help here."

A short brunette with thin but well styled hair and a kind smile approached the desk, his aura radiating kind professionalism. He had a smile on that was all confidence, but I could tell he meant business, and the tall blonde man he was with was looking at him like he was the centre of the universe.

"And who are you sir?" The nurse immediately turned her attention to this gentleman who just seemed to captivate everyone's attention when he spoke.

"Hello.." the man checked her tag on her uniform, "Wendy, my name is Nick Duval, I'm Blaine Anderson's emergency contact and his current power of attorney. As I'm sure you've noticed since looking up Mr. Anderson's file, that he has a hearing impairment and has left me as his current adviser with regards to treatment, all aforementioned paperwork and of course the billing information required to cover his stay here. As his ex-boyfriend, I do know the gentleman well and I assure you that this man here, " He gestured towards me but my mind was still screaming '_ex-boyfriend?_', " would very much like to see Mr. Anderson. So...I will fill out the incidentals here, and if you would be so kind, and please let Mr. Hummel here know where he can find his boyfriend, that would be greatly appreciated...Wendy."

I swore I heard the blonde man, whom I could only assume to be Nick's partner Jeff snicker under his breath that he covered with a slight cough.

The nurse looked stunned but covered it well with a stern glare at myself and then Nick before handing him the papers.

"Second hallway turn left, use that set of elevators to go to the 6th floor, room 209 Mr. Hummel. Please see the admittance desk when you get to the floor, I will let the nurse there know to expect you."

She said all of this to Nick who just smiled as he began to skim through the paperwork, Jeff now lingering close to his side, who gave me a quick smile and a head shake that I took as my cue to leave.

"Oh Kurt?"

I turned around at Nick's voice, "We'll see you up there, everything will be fine I'm sure." I don't know how but Nick's reassurance seemed to make me feel better as I resumed my light jog to the elevators the nurse had described.

I only got mildly lost trying to find the elevators that I was supposed to take to the 6th floor and when I finally found them my brain was buzzing so loud I swear others could have heard it.

_Ding_

When the doors opened I readjusted my bag sheepishly as I approached the desk, which was a whirlwind of activity, and I found the nurse who seemed to be in charge looking over some paperwork.

"Excuse me?"

The woman at the desk at her back turned to me, her long black hair pulled into a tight pony-tail at the back of her head and I heard her mutter something in Spanish, at least I think it was Spanish.

"Mierda de lo que ahora..."

When she turned around it was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Santana?"

"Well well well...I haven't seen you lady lips in what...7-8 years? Fancy seeing you in my particular level of hell."

She was wearing black scrub pants and a bright red scrub top that she of course new was a colour she could always pull off. _But Santana...a nurse? How the? What the? Okay I have got to be hallucinating._

"Porcelain relax. I know it's weird and whatever, and it's not how I figured I would ever see your alabaster ass again but you are here for a reason yes?"

"Uh yes...yes the lady at the main desk should have called up here saying to expect me, my-my boyfriend, Blaine...A-Anderson just came in, room 209?"

"Ugh Wendy. She's a bit of a bitch, and that's coming from me, sorry about her."

"Bit of, that's putting it mildly."

Santana only smiled quickly and turned on her heal to look it up. She barked a couple of orders at the other ladies whom she seemed to have complete control of and respect from and it was a little unnerving seeing the frustrated and angry teenager that I knew in high school in a real work place, working so well with others. That was never a strong suit for her before.

She sighed and turned back to me, walking out from behind the desk to stand beside me.

"Okay. Room 209, the end of this hall here on your right. He's on IV and still unconscious. The doctor will probably be in in a little while to check on his progress but that's all I know for now. He's listed as stable but anymore info than that you'll have to get from the doc, Porcelain."

She still seemed like the snarky Latina I knew from all those years ago, but I couldn't even begin to be happy about this mini reunion, I was so stressed and I felt myself beginning to tear up at the sights and sounds of hospitals that I had tried to block out.

"Hey, Kurt look, he's okay right now, just breathe for me alright. Everything's gonna be fine, just go check on him. Just remember that he's unconscious right now so don't expect a warm welcome."

She soothed my back in an act that I would never have expected from her and added, "Come find me if you need anything, or buzz the front desk here if he wakes up or anything. I have to go back to work, today's been ridiculous, and aside from all this...you look good Hummel. I'll see ya."

With that she went back behind the desk, the smile she sent me turning upside down and muttered something else in Spanish before she looked at the receptionist and sighed.

"No green goes here, yellow there...or else the doctors are going to carved me a new one for Christmas, this will be my butt if you screw it up, please try again."

_Santana said please...weird._

Walking down the hall to the room numbered 209 felt like I was walking the green mile. I wasn't in oncology, I wasn't in ICU, this was what got me down the hall as calm as I was despite my surroundings.

When I turned the corner into the room I noticed it was a private one, apparently Blaine's family money allowed for such things, but then my eyes fell on Blaine.

It had only been an hour since I saw him but that didn't take away the pang in my gut when I saw him. They had put him on IV, and of of course oxygen but he looked so small tucked into the bed like he was. His eyes were closed and seemed a little shallower. The heart monitor was beeping which made me sigh in relief but still...this wasn't my Blaine.

I pulled the chair right up next to the bed but I didn't sit, I just put my bag down, and looked at him.

"Blaine? Honey can you hear me?"

I reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling it's warmth calmed me a little but he didn't grab it back which made me tear up a little and just resolve to plunking down in the chair, still holding his hand. I couldn't think of anything else to really say. I just kept muttering that I was there for him and that I wanted him to wake up, even if he couldn't hear me, awake or unconscious it felt better telling him I was there.

As I leaned down to kiss the knuckles on his left hand I heard a knock at the door, only to see Nick and Jeff standing there. What surprised me was when I stood up to greet them, Jeff pulled me into a warm hug. I found myself smiling in the tall man's arms, having never really met either of them, it seemed normal for this kind of closeness somehow. I chanced a glance over Jeff's shoulder to see Nick standing there, taking off his coat and smiling at his partner and I hugging. I hadn't known I needed that hug until it ended.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Jeff if you didn't guess, and the polite and ruggishly authoritative and attractive man behind me is Nick as I'm sure you know now."

He extended his hand which I took warmly, his other hand clasping over mine as he spoke.

"It's really nice to meet you Kurt. Blaine hadn't shut up about you since you met, and I know this wasn't how we were supposed to spend our evening but...shit happens."

After releasing my hand I ran it through my hair before looking at Nick again, the soft beeping of Blaine's monitors reminding me of where we were.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, both of you. Blaine speaks so highly of you guys, you're basically his brothers, I just wish that tonight had of gone differently. And thank you for sorting out that witch at the front desk, I was loosing m temper with her quickly."

"No problem, I could see she was giving you a hard time, and obviously didn't like he fact that you're his boyfriend. Hence why I said I was his ex, so not true but...I just wanted to ruffle her feathers a little."

I laughed, and it seemed a little out of place but it was worth the calmer feeling I was experiencing.

"Blaine made me his power of attorney a few months ago, and told me that since his parents were giant asshats and cut all ties with him recently that I would be responsible in case anything happened to him, since Cooper's out of the country most of the time."

"I guess you got the note on Blaine's door about what had happened? I wrote it in a hurry, they wouldn't let me in the ambulance so I just grabbed all of his paperwork from his study and wrote you guys the note and left."

I walked over to resume my seat, and took Blaine's hand in mine as I spoke.

"No I got the call from the hospital when he got here. Hospital protocol for anyone that comes in alone, call the emergency contact associated with his I.D...that's me. We were running late, thanks to this man's obsession with his hair..."

"Hey!" Jeff looked mocked annoyed and it was cute the way these too bantered.

"Anyway so we had only just left the apartment when I got the call, we don't live far from here so we just cabbed it here instead."

"Well thank you again. I'm glad you got here so quick." Nick waved off the thanks with his hand and smiled and gestured for Jeff to join him.

Nick sat down on the small loveseat that was in the room but Jeff walked over to Blaine's other side and ran his hand through his hair softly and whispered, "Wake up dude, you've got three hot guys in your room, that's reason enough to wake up and stop scaring us."

There was humour but there was also sadness in the tall blonde's voice as he said this. Blaine really had wonderful friends and I just wish that we all could have met under better terms.

Nick gestured Jeff over beside him, telling him to get comfortable, which he did after taking off his coat too.

"So...did you find out anything on his condition yet?" Nick was trying to obviously keep my mind active so that I didn't fall back on nervously breaking into tears from the overwhelming position I was in.

"No, I was told that he was stable, unconscious obviously but stable and that the doctor would be in shortly to check on his progress, shortly means _I don't know when_ in doctor speak though, so we could be here a while."

**Knock knock**

"Or not. Hi I'm Dr. Stewart, I'm in charge of Blaine's case while he's here with us."

"Oh wow, sorry I didn't mean to imply that..."

The doctor waved his hand and chuckled at me, Nick and Jeff seemed to be enjoying my discomfort a little.

"It's fine son, I know about hospital wait times, people are usually irate with me before I even step into the room, it's normal for me. I just happened to come in at the perfect moment it would seem now...which of you is Mr. Anderson here's family?"

I spoke up, "None of us actually sir. His only family lives really far away, these are his friends Nick and Jeff, Nick is his emergency contact and I'm his boyfriend, Kurt."

We had all stood up, and made our introductions as I waited for the bigotry gavel to fall.

"Fair enough, so I have been looking over his file and he suffered from SSHL within the last 3 years, its idiopathic as I'm sure he told you."

We all nodded, at least we were all on the same page, maybe someone could tell me when he started taking steroids, and why I wasn't informed. When Blaine woke up, and was feeling better, hearing impairment or not he was getting an ear full from me.

"So, from what we can tell, his blood work isn't back yet, and we'll need to take some more once he's awake, and yes I do believe he will wake up soon, what we can decipher was that he had a mild reaction to the high dose of corticosteroids he was on, and had a serious panic attack from the increased stimulation. Was he under any recent stress, more so than usual?"

Jeff shrugged but Nick and I shared a knowing glance.

"Yes he was. Recently his parents and him emancipated themselves from one another, it's been hard on him. We didn't know that he was taking the steroids either sir, that must have been a new treatment."

The doctor looked over the clipboard, skimming through the pages.

"Yes it would seem that Dr. Rosenberg, his Otolaryngologist, prescribed these not too long ago, with some modifications in his current medication regime. We'll compare the blood results I have from him in September and then we can get a more affirmative diagnosis."

The doctor walked over and checked the bag of fluids Blaine was on and wrote something down in his file.

"He's on a glucose solution because his sugar was low as well, his heart rate has been stable since he came in and I see no reason, pending his blood results that he can't go home once he's awake and recovered. We gave him a low dose of the same steroid he's been on because it's dangerous to cut any steroid off cold turkey, it needs to be a gradual taper. I'll keep you posted on any other developments. If he does wake, notify one of the nurses at the front desk, and if and when he does wake, try to keep the stimuli to a minimal, he was overwhelmed with everything, try to keep him calm. I'll be in touch."

We all thanked him with a hand shake and a smile before turning back to Blaine and assuming our seats. A night that should have been filled with food, laughter and reminiscing turning very sour, waiting in a hospital room, silent and foreboding despite the silver lining that the doctor thought he'd be fine.

XXXX

_10:03 p.m _

"Kurt you want some coffee, or anything to eat? We never really had dinner and we're gonna go and check out what assortment of gross food the cafeteria here has."

"I'm not hungry, thanks though."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I pulled my eyes away from Blaine for a second.

"Hey, he's not going anywhere and you have to eat something. I will order you if I have to." He winked at me and I tried to not smirk, but I couldn't help it.

"Fine just some coffee then."

"And something to eat, only if it looks like it's edible, viable and somewhat healthy I know...Blaine told me all about your healthy eating habits."

I smiled that Blaine talked to these guys so much about me but that smile quickly turned upside down.

"He scared me Nick."

Nick rubbed my shoulders once more, he really was one of the most calming individuals I had ever met. I could have seen us become friends earlier in life if we had ever met.

"I know, but Blaine has always been lazy, he never got out of bed in high school unless he had to, so give him time. He's probably just enjoying a great nap, and the Anderson I know hardly ever gets his butt up willingly...he'll be okay, I have faith."

Nick turned away then to follow his other half out of the room and his comment on faith reminded me so much of the time I spent in the hospital after my father's heart attack. All of the glee clubbers had come to say a prayer and show their faith in his recovery but not until much later had I really appreciated the gesture.

Faith...what had that ever done for me in a place like this? My mother had died in front of me and my father. My dad was in a coma after his heart attack, thankfully he recovered but still it was one of the worst experiences of my life. I had been in here, I had been here, bleeding, dying, violated...and no amount of faith could have fixed that.

I sighed and tried to remember that this was about Blaine, not me, but my sombre mood finally broke when I heard something angelic.

"Imnot lazy, I just like sleep."

"Blaine! Oh my god Blaine hi!"

Blaine tried to cover his right ear with his hand, wincing apparently at the sound of my voice, _wait the sound of my voice?_

"Ow fuck that's loud...Kurt?"

Blaine turned and looked at me through confused and tired eyes.

"Blaine...y-you can hear me?" I pushed the button beside his bed alerting the main desk. My heart was in my throat...Blaine could hear me? Like actually hear me and not the muffled sounds that he usually did, was I dreaming?

"I don't know Kurt, I can hear you but it's only on one side, and my head hurts but I can hear you but my own voice sounds funny."

"Baby, that's amazing, you're just not used to hearing yourself though, just try and relax and I'm...I'm just so glad you're okay."

I stood up and pressed my lips to his temple, holding them there, breathing in the smell of his shampoo, and feeling his pulse along his temple.

"Kurt...say my name please?" Blaine had squeezed the hand that I was holding and pleaded with me, never faltering his gaze on me which I moved to return.

"Blaine..."

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes.

"Again."

"_Blaine._"

"I love you Kurt." I didn't blink, I think I had forgotten how. This was all too much, but not enough at the same time. I wanted to jump up and down and squeal like a kid on a sugar rush...I just didn't know which emotion would come out first.

All this was happening so fast, everything seemed unreal, Blaine being rushed to the hospital and finally waking up, him saying he loved me, him being able to hear me for the first time, and all I was sure of was that he had hear what I was about to say now.

"I love you too Blaine."

The smile that accompanied this statement was short lived as I leaned down to kiss him, but it lasted only a second when I heard his heart monitor speed up. I looked at it and then back to a blushing Blaine.

"Sorry you have that effect on me it seems, I love you."

"I love you too. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

I ran my hand over his temple again, smoothing out the fluffy hair against the pillow.

"You have no idea how amazed I am to _hear_ you say that too."

**Knock knock**

"Wanky"

"Ugh...seriously, you still use that?"

"So the hobbit's awake. Way to go Princess Porcelain, you woke up sleeping beauty here." Santana came across the room and checked Blaine's vitals and his IV line ignoring my question outright but seriously checking on Blaine's condition. This new Santana was a complete mix of the bitchy wordsmith I knew from high school and refined professional.

"I'll get the doctor in here in a minute. Any pains, dizziness, nausea, difficulty breathing, numbness?"

I, for a second, was about to correct Santana that Blaine couldn't hear her but he answered almost immediately

"No no...my head hurts and the ringing in my ear is still there but its better, thank you...uhhh?"

"Santana, old friend of your lover boy here, I'm sure he'll explain it one day. But for now rest please and no make out sessions Kurt, you can't excite him right now... the doctor will be in shortly." Santana gave my arm a confident squeeze and a wink, then nodded at us both as she went out of the room.

"So you know her?"

"Uh long story, but I never thought I would say this but Santana's right. You need to rest. Nick and Jeff are here, they went to get food, they've been here the entire time with me. Rest so you can feel well enough for more visitors."

Blaine sighed and scrunched his head up a little, I'm guessing the pain in his head was a little worse than he let on but he seemed comfortable so I didn't push the argument.

We watched each other for a second, until he spoke up with his eyes closed, looking like he was fighting sleep again.

"Talk to me Kurt, I want to hear your voice while I still can before I fall asleep."

I smiled and did as I was asked. I talked to him about Nick and Jeff and how Nick had saved me from getting arrested for fighting with the hospital staff. I rattled about finding Santana from my old Glee club as the head nurse on this floor, I talked and talked and Blaine slipped further and further under with a smile on his face.

I whispered that I loved him yet again, and it was the first time I did it where I really hoped he had heard it. The small smile that crossed his face said that yes...I was sure he did.

**Sad...sappy...fluffy? did I do okay? I hope everyone liked this chapter, and even though there is a small silver lining that Blaine is in fact okay and can hear Kurt, it isn't the end of the battle for them by any means. Niff is awesome as always and I had to throw Santana in there because I love her insanity. Plus I wanted to show her in a more grown up light but with her usual bitchiness :D. I am writing the next one now and it should be up very very shortly. Leave me a comment or concern or cyber cuddles..I love them, and I used Google Translate for the brief Spanish, I hope I didn't butcher it too badly but my apologies if I did.( roughly translates into "Shit, what now?")**

**See you soon kiddies, thank you so much for reading this.**

**xxxooo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is going to be shortish...I love you so here's more. See? Super short and to the point, so out of character for me I know!**

**Disclaimer: You know the amount of times that I have written the word disclaimer, you would have thought that I wouldn't spell it wrong initially ALL THE TIME. Anyway, lottery and/or world apocalypses still haven't happened, all bow down to the real owners of Glee and it's characters. i.e. Not Me.**

***This is for ammy76, for your support through thick and thin, a long chapter for you luv, and for your support. cxcxcx  
><strong>

****Oh one more quick thing...the song in this chapter was too perfect I had to add it in, it made me cry reading the lyrics and then hearing it, I knew that one of the boys had to sing it. I won't spoil what it is but see the name at the bottom and re-read that part with the song in the background, trust me, it's too sweet 3 3**

**If you don't know the song...shame on you! Musicals 101 ppl, no seriously, one of my fave musicals, if you haven't seen it...See it! LOL, if you have, watch it again...okay okay I'm actually done now.**

**Enjoy! xx**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

(BPOV)

Nick came to take me home the day I was discharged despite my assurances that I was fine. I had to spend almost three days in the hospital because my blood work had shown some slight irregularities but they had since dissipated. Kurt had to go back and forth to work in the last few days, only leaving me when I told him that him losing his job wasn't worth him watching me sleep most of the time. Plus today he had his final exam at Columbia for the term, and he had to turn in his last paper as well.

Ironically Kurt's friend and the head nurse on the afternoon shift Santana had kept me company off and on during Kurt's and my friends absence. She was a bitchy, snarky, opinionated woman with a heart that was complete gold I found. Under that harsh exterior was a mushy centre that I had found one evening when she brought me a coffee for no good reason.

It was after normal visiting hours and Kurt and Jeff had gone home, Nick had a meeting uptown so he wasn't around, and since my condition had stabilized Santana thought 'the puppy deserved a treat.'

"Since Porcelain is your boyfriend I assume you have the same addiction to coffee that he does, so I brought you one. It's decaf, because caffeine is a no no for you right now sir, and don't think I did this cuz I like you or anything, I prefer the company of women, well one woman (whom I found out who's name was Brittany) and despite your luscious feminine locks, you aren't my type."

I had figured this was an olive branch of sorts from what Kurt had told me about her, so I took it and just accepted it for what it was.

Santana had actually been a great help, she was helping me come to terms with the fact that even though my hearing was better, the fact that it was slowly seemed to be getting worse again was normal.

"Think of it like riding a bike hobbit. At first all the sensations are overwhelming and heightened and you're fucking ecstatic, and then it gets a little less exciting, it calms down and you coast. The haziness goes away and you just get into a rhythm. Hey its a shit analogy but you get my point. It was a lot at first but now that the steroid dose is lower you can try and function with a new level of hearing, it's not perfect in the one ear but it's better right?"

"Yeah, yeah it is Santana. Thanks."

"Don't get all sappy on my curly. Besides call me Tana, I've seen you naked ya know, who do you think dressed you in that hospital get up? Hummel's got to be a pretty happy man with the equipment you carry around. I've sad it before, I'll say it again...wanky."

I had blushed when she said that, then she reached for my cell phone that had been resting on the side table. I had been waiting for a message from Kurt actually.

She handed it back to me after typing somethings into it with a smirk.

"Here...if you guys wanna hang out or whatever. Or if you want dirt on from _Hummel High_, text me. I put Brit's number in there too in case you want to pass it on to Kurt, they used to be close ya know?"

She walked out of the room and I think that was what Kurt referred to as Satan's nice streak. I couldn't help but like her.

So today I was going home. Barb had texted me non stop when she heard what was going on, and assured me that the department would survive while I recovered fully since it was the beginning of the new term and all. My students had also sent me well wishes and it warmed my heart to know that they cared about me as a person and not just their instructor.

Kurt was probably writing his exam at the moment, and Nick sat there beside me in the cab, asking me incessantly if I was dizzy or if the ringing in my ear had subsided.

Dr. Rosenberg had been in contact with the hospital a few times since I had gotten there and he had talked it over with Dr. Stewart and they both had come to a consensus that the high dose of steroids was not worth risking putting me on it again,. So instead they kept me on the low dose that I was now on, with my anti-virals, and there had been no more extreme headaches since.

I assured Nick for the hundredth time that I was fine and that if he fussed over me anymore than he would have to adopt me and actually claim the fatherhood on me he was trying to convey. Smiling that knowing Duval smile as always he pet my head lovingly before I shoved him off with a smirk.

I really was feeling better. Apparently I had been a lot more stressed than I had known before all this happened, which was why today Nick was taking me to the bank to sort out my documentation and trust fund. He said it would be good to clear the air and to organize my finances with his moral support, making it one less worry for me. Kurt had been on board with this idea as well so I succeeded that maybe I was avoiding it until now. Nick had also suggested before we had left the hospital, to change my emergency contact list to include Kurt. I had already thought of this but then Nick regaled me in the tale of Kurt versus Wendy and I couldn't help the proud smile that formed on my face.

God Kurt was such a proud man, a proud man with an acid tongue that you didn't want to fuck with...I would have loved to see Kurt ream into her, it would have been epic.

I let my thoughts wander as I just revelled in the not so silent world I was living in again. Everything has a small sound. The hum of the engine of the cab, the crazed honking from outside (New Yorkers really love their horns, I'd forgotten), and the soft reggae that was playing over the speakers of the mini TV screens in the back of the cab.

Muted but new, and I loved that I could hear this again, not perfect but god was it an improvement, it made the 3 day stay in the hospital almost worth it.

I continued to smile even as we got out of the cab and into the bank. Nick was still signing when he talked to me, even though I tried to tell him it wasn't necessary, he just shrugged and added that it was never a bad thing to keep up. I knew that he was implying that maybe one day my hearing could revert, I had been warned as much, but I thanked him silently for his cantor.

Nick produced all the necessary paperwork and let me deal with the teller first hand. It had been the first time I had a real conversation without my hands and without really straining in years, and Nick knew this, and I also knew I had to get used to it.

I was overcome with emotions as she began to rattle on about needing identification for this, and a signature here, and so on and so forth. It was such a mundane task but I was taking such pleasure in not seeing pity in someone's eyes for the first time and being able to actually complete something like this on my own.

As she walked off to get the other supervisor's signatures that were needed, Nick gave me a sideways bump on the shoulder.

"Feels good man doesn't it?'

I laughed and sighed, "Which part? The part where I can be free from my parents or the fact that I can hear my best friend and actually take care of myself a little more easily? Honestly I don't know which one is better." Nick and I shared a smile that we had perfected for one another over the years as the teller came back.

"Okay Mr. Anderson, everything seems to be in order. All the documentation you brought seems to check out, the trust fund set up by Charles and Amelie Anderson has now been signed over to you since that the paperwork is filled out. Did you want to transfer the remaining balance from the other Anderson estate account that has been signed over you or would you like it remain in the name of Alexander Anderson, although it is listed here that he is deceased is that correct?"

_Alex Anderson? My grandfather?_

"Um yes he is deceased, that's my grandfather's account. The money in there should have all been transferred over to my account years ago, as he instructed when I moved to the state of New York."

"No, no I have that transfer registered here from 2013 but a flag has come up for another account that's been on hold until you received your trust fund. The amount is disclosed currently to you until you wish to transfer it. There is also a safety deposit box that was transferred from the Columbus branch on the day of your grandfather's death. Would you like to transfer the money now to the same trust fund account and shall I retrieve the safety deposit box?"

I looked at Nick who seemed as bewildered at me at this new development.

"Um sure, might as well keep all the money in one spot but doesn't a safety deposit box require a key?"

The teller, who's name was Tiffany shook her head and smiled up at me.

"Not always sir, but in this case you just need an eight digit identification code that you enter on the box itself. I'll transfer the remaining balance from Alex Anderson's account first and then send someone to take you back to the identification area for your safety deposit box. Oh...would you like to have a print out of your new balance..sir?"

She seemed a little flabbergasted all of a sudden and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Yes Tiffany, thank you for all your help."

Before printing the balance she looked up at me and smiled.

"You're welcome sir, and might I add that if you need help organizing finances as large as these you may want to talk to one of our investment brokers, I can always set up an interview if you like."

"Thank you but for now I'm just fine."

"No problem, Jacob will be out in a few minutes to take you back to your safety deposit box."

I turned to face Nick, folding up my balance and putting it in my pocket, not daring to look at how much was actually in there right now and sat down shaking my head beside Nick.

"_You okay there man?"_

God bless you Nick and your intuition for a silent conversation.

"_Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, shocked at my grandfather's sneakiness. I guess he didn't want me blowing all the money he left me in one go, but I don't have the nerve to see what's in my account right now. I'm trying to play it cool...also I think I just remembered what my granddad's 8 digit code is, and if it 's what I think...he's a bigger dork than I am. So yeah I'm a little overwhelmed right now."_

"_How's your ears, and head doing? No micro explosions? Seriously how's the energy level, you look tired."_

"_I just need a nap once this is over, it's been a long day already and I feel like an old man needing sleep in the middle of the day, the last three days have been hard, but thanks for making me do this today, I feel better knowing I did."_

Once the guard came back to get us I had a renewed feeling that the code I was thinking of would be correct. When I was presented with the box with the numeric key pad I was sure. The first slot had two number and the second had six, Yep my granddad was a huge dork and I still knew him well after these years.

42-500964

The box opened with a click, revealing two large manilla envelopes with my name on them in my granddad's curvacious writing, and a small white envelope with the same heading.

"Will you be emptying this box then sir and signing out it's contents permanently?"

I looked over at Nick and then proudly nodded and signed the appropriate paperwork before heading back the way we came with the items in hand, before hailing a cab back to my house.

Nick hadn't said anything for a while and the silence was welcome, too much sound recently had been a little daunting. That was when my phone buzzed.

**Exam is done! *happy dance* How's my favourite patient feeling? Santana messaged me and said the hobbit is back in the Shire. I assume that meant you were discharged and are probably at the bank with Nick. Get some rest babe, having coffee with Rachel soon who's dying to know how you are. (I figured Rachel was too loud for your new found hearing...affection for thinking of your sanity? ;) xxoo ) I will bring take out over for us, see you soon and get some sleep. Love you xo. It's so nice to write that! - K**

Oh my god Kurt was adorable. Granted when he chewed me out at the hospital on my second night about not telling him I was on steroids , it wasn't so adorable, but his concern was understandable. Getting an earful was never so bittersweet though.

"Kurtsie?...At least I presume that from the dumb love struck expression?" Nick was looking out the window now with a knowing smile on his face.

"Shut up, you do it too."

"Never said I didn't Blainers, guilty as charged, but from you somehow it's adorable with a capital awwwwwww."

I ignored him with an eye roll and texted Kurt back.

**Yay! I know you did great baby!...Yes Tana allowed me to leave her clutches. Finished at the bank with Nick, with a few surprises I'll tell you about later. Going home now to nap, the old man is tired from all the new sounds he's been hearing. *goofy grin*. Can't wait to see you, say hi to Rach and tell Finn I said hi too. Don't worry about bringing take out, we can make something later, and don't forget to use the key Jeff made for you for the apartment because I might be sleeping when you get in. Love you too, wow you're right that does make me smile writing that xxoo - B**

Yep, things for once we're moving in a forward direction, a positive light if you will, which was finally focusing on my life for a change and I was going to try and make the most of it.

"So, what was the code that your granddad used that made you shake your head at his dorkiness?"

"The numbers he used, 42, the answer to the universe and everything a la his favourite novel series Hitchhiker's Guide, and then the remaining numbers is my birth date, as a Stardate from Star Trek. 42-50096.4, ya know without the point."

I chuckled and Nick shook his head emphatically.

"Oh my god he was a bigger dork than you."

"Who do you think I got it from Nick?" I just smiled and and read Kurt's response as Nick continued to marvel at my granddad's nerdiness._ I really missed that man._

**Thanks honey, I'll see you tonight. And I AM bringing take out because I want to take care of you, it's a boyfriend's right...plus I just want the soup dumplings at Hot Kitchen ;) Rach and I are meeting in the East Village anyway since she was at a meeting with a college here earlier. Will regale you later. Keys in hand, get some sleep love xoxo- K**

Well now I wanted dumplings too...

XXXX

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Nick for the last time I love you but if you don't leave and let me get some sleep, I may punch you."

"Temper temper Anderson."

I huffed and looked at him seriously even though I was far from it.

"Three words Duval. Dalton Fight Club."

"Which we can't talk about."

"Which we can't talk about."

We both shared a knowing smirk and giggled a little at our anger management days in Dalton Academy's Fight Club.

"Honestly, I'm fine man, thanks for everything." Nick pretended to tuck me in before leaving with a fleeting glance.

"Seriously call me if you need anything...ya you heard me..._call me_."

That was the last comment he made before he left, and I smiled at yet another thing I could do now that I could hear a little better...actually pick up a phone and speak to someone.

XXXX

Sleep eluded me for a while but it must have caught up with me eventually because I was woken up to a warm body beside mine, holding my stomach and braced against my back making me the little spoon.

"Kurt?" I asked dumbly and groggily.

He giggled.

"Nope, the ghost of Christmas past, I'm just _really_ friendly."

I turned around in his embrace and leaned in to kiss him in response because honestly he was too cute for mere words. The kiss was received maybe a little too enthusiastically but I was in no mood for complaining as I wrapped myself up in Kurt, and just claimed and reclaimed his lips for what felt like forever.

"Blaine...baby..I'm going to _mmmff_...need my lips back, there are dumplings that need my attention."

I pulled away in mock terror that he would choose food over a kiss from me, but my stomach chose that particular moment to make me seem like a liar when it rumbled loudly.

"And I see your stomach agrees with me." He kissed me again, this time much shorter, but he tangled his hands in my hair which I had only recently learned was one of his favourite things to do. He pulled away despite my whining for him to come back, the grabby hands I made at him when he got up almost worked but he rolled his eyes.

"Come on babe, dinner's ready. Unless you're not feeling well and then that's fine we can.."

"Sweetheart?" I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Stop rambling, I'm fine love. I'll meet you out their in a second, gotta pee."

"Thank you for the bodily function notice there Mr. Anderson."

Kurt went to leave but not before I responded.

"Hey you said you loved me, that includes all bodily functions and whether or not I chose to share any memos about them."

I smirked and I heard him say dork under his breath. I wondered silently how many times Kurt had muttered under his breathe before when I couldn't hear him.

After relieving myself I looked in the mirror at the tired old soul looking back at me. I looked way older than 24 in my opinion but...I was definitely more rested than I had been in the last week. Between the hospital, the panic attack, my parents, the bank this morning and the new information about my granddad that I didn't even know...this was for sure turning out to be one of the most eventful weeks of my life.

And I had told Kurt I loved him, and he loved me back. Some would say it was too soon, others I'm sure would scoff and ask why we never said it the first night we met. It made me smile that in a time like this I had someone who cared about me as deeply as I cared about him. I wouldn't have thought I would be in this position, being in love really, I had given up hope on ever finding it again. What Tyler and I had was special, but the feelings I seem to be having for that gorgeous man in the other room were so much more that I couldn't place them.

I changed my shirt and smoothed out my hair the best I could because I wasn't at the point where I wanted to be a complete slob around Kurt. I didn't want to scare him away.

Walking into the living room, I felt my anxiety level raise, but in a good way. Kurt had obviously been there a little while. He had tidied up a little, well cleaned is a better way of putting it. He had plated the dinner even though I would tell him that I was fine eating out of the cardboard containers, but he seemed to have had this planned. The room was barely lit, only candles really illuminated the living space, and he had brought out the candelabra that we had used during our first date.

"Surprise baby. If it's too much I can tone it down but I wanted to celebrate you being back home and I thought I would delve into my hardcore romantic nature and break out the candles. No wine though, you can't drink right now, yes I checked with your doctors, Come, sit...these dumplings won't eat themselves but if you don't eat them... I can't be held responsible for their fates."

Kurt continued to ramble before I cupped his cheeks and kissed him, partly in an effort to silence him but I was overcome with my love for the man at such a simple gesture of kindness and love. We stood there for a second, Kurt's hands settling on my hips, kissing slowly for a second before I pulled away very very reluctantly.

"Thank you love. It looks great."

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to know how special you are...so, have a seat and I'll grab you some food!"

He skipped out of my arms and I honestly thought I got a glimpse of an overly exuberant teenage Kurt Hummel just now.

He came back sashaying with a large plate filled with Szechuan goodies and a small bowl of our apparent shared favourite soup with dumplings. I liked spicy food, Kurt said he liked food with actual flavour, so it was no wonder we both loved this restaurant's menu.

Kurt opted out of wine himself, settling on water in favor of not making me feel left out as he launched into the story of his day at my request. Since I could actually hear what this man was saying in greater clarity, I doubted I ever wanted him to stop talking. He could have been reading the phone book aloud and I would have still been smiling at his enthusiasm.

It was an odd thing, Kurt always talked animatedly with his hands, ironically now that I didn't need it from him he was using hand gestures more frequently.

He told me about his horrid exam, that is was way harder than he imagined but after a lot of ego stroking he calmed down and figured he probably passed considering he was actually in the top 4 in his graduate class. He would be a full teacher in no time, I could feel it and he deserved nothing less.

He regaled me about his coffee date with Rachel. She apparently wouldn't stop pestering Kurt about coming to see me and bringing Finn with her because she felt her positive support system aided in the healing process...Kurt told her the biggest help she could give would be the healing power of silent hope and well wishes.

Their friendship amused me, and of course had me laugh as an outsider. Kurt had told me about the close diva on diva relationship they had had at school, ironically it had all started when Rachel and Kurt had both pined over Finn, who was dating a cheerleader at the time.

I could just picture the two, swooning over a guy like Finn, who I had learned was as clueless as they come sometimes, but bonding over similar personality traits. They were both self proclaimed stars with big dreams, larger than life personalities, but each of them had a kind soul. Their friendship was mixed with sarcastic banter and emotional hits under the belt...but it worked for them.

I was oddly glad that Kurt had reconnected with his 'sister', and of course Finn. Finn and Kurt's relationship, apparently also known as _Furt_ in high school we something special as well.

If they could come up from the ashes of a downfallen crush and unsure homophobic feelings, to become the close step brothers who finished each others sentences, then they deserved each other as brothers.

I had learned a lot about the Hudmel-Berry clan in the last few days,and weeks and I knew that Nick and Jeff loved Kurt already, hell Jeff said he wanted to adopt him. So our 'families' were getting closer.

This was why I was contented to eat in silence and listen to Kurt talk on and on about Rachel's and his coffee date, knowing that I was beginning to truly enjoy the conversational topics about Kurt's family, because I found myself entwined with them more each day...it was a nice feeling.

"How are you feeling? I can shut up now if it's too much...ya know, get me started and I don't shut up. My off button is glitchy."

I laughed as Kurt got up to clear our plates. "You done honey?"

When Kurt called me pet names it never ceased to make me smile.

"Y-yeah thanks. And no, I'm feeling just fine, also the candles seem to help with the headaches."

Kurt stood tall and acted very proud of this comment from me.

"I saw that online and it said that minimal stimuli is key, so softer lighting helps. It's multipurpose, romantic and it makes it more comfortable for you."

After placing everything in the sink or garbage respectively, Kurt walked over and extended his hand for me to take. There was a look in his eye that had me raise my own eyebrows in confusion, so he dropped his hand for a moment. He went over to the entertainment unit, the one that I had unplugged a long time ago but apparently Kurt had hooked it back up, and pressed play on the stereo which began to play something very soft and orchestral. I hadn't listened to music in a long time, I was dumbfounded at first, the sounds and then there was Kurt again, standing beside the couch with his arm outstretched again, his arm muscles flexing as he wiggled his fingers at me.

"Wha?"

"C'mere."

I wouldn't have refused him in a million years. Kurt pulled me to him but didn't kiss me, but merely held me, one hand on my waist, the other clasped with my own.

"Dance with me?"

I smiled feeling a little cheeky, "And you get to lead?"

Kurt scoffed and squeezed my hand.

"Hey when you initiate the dance, you can lead. My turn now, plus..." He kissed my right cheek before continuing, " You said you wanted to hear me sing, like actually sing. So, this was a favourite Broadway song of mine from a while ago, but listen to the meaning, and let me dance with you and know it's true."

Kurt slowly lead me in a slow dance as the jazz music tapered off into something a little more woodwind based. He smiled as I recognized the tune instantly from a musical long forgotten but still as timeless as ever.

"I gave up Broadway Blaine, but fell in love with opera. You gave me the courage to love all music again, and see it's beauty, and I'd forgotten how much I love to sing show tunes, so...now that you can hear me.."

"Kurt?"

"This one's for you."

Kurt spun me away from him as he began, and I just fell in love more with the man as he opened his mouth, in a lower register than I could have figured he was capable of...but it was gorgeous to hear.

_No one every made me feel like someone  
>'Til him<br>Life was really nothing but a glum one  
>'Til him <em>

He pulled me back to him, and we swayed slowly together, our chests getting closer with every lyric and bar.

_My existence bordered on the tragic  
>Always timid, never took a chance<br>Then I felt his magic  
>And my heart began to dance <em>

He spun me with him as his gorgeous voice held the note longer than was probably necessary. I had always wondered what Kurt's voice sounded like when it was at rest and not with its high operatic strain, and now I loved it, now I _heard_ it.

_I was always frightened, fraught with worry...  
>'Til him<em>

He looked me in the eyes this time, truly meaning what he said, and I felt the magic he spoke of, I knew the dance in my heart was for him as he swayed holding me closely.

_I was going nowhere in a hurry  
>'Til him<em>

_He filled up my empty life  
>Filled it to the brim<br>There could never ever be  
>Another one...like him <em>

He stopped and looked at me for a second, and both of us were smiling and wondering just how much of that song really applied to us as a new couple, and we both seemed to know as our gaze shifted to understanding adoration. Neither one of us had been complete as people until we met the other. That much was clear now.

_He filled up my empty life _

So I joined him briefly in song, so he knew I was on the same page and felt the same. My life was no longer half empty, but finally emerging half full.

_**Filled it to the brim **_

Kurt finished the song, strong but soft and I wondered who could have ever closed a Broadway door on a talent, beauty, and amazing person like Kurt Hummel.

_There could never ever be  
>Another one ... like him <em>

No question were asked, the tears threatening to escape both of our eyes were enough to solidify that nothing needed to be said. The kiss that sealed the deal with our hearts had mine exploding with the sheer volume of affection I had for the man, but I had to tell him, I had to tell him I heard everything that that song had meant.

"Kurt, baby your voice...that song...I just, thank you for loving me that much. I don't even know how to tell you I feel the same."

Kurt hummed and kept swaying with me, his face buried in the crook of my neck humming in appreciation as yet another slow song emerged from Kurt's perfectly chosen play list. This time it was Frank Sinatra's _Just the way you look tonight_ which was playing in the background.

"You do tell me, with everything you do. I'm glad you liked the song, and know I meant it."

We just stayed like that for a long time, dancing, swaying, and sharing the occasional kiss. As much as I wanted more my heart was content to hold him like this and finally allow myself to be held in return, and just enjoyed the music, something I know we both couldn't let ourselves do before.

XXXX

The ringing in my ears had gotten a little worse as the night went on but it had subsided once Kurt made me take my meds again as instructed, and got me to lie down with him once we had changed for the evening. Kurt didn't have anything the next day, having handed off planning for the Christmas recital to Sean and since his students had the day with their full time teacher he had the next day to spend with me.

So we laid in bed, listening to music yet again, this becoming a new favourite thing to do with Kurt, and just rested comfortably in each others arms allowing my head the chance to relax with lessened stimuli.

"So...what was all that about the bank that you wanted to tell me. My blabbering kind of took up all of tonight's dinner conversation."

"Oh yeah, I also got distracted when this gorgeous guy asked me to dance and serenaded me. Got lost in the movie musical moment." I teased.

"You loved it."

"I did. Hand me my satchel over there, I guess I should open all the paperwork from the bank, at least then I can tell you all about my adventures in finance."

Kurt smiled and just reached over to the other side of the bed on the floor and picked up my bag. I opened it retrieving the large envelopes and small one from the deposit box as well as the print out of the balance from my account.

I told Kurt about the apparent mystery account that my granddad had been keeping until I was given my trust fund. It wasn't lost on me that my grandfather had been the only really supportive force aside from Cooper once I had come out, albeit unconventionally. Kurt seemed unfazed by my family's secretiveness so I opened the large envelopes first.

In one was a small note and my granddad's old pocket watch that I used to play with as a child.

The note read:

_Blaine, I didn't want to risk this getting lost when the family sorted out my estate, so since you loved it so much it's yours. Hopefully it keeps time for you as well as it did for me._

_-Granddad_

I smiled and Kurt just looked over the gorgeous piece once I handed it to him, moving his hands over it delicately as if it would break.

"It's beautiful Blaine, no wonder you were so fond of it."

"Yeah." I was getting choked up thinking about the memories I had with that watch and my grandfather sitting in his parlour, pipe in hand talking to me about all the great literature him and I were going to read together. Dickens, Mowat, Bronte, every time I opened and old book I thought of him, and now with this watch I at least had a piece to remind me of the man as well.

Kurt and I were sitting now on the bed cross legged and facing one another as we sorted and looked through the paperwork and smiling fondly about a man I knew so well, and one that I knew I wouldn't be able to introduce Kurt to.

The second envelope had a copy of sheet music and another note.

_Hey little one, This was something your grandma and I worked on after I graduated from Stanford. I guess you never knew she was quite adept at music too. Where else do you think you got your chops from kid? We never finished it, and maybe it's better that way, but if you ever decide to continue it for us, I know you'll do us proud Blaine._

_Granddad._

"He sounds like an amazing man."

I sniffled a little and popped my ears because the pressure from crying was making my ear feel clogged. Of all my family members I really wish that I could have called granddad now and told him all about my life, the music I was writing, and the struggles I had gone through. I wish he could have known the man that I had become and I would have loved for him to know that I had found salvation in a man so much like myself and yet so different.

"Yeah, he really was, can you hand me that small envelope and print out? I just want to see what kind of money I'm working with, and what other craziness my granddad's left me."

"Sure...Blaine?" Kurt handed me the paper not looking at it but looking into my eyes, focusing my attention and seemingly reading my mind from a moment before.

"He would have been proud of you, you know, your granddad. I know I didn't know him, but he sounded like a kind soul, I'm sure there's a lot of you in him."

Never were words spoken that I wanted to believe more. I just nodded and took the sheet of paper, dropping it before opening the small envelope first.

Yet another note but this one was composed in the form of a letter.

_Blaine,_

_ I assume that you opened these out of order because it wouldn't be you if you opened them in the same fashion as everyone else, small to large, always to the beat of your own drum kid._

_As you have seen, I left you another amount of money from my company that was only accessible to you once you had access to your trust fund. I'm sorry about the secretiveness of it all but I assure it was done so that you wouldn't dwindle your money all at once in New York. I know what it was like being a teenager who finally escaped on his own, and this extra money will help you along your way, I just wish I could have been there to celebrate with you._

_Since your reading this, I guess I have passed on and I hope that you weren't too saddened by it Blaine. Celebrate my life, never mourn my death._

_You were always a sensitive kid and your upbringing wasn't what I really would have wanted for my grandson. You had it harder than Cooper did kid, but that wasn't your fault, that was my son's fault for not believing in his son for who he truly was._

_I have always supported you in whatever you wanted to do with your life and if it's music, teaching, law, journalism, or running a circus, I know that you will be great at it because everything you have ever invested yourself in, had your whole self, nothing held back._

_That's a characteristic trait that few have and you should cherish it as an Anderson and as man Blaine._

_No doubt you have grown into a fantastic young man and I know there's some brilliantly kind and handsome man who will take care of you, as you will for him. I just wish I could have met the man that would truly make my youngest grandson happy. If you haven't found him yet, keep looking, he's out there I know it._

_This money, Blaine, is for your future. I worked hard in the past so that my family could live well and reach for their dreams and I hope this helps you along the way. Be wary of money Blaine, once you have some, you'll want more, this was my predicament but I managed to save myself from it by investing in my grandsons. Cooper has received a similar note from me, he got it when he received his trust fund, probably around the same time as you , so you should be hearing from him soon as well._

_Keep your family close, but never forget who you are, some ties are thicker than family, I know this, and as I'm sure you know this. Never let Charles or your mother let you think differently on this...or on yourself._

_Keep an eye on Cooper too, take care of him, and be mindful of the things you do in the future, but never be afraid to let go. Fly across the world, meet new people, expand your horizons and love like it's the last thing you'll ever do._

_I love you Blaine, and never doubt that or that I'm proud of you and the person you have always chosen to be. If you ever become a famous composer or musician, if you're the first gay president, or if you're happy teaching the younger generation that tolerance is key to a happy life, just remember your grand-mum and I._

_This is my gift to you, my family, and your family when you choose to have one. You'll make an excellent granddad one day...I always tried to be that for you. You may have had hardships, hopefully my family legacy with make your future easier. Don't you dare say it's too much, you boys are my grandson's, let me do this for you._

_All the best, and say hi to your future partner for me with all my love._

"_Live long and Prosper" ;) - sorry I had to-_

_Alex (aka Granddad)_

I dropped the letter on the bed and just sighed with a happy smile as I gestured for Kurt to read it. I never gauged his reactions to it, I knew he would be as moved as I was by the gesture of love and understanding. I only wish I could have told him how much he meant to me, even before I read this note, but never more than after I had.

"What an amazing man. For someone from his generation, he had an incredibly tolerant look towards the world. This letter's just beautiful honey, I'm glad he wrote it for you."

I had only been half listening to Kurt, my eyes had now drifted to the printout paper in my hands from the bank, and I nearly choked on my own tongue.

"OH MY GOD HE'S INSANE!" I clutched my own ear, I hadn't expected myself to sound that loud. I really had to learn to master my volume control again.

"I say amazing, you say insane..." Kurt tried to be sarcastic but then caught the shocked expression on my face and knew that I wasn't kidding.

"...what? Honey you're scaring me what's wrong?"

I was shocked, looking at my balance I noticed that the teller at the bank had definitely been on the right page when she asked if I wanted investment help because this was too much to really put a label on it.

"K-Kurt, please don't judge me when I s-show you this...I just...wow I think my life just blew up, I just...well.."

"What is it Blaine, did he leave you a lot or something?"

"O-or something."

Kurt looked at it and squealed into his hands.

"Well fuck me sideways!"

I couldn't help but grin at him, he was such a little kid sometimes, a kid with no filter on his mouth when he was shocked or amazed.

"Blaine...y-you're a millionaire...ho-ly shit!"

Looking at the statement again the words from the letter rang out true, even though this was a ridiculous amount of money, I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

_**This is my gift to you, my family, and your family when you choose to have one. You'll make an excellent granddad one day...I always tried to be that for you.**_

Deposit - $11,235,813.21

Fibonacci, figures he'd have to have a little math laugh at the time.

_Holy shit. I had to get in touch with Cooper._

**Ta da! Okay so fluff and sweet and wow holy fuck Blainers your granddad is awesome! I based his grandfather on my own. He was a giant nerd ahead of his time, always loving to throw in a math joke or a literary reference just because he could, said it stimulated the brain, and that's where I got Alex Anderson. It was Alex's guidance that molded Blaine into the old soul that we see, the antiques and old fashioned decor in his home, the novels he reads, etc.**

**In case you are unfamiliar with the Fibonacci sequence, it a s****eries of numbers in which each number is the sum of the two preceding numbers...i.e 0 and 1 equals 1. 1 and 1 equals 2. 2 and 3 equals 5...and so on. Super geek moment I know but hey...my nerd is showing :D**

**Next chapter, I bring in Cooper...and we find out where the hell he's been since all this happened and why he never answered Blaine.**

**The song was obviously _'Til Him'_ from the Producers. Matthew Broderick has an amazing voice and I would die to hear Kurt sing this song. I left out the duet part with Nathan Lane for the purposes of this story, but the meaning was so true it had to be shared.**

**So good? I just had to keep writing after the last chapter and I wanted to get this out as soon as humanly possible before I burst.**

**I had always intended on showing some of Blaine's family in a good light at some point, we all knew the family was loaded but having it be Alex's money, allowed his gift to Blaine and Cooper be that much more special.**

**Review and let me know what you thought. A lot was covered in this chapter so I need the feedback.**

**So Christmas and Cooper in the next chap, cheers ladies and gentle folk...I hope I reaffirmed your faith in me with this chapter.**

**xoxxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi folks and Happy Easter! ( Or happy non religious chocolate eating, bunny ear wearing day to you!) I have to be well rounded you see.**

**I am _sooooooo _excited that this fic has taken off despite my earlier misgivings that this would fade into the night, at the bottom of the fiction world, forgotten and ignored. You have made this Canuck very, very giddy indeed and it gives me the courage (no pun intended) to keep this up.**

**This chapter is dedicated to two of my followers:**

**RedvinesWhatheHellCan'tTheyDo**** : You have literally been totally awesome, and I couldn't have recently found myself a better person as a friend! I can't even begin to thank you for the sheer support you have shown me during the duration of this fic...and in the most recent tough times I have endured. So thank you love, you're the Harry to my Sally...cuz I am **_**soo**_** playing Meg Ryan. ;) Love ya xx**

**ROB IS MINEZ**** : You know how I feel about ya hun, you're my gaybar superstar. You have strength where others fail to show it. Your giddy enthusiasm over my writing has inspired me countless times, so as you well know...this is my "gift" to you. I hope I did it justice. the real surprise is next chapter though. ;) Klaine on my friend...and make sure to Warble on while you're at it. Love ya always xx**

**Even though it's Easter...Merry Christmas! As promised, some brothery stuffs. I was going to include more Christmas here but that's the next chapter since it is going to be long, so here ya go! Enjoy my unowned literary bumblings which hopefully don't have too many errors. Cheers!**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**The Good, The Bad and the Unexpected**

**(BPOV)**

"_Blaine, it's fine and perfectly natural I assure you, although I'm sure not welcome, but...I would think it wise to wear it more often than you have been."_

Honestly I knew he was right, the good things that had been happening to me as of late couldn't have been a coincidence, there had to be an equal negative force pushing me in the opposite direction...my hearing was getting worse again, slowly.

Let me bring you up to speed over the last few weeks.

Okay so I was millionaire. Yeah don't worry, it sounded freaking ridiculous to me too, and I think Kurt had to keep pinching me throughout the night when I first saw the bank statement. Kurt had been surprisingly calm after he got all his "well fuck me sideways'" out, and had tried to joke with me that it wasn't a big deal.

He said that it was my own decision what to do with it...I could invest it, give it charity, or hell buy an island or build a death star and he would support me. I guess this was Kurt's way of reassuring me that his feelings for me wouldn't change whether I was rich or poor. I rationalized that he loved me before the money and I was glad to know that no matter what I decided to do with it, he was behind me.

I had gone back to he bank by myself, an act that still baffled me, and sorted out the new finances immediately. The same teller I had seen the previous day was there wearing a knowing smirk and was very helpful introducing me to an appropriate staff member who would help me out. With the majority of the money invested for now in high interest savings accounts, I could put it into the back of mind and leave it there while I decided what was it's eventual fate. Kurt helped me theorize that jumping into a decision like that would be costly, so I let it lie knowing that I could very easily take care of myself for the rest of my days, and of course help my loved ones if they needed it without questioning.

The other good news was that after that night and subsequent day after, my headaches all but disappeared. I could hear about 60 percent in my right ear, there was no more ringing, and the pain in my head was completely gone. This allowed me to get my butt back to work, back to my proteges who I really did miss, and above all that...I started writing my music again; furiously actually.

I spent countless hours at my piano, loving the sounds that I could hear without much effort, and I drowned myself in it, reconnecting to my craft as the sheets of music poured out of me for the first time in years.

When Kurt was at work, or at his own place for a change since we decided that we would spend the evening apart on occasion (secretly we knew that we both loved being together but a little space is always helpful), all I did was compose. I brought out my violin for the first time too in what seemed like forever, and I found the sound that I was looking for.

My symphony was coming together, but I didn't share it with Kurt, I wouldn't until it was done, honestly opinions at this stage halted the creative process in my opinion. So I just wrote, my symphony, and finished some other works that I hadn't touched in years, it was in a word, "fantastical".

That was the good news. I was hearing much better than I had been before my attack, Kurt still loved me and supported me as we grew closer each day, financially I was sound if not excessively so, I was teaching again and composing...I felt more like myself than ever.

The bad news came because one morning, a two weeks before Christmas, I woke up again with fuzziness in my ear. I chalked it up to too much strain, which I was now finding out to be the truth, but that didn't lessen the gape in my heart again. I wanted to hear, write my music, compose and teach and it was so great being able to do that these days that I found myself here, welling up in tears as I sat in Dr. Rosenberg's office again for my recheck appointment.

He was telling me I had to wear my aid again. It somehow felt like a defeat in my world.

"_I know that it's not what you want to hear Blaine, I mean I know this time has been difficult but exciting for you. The aid isn't a step backwards. Think of it like your eyesight. If you don't wear your glasses, your eyes can change, worsen even from the strain. Your system's been under a lot of stress with recent events and I just want you to give your hearing as much help as possible. It's not a defeat Blaine. It's merely a tool I want you to use."_

"_I know. It's just not what I wanted, it's selfish I realize, but I was just getting used to my new self, and it's changing...again."_

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before going into my pocket and pulling out the aid that I had been avoiding using as of late and putting it in, sighing at the sensation I didn't miss. Although the aid did allow me to hear almost clearly without straining. I hated it when doctor's were right.

Jon dropped his hands and stopped signing, knowing that I could hear much better with the aid so signing was unnecessary.

"I understand Blaine. Just try and focus on what your hearing was like a few months ago and compare that to now. A step forward is a step forward no matter how much backtracking you do in the process. You're still winning this fight Blaine, and I want you to follow my instructions so that we can keep beating this thing okay?"

Dr. Rosen...sorry Jon, was right, he really did prefer me calling him by his first name. I knew it and he did make logical sense, it was just the kid in me that wanted the quick fix now that I had a taste for the positive for once.

"Okay Jon...so when do I have to come back again?"

He looked through his calender and then back up at me.

"Well I'm outta here in about an hour and I'm on holidays until after the new year. So probably as long as there aren't any issues, I won't have to see you for another few months. We'll recheck your blood work again then, re-evaluate you hearing levels and go from there. You have the number of the referring physician I gave you in case of emergencies?"

I padded my pocket, "Yup."

"Okay Blaine, it was nice seeing you again, and I am really pleased that despite everything, there's some positivity that's come out of it. Merry Christmas Blaine, I'll see you next year."

I reached out and shook his hand. "Happy Hanukah Jon. Any plans for the holidays?" I released his hand and he walked me to the door.

"Actually yes. My brother and his husband are coming down for a few weeks to visit my wife, kids and I. They haven't been back since they moved to Boston after they got married. It'll be nice to reconnect. You?"

"That sounds like a great holiday Jon, and yeah actually. I have rehearsal with my students in the next hour or so. I have a few new pieces I wrote for the Christmas recital that I want in the program. Also Kurt's family is coming into town so we have a dinner planned. Usual stuff, eventful but I'm looking forward to it. It's my first Christmas with Kurt too so you know..."

I stopped at the door and turned to look at Jon. I was really glad I had a physician that I was this comfortable with, I didn't need to give him the 'oh by the way I'm gay speech, he just accepted that my partner's name was Kurt. _Huh my partner, I liked the sound of that_.

"Ah, well that's definitely a cause for celebration, and I didn't know you were a composer?"

"Yeah, well I wasn't for a long time but recently...I've been...inspired."

"Good for you Blaine. I would love to hear some of your work sometime."

I stood there a little shocked at my doctor's comments. I hadn't even thought of myself as a composer really or that someone would be actively interested in hearing any of it. I decided that I was more than proud of the music I had written and it was only polite to extend the offer.

"Well, the recital is in the main building, Manhattan School of Music, on the 22nd of December. If you're interested you can come to the open recital. Bring your brother and his husband as well as your family too if you want a night out full of classical music, it's a charity event and everyone's welcome."

M.S.M always opened up its doors on Christmas as of late, it was a way for the community to give back to the students and also spread the word about the talent from the next generation we had brooding in our walls.

"I'll make a note of it and run it past Issac and Jeremy. I don't the kids would want to sit through a cultured evening though. Well anyway it was good seeing you Blaine. Enjoy your holidays and remember one small step at a time, and use the aid...it is meant to help, not hinder."

I shook his hand again and smiled as I left, with a surprisingly better attitude than when I walked in.

XXXX

Today had been a long day. It was near ten in the evening and every single one of the kids that I had asked to stay actually did. The string instrument students were all on board for the performance at the recital to unveil two of my own compositions, the first of my music to be heard by anyone outside the classroom for sure. I had told the respective department heads that this was a side project that none of the students had to participate in if they didn't have the time, but almost everyone had agreed to these rehearsals and the subsequent performance as well. We had had a few rehearsals now and the recital was days away.

Most of the students were happy to be showcased at all, and there were some that I was close to as an instructor and somehow mentor in the last few years that just signed on to be involved for sheer point. My protege Candi had plans the night of the recital with her father, who had just returned from Korea recently, and she wouldn't be available that evening so she was more than delighted to get Zac to be my main pianist for the evening. I was secretly hoping Zac would stand up and ask for the attention towards his skills, and something in Candi's voice made me think she did this on purpose but I wasn't going to question it. Zac was my special pupil. He had come from a shit start from what he told me and now his confidence was renewed somewhat,and, as his teacher, I needed him to further grow out of his shell. I was glad he would be showcased as my pianist for my compositions, the emotions the pieces conveyed were right up his alley as an artist. He had always been an emotional performer and this was a way of boosting the kid's confidence,

Everything had gone well in all the rehearsals and it was only days away from the recital. Barb had been private tutoring Damian recently and I had to say the kid was getting on my nerves less and hers for that matter. He would be singing for the recital too and it was the first time that he seemed humbled by that fact. I guess Barb still hadn't lost her touch with cocky teens like I used to be.

Kurt and I hadn't seen much of each other in the last few days. He had been getting his apartment ready for his dad and Carol since they would be splitting their time here at Kurt's and then at Rachel and Finn's. Ironically Brittany had come over to help him tidy up, since Tana and I had become unconventional friends recently Britt, and her 'dolphin' which I still didn't understand, got the chance to reconnect.

The best part of it all was, my performance at the recital was a surprise for Kurt. He knew that I was writing like a madman but when him and his family came to the recital, it would be unveiled that I had written these pieces. Last night I almost let it slip at Julliard when we went to see his school's Christmas performances that I was really excited about the final rehearsal tonight.

Kurt thought I was out with Tana tonight, she of course covered for me, but the small fib would be worth the surprise. I hoped he would be proud of me.

XXXX

It was now really late, and everyone was filing out of the auditorium as I thanked them profusely for staying as late as they did. I had received numerous hugs and some screams when I had come back to work recently, most were astonished at the new development in my hearing, none more so than Barb honestly. Candice was over the moon she said, as she hugged the life out of me as soon as I walked through the door that Monday morning.

Now as the last of the students left, I saw that Zac was still sitting on the piano bench staring at the music I had asked him to help me perform.

"Hey Zac, don't you wanna go home kid? I mean thanks for staying so long, but dude it's late." Zac still hadn't looked up from the music, aside from the small nod he gave me he really didn't even acknowledge that I spoke.

"Hey what gives? Something wrong with the arrangement?"

Zac looked up then with something that looked like surprise in his eyes.

"God no Mr. A, it's just...you really wrote this? And the other one featuring Koh? Like...how did it come to you?"

I sat down beside him and gave him the most honest answer I could.

"Sometimes, in the most unlikely of places you find inspiration and salvation Zac. I'll let you in on a little secret, the piece I wrote for Koh, well that's basically my love letter to Kurt. He inspired it and god knows I never intended to find happiness like that again."

I had told Zac and Candi about my new relationship with Kurt and I had received much teasing from Candice on the matter and it honestly made me feel like I was in high school again. Zac on the other hand had been silently happy for me, never broaching the topic, until now that is.

"Now I can see it. That piece makes so much more sense now that I know you wrote it with Kurt in mind. I'm happy for you sir. And..the other one? The one I'm playing?'

I smiled but it faltered slightly at the memory.

"I wrote most of that long ago, it's about emotional suffering that I endured as a teen. It's not my most happy memory, but I used to play bits of it with my brother, somehow it made me feel better when he would play it with me. I just felt like now that it's finished, I get to share the beauty _and_ pain that came with it. Share myself ya know?"

Somehow Zac smiled at this. "I know what you mean. Thanks for letting me share this with you Blaine."

It was the first time Zac had ever let his conformity slip and called me by my first name.

"And I'm happy for you, ya know with Kurt and your hearing getting better. You're a good guy and teacher and ya know...talented. Thanks for letting me share in your music."

Zac had gotten up and grabbed his bag.

"Thanks for wanting to help me share it Zac. You'll do me proud on Saturday for sure."

XXXX

He left the auditorium without another word as I took up the most comfortable place for me that I knew, resting my hands over the ivories in a comfortable pose as I started playing.

I hadn't really thought about what I was playing at first, but considering what we had just been rehearsing it wasn't surprising that I would play my concerto again. I played it over and over again, not really knowing how long I was there for until a voice much closer than I would have thought, scared me slightly at its proximity.

"Hi B."

I looked up but it couldn't be real. I hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever, and I hadn't heard from him in quite a while, he wasn't here, it was a memory brought up through this song...our song.

The apparition didn't leave but merely sat down beside me and picked up the higher register on the keys and played with me like he used to.

I got lost in the familiarity of it and soon I stopped not knowing what to make of the man who sat beside me. Looking like him, the warmth that I had always associated with him was there and I couldn't blink him out of existence so I spoke dropping my hands.

"Coop?"

"Yeah Blaine." He looked at me when I didn't meet his gaze. He didn't know I could hear him. He didn't know what had happened recently. Did he even know about mom, dad or granddad? What was he doing here? What did he want from me now? He obviously didn't want to talk or help me out when I tried to reach out to him...what was he doing here?

I was going to ask him all those questions, feeling the anger and betrayal burning in my gut, but before I could, his broken voice cut through my train of thought.

"I always loved when we played this together. I can't believe you finished it, it sounds amazing. Will you play it again with me, just for old times sake?"

Guilt ridden for some reason at the sad tone in my brother's face I took up the hand positioning at the beginning of the concerto, watching with softened eyes as he remembered his own starting position as well.

I started and he joined in when needed. For the next five minutes we played like we used to, Cooper read the music for the parts he didn't know by heart but the emotions we poured into the piece were just like when we were teenagers. I had written this the fall after I had come out to him at the tender age of 12, and since then when we needed a retreat from our parents' ignorance, we fell into sync at the piano; always over music.

After the last note was struck Cooper spoke not looking away from his hands.

"I missed you Blaine."

He sounded broken, more so than I ever heard him before in my life.

"Same here, you have no idea, how did you know I was here though?"

Cooper turned to me then and he seemed to instantly realize that I had answered him without looking at him and his eyes could have bugged out of his head.

"Blaine you can ? Oh my god bro! Just when, how, what the..." This is when people said we resembled each another, the bouncing excitement phase that Cooper and I shared when we were happy. Jeff always referred to it as the Ants in Pants Anderson Dance. The memory alone made me chuckle inwardly and focus on not being angry at him.

"Coop, its a long story. But seriously, why are you here? I've been trying to get a hold of you forever, there's so much to tell you."

Cooper lunged at me and hugged me like the world was falling apart at the seams, and I just settled into the embrace that I had missed more than anything in the last few months.

"B...it's been a rough year. Coffee and I will explain everything I promise, as long as you do the same."

I moved away and just stared at him.

"Deal, but coffee at my house. I need to get home anyway."

"Anything you want bro, anything."

**Yay a little Copper-ness! More on what the frak happened to him in the next chapter which I am writing now. This was a little shorter than I anticipated but I had to stop here or this would have been a 14,000 word chapter or something.**

**Next up : Christmas stuffs, Blaine's music debut, more Hudmel-Berry familisms, and of course...Klaine Christmas gifts...they are celebrating their first Christmas together after all...any suggestions? Lol**

*****Piano piece (Anderbros Concerto) is actually:-**_**Dreilide Thrace Sonata No 1 by Bear McCreary **_** ( yeah his classical music is basically my soundtrack for this fic.) Trust me give it a listen, its very emotional, and not only will Zac nail it at the recital, I would love to watch the brothers play this together.**

**Love you...review and let me know if this sucked...gotta have some plot ya know ;)**

**Klainebows and Klisses...and chocolate eggs ( hey tis the season!)**

**Bye guys and maybe if the Easter bunny is nice you won't have to hunt for the next chapter which should be up tomorrow ;) *crosses fingers and eyes for good measure*  
><strong>

**Ta!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again everyone! I know that ppl have been waiting patiently for another chapter so here it is.**

**Important**** Much like in a earlier chapter this chapter has a break where you really should listen to songs. I only highlighted one spot with a (**) and that's where you should listen to the complete orchestral piece ( Roslin and Adama by Bear McCreary) trust me its a Klaine love song in the making!**

**Love you all for reading this...here goes. ( 12, 000 + words!) so excuse the editing :S**

**ROB IS MINEZ - Here you go babe, I know it's not exact but its my own little twist xoxo Love ya  
><strong>

**Hope you like/love or both this chapter...disclaimer free! Ha! I am such a rebel ;)**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Piano men, and Heartstrings**

(BPOV)

"Alright from the top Coop, and try not to leave anything out." I handed him his coffee and made sure my aid was securely in my ear as I gave him my full attention. Cooper seemed to shake his head at me in what I could only presume was disbelief. Whether it was disbelief in my new hearing ability or the fact that I must have looked more grown up to him or something sitting there on my sofa, legs crossed in a mature way looking at him sternly but calmly. I was never the calm one of the two of us. I was the emotional one, the one whom had always been hurt, but now it looked a little like the roles were reversed and I had to know why.

There were moments like this when Cooper mimicked my sitting position, mirrored my movements that reminded me of the boy I had grown up idolizing. We blew on our hot coffee at the same time and then tentatively took a sip when I decided to to egg him on, Cooper was great for avoiding something that was bothering him, and even better at acting like everything was fine, and Cooper was far from fine.

"Coop, talk."

He sighed and put his drink down on the small table to his left, shaking his head again before settling his shocking blue eyes back on me.

"Blaine, I still can't believe you can hear me...I mean explain that first please or I may not be able to concentrate on anything else, I mean I'm still not used to not fumbling with my hands trying to learn sign with you and now you're sitting there like you did when we were kids, completely focused, and hearing...just how?"

"Fine, I'll just give you the Reader's Digest version for now okay?"

Cooper seemed entranced when I told him the story of recent events, but I left out Kurt for the moment because I wanted Cooper's focus. He did have a level of romanticism about him that would take off on its own accord if I didn't reign it in for him. I told him that I had hit a point in my life where I started really caring again, and I wanted to try everything medically possible to fix my condition and start reliving my life, not just existing in it.

I gave him the synopsis of the treatment, the panic attack but subsequent silver lining that came from the event which allowed me to hear a bit better. With the added help of the aid I could hear pretty well out of the one ear and that was where I left it.

I wasn't going to get into the bullshit with our parents just yet, or the stuff with the money or granddad, I needed to hear from him first because I had needed him these last few weeks and he wasn't there.

A small part of me cringed at the irony of it all, because I loved Coop, and he was the greatest brother in the history of brothers, but he was also selfish, self proclaimed sometimes actually, so he really was an oxymoron.

Our childhoods had been fabulous, the music, Cooper coming to my aid with anything I needed but he also didn't let up the chance to be the big brother and torture me on occasion even if it was inadvertent. Teasing me about my height, always pushing me to be my best but not always achieving in raising my spirits...ya know just usual big brother crap.

After what happened with the Sadie Hawkins 'accident' and our father, Cooper had stood up for me, talked dad into letting me go to Dalton, and even talked dad into letting me continue my music. After he graduated from high school and moved to New York himself for the beginning of his schooling Cooper and I broke apart, I guess that was expected when your sibling moves away but slowly, ever so slowly he distanced himself and made less effort in helping me out, or even returning my messages. He apparently had gotten caught up in his 'new life' in New York

Now I originally chopped this up to Cooper letting me spread my own wings, letting me fall or fly on my own because if not I would never learn, unfortunately it also meant that Cooper turned a blind eye to what was really happening emotionally with me at home. As happy as I was to not have to see our family all the time I was still suffering from the abandonment of it all, and he was there.

He came home on occasion, when I asked him to, because I never wanted to be around my parents without him, and even as our family completely drifted apart while I was boarding at Dalton, Coop and I stopped talking a lot of the time. It started to seem like Cooper was done 'raising me' so he could back off and focus on himself.

He did love himself, sometimes a little too much, but I guess I couldn't blame him. He was the better looking of the Anderson brothers, everyone thought so, and he was the one who got critical acclaim in television when he was in his early twenties when I was a senior in high school. It was a stupid commercial but everyone loved him, his voice, and ya...I was jealous at the time. He always knew he would go into law but he loved to dabble in everything, and acting was one of his many passions.

He had that small amount of fame after said commercial that gave him his 20 minutes of glory, and he kind of rode those coat tails for a long time, veritably stroking his own ego contsantly. It made him sometimes self absorbed, but it also resulted in him being 'too busy' for his little brother most of the time.

Once he had rejection after rejection though, he met Stephanie, his fiancee, and she set him straight as it were. He gave up on being a socialite and promising actor and focused back on working to pass the Bar.

Even though I loved Steph, and she of course had tried her best to help Coop and I rekindle our relationship, time had settled in our bond. Even when he came home to help me when I was suddenly deaf it was weird. I was closed off and he was still slightly cocky. I loved spending time with him, he was still my best friend but something was still off with our relationship, like the kids that we used to be didn't resemble the adults we were now.

Time and events seemed to have broken us, and I was wondering so much if him being broken here in my living room, had anything to do with Coop really wanting to fix us, or if he was just here for another visit before disappearing on me again.

Yes , I Blaine Anderson, had abandonment issues, but could you really blame me?

"So yeah Coop, I can hear, well better at any rate, so now that you know that can you tell me why you're suddenly here? I mean I missed you but you haven't exactly been...available."

Cooper looked out the window, seemingly watching the night sky but not really hearing much of what I just asked him.

"You know I never sold the apartment I had here, I just sublet it normally, but now it's vacant. Might be nice to move back here for a bit ya know? Rekindle the passion from the Big Apple?"

Coop and his random blatherings, this wasn't a soliloquy Coop, spit it out, I'm calling you on your shit.

"Spill, all details Cooper, come on what the hell is going on?"

The icy blue eyes finally settled on mine and a small grim expression graced his features.

"Remember when we were kids and you said you were proud of me when I wanted to go into environmental law? You looked at me all star eyed and said that you would be proud of me for doing it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well when we were younger I strayed being a lawyer for a while to follow my other passion, which you well know. I wanted at act, but I was set straight by well...conformity, what the world and our father and Steph expected from me ya know? I also never wanted to disappoint you. I remembered that day in the common room at Dalton your first week, and my senior year, where I told you about me applying to Columbia and about my want to make a difference in the world of law.I may not have always told you little bro but I wanted you to be proud of me, I was always proud of you."

The sentiment broke my anger a little, I hadn't heard Cooper talk this emotionally when he was speaking in so many years, and it was nice glimpse of the man I used to know.

"Well when I moved to Van, and finally passed the Bar, I was hired at the firm I now work at, and as you know they were widely respected in environmental law, and I was being paid handsomely as I rose the ranks really quickly. Six or so months ago Steph put the idea into my head that we should buy a house and actually start thinking about settling down since I had proposed. I had a great job that paid me well, she was now a sought after ballet instructor at a small studio downtown and we had a comfortable life Blaine, so she mentioned we should settle."

Cooper just huffed out a breath of air and pushed aside his brown wavy hair that I could actually see had a few greys peaking through now before he continued.

"That word Blaine...settle. It was the one word that I feared more than anything. I had always told you to spread you wings and fly but I suddenly knew that I felt like my wings had been clipped...so I kind of...umm...well took a leave of absence from my job to research a few acting gigs."

My eyes bugged out as I checked my aid, as if that would make me un-hear what I had just heard.

"You're shitting me."

"Ha ha no. I guess when daddy dearest saw the commercial for the travel agency I just did, he must have lost it. He called me out of the blue and screamed at me for ruining what I had at at Brockwell and Domingues. I guess that explain why he decided to cut ties with his son, he always did have a short fuse but I guess that's why he cut me off."

_Huh...Copper really didn't know what was going on did he?_

"He cut ties with both of us Coop. They both did."

"What? All I got in the mail a few days after the phone call with father fuckwad was a cease and desist order and a copy of the paperwork from the lawyers for me to sign. I also got an email from the bank on my new email account about my trust fund but I have yet to deal with it. I've had a lot going on, even before all this Anderson family crap."

Coop buried his face in his hands and it was one of the first times, especially tonight, where I let my regret fall and truly seemed shocked at the sadness exuding from my brother.

"Coop, man I...are you okay?"

Cooper choked out a sob,a quiet one, and it was the first time I had remember seeing my brother openly cry and not fake it as an emotional exercise or saying it was just an 'emotional moment', he truly looked broken.

"She left me B, she just left."

"Steph...she...what happened?"

"She was none too thrilled about me taking time off work to pursue acting. S-she said that even thought the TV industry was booming in Vancouver, there were many other leading men that had way more under their belt, and would crush me in spirit. She tried to convince me that what I was doing with my life was right for me. She tried to back me into a corner when I tried to convince her that I had been living a lie B. I love acing, performing, it's what I've always loved. We had been fighting, even when I landed the small commercial, and most of the arguments surrounded 'our' future, and how being a non stable force could wreck what we had. She also hinted at the lack of money which would hinder any prospects we had at moving forward with our relationship, ironically after she left, father cut me off which would have made her point stronger. Blaine, you and I both know that money helps but shit...she was going to be my wife! I gave up chasing every tail I could when I found her..."

My brother had always been a bit of a Casa Nova...mostly because he knew he had game, hell I knew he had game.

"..and then I came home from a theatre audition which went horridly and I found that she had left. She had moved back in with her sister and that we were through! I mean fuck B, I followed my heart and she couldn't even let me be the man I wanted, even though this was the first time I had been truly happy in a long while."

Coop sighed and continued, wiping is eyes and I wanted nothing more than to hug him but I still hadn't gotten the whole story so I waited patiently, watching with apathy as he collected himself.

"I got a new phone a few months ago, the old one was a work phone and I didn't transfer my numbers over to this new one. You changed your email and didn't tell me, and once I quit my job outright I just settled into a lull these past few months, living off dividends. I couldn't look at anything in the apartment and not think of Steph, I needed to get away and start again. I wanted nothing more than to try acting and when I found out I had a trust fund that was coming to me, I sold the apartment in Vancouver and returned here. I've been here a week and I was trying to figure out a way of telling you, of seeing you. I wish so hard that I could have been there for you, but I couldn't get a hold of you, I didn't have your number or anything. So...I just moved back here, with whatever belongings I could ship, and returned to the apartment which was thankfully vacant that I left here...and came to find you when I was courageous enough to face you.

I hate that I wasn't there for you with the shit with our parents, I didn't even know they were fucking with your life too! Bro I would have been there at your beside if I knew you were in the hospital...I'm sorry B, I'm so sorry that I wasn't around. Can we try to be brother's again? Can you except an unemployed, over-educated actor/brother who's forgotten that his little brother should have been more important? I'm not sure if I can take any more rejection.." I quirked my eyebrow.

"Then searching for acting jobs in New York is not for you then _bro_, acting rejection is like winter here. It slaps you in the face and it's a guarantee at some point during the year."

My attempt at humour seemed to work and Cooper laughed, the frown creased on his face evened out and he smiled at me through watery eyes.

"Ha thanks B, I needed that. And you're right, rejection will happen for sure but I can't let myself be someone I'm not. I've had some small successes and I know that I will regret everything in my life if I don't at least try."

I finished my coffee and nodded with him, "I know all about regret Coop, it took me a long time to realize that I was living one large one... I got woken up, and I found a muse in life again. I'm taking my life by the horns and not regretting a single thing anymore. So yeah...I'd regret not forgiving you Coop...so we're fine."

He started bouncing even before I finished what I was saying and before I knew I had an armful of Cooper. It was hug that only Cooper and I could share, it was the feel of true family, and we held each other for just a second longer when we both realized that we were each others only family now.

"Thank you B."

"Thanks for coming here and telling me all this Coop. And besides I did like Steph but if she can't see what an amazing talent my brother is...then screw her!"

Cooper was a talented performer, his voice was amazing and as much as his ego pissed me off in my youth, the compliment rolled off my brother's back shyly and it was the first instance where I noticed a true change in my brother's pride.

He had been humbled, and I knew we would be okay.

"Thanks again B, for understanding. I'm so glad I'm here, and that you're doing better. When I came to the school and talked to Barb..."

_Barb, I should have known._

"..she told me where you were. She said that you were doing so much better since your hospital stay and when I whited out at the comment she filled me in a little. I was so worried about you bro, I pretty much ran to the auditorium to find you, and then I heard you playing our song and...well I knew I made the right decision in my heart to find you. I don't know how I managed to stay away. You're were always the strong one B.."

"I wasn't always strong Coop, Kurt help me with that, more than I could even imagine."

And just like that Cooper's face changed. I hadn't really noticed that I hadn't recounted my brother about the amazing man that I was falling more and more in love with each day. He knew nothing of my life recently and the childlike giddiness that his soft features were displaying told me that he was more than intent to listen.

"_Whoooo's_ Kurt? Someone special?"

"Very special."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me Squirt." Ah, the old nickname was back and since it was complimented by the happy look of excitement on his face, I wasn't about to chastise him for using a nickname that I loathed.

I told him, well not every sordid detail, but basically everything from the first meeting, the bar, the epic first date I planned which I received a fist bump for, and about the bittersweet thanksgiving to Ohio.

He laughed and engaged in the whole tale of Kurt, teasing me lightly that I was so lovesick it was gross, but laughed the whole time seemingly happy for me.

I felt my phone buzz and I excused myself for a second to read it.

**Brit and I just finished cleaning and organizing the place for this weekend, she is surprisingly organized for someone who still believes in Santa lol :). Hope your night was good baby, I miss you. Dad and Carol will be here on Thursday but are staying at Finn's until after the concert on Saturday, maybe Sunday. Then I have them for the rest of their visit. You still coming for Friday dinner at Rachel and Finn's. Love you xoxox - K**

**What there's no Santa?...Kurt Hummel you wound me! Lol xx Night was good but interesting, have a bit of a surprise for you my love. Of course I'm still coming on Friday :) What would you say if I brought someone with me though? xoxo love you too - B**

I looked up ay my brother who was watching me text with uncanny interest.

"Little lover boy?"

"Coop he's far from little..."

"Eww no, too much brother info...scarred beyond repair." He leaned his head back on the couch and laughed dramatically, which I joined in on.

"So...what are you doing Friday night Coop?"

XXXX

(KPOV)

"Thanks for all the help Kurt. There's a lot of pressure cooking one of the famous Hummel Friday night dinners and I was terrified that I would screw it up of something."

_Ah Rachel. Always the drama queen._

"You did great Rach, besides did I ever tell you about the first time my dad tried to cook a Friday night dinner after my mom died? The chicken was raw on the inside, we had a huge laugh over it even if we weren't at the stage where we were supposed to be laughing yet. So you can only do better than that! Ha ha but trust me, the dinner will be fabulous...of course because I helped."

Rachel nudged me as I checked on the rice, and it was nice distraction, the loving bantering between the two of us, because I was unbelievably nervous. My dad, Carol and Finn were in the living room talking shop, and not the normal shop talk they used to have but about Finn's store, and the crazy insanity that was the Christmas rush in anything retail. Finn's odd choice to open a music store had apparently stemmed from a conversation I had with him in high school, when I told him that he was the enigma that was very much not mainstream. The jock with an ear for music.

He had apparently taken this advice to heart once he finished up some courses in college, and pursued helping people and their love for music. He had told me that it was one the best things about his youth, embracing music and even though he figured he's never be a Broadway star like his wife, he wanted music to be in this future, and with my dad's help he taught him how to run a small business.

As the conversation flowed out in the living room, I silently cooked along side my sister-in-law and best friend and fretted internally about meeting Cooper. Blaine had told me what had gone on between the two of them in the last little while and now that he knew about me as well, Blaine invited him over for dinner to meet the rest of the family.

It was weird because it was basically the entirety of our families meeting for the first time, and I wanted to make a good impression.

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, Rachel called out to Finn, " Kurt will get it!"

I leered at Rach before she rolled her eyes and shooed me towards the door, as I cleaned off my hands and straightened the invisible wrinkles in my shirt before opening the door.

Blaine was always a sight for sore eyes, and tonight he did not disappoint in his casual style and uniqueness. Clad in a set of dark grey trousers, a white button up and a dark blue argyle sweater vest over top which hugged his gorgeous chest perfectly. He had forgone the usual bow tie and I somehow seemed to miss it. It was like a constant with him, much like his breathtaking smile or gorgeously exaggerated eyelashes...they were just so him.

Now the man next to him was undoubtedly Cooper, and was definitely related to him but his eyes were a bright blue close to my own and he was good couple inches taller than me which made Blaine look even smaller.

He was handsome, no doubt, but he lack the smoothed beauty that I loved about Blaine. He was wearing a pair of designer jeans (nicely cut for him too), a dark grey shirt and a black blazer. Classic but he obviously didn't have Blaine's quirkiness.

"Hi."

Blaine moved towards me and kissed me softly but there was a hint of possessiveness that had my toes curl when I opened my eyes.

"Hey beautiful, are we late? This guy takes longer on his hair than I do."

"Oi squirt, not cool. Hi I'm Cooper, Blaine's told me all about you."

I closed the door once they had entered and shook Cooper's hand. I had to say there was something unbelievably charismatic about the Anderson brothers that I couldn't place until I heard Blaine small grunt.

"Guh enough with charming my boyfriend Coop. He's off limits."

Cooper laughed but I pulled my hand back not realizing I still hadn't let go of his either.

"Oh I know, I'm just being friendly Blainers. It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt, and thank you for letting me come tonight."

Blaine rolled his eyes again, and I chuckled at the family dynamic between the two brothers. I ushered them both in, Carol immediately coming over and hugging Blaine again like it was second nature and this time I could tell Blaine hugged her back instantly. Dad and Blaine had the same greeting, a small hug that was laced with a few hand signs that I couldn't place. Even though dad knew about Blaine's better hearing, they somehow had a secret language and comfort that I wasn't going to try and break.

Finn was genuinely happy to see Blaine, since this was basically the first time my brother had seen him since the hospital and it was funny watching _David and Goliath_ talking on friendly terms without my dad as an interpreter for once.

Cooper was the perfect gentleman the whole evening. He teased Blaine lightly, he flirted with Rach and Carol politely and even complimented me for making his brother so happy.

All in all it was lovely evening and it only got a little tense when my dad shot his mouth off about the Andersons.

"So, Cooper, Kurt said you lived in Vancouver, you just here for the holiday kid?" I basically face palmed myself and my father simultaneously. Me for not forewarning my father about the problems Blaine had told me a lot with Cooper and his now ex, but also for my father for not having a filter about what he asks.

"Um...I've recently moved back to New York Mr. Hummel...for personal reasons. Also above all else I wanted to be here to be closer to Blaine, I have a lot of catching up to do with this little guy."

Cooper ruffled Blaine's ungelled mop and just like that the mood was lifted. Blaine had this ability too, to make everyone around them forget a tense situation with a mere comment or smile.

My dad got the picture right away and after living with my unhappy past he was very good at dropping a subject when it was presented to him like this.

The night progressed and Cooper offered to help clean up after everything so I went in to give him a hand, shooing Blaine out of the way saying that it would be nice to talk one on one with his brother. Coop and I washed and dried and put away the remaining food in silence for a bit, the only noise coming from the living room where something Christmas related was being watched by the rest of the group.

"So...are you gonna give me the boyfriend speech Kurt?"

I didn't look at him but merely smiled.

"Would that even be necessary Cooper?"

"Hmm maybe it depends on what you have to say, I know you wanted to talk to me, hence kicking Squirt's ass of out the kitchen so we could talk."

"How about I just say that I'm glad you're here Cooper. He's missed you. He barely talked about you except when he talked with reverence about his big brother who helped him as a kid. He hasn't said much about your relationship lately but don't think I missed the hurt expressions that played on is face recently. He needed you and I'm glad you've fixed your shit but if you ever leave him alone again without another word...if you abandon your only brother...I can find some very creative ways of making sure my old clothing trunk and you have a visit with the Hudson."

I turned to face him now as a smile that was slightly scared expression graced his face.

"I've been told there are some other creative ways to hide bodies but I'm a purist for drama you see."

Cooper laughed for a second with me but then looked back at me with just as much intensity as I was giving him.

"You have my word Kurt, on two conditions."

I gave him a look that was practiced diva to the core and nodded, I could see the performer in him realize that this was no act, and he returned it with a sad smile.

"Always tell me when Blaine needs me, even if he doesn't tell you he's hurting and you want some help. Let me be there for him even when he tries to shut himself out."

I knew Blaine did that, he was one for bottling and it was a trait I knew all to well.

"Okay I will, and the other condition?"

"Well, you gave me the speech, I will do the same. I'm happy he's found you Kurt, and I know you love him and vice versa but if you hurt him I will also be forced to be...creative."

We shook hands quickly, sealing our 'deal', before Cooper hugged me unexpectedly.

"Promise me you'll love him like he deserves?"

As I whispered my promise to do so Blaine took that as he cue to walk into the kitchen and see us in a warm embrace.

"Oh god not you too Kurt, he's really not that charming once you get to know him."

I whipped around to see Blaine looking at me dejected mildly but he soon smiled when he heard Cooper and I laughing lightly. I leaned over and kissed him, hard, not caring that Cooper was watching before I pulled back with a light smack and shyly bowed my head.

"That answer your silent question as to which Anderson I like better?"

"Okay that's my cue to leave." Cooper stuttered out as Rach called out from the living room.

"Andersons and Hummel! Movie time, get your butts in here or you lose you spaces on the couches!"

"Coming!" We all yelled in unison which made us laugh again.

The rest of the night passed without much other incident. I cuddled with Blaine on the couch, loving the domesticity of it all as our families mingled and talked throughout _White Christmas_. It was the only seasonal movie we all agreed on, and somehow during the movie Rachel and Cooper bonded over acting and theatre. Cooper told her about his plan on hunting out auditions in the city and when given the opportunity to gloat Rachel Hudson-Berry couldn't be contained.

She talked about her recent successes on off-Broadway and that her agent was one of the best in New York, so she said she would talk to him about setting up an interview with Copper if he wanted, and Cooper beamed at her.

The Andersons were slowly inter-grading into our family one small step at a time. I kissed Blaine's temple as he munched on popcorn while he hummed along with the `Blessings` number, and I counted myself pretty lucky this Christmas, and I couldn't wait to give Blaine his presents.

XXXX

(BPOV)

"Fuck I'm nervous Barb! I'm not even playing and I'm a wreck! Calm me down please.."

"Relax Blainey, deep breaths or something. You want me to go get Kurt? Or Cooper?"

It was recital night and I had gone ahead without Kurt or his family, but with Coop. He knew about the works that I had written, hell he knew one of them by heart, and he said he would accompany me to the recital early so I would have moral support while I freaked out.

I hadn't freaked out for the most part, but now that I was about to go and introduce Damian and then introduce my own music...I was terrified.

"I'm good, I'm fine...wow okay. Damian first then intro into my pieces right?"

"That's right sweetie, you okay? Want me to introduce Damian while you calm yourself down?" Normally I wouldn't have accepted the offer because I was a professional, but at this time I was sure I was going to be sick.

This was one of my Christmas presents to Kurt, and the suspense of if he would like it was killing me. I had entitled his movement, "Seraphic Concerto 1". It was the only title for a movement that explained so much love for the angel that the world had given me in the form of Kurt Hummel. His unbridled passion for things made my heart and creativity soar, and he had to know that tonight the music I played was me bearing my soul, the final piece of myself to him, and that he had inspired it. The other was a concerto that I hoped he would know as something close to my heart that I wanted to share with him...and I guess this was why I was freaking out.

Not only did I want him to be proud of my music and like the small gift the kids would play for him, but I wanted him to know that I would never now nor at anytime keep any part of myself from him. This was my love letter to Kurt, signed by the heart and for him alone.

As Damian performed _La fleur que tu m'avais jetée, _favouring his lower tenor register at Barb's insistence, I could finally hear what a beautiful instrument that boy really had. There was a humbleness as he sang, acting out his love for Carmen before the crowd and for once I actually believed a performance from that boy. Damian was finally learning something from Barb, and a small smile that was pressed against Barb's face told me that she was finally proud of the leaps and bounds he had taken to strive for his perfection.

When the thunderous applause signalled Damian was done I walked out onto the stage myself and shook his hand.

"Well done Damian." I whispered.

"Thank you...sir." Damian bowed again to the crowd leaving me with the microphone in hand as I saw Zac get on stage behind me and take his seat at the piano, and the rest of the string orchestra take there place. This was my big moment...our big moment.

(KPOV)

Rachel was in tears beside me, as was Carol in the seat next to her. As I sat on the aisle seat, I looked at not the same man that I had seen perform so few months ago, but I saw a seasoned performer, and adult. Damian Warrener was not the cocky little showman that I watched in silent audition, but someone who started to learn to love his voice and love music. I could probably thank Barb for the change in tutelage, but as much as Blaine and I were going strong, I still hadn't completely won over one of his best friends yet, but maybe this kind of compliment would put me in her good books.

The joined the standing ovation, finally impressed with the young Mr. Warrener, and I silently wished I was the one getting the applause...I had miss it so.

It was then that a very familiar form walked across the stage, which I noticed to be Blaine. He caught my eyes for a brief second and smiled at me and for some reason I smiled but ducked my head in shy embarrassment. Looking to my right there was a girl, maybe in her early twenties if that in a motorized wheelchair who had fiery red hair and an exuberant smile on her face. To her immediate left, holding her right hand in her lap was my student Kenneth.

I had told Kenneth about the recital and he said he would love to come and see the recital and watch my boyfriend's students. In the recent weeks since approaching my kids differently we all seemed to form a different and tighter bond. I had started teaching one on one with Kenny and my prized pupil was opening up to me and I to him. He waved as I sat back down and I waved back slightly before I saw Kenny leaning over and whispering to the girl beside him.

She turned to me a second later and waved lightly with the biggest most infectious grin on her face that I couldn't help but return.

"Good evening everyone. I'm glad that you have enjoyed the performances thus far, it give us instructors such pride to show off the accomplishments and furtherance that our students have taken during their studies. As you can tell this evening's programs have come to a close but there are two more performances we would like to share with you tonight. Now..."

I looked over my program and sure enough Damian was supposed to be the last performance but the nervous look in Blaine's eye said that I should be paying attention. Santana and Brit had come tonight too, and they were sitting across the aisle from me as well but one row behind Kenneth. Santana gave me wink and a small smile as Brit swayed a little to her side, lost in thought I would only assume. The cheeky look on Tana's face told me she knew what was coming.

"...I, myself was a student at this very institution not that long ago it would seem before I became a teacher here. I love music and for the first time in a long time I have been writing some of my own compositions. Lately, I have had a muse whom has meant a great deal to me and it's because of him...that I am able to present to you two new original compositions from my own song book. The first will be played by Zac Billings, my gradate protege and rising pianist. The piece itself is from my youth and speaks of unbridled sorrow and lament. The second was written only recently, and talks about an awakening of mind, body and soul. It will feature Koh Nishimura on first violin, and its basically my love letter to you, Kurt. Merry Christmas and enjoy everyone."

He looked at me, twinkle in his eye, and I blushed and wanted to cry at the same time. I didn't chance a glance at anyone but the bump Rachel gave my arm was enough for me to break into a huge smile as Zac began the opening notes.

The song was beautiful, and unbelievably haunting. I could imagine Blaine as a scared teenager pouring his heart out in this song, playing the chords with unsure hands and a worried expression. The way Zac played the piece was extraordinary, and looking to the far left of the stage where I knew Blaine was going to be watching, I saw him and what looked like 2 other students, and I think Barb, sitting on the floor out of view, cross legged on the floor.

Ah yes the tradition, even with his new found hearing Blaine still kept the tradition of feeling the music alive and still instilled it into his students and colleagues.

The pain I knew of his childhood made me glance at Cooper who watched with tears in his eyes but a smile on his face, that shone pure pride in his brother's gift for musical composition.

As the final chords rang through, the applause was almost deafening as almost everyone jumped to their feet. Blaine was on the stage instantly hugging Zac in an embrace that seemed more brotherly than as a mentor student relationship. I found myself crying at the sight which only added to the tears that formed from the sonata alone.

It was beautiful.

As Zac took his final bows, shaking his teachers hand and settling himself back at the piano once more, I saw Blaine walk down to the side as the string orchestra finished their set up. Blaine was conducting? I didn't know he could, but since this was his piece I guess he could do it blindfolded. I was just so glad that he could actually hear his own works come to life.

My boyfriend the composer, my boyfriend the musical genius...my Blaine. Then it hit me as he took up his position in front of the orchestra that this was the piece that was meant for me, the music he had written with me in mind and for some reason I tensed, somehow nervous. I had learned that whatever my beautiful man composed would be breathtaking, his talent would show no less but it was like this was his musical verdict on our relationship.

(**)

A diminutive Japanese boy stood with his violin perched as he began the opening with such power I had to hold my breath instinctively. Rachel seemed to have the same feeling as she grabbed my hand and didn't let it go for the remainder of the performance.

As it began I shouldn't have worried, it was more than beautiful...it was almost angelic. Soft and powerful, the flat and sharp chords we perfect and sweetly chilling. It almost portrayed a love that was lost only to be found again after some time.

Blaine seemed to well as the song continued, with each movement I could tell that he was visibly shaking with emotion. As the guitars came in, and it started to crescendo, I could literally feel and hear my heart beating wildly. For those few minutes I could see the music, and all that existed was Blaine and I and the sound of his beautiful and raw emotions played into score.

If there was ever a doubt in my mind that Blaine could have written a song about love where no words were spoken or sung; this was it.

XXXX

"..thank you so much for coming Jon really, and it was lovely meeting both of you as well." Blaine was shaking hands with 3 gentleman off to the side and he seemed really friendly with the one called Jon. I hadn't seen him since the emotional and roaring applause from his last price and I was yet to kiss him and tell him how proud I was. I guess asserting my dominance a little was just a secondary perk. I slid beside him and pecked his cheek.

"Oh Kurt hi. Gentlemen this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel, a musical genius in his own right."

_Dammit Blaine you still make me blush._

"This is my specialist Dr. Jon Rosenberg." Well shit, reality 1, jealous Kurt 0.

"It's a pleasure, Blaine has spoken nothing but kindness about you Jon, he says you're an amazing physician." I firmly gripped his hand but smiled warmly, chipping off any excess ice on my shoulder that I had placed there from earlier jealousy.

"Pleasure Kurt, Blaine has spoken of you during our appointments as well, nothing but good things I assure you. This is my brother Issac, and his husband Jeremy."

Issac and Jeremy extended the same cordial greeting with smiles and well wishes on a pleasant evening, and made sure to congratulate Blaine yet again on an amazing collection of performances, before turning on their heal and leaving with some of the other patrons and parents.

Blaine had seen off Zac not too long ago and Barb was mingling around and was actually talking up a storm now with Rachel, Finn and Damian of all people. God knows where Cooper had gone off to, but oh god, Rach and Damian together would be a diva off of the century, but I was brought out of my musings when Blaine turned me to face him.

This kiss was definitely not meant for the public but I lost my ability to give a shit when I felt the returned enthusiasm when I traced his lips with my tongue, earning me a groan before we separated.

"I'm gathering that you liked your song?"

I laced my arm around his waist and kissed his temple firmly and giggled, he really made me feel like blushing kid a lot of the time.

"It amazed me honey. I'm so proud of you, and it was the best Christmas gift I could have asked for."

"Well that's only part one.."

"Part one?"

"Excuse me Kurt? Mr. Anderson?"

I turned towards the voice that I had come to know quite well over the last few weeks, Kenny. He was standing to both Blaine's and my right and he was holding the left hand of the young lady in the wheelchair whom still had that bright smile on her face.

"Kenny, hi, I'm glag you came. Kenny this is Blaine my boyfriend and apparently composing extraordinaire. Blaine honey this is my student Kenneth but for some reason he likes to go by Kenny, don't ask me why."

Kenny and Blaine shook hands as Kenny let go of the one holding the lady's to his right.

"Kurt, Blaine, I can call you Blaine right?" He nodded, " This is my fiancee Emma."

She was genuinely one of the prettiest girls I had seen that seemed to have lust for life that surpassed most as she reached out and shook both of our hands.

Her eyes were hazel like Blaine's but they had an earthy green quality to them that radiated confidence.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both. Kenny's told me how amazing you are Kurt and I'm really happy that you've taken him under your wing, someone's got to keep him in line when I'm not there to look after him.

And Blaine, those were beautiful pieces. You really are gifted, so be proud, the audience was really captivated by the story your music told, I know I was."

The maturity that came off this girl was stunning and Blaine leaned over and did something that was very out of character. He actually dropped the professional persona he usually had around new people and reached down and hugged the girl. Emma seemed to be unfazed by the odd show of emotion but literally melted into the hug, patting him on the back reassuringly.

"Thank you Emma, that was a lovely thing to say."

When the hug pulled apart, and Kenny and I shared a glance that was completely adoring, Blaine offered a hand to Emma.

"Em, I can call you that right?" She nodded and took his hand. " Care to take a saunter with me, I can introduce you to a few people if you like, show you the ropes this place."

She lit up like a Christmas tree, "That would be awesome Blaine. I used to play the piano you know, years ago but Kenny said I should start up again..."

Blaine and Emma waved as they continued their conversation and moved towards the main orchestra area leaving me alone with Kenny.

"Did we just get ditched Kurt?"

I laughed and smiled and patted him on the back, " Yep, I think we did. Blaine and Emma seem to have the same infectious joie de vivre."

"Everyone loves Emma."

"Everyone loves Blaine, come on I've got a few people I want you to meet." I slung my arm over his shoulder and walked over to my parents, and family, wanting to show off my prized pupil and new friend. As we walked I could see Blaine out of the corner of my eye laughing and talking animatedly with Emma as he tinkered with the piano. I guess Blaine met a kindred spirit.

XXXX

The rest of that evening I shook hands with more people than I could have remembered. Blaine had said his many thanks to the parents and patrons whom attended but he spent a lot of his time with Emma. I hadn't talked to her too much, I let her new friendship with Blaine flourish instead. Santana smacked him on the ass in true Satan congratulations, and Brit hugged him saying that she was so happy that "Kurt's dolphin could make beautiful music even outside the water."

That was a high compliment coming from my Brit, as I explained to Blaine later, and with one more sultry nod Tana left, pulling a very happy Brittany with her. Not much hand changed with those two.

Cooper and I talked for a while, my dad seemed to be overly emotional all night and Carol was just beaming. My dad pulled me aside later and said something to me that I couldn't really believe came out of his mouth.

"Uh kid, ya know that we have a tradition of opening presents and making cookies on Christmas Eve and then the early morning routines are still the same but well this year's a little different. Is Blaine staying the night at your place on Christmas eve, because I don't think the family would be complete without all my ya know, sons there."

I hadn't thought about it really, I didn't know if Blaine wanted to do the whole Christmas Eve thing with us. I had planned on seeing him Christmas Eve for lunch and then him coming over Christmas day but this idea was so much better and I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Uh yeah, I need to ask him first but I want him there."

"Good, just good Kurt. Cooper will be at dinner too, I just asked him, so uh yeah. We'll see you at your place then tomorrow."

That was the shiest sentence to grace my father's mouth since we had "that talk" when I was in high school. I could see that Blaine was weaselling his way into my father's heart much the same way he was in mine. My dad saw him as another son already? Never had my father put so much faith in one of my relationships before despite the fact that Blaine was the first I ever brought home since..._him_, and it was a welcome sensation knowing that everyone around me was behind us, behind me. Positivity was a nice change.

Once everyone had left the auditorium, Cooper drove Carol and my dad back to my place, while Rach and Finn took the subway despite Finn's whining. We said good-bye to Kenny and Emma, Blaine and her swapping numbers with a promise to meet up and maybe Emma might have conceded to letting Blaine give her piano lessons, before we said our farewells and I hailed a cab for us.

I was bursting at the seams with pride for Blaine and what he had accomplished not only for himself tonight but for his students. We talked all about Zac's confidence issue, and how he seemed to come out of his shell even more so tonight. Blaine was talking excitedly with his hands and for once not in sign, he raved about meeting someone like Emma who just seemed so sweet and so much like a non-bitter form of his former self that they connected immediately. He talked about how her and Kenny met, fell in love and despite the riding accident which confined her to a wheelchair, their love was stronger than ever.

He was rambling on and on and it was the cutest freaking thing I had even heard or seen. The impending victory of true love over all else rang true as he talked and I couldn't wait to get him back to the apartment and show him how much I loved him. I would stay with Blaine tonight, that much was agreed upon, because after tonight I would be with my parents. Suddenly I remembered the conversation I had with my dad and as the cab parked in front of his building and paid, I asked him what I was burning to.

The winter air bit as the snow crunched under our feet as we made our way to the front door. The snow was starting to fall now, making it feel like Christmas more each minute.

"Blaine, I was wondering..."

"Hmmm?"

"Did you wanna come and stay with my family and me on Christmas Eve, if you don't wanna it's fine, it's just my dad and I were wondering if, ya know since they all see you as family and part of my life now that it would be..._mmph._"

Blaine kissed me roughly, grabbing both sides of my face and pressing over and over as our tongues danced, both of us drowning in the moment that seemed so cheesy and yet so beautiful we couldn't care how we looked swaying and kissing in the newly fallen snow.

"I-is that a yes Mr. Anderson?'

I smiled and brushed the snow off of the curls that were tightening by the second as they got soaked by the newly fallen snow.

"That's a hell yes, I'd love to spend Christmas with the family."

_The family, my family...our family? _

Whether of not we defined anything that night, all both knew was that the feel of hands on bodies, and sweat and love that built up between us as we savoured each others every touch, was a feeling we held onto until the wee hours of the mourn.

Exhaustion was forever lingering but the tension melted and we gave in but not before worshipping and being worshipped.

XXXX

Christmas eve had come and we all had plans. Finn had closed the shop earlier than anticipated but revenues were alright this year so he warranted an extra day with the family since Rach had the next few days off so her understudy could perform. Cooper had an evening planned with some of his old college buddies, and he had said that he would see us bright and early tomorrow morning for the festivities as long as he was still welcome. Blaine smacked him in the head and it was discussion closed.

Carol, Rach and I were busy cooking and secretly still trying to wrap gifts in the other room while Finn, dad and Blaine were trying to decide on whether to get Chinese, pizza or Mexican tonight for dinner since we were going to be having an evening in tonight before dinner tomorrow. Carol and Rach finished the prep on the Christmas feast, readying it for tomorrow first thing, as I organized the seating since it was a much bigger affair this year it would seem, and prepped the ingredients for the cookie bake later tonight.

It was just like any other Christmas Eve with us only with more bodies, more people, more love, and more insanity in the kitchen and bickering over who wanted what for dinner tonight. My dad finally said to hell with it and decided on Chinese saying he didn't want gluten free dough pizza because it seemed wrong, _sorry Rach_, nor did he want to have to share a room with Finn when he ate too many burritos. I love my dad but really? Thanks for the mental reminder of last Christmas...I would never share a bed with Finn again...ever!

XXXX

Long after the Chinese food was demolished, Blaine seeing yet again what I meant when I said bottomless pit Finn, and the mini flour fight between my dad, Carol, Finn and Blaine had subsided in my kitchen, we all settled into the rearranged family room which had all three couches facing my mounted projection screen o the side wall.

I hated TVs, they looked so out of place with modern decor, that I had to splurge and get a projection screen that came down from the ceiling. Out of sight, out of mind. Once we were munching slowly on cookies and the first half of _The Bishops' Wife_ was over, Blaine, Carol, Rachel and I all silently agreeing that Cary Grant was one of the most delectable men on film in the early twentieth century, dad figured it was time to stop Finn from spazzing out and we could open our presents now.

Finn practically bounced off the couch and over to the tree, which I had decorated immaculately thank you very much, with accents of maroon and gold. All the presents I wrapped were in the same colouring, and it warmed my heart to know that Blaine had done the same, allowing his wrapped gifts to compliment my decorations.

Dad nudged Blaine saying ' nice one', which considering it was Christmas Eve I would let slide with an eye roll.

Well all seemed to pick great gifts this year. Dad and Carol had decided on not giving each other presents but saving for a trip to Hawaii this summer. Finn and Rach had been on the same line, and they would be going with my parents t Hawaii since they never had a honeymoon because of the shop and Rachel's theatre production at the time. Blaine said that instead of giving Rach a gift he would fund a shopping trip with her and I so that she could get a new wardrobe for her honeymoon. Blaine got a kiss from me on that one, and a hug squealing hug from Rach, and Blaine also proved to be even more awesome when he got Finn drumming lessons from a guy who learned from Neil Peart back in the day. Finn may have dislocated his jaw from the shock.

Rachel, Finn and I had decided on a sentimental gift that had Carol in tears and my dad not far off from it as well. We had picked close to a hundred photos of ourselves together and separate over the years and made a scrapbook of the memories we had shared since the Hummels became the Hudson- Hummels... then eventually Hudson -Hummel- Berry...wow we really liked hyphens.

I got Rach tickets to Wicked, on the very anniversary of our impromptu performance at the Gershwin 10 years ago this late spring. It would be a memory we shared forever and I wanted to spend that day celebrating the friendship that turned into so much more that day.

Finn and I got each other basically the same gift, the newest iPads. I got him his because he was horrible at organizing his inventory and needed all the help he could get, and Finn said he got it for me because he new I loved order, and it came with a Burberryesque skin.

Finn was learning, slowly but he was learning.

My parents, Rach and Finn had gotten something for Blaine and I which surprised me, and I also found out that in the last few days Coop had contributed to this idea as well, a 6 night stay in Paris after my graduation from Columbia.

I think I may have passed out, or at very least I didn't blink and my vision went blurry for a second, because Paris? It was like my Mecca, and I got to got there with Blaine. Holy shit!

After many many hugs, Blaine was clearing the paper away when Carol stopped him and told him to open the remaining present from the family to just him.

Blaine went a little star eyed for a second before he looked down and saw the small envelope. I hadn't known about all of this but considering Carol had been asking me the oddest question recently like, what were Blaine favourite colours, and if he liked any specific patterns or not, I knew it must e something important.

When Blaine opened the envelope there was a unframed photo and a key. He looked back over at Carol and then my dad before asking.

"Uh...Burt I'm confused, help a guy out?"

"Well you see kid, you have got to know we care about you because you care about Kurt. You're a good guy Blaine and we see you as family, even this soon. That key there is the key to our front door in Lima, and that photo is the new room we designed from the office. It's a place you can call your own if ever you need to, with or without Kurt, you are always welcome. We wanted to offer you a home, a place in Ohio that welcomes you. If it's too much we'll understand but..."

My dad never finished the sentence because he had a chest full of Blaine. It was a quick hug but it brought tears to my eyes. Blaine pecked Carol on the cheek too and then came back to sit on the floor beside me as everyone started chattering away about their presents.

Blaine looked gobsmacked, I knew my dad had the biggest heart and no number of thank yous could have come out of Blaine's mouth that would have done it justice. He was the happiest I had seen him since I met him and that was saying something.

Having nearly forgotten from the tender moment I saw Blaine and my dad share, I handed Blaine his present from me. It was a white envelop much like the one my dad had given him and a small brightly wrapped box.

"It's not much and I couldn't exactly buy you a new piano, I mean how would I ever find room for that under a tree?" I nudged him and told him to open the envelop first and then the small box. With an expectant smile that can only come from Christmas he opened it up and gasped at the contents.

"What is it sweetie?" Carol broke Blaine of his shock and he looked at her like a deer in headlights before looking back at me.

"Season's tickets to The Met? Are you shitting me? Pardon my french."

"Well not season's tickets, the season is part way over but one of the teachers at work had these for her husband but he didn't want to go so she sold them to me for a very reasonable price. Since you said you liked opera and can hear again I thought it would be something you'd like?"

"Like...baby I love it!" Calling me baby in front of my parents only had them all smiling at how adorable we were sometimes, and even more so once Blaine opened the small box revealing the silk bow tie with piano keys on it.

"Now you have a new bow tie to wear to the Met. So I did okay for our first Christmas?"

Blaine kissed me gently, somehow lost for words but he said millions with that kiss. Sharing something like a kiss with your partner, now unabashed in front of you family was a gift that I could say I was lucky to receive every day.

Once everyone cooed over Blaine's gifts, he went over behind the tree and pulled out the last present, which was really three presents, each one wrapped in a different complimentary paper and each one smaller then the next.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have gotten me so much, the music was more than enough you know it."

"Shush, open the big one first and then work your way up. The top one is kind of for you and me."

As I opened each present Blaine offered commentary.

"The first one is because you have an unhealthy obsession with these things, which always look fabulous on you so I have to encourage such an obsession."

A new off white and black McQueen scarf. I knew how much this cost but I tried to take it in and managed to kiss him quickly before moving on to the next.

"This is catering to your obsession with your skin, knowing how important it is to you and all, and the other things were just cute and I couldn't help it."

He gave me a 200 dollar gift car for the beautician downtown where I bought my skin care line and a cute pair of new cufflinks that looked like they had aged music parchment in them.

"I guess I have something else new to wear to the opera too." Everyone giggled but Blaine wouldn't accept another kiss until I opened the last present.

He seemed the most excited by this one and when I opened it I could see why. Inside the flat black jewellery box were two pendants, that slipped into each other to make a whole. One was a treble clef in yellow gold, the markings I love you scrawled on the side with a single diamond laden in the middle. The other an intricate silver disc that surrounded the other piece, the words I love you written in the same script with two smaller diamonds inlaid on the engraved double note that was scribed on top. Two pieces of a whole, combined by music and love, just how I saw Blaine and I.

My silence had apparently started to make Blaine nervous, and the looks on my family's faces read like a open book. _We are intruding on a private moment._

And maybe they were, but I was glad to see that they were there to share in my sheer joy.

"So...you like?"

"I'll quote this gorgeous guy I know...I love it!"

I kissed him again, Blaine laughing against my lips, but all too quickly Blaine broke away to start unfastening the clips from both chains and settling the silver one around my own neck before letting me do the same with the yellow gold for him.

"I knew that you like silver better for your skin tone, and that piece is more ornate so I figured you'd like the originality."

I kissed him again, leaning over and placing my hand on the pendant around his neck now, whispering over the excited chatter of my family.

"I love it because it's from you, and knowing that this half.." I gently pet the pendant and the area around it where his collar bones met, is for me."

Blaine only smiled before pulling me against the pillows we had propped up against the side of the couch on the floor and watched the final minutes of the movie that no one was really paying attention to now.

One quote stood out in my mind as the movie closed in the background. It was a quote I had learned in school, in poetry and literature, and it's meaning was never more present than now, here with Blaine

"After silence, that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music."-_ Aldous Huxley _

_Best. Christmas. Eve. Ever._

_XXX  
><em>

**Okay come on it was worth the wait right? Please leave me a review for this one, it took a lot out of me and it was super long. Pretty please with Klaine on top?**

**Soooo glad that I got to write Cooper the way that I did...the sentimental good big brother but with a mix of canon!Cooper in there for you too.**

**Hudmel-Berry-ness is always fun and the next chapter will be full of such random epicness, plus some much missed out on Niff in recent times.**

**The song list is as follows:**

Damian's Aria : **Roberto Alagna : "La fleur que tu m'avais jetée" from Carmen. Beautiful opera and I love Roberto's diction, french pronunciation and flow, give it a listen :)**

Blaine's Sonata performed by Zac** : Dreilide Sonata 1 by Bear McCreary, the one from the previous chapter. It's emo and pretty so listen again if you so chose.**

Kurt's Concerto (Seraphic concerto):** Roslin and Adama by Bear McCreary ( not the piano solo). This piece always make me cry with happy tears. It soooo powerful and was the main reason I started this fic in the first place, it will become their song in so many ways. The (**) in the middle of the chapter is when the song begins...give it a listen so you can tell where my inspiration comes from.**

**The move is obviously 1947's The Bishop's Wife starring Cary Grant, Davis Niven, and Loretta Young. It's an older one for sure and super cheesy but it is still one of my favourite Christmas flicks to date/**

**The Klaine Christmas gifts, all of them will be posted on my tumblr: whenbluemethazel(dot)tumblr(dot)com in the near future in case anyone wants to see what the gifts look like.**

**I really enjoyed writing this and since it was so long, I deserve a cookie...I'm gonna get a cookie...and maybe some feedback?**

**Love you all to pieces, you really make my day brighter having read this, never mind the rest of this End Note which is too long I know.**

**XOXO**

**Ta!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, I hope you are all well. The last chapter of this was enormous, I think my longest chapter in any story to date and yet it was the least populated chapter of this story since its start.**

**I really hope that's not a sign because I was really hoping that you liked the last chapter, I was kind of proud of it at the time and now I'm second guessing myself.**

**For those of you that did voice your love for it, thank you for making it known, each and every kind word did make me smile unbelievably large. :D - Like this only bigger.**

**I hope to continue with earlier tradition in making this chapter worthwhile, it will move up in time a little but it will also include some new developments, things that have been touched on but not explained.**

**Love you all, and the disclaimer is useless because even if I wanted to own Glee or any of their works or characters...the line up for such rights is too long and I'm lazy :p.**

**Cheers everyone. **

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Chapter 15 – Time for you to let me in**

**(BPOV)**

Things were going well; mostly. I was in love, my music had gotten some interesting attention from the higher faculty members, and my hearing had decided to not act up as long as I used my aid where necessary.

On top of that I hadn't heard another peep from my parents, Coop was keeping to his word since Christmas that he would be more around, he even hosted New Years for Kurt's and my friends this year, and it had basically been a calm month or so since the holidays.

Now winter's bite had turned into an epic slap in the face since it was the first few days of February, but basically everything had been the same for a while. Calm but too close to resembling the calm before the storm, which had me worried.

The worry stemmed from Kurt, there was something off with him. Don't get me wrong he loved me and I loved him but there seemed to be a practised ease in which he floated through things recently as if he were skirting over a bigger problem; almost like a secret. It was unnerving me because I couldn't quite place what it was exactly, but it was definitely there. It had actually all started at New Years and since then it had escalated, I pretty knew what the problem was, I just didn't know why it was happening or where it stemmed from.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Blainers! This was a fantabulous idea! Like surreal and epic all topped off with awesome...like totally awesome ya know?"_

_New Years plus Nick Duval and mass amounts of tequila always equalled soliloquies involving the word awesome, and tonight's soiree was no exception. He was draped over my shoulder talking randomly about the most useless shit, but I loved it secretly when he dropped the business man routine and acted like the silly teen I knew behind closed doors so many years ago._

_We eventually plopped down on Cooper's couch as I listened to him ramble, loving it all but drunk enough to not really pay attention and just enjoy the buzz. It was one night wear I could fade in and out and not concentrate on listening with my one good ear. I wasn't allowed too much to drink because of the steroids but the few I had made a welcome buzz which I was cautious to overstep, and not take for granted._

_Did I mention that I loved Cooper's place? His loft apartment was definitely swank, there was no other way of putting it. It was decked out with the most modern and posh furniture that I would have figured Kurt would have been dry humping the chaise in envy._

_Nick, Jeff, Rachel, Finn, Barb and her husband Carl whom was brilliant and delightful to be around, Kurt's student Kenny, and a few other random friends from work had joined us and Cooper's friends in celebrating the send of of another year. Unfortunately despite me texting her a happy new year just before the countdown, Emma couldn't make it, having promised her family that she would spend New Years in Long Island with them._

_Kurt and Jeff were inventing drinks in the kitchen with Kenny, Barb and Carl were in conversation with a few others including Rach and Finn, so basically the mingling aspect of the party was a complete success. Kurt had actually planned the whole thing with Cooper during Christmas dinner at Kurt's. I was very happy that my only sibling was bonding so well with the love of my life, and it seemed that everyone that Kurt met loved him._

_He was a far cry from that sassy diva that Barb had warned me about those few months ago, and if the proof was in the pudding, I actually saw Kurt and Barb share a few laughs together tonight. The tension was still there but it was for sure lessened._

_It was nearing 3 am at this point and people were starting to make their way home. Jeff and Kurt were still in the kitchen concocting with Cooper now on the most effective poison for removing your dates pants._

_Wow the subtly in this conversation had been thrown out the window if Cooper was in there discussing pantie droppers with the man that would only want to "drop my panties"._

_Okay so I don't wear woman's underwear but you get the picture, it's figurative not relative. _

_As Jeff glanced our way he decided that now was the immediate moment to come over and begin to drag his boyfriend home. Nick had the most random spur of the moment A.D.D, when he decided to do something, that was it._

_Since Cooper was vacating Kurt to his own devices I took that as my opportunity to look at the man a few feet from me. Clad in sinfully tight black jeans, a white short sleeve shirt that he always rode the sleeves up a little on, that exposed more of his delicious arms, and a black leather vest._

_The clothing hugged his body and it was all topped off with what could only be described as sex hair. _

_We had been having sex now for a about a week now. Since the proclamation of love in the forms of gifts and family we finally gave ourselves to each other. Neither of us were virgins by any means but waiting for a while to cross that barrier had been essential in our relationship. Everything else had happened so fast and out of its usual order so we both decided to take that step very cautiously._

_But the problem was, once we opened that can of worms, we couldn't stop ourselves. Kurt was undeniably the most beautiful person and body I had ever met and it was very hard, no pun intended, keeping my hands off of him._

_This was the position I was in right a this moment as I walked up behind him in the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his stomach. The heat and desire I had for this man was already becoming apparent in my pants and Nick and Jeff hadn't even left, oh and did I mention we hadn't left either, and we were supposed to? I just needed him in anyway, right at this moment, and I couldn't wait to get home and show him how much._

" _Hmm hi baby." I kissed the back of his neck, knowing that his was a very sensitive spot for him, and he always smelled so delectable that I breathed him in._

"_Hi handsome. Someone's excited already? Can't wait till we're at least in the cab honey?"_

_His voice was like suede, low and passionate and it was making my stomach do funny little flips which were only intensified by the haze of the alcohol._

"_I can wait baby, but god do I need to be inside you soon. I can't wait to feel you like that."_

_That was the first moment that I noticed something was wrong. Kurt tensed, maybe only for a second and I didn't even notice it at the time because, well I was basically thinking with my dick and subtleties like that went unnoticed at first when thinking with that particular organ._

_After that brief tense moment he unwrapped me from his arms and went to grab our coats, the same mischievous glint in his eyes back, and I lost focus again. When we finally made it back to my place, Kurt had me pinned to the mattress, a slew of rough pants and soft caresses mixed with moans of a lust that I had never thought I could ever experience. _

_Now that I thought about it, only later did I notice that something was really wrong, especially when it happened again._

* * *

><p><em>The Met – Date night<em>

_I hadn't been to the opera since I had gone with Tyler and I was nervous about it triggering a sad memory, and thus it ruining my date night out with Kurt. We had seen each other at least every other day in between class and work, and now that he was in the final semester at Columbia he had to be at the campus a lot more these days, so our time was crunched. Plus we both had our students, which were more important these days since most of them were graduating this year, and I had also started hanging out with Emma once a week and giving her piano lessons. _

_When we did meet up it was mostly coffee, a dinner date here and there, sometimes he would let me buy him something as we walked around town, it was simple and mature. Well mostly mature, there was that one day when we were heading back to his apartment when we had the snowball fight in Central Park but it was happy and felt right. But something was still off, even as he straightened his white scarf over the lapels of his tux tonight, I could tell there was something a teeny bit off, and even though I basically knew what it was, he still hadn't opened up as to why._

_After a lovely evening out, which made me forgot all about asking Kurt why he was avoiding opening up to me about something that was bothering him, we had settled on heading back to his house for the night._

_The tuxes had been shed and left way too haphazard for the clothing obsessed Kurt Hummel but he seemed too captured by the way that I was talking his length in my mouth to give it a second thought. I was drowning in the weight and taste of him and almost on instinct I reached a finger up lightly to brush over his perineum with the most feather light touch, earning me a groan from deep within his chest. Feeling as if he was finally letting me explore his body fully I pressed the pad of my thumb over his hole delicately which made Kurt forcefully pop his cock from my mouth with a yank on my hair, dazing me for a second._

"_Kurt what?"_

_He pulled me towards him, myself crawling to meet his lips again in a desperate kiss that he used to distract me so he could flip over so he was on top. My argument about that fact was rendered invalid when he sank his teeth along the tendon of my neck that had me seeing stars and forgetting logic. One of these days I would have resolve around this man and figure out what was going on and why I couldn't touch him in every way possible._

So this is where I was now.

Tomorrow was my birthday, I was finally turning the ripe old age of 25 and Kurt and I were having a homemade dinner at his house. I loved his apartment, it was open and always smelled like vanilla and sandlewood even though I swear he never had any incense or candles burning. I always just figured that was how Kurt smelled, and I love the comforting feel of it. As we finished out dinner, Kurt making a Payaya that was way too sinful to be healthy, when the thought bubble popped in my head.

"Kurt?"

He sipped his wine and placed it on the table with a cautious little glance in my direction. Somehow I swore he learned my body language far better than I had learned his because he already looked on the defensive and I hadn't even opened my mouth really.

"Can I ask you something baby?"

Adding the pet name seemed to relax his shoulders for a little bit, and he nodded still seeming a little unsure.

"Um...well wow this seems like an odd question but, well it's not like I'm unhappy just...confused."

"Did I do something wrong? Was the Payaya not spicy enough...I knew I should have used more scotch bonne."

Leaning over I kissed his while still sitting with my legs crossed on his couch, veritably shutting him up, so I could get him back on track.

"No, honey the food was perfect, you're perfect it's just that...well, fuck I'm just going to come out and ask because we've always been honest with each other right?"

He quirked his eyebrow at my playfully, acting more like the Kurt I know then the one who looked like a corner animal a moment before.

"Because it comes from a place of caring?"

I snickered at our little inside joke. He had told me, because it had come from a place of caring, that if I didn't give it a rest with the pop songs in the shower or at random he would have to commit me for excessive musical sap, and ban me from anything musically fluffy.

"Yes babe, because of that. I'm just concerned, why can I not top from time to time? I mean it's not like I don't love it the way we're doing it but...you almost seemed...I dunno repulsed and eager to turn the tables at the drop of a hat."

Kurt looked at me bug eyed, as if I said something so completely left field and yet perfectly targeted at the same time, so I continued before I lost the nerve.

" I mean I'm not complaining or anything, I love to feel you inside me baby, it drives me insane, but is there a reason why you tense if I try topping, it's just...well it's happened a few times. I love you and I love everything we do...it's just well I want you, is that so bad?"

There is was out, I had finally asked him for an explanation...wait was he crying...oh fuck what did I do?

"Blaine...I...I think you should...l-leave."

Kurt got up and now I could tell that he was visibly shaking, his arms clutched around himself as he went over to the window.

"What? Kurt I'm sorry, what's going on? I just, fuck I'm sorry I said anything.."

"No...no you're right, you had a right to ask and I'm sorry that I haven't said anything, I just can't, you have to leave, I'm sorry I just..."

I reached out and grabbed his arm before he tried to walk away.

"No! Don't! You've had this shield up since I met you, and I finally thought it was down but I can see there still something that you aren't telling me Kurt, and I'm not leaving until you let me help you. I love you, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does! Blaine how could you.."

Kurt finally made eye contact with me after what seemed like a small millennia, and his eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears. It broke my heart, but my resolve wouldn't falter. This was beyond who topped and who bottomed, that only seemed like a trigger to me now, there was something way worse brewing.

I let him go and just resumed my seat on the couch and looked over at him expectantly. I was an emotional mess for sure but as he stayed strong for me in those days of Anderson family drama, I would lend my good ear and all my soul to Kurt. I would be strong for him because it was definitely time for him to let me in on Kurt Hummel's story.

Kurt sat down gingerly, ringing his hands in a manner that told me this was way harder for him than I thought it was going to be initially.

"I-I'm afraid, you w-won't want me when I-I tell you..."

I answered quickly but it was far from a lie, " Nothing on heaven or earth could make me not love you like I do, what happened baby. I'm here."

Kurt took an uneasy breath and sighed, rubbing his wrists harshly.

"I...I've been...r-raped...m-more than once..."

My throat went dry, how could anyone do this to my beautiful Kurt? I tried to keep the ever-growing anger from bubbling over in my voice, I didn't want to scare him off since this was so hard for him to talk about.

"How m-many times Kurt?"

"T-twice, t-the second t-time...by 3 diff-different g-guys..."

Kurt broke, and I didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy? Um sorry guys but remember that Kurt's been hiding some pretty intense shit from Blaine in favour of helping him through his troubles. ( And remember that I have hinted at <em>him<em>...a few times) Kurt was cold, calculating and clinical for a reason, maybe I'll tell more about it in the next chapter? LOL Okay I will but you'll have to wait. Next chapter will be sometimes this weekend :) I think...  
><strong>

**I know this one was shorter but it was a build up to Kurt's unfriendly past...Bittersweet guys remember that? Bittersweet.**

**Love you, leave me a review and let me know if you liked this enough to not hang me from my toenails in frustration.**

**XOXO**

**Ta!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again guys. I was going to update The Odd Couple but a bigot got in my way of writing that, so I left a bitchy A/N there directed at said individual but I still feel shit about it all.**

**Thankfully (?) this chapter is an emotional roller coaster and it was easy to finish in my current state. I have had first hand experience with situations like this so know that this story sometimes is even a little close to my own history. This was hard to write but let me know if I did okay with it. So here it goes. The last bit of past truth that our boys haven't shared.**

**Love you all so much, and thank you for caring about this AU, that being the only thing about Glee that I own, my Glee-magination. R&R. Xoxo**

**Note to thee: All the (Italic flashbacks) are from from KPOV :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Symphony<strong>

**Chapter 16 – Broken**

**(BPOV)**

_Kurt._

_My Kurt._

_Raped._

_Abused._

_Scarred and afraid._

_I'm gonna kill that person, those people, whomever they are. How could they? Why would they? Why are they allowed to breathe still when my Kurt is having such a hard time doing just that? The fucking world could be so cruel...to the best people a lot of the time._

Kurt was heaving into my chest, the tears that he was willing to spill not falling, only the dry heaves of such an emotional truth lingering in the air. I didn't know what else to do except console him. How one question regarding our sex life could open up such a large void in my lover's heart astounded me, and made me feel guilty that my libido was the cause of his reopened wounds.

After a moment Kurt tensed again, and pulled away. The look of fear in his eyes almost made me sob in response. I never wanted Kurt to look at me so afraid, never did I want him to be unable to wrap himself in me or I him, and it looked as if he was doing just that.

I had tried to pull him closer, to hold him tighter and he had flinched and backed off.

What had I done? What unsure feeling did I reawaken in the beauty before me?

"Kurt?" What else could I say that wouldn't freak him out? He needed to say what he could, if anything at all, and I had to be patient. Pushing for information would get me nowhere and it may scar Kurt even further.

"You won't want me." His eyes were void, expressionless as he talked to no one. It was meant for me obviously but he directed his gaze at the floor. I decided to give simple honest answers. I loved him, no matter what, and he needed to know that completely.

"I will always want you, you are the love of my life Kurt. I wasn't complete before I found you, and I will do anything, including nothing at all if you want. Whatever I can do to make you see that telling me any of this won't change how I feel about you. If anything it will make me love you more for being strong and letting me help you in any way I can... Baby?"

He looked up at me then as if in slow motion, his eyes finally making contact with my own and when blue met hazel I tried with all my might to keep him there with me. To hold him there in this moment, convincing him with my eyes that the love I had for him was real, and that we would get through this together.

"Blaine..." His voice was a whisper of the man I knew, but there was a determination behind it that I knew was him trying to be brave for me, for us.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Can you do me a favour and just listen while I'll tell you all of this? Let me get it out. I-if you freak out or stop me, I may break, and I really want you t-to understand this...understand me."

I just nodded, not trusting my voice to not betray me, as I held out a hand for him to continue, and rubbed soothing circles with my thumb on his hand when he finally accepted the gesture.

"Only my dad, Carol, Finn, Puck, and well someone else I'll get to, well r-really know what happened. It's along story but well...*sniffle*...it all kind started back in junior year in high school."

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

"_Fairy!"_

"_Homo!"_

"_Mind not sprinkling your fairy dust all over the place there Hummel!"_

_The insults were far from original, so they stung less and less each time I heard them. Even as I washed the slushie out of my face for the hundredth time, or climbed out of the gross dumpster after a famous but increasingly lack lustre dumpster toss, it never hurt all that much, just another emotional scar that would fade with time._

_I meant it when I said that I they, my tormentors, would all probably work for me some day, I knew I was better than them, only because I was proud of who I was. I knew who I was. Kurt Hummel._

_Even though my dad had told me that sometimes I dressed like I owned a magic chocolate factory, he and I both knew that it was something to be proud of, because I was who I was, and no one pushes the Hummels around, especially for being themselves. And that's all I ever wanted to be...myself._

_That same year in junior high was also the beginning of a new level or torture from one Dave Karofsky. He was your atypical jock, who was never extraordinary in any way, I mean if it weren't for his height and all around size, he probably would have been forgotten as soon as you saw him. He blended, he fit in, and it was because I didn't that he decided that I was his new punching bag._

_Now David never hit me, yes he threatened to, he even threatened my life once, but it was usually just the same locker slams leaving bruises I had to hide, the very normal slushie to the face and clothes that made me feeling cold to the bone, or the rampant insults he would throw at me that had all the snide intelligence of a preschooler talking with a mouth full of peanut butter._

_Yes David wasn't the brightest bulb, and that neanderthal tried to make my life a living hell that year. It wasn't even the torment or even the death threat that was unforgivable, it was the lie that he was living and the hurt he threw at me in homophobic gestures that made my head spin._

_David had kissed. Yeah, hence his living lie._

_He had kissed me after I had stood up for myself at Finn's behest. My not them brother, and former crush Finn Hudson had told me to stand up to the bully that had been tormenting me. He didn't know it was his football teammate, nor did he know the extent of the torment but I took his advice to heart one day and confronted David in the locker room._

_It was then during a heated yelling match that David had kissed me. I had been too shocked to say anything but merely push him away in disgust. He had stolen my first kiss, the one thing that I thought I could control was stolen from me by a closeted gay man who called me a fag on a regular basis. It was the first time that I cried for something that was taken away from me._

* * *

><p>"Can you get me another drink Blaine. This is gonna be harder than I thought." Kurt's asking me to get him more wine had broken me out of my thought bubble.<p>

Okay, so Kurt had his first kiss stolen from him in high school by one of his homophobic tormentors, threatened with his life, and apparently had a old crush on Finn? Why hadn't Finn helped more, and where was Noah during all of this...I thought they were friends. God I'm so confused...and angry, I needed another drink too.

"Sure baby, gimme a sec." I grabbed both of our glasses and headed to the kitchen to pour us each another glass. Kurt had gotten up, excusing himself that he was going to splash some water on his face and change into his night clothes. I knew he needed a break before he continued but I was so overcome with my own emotions that I was having a hard time thinking on any of them in specific.

But Kurt had asked me to not interrupt him with questions. He said he wanted to get this all out and I promised I would let him do that. I just had to hold my temper and be there for Kurt.

Once my love had come back out, looking tired but more calmed, I handed him his goblet and gestured to the floor bed that I had created in his absence. I had put two blankets on the ground with every throw pillow I could find, making it more intimate and hopefully comforting enough that he knew the level at which I would go to to make him feel at ease.

Kurt took the wine glass from me after appraising the little cuddle spot I had made, but sat as far away as possible from me but whispering a small smiling thank you as he sat down.

I had dimmed the lighting, and started up the fireplace that would offer some kinder light. Unfortunately, but not totally off base, I was thinking ahead , so that if Kurt broke down, the soft fire light may be easier on the eyes. The double meaning behind this didn't reach Kurt's thoughts thankfully, as he took a generous gulp and as he watched the fire spark, delved back into the story.

* * *

><p><em>I later found out that David had not only been hiding that he was gay from everyone that knew him, including himself, but that he had lashed out at me for my confidence in pride in who I was because he had developed feelings for me. At first I was repulsed by him, almost dishonoured by the very notion that this verbally violent closet case thought of me that way.<em>

_I had almost passed judgement on David, but things...changed._

_After the embarrassing and horrifying confrontation with David in the locker room that day, David disappeared off the bully radar. He became recluse after admitting to me that he had developed feelings for me, and he never bothered me from that point on._

_At first I was relieved, granted I still got tormented by the other members of McKinley's jock squad, but I had made some new alliances that kept me sane; namely my now step brother Finn and his best friend Puck. They had made it their mission to be the Kurt Hummel secret service and basically flanked me wherever I went. It was the same for most of the year, I had my Glee club bodyguards and best friends with me at all times so even if Karofsky wanted to reaffirm his dominance as McKinley's highest douche bag, he wouldn't get that chance._

_David never did that though. He stayed away, he seemed to have softened yet he still played the role of dumb jock but he was never really spotted tormenting anymore. It was like he turned over a new leaf, one which I fully applauded, but I decided to not give it another thought until, one day, prom night to be exact, where I was forced to._

_Rachel, Quinn, whom was Finn's then on and off again girlfriend, and ex teammate and giant jack hole Jesse, and my friends Mercedes and Sam and I all decided to got to prom together._

_I had decided that the night required an excessive amount of fabulousness so I had made my own suit, a kilt and tux inspired by the then recent royal wedding. It was stellar but apparently it only added fuel to the fire of some people's hate._

_That night, after an embarrassing secret ballot for prom court, David was elected prom king and I...was elected prom queen._

_I was horrified, completely and utterly. How could this happen? Why couldn't people just leave me alone and stop hating me for who I was. And now I was elected prom queen and David king? _

_After a crazed amount of arguments and hushed love from my quarrelling friends, I decided to not let people beat me, they couldn't touch me. I went back into the auditorium, the look of awe on all my friends faces as I got coronated. The blush and embarrassment was getting worse as I stood there crowned and waited for the silent room to say something, hell throw something, but I was somehow saved by one voice alone, one I didn't expect._

"_Excuse me, can I have this dance?"_

_David stood there beside me, his hand outstretched for me to take, and it was the first time I had ever seen the big guy smile, really smile._

_I sighed and thanked him with my eyes, "Yes, yes you may."_

_With a trembling hand I had taken Dave's as he led me onto the dance floor. The held breaths in the auditorium made it even more silent then normal. Then the whispers started as David spun me around as the music started. He looked nervous but I could see the familiar look of determination in his eyes, and it somehow made me smile. I was standing in the auditorium, dancing with a small on my face with a boy whom had tortured me and whom I had hated until recently for what he had done._

_But here, now, he seemed so much more than the Dave I knew. He threw away his preconceived notions and let himself be...just be._

_David was coming out; literally before my eyes and it was so thrilling to watch someone so hurt and forlorn blossom and start to be okay with themselves._

_David looked put together, well dressed and his eyes looked clearer than I had ever seen them before, he even chanced me a few smiles, knowing he would be harassed about it but didn't seem to give a shit and danced with me._

_The rest of the prom joined us in our dance shortly but that was the day that David became my friend. I didn't know how or why it happened but somehow my tormentor saved me, and apparently, as he twirled me without a care in the world on that dance floor he told me I had saved him._

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"I know, that's the Dave I mentioned on Thanksgiving, the one that Noah said said hi. Him and I still talk. He's somehow become and stayed a friend even throughout the years. He's come to visit me here a few times, but since he got a job as a PR Rep for the Chicago Cubs, he's been busy setting up his new life. Blaine, somehow, I don;t even know how, but he saved me more times than I want to admit actually. Especially with what I'm going to tell you."

As much as my insides were burning from all this new info, and a small pang of jealousy stirred when Kurt talked with reverence about someone who used to emotionally hurt him, I said nothing and just let Kurt continue.

* * *

><p><em>The rest of high school was uneventful except in Glee. David had joined for his senior year and after a very emotional brush with a suicide attempt finally came out to his parents. He lost a lot of friends, and his mother never accepted him again, but because of Glee and our bond over similar experiences I helped him realize that life was worth living, and the summer of senior year, and following freshman year in New York, he returned the favour.<em>

_Rachel and I were going to go to the finest theatre program in New York, we were set on it, but unfortunately I was kicked in the proverbial knads with that dream. I had been given the heave on musical theatre and it was with some kind of weird grace that I gotten accepted into Julliard with my reference letters and credits as they were. I was going into Voice but it wasn't until I got there that I found opera. The summer before we left for New York, and Rachel and Finn had finally sorted out their shit and had gotten together for good, I had spent a good deal of time with the Glee family, experiencing life before it changed for good.. We had gone out to karaoke every weekend in the summer and it was there that I met Xander._

_He was a regular at the club on Saturday nights, even though it was all ages which usually turned most college kids off from the event, but this Parsons sophomore, who came back home to visit his cousins for the summer, blended in with the crowd and came out more and more, joining the New Directions in our nights of partying and celebration._

_It was one summer night that Xander actually cornered me at the DJ booth and asked me out. I didn't even know he was gay, and it threw me for a loop. I accepted, having never really been approached by someone like that so brazenly before and he was definitely attractive. I had gushed at Cedes, Rach and Tina, and they were so happy that found someone to go out with, even if it was a summer fling._

_Dave on the other hand was not so happy. He said it was silly to be jealous but he was, that and if it were him in Xander's shoes it wouldn't be fair to start anything with him because I was leaving for New York in the fall and wouldn't see him as much if at all. I told him that wasn't a problem and that it was a happy coincidence that he was New York college sophomore. Dave still wasn't impressed._

_I understood Dave's point, even if it was a weak one but I went out with hm anyway, too excited to actually have my first date that I couldn't hold any negatives in any regard. I wanted a first date before I went to college and Xander had been nothing but sincere and charming._

_To make everyone feel better I asked Xander to go on a double date with me and Cedes and Sam. He was the perfect gentleman, complete with giving me a flower on our first date, being attentive to my friends as well as me, and politely kissing me goodnight at the end of the night. It was picture perfect and I was on cloud nine._

_We kept up the relationship, mostly timid but it was heated in spots, Xan was an intense individual, getting really excited about everything and eventually I came to the conclusion that he was in this for the long run; or so I thought. He had always said he love me intensely, and I at the time never quite knew what he meant by that, but I was overjoyed that someone loved me at all._

_He behaved himself around my dad, dad never really liked him that much but just like my dad, if I was happy so was he, so he let sleeping dogs lie._

_That fall I moved to New York, and since Xander was schooling at Parsons, he was heading back to New York as well and that's why I thought our relationship might work, or at least worth the try. We both lived in the city, he was in school for fashion which made me fall for him more everyday, and yet he was masculine enough to love talking sports with dad and Finn._

_It really seemed too good to be true. _

_Noah, Finn and Dave were not so easily swain though. They saw the moments when he seemed a little too intense with me. He did always like to know where I was, and who I was with, and me never being in a relationship before, I fell for the oldest trick in the book...possession. I felt owned and I hadn't known how much so until the Hallowe'en masquerade he brought me to on the Saturday night._

_Dave and Puck had come into town for the night of the party, both of whom hadn't started college that year but worked in Ohio still, and were going to hang with me and Rachel. How Rachel and Puck stayed friends had to only be because of Finn, and I had invited them to the party, wanting to spend as much time with my friends that I could._

_._

_Xander refused. I hadn't known how to react, I mean what did I say, no, I want my friends there and piss off my boyfriend whom I thought I loved?_

_Apparently that was where I went wrong the first time. Xander was furious, he started telling me that I was harbouring feelings for that 'fat fag' David, which made my blood boil. I pushed Xan off of me at the tone and comment and that's when things went down hill._

* * *

><p>Kurt had finally started crying, apparently reaching the point in the story where things started to get really hard. I just resumed the soft circles I was rubbing on our joined hands and gave a comforting squeeze with that hand. I had move a little closer to him, shuffling on the blankets so that our knees were touching now as we sat cross legged on the floor. The position was innocent but it offered a relative sense of calm that I tried to wash over Kurt as he spoke.<p>

"Kurt, you told me before, when it was me opening up, that if I wanted to stop it's okay. I'm going to say the same thing...if this is too hard we can just leave it alone for now, and cuddle and try and enjoy the rest of the night. I'm not going anywhere, if you're ready though I'm here."

I took the chance and reached my other hand out to soothe his shoulder, and it was the smallest of flinches in response, but it still startled me.

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"It's okay, I know it's not me, you're just tense. I'll do whatever your comfortable with."  
>Kurt offered a sad small smile.<p>

"Okay I'm r-ready." He was starting to shake again.

"Kurt listen to me...take a deep breath...okay inhale...and relax, breathe for me baby." I repeated the calming exercise that worked for me in my youth and Kurt followed instructions and went with the flow, trusting me to calm him, which was a huge step in the right direction.

"Good baby, just...take you time."

"That night, b-before the party, Xan got really possessive. Told me who I could talk to, and asked me to not leave his side. I didn't want to be controlled like this, I wouldn't, no one pushes the Hummels around, and it was this cocky attitude that got me into trouble. H-He broke me Blaine. He forced himself on me! Our first time together was something taken from me! Ripped from me! Before we left for that fucking party he pushed me down and literally fucked me raw Blaine!"

Kurt was shaking again, looking like he may break in two and I just held true. I knew he had to get this out, and I wanted to know, to help but I was fighting my own war now, One that would have me tear pieces of this Xander guy off while I watched him writhe.

After a few minutes Kurt's voice softened but he wouldn't look at me.

"He didn't even prep me. I couldn't control him or even fight back, he was a lot taller and stronger than me and after the initial shock and pain I just gave up. I dropped the fight and will and gave up because... who could come to rescue me here, in New York, and no one was expecting me, and not many people knew where Xander lived. I just stopped fighting.

"I had gotten trapped and the most disgusting thing was, I just let him do it after a point, chanting that I was his, and his alone and I never corrected him...I never fought. I was weak, and stupid to believe anything that he ever told me."

I wanted to let go of Kurt's hand and ring my hair out of my own head, I was furious, but I held steadfast to his hand, trying to remember that circulation in his hand was essential and once again I didn't want to scare him off. I couldn't not stop myself from saying one thing though.

"You were never weak, and never stupid my love."

My voice sounded foreign to me, rasp almost dark but I sent it out with so much love that I knew Kurt could hear it. The sentence alone seemed to help him through this.

"He marked me everywhere Blaine, the bruises on my arms from where he held me down were so dark I had to wear a longer sleeved shirt with my costume that night. I was used, like yesterday's trash and I had just let it happen, because I felt like no one cared. Puck and Dave noticed something was wrong when they saw me that night, but I ignored them that night out of sheer fear of Xander. He asked me to ignore them and I obeyed, until at one point Xander went over to talk to two of his buddies, one's he regularly went out with, and I was left at the back of the other room where I was instructed to stay. I wasn't a submissive person, I'm still not but this...it scared me into a mold I wasn't comfortable with.

Dave had come over to me in a fit of worry, saying that it looked like my eyes were dead, like I had seen a ghost. The worry in my friend's eyes was enough to temporarily shake me of the feared spell I had found myself in. I whispered only two words to him as Xander came back in with his two friends, promptly dragging me out the party without so much as a word. I had said 'Help me'"

This was getting to the most difficult part of the story and I had started crying, but for what I wasn't sure. Kurt's lost innocence, the lost first kiss, his first everything when it came to relationships had been a hard story and as Kurt continued at explain I sobbed lightly at the information coming. Kurt was crying but held his breath and exhaled as he explained the horrible encounter of the night that scarred him hopefully not beyond all repair.

"His two friends, just took me back to Xander's, where all three of them, tied me up and used me as they saw fit. I was gagged for most of the time, t-they abused my t-throat so much that screaming had been fruitless at some point. I really thought I was going to die, my vision was blurred, and I was bleeding from the fresh cuts and bruises they were leaving on me. My ass was definitely torn, and my body was broken, but no more than my pride. Xander said this was my punishment for not giving myself to him, for being a tease, and for being worthless. He had made me think he loved me, but right before I blacked out from the p-pain he told me that he played me because I would be fun to b-break, us high spirited ones always needed to be broken early.

I don't know how long I w-was o-out, but I remember the cops being there eventually. Finn, Puck and Dave had somehow found me and it seemed that my little plea to David saved my life. I needed a transfusion apparently, I had three broke ribs, a broken nose, various other internal injuries and I had massive bruising on my neck from where Xander had went too far with breath play. Even if he had tried to deny it in court, I actually had full fingertip bruising on my neck that proved he tried to kill me. They all went to prison eventually, once the trial was done, all three for sexual assault, but Xander getting another sentence for attempted murder. If Dave hadn't...if he hadn't come in with...well Finn and Puck...I dunno..."

I tried to reach out to him but all he would accept was my hands, holding them to his mouth, kissing them in earnest, crying without noise but shaking from holding in the sobs as he let out all his pain, and I wanted nothing more than to hold him...that or get up and punch something until my hands bled. I never wanted to get back into boxing more than I did at this moment.

I was glad those fuckers were in jail, I was glad that Kurt's friends were there for him, I found myself forgiving Dave for hurting Kurt when he obviously cared about him. He saved his life, and for that David was now my enemy and my hero.

"Kurt? I don't think any less of you. Nothing was your fault baby, it's horrible that it happened to you and I wish I could have been there and known you then, protected you but you made it out alive, and you are officially the strongest person I know. I still love you, so, so much.."

"That's not all B-Blaine...I...gotta tell you the rest."

"There's more?" Kurt only nodded dropping his head, but I wouldn't relinquish the hold I had on his hands.

"Mmhmm, well you now know why I hate hospitals, my therapists had told me that I would probably suffer attacks from PTSD around hospitals from then on, and they were right, but it was so much more than that though. I closed myself off, only Dave, Finn, Carol, Dad and Puck know what really happened that night, I made them promise that it would be a secret and its the only thing Finn has ever kept from Rachel. It took me 3 years to find myself again, and I was only the shadow of my former self. I still concentrated on my music but opera allowed me the power release and emotion de-stresser that I needed. I fell in love with the music but I lost myself. I hardened, I forgot my friends and only associated with the people I had to and mostly...I became a calculating bitch because it protected me. I built this shield and lost touch with my emotions. And...that's how all of my relationships have been since. I've taken control, I always have to be in control, and until you...I never allowed myself to love. I slept around, threw myself into one night stands, the only relationship you could say I had was with Jackson, which was on and off again, basically sex. I would top...always, never letting myself be in that position again, never wanting to feel helpless again...I had to be in control Blaine...I had to be, I couldn't loose myself again...and now I'm afraid of what you'll t-think of m-me."

Finally his tears fell. There were no sobs only the ragged breaths of release, and the feel of his tears hitting our joined hands. I had been crying silently myself still, and the outpouring of emotion was so tangible I could have been touched.

"Kurt do you honestly think that I would love you less? For protecting yourself, for protecting your heart which you deemed most valuable? Honey you survived the only way you knew how. You took control because everything in relationships had been taken from you, and I can definitely see how that would make you close down. I do not love you less, perhaps more even. You...Kurt Hummel...are by far the strongest person I have ever known."

I took the chance and leaned over and attempted to brush the tears off his face with my hand, and thankfully he let me, sighing when the warm pad of my thumb caressed his cheek. He lightly nuzzled into my hand then.

"Even if...I'm used, and scared, you s-still want me...like that?"

How was this even a question, he was still the amazing Kurt Hummel, nothing had changed, he was just more exposed, and I was going to protect the fragile creature that had finally shown himself to me.

"You..." I chanced it again and leaned in to kiss him this time, the lightest brush of my lips, and when he didn't flinch I knew we would be okay.

"You...Kurt are beautiful, and definitely not used. You may feel broken but I will piece you together as best as I can. And of course I still want you like that. I need to show you that it can be tender and loving, passionate and sensual. You need to know how you make me feel every time we're together. I will always want you, no matter what."

After an undetermined silent break Kurt finally spoke again, this time to me and not at me.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for fighting Kurt. I'm so glad you fought long enough to let me love you. I promise to take care of you and never break your heart, body or mind. I _will _take care of you as long as you want me to."

"I love you, and I'm sorry I never told you all of this before."

"It wasn't mine to know before you told me beautiful, you know I love you and that I would never hurt you?"

Kurt barely hesitated when he answered, " Yes."

"Good, and I know that you love me too, and trust me with your intimate secrets. I won't betray that trust Kurt."

Kurt moved forward then and kissed me ever so softly, allowing me to move him into a lying position a little closer to the fireplace, and I pulled the blanket up over us on our little make shift bed on the floor. There wasn't much else spoken for the remainder of the evening, a few consolidation words on my part, the gentle lull of my words seeming to soothe Kurt into a state of contented exhaustion. He let me hold him, and I knew we would be alright. The last of Kurt Hummel's past we revealed to me and as much as I could say I would never wanted to hear about such horrible things about my Kurt's rougher earlier life, I was glad he had consoled in me.

It showed he loved me, trusted me with his darker past. We both had demons, mine were my parents and a few high school bullies. Kurt's were tormentors and bigots, and violent exes whom I would love to see rot in prison until the end of their days.

We had different experiences, his more scarring than mine but no more hurtful. He had saved me, and I knew I would walk to the ends of the earth to return that favour.

"I love you Kurt. Goodnight beautiful." We nestled into the makeshift bed, knowing that we would regret passing out here with creaks and stiff necks in the morning but we were both too exhausted to move. I made sure to settle him on my good side, both of us knowing the perfect way to cuddle and talk without me straining but with both of us still comfortable.

Once I knew I couldn't hold back anymore, I let sleep win this round. Kurt's breath had evened out so I assumed it was safe to sleep, when I heard a whisper.

"Love you too, I'm sorry Blaine. Don't deserve you...worthless. But...I know you love m-e.."

My heart broke again, but that last part...I knew with a little reassurance, he would be okay, at least I hoped so. So I whispered back a little delayed but I waited for Kurt to be truly asleep.

"You deserve the world and more, I'm so sorry. Goodnight angel."

* * *

><p>(;_;)<p>

**Sniff...okay I'm going to go and cry in a corner with my cat, and wallow over this incredibly difficult chapter. I was reliving memories and crying..."I'm such a girl!"**

**So I tried to tie in a few canon glee moments but with my own twist. Dave/Kurt friendship literally came out of nowhere but it worked so well. Now that Dave's not an asshat anymore :D**

**As much as this was sad, leave a review and tell me that it explained Kurt's torment, and his old icy exterior. They will continue to struggle but...it's Klaine, they are endgame ( loves of their lives – Blaine said it not just me :D). More to come, something lighter eventually as Blaine and Kurt keep helping each other through the giant bumps that life has thrown them.**

**And maybe some much needed porn is in order ;)  
><strong>

**Love you all. xoxo**

**Ta!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay kids, here we go again. This chapter is emotional and in places so fluffy it will spontaneously combust into a flurry of feathers and stuffing...but it's Klaine and they needed some happiness. It moves forward in time a little now and you get to see them develop more. **

**Warning* - I have the end of this story plotted, so review and let me know what you would like to see here before it ends.**

**Disclaimer : I own Glee now...Psych!...yeah I so don't.**

**Love you all, and I appreciated each review, alert or comment as always. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Symphony<strong>

**Chapter 17 – Hope**

**(KPOV)**

The dream was always the same. When I dreamt, it never changed.

My sleeping patterns had always been like a record on repeat, they were meant to frighten but now it was a kind of scary normalcy. This was the first time in recent years though that I noticed something different, something good actually, and that was what startled me the most I think. Since when was my dream different, since when did it not end badly?

_I was in a large house, a mansion I guess, but it wasn't a home. The large 19th century inspired hallways, the delicate detail of the fabric wallpaper's intricate designs, and the dark stain of the wooden door frames, it was always the same._

_I felt like I was trapped in a Tim Burton movie from years ago, all the colours here muted and pale, even in the clothes that I wore. I would walk down the hall, ever panicked, trying to open the never ending set of identical doors, becoming equally frustrated when they wouldn't budge. They never budged._

_It seemed like I was walking the green mile, the burning of anticipation that would never come to fruition as I tugged at any door, trying to get out of this never ending tunnel of paled beauty but forced confinement._

_I would shake in fear, knowing that I had to get out, I had to reach some sort of impasse when all of a sudden, and as per usual, a black door would open in front of me, seemingly out of nowhere._

_Feeling the cool and bitter breeze on my face was the only saving grace in my unending dream, because now that one freedom was made, I was facing another confinement in front of me. I was facing a forest; a forest of dead trees._

_My resurgence of fear continued as always, my dreams always manifested fear._

_The house I was in would vanish, leaving me at the brink of the dying woods as my will pushed me down a path that looked far more dangerous each time I imagined it. It was as if I had no control over my feet but let an unseen spectre push me in the direction of its choosing._

_Progressing into the forest I remained lost, I was always lost, roaming around never getting anywhere, always seeming to be in the exact same spot even as I ran. The trees looked more menacing, the sound of silence filling my ears because I couldn't even hear my own breathing in here. The silence wouldn't allow it._

_No matter the insanity of it all, I would try and call out for someone but I would never hear my own voice, like it was quieting me from within. That or I was silencing myself, and the world around me from it._

_The beauty of the solitude surrounded me but frightened me as it always did. The more I dreamt of this place the more familiar I was with it, and I think that's what always scared me awake; the knowledge that I had created a silent hell in my own head that was beautiful and enchanting in the same ways it was terrifying._

_I would run, always running in the direction the silence would push me, and I never found a way out. I would collapse on the ground and sob for reasons I still don't know. The loneliness of it all would consume me and I would wake, whenever the silence would let me, and I would be back in my real world, the one that haunted me more sometimes that the dream._

_Only this time it was different. _

_I didn't crumble on the ground of scattered dead leaves, but stayed standing and watching ever hopeful at the path in front of me._

_I saw it and for a moment I swore that it wasn't real. It was a dream within a dream surely but I felt something in me then that I hadn't ever felt in my vision before: hope._

_A figure clad in black blending into the dead foliage around, the only thing making him stand out was an orange scarf around his neck. Yes I figured it was man, somehow I already knew that. Something like a heartstring plucked as I found my own footing and ran to the figure in front of me. He didn't turn around, not hearing my approach but casually walked down the path, hands seemingly in his pockets as if he were strolling in Central Park, following his own silence I guessed._

_Before I could reach out to turn him around, he found his heel and faced me on his own._

_Blaine. _

_He smiled, not the brilliant, full, sun blinding smile that I knew in my waking life but a confident closed mouth one. I tried to tell him how happy I was to see him, how relieved I was and at the same time telling him to run away from here and never return, but as usual nothing came out as I mouthed the words I willed him to hear._

_Blaine kept smiling, cocking his head to the side with a relieved expression. He blinked and it was then that I noticed his eyes. The colour of molten amber and showered gold, the one true thing in this place that had true colour, true life._

_It warmed me in an instant...this dream was different._

_He held out his hand, the gesture seemed so foreign in this place, like showing affection was something the silence would not allow. He looked towards the path ahead, as did I, and I swore it looked less treacherous now with him by my side. The path ahead was something better, scary but something better, and Blaine was offering to walk with me._

_It could only be better because he was there. Taking the hand was like feeling the warmth of the world all focused on one spot in your body, the sheer difference in temperature I felt in our surroundings was extreme. He looked at me fondly and then to the road ahead._

_It was the first time that someone else moved me down the path besides my silent spectre, and it felt for once a little less like failure. It was the first time I hadn't given up._

I woke up not screaming for once in fear or frustration, I woke up with the tiniest of smiles, which only grew bigger when I took in my true surroundings.

The dream hadn't taken another small part of me with it, for once it had given me something to hope for, and that hope was what I woke up to.

The grip of dream Blaine's hand was not so much a dream, nor was the steady sound of his heartbeat as it grew louder in the position I was in. The radiance of his amber eyes in my dream were replaced my the dim light of the fireplace in my living room, and only then was I comforted in my true surroundings.

Blaine and I lay on the floor, immersed in the blankets and throw pillows still, my body was lazily draped over his, my right leg entwined with his and my head was nestled on his warm chest. I'm sure my breath was tickling his chest, the small amount of it that was exposed from his shirt being mussed a little, but the thing that caught my attention most was the sure grip Blaine had on my right hand. Our fingers were laced together in sleep, a bond so tight that it fought its way into my dream as he held it to his heart.

It was with this unconscious gesture that I felt a swoop in my stomach that I hadn't felt in a long time. The love I had for this man could and hopefully would aid in the recovery of what I had told him last night. His understanding and pained expressions were hard to see on his face but with the unsung gestures of love he showed me, even now in his unconscious state, holding me in his arms, protecting me from the silent evil I always created for myself, showed the true depth of our bond.

Hope. My hope was here, wrapped around me, and I around him. I would get through this okay, Blaine would make sure of it. For once I had a guide, in life and dreams. We would guide each other, the deaf leading the mute, it was ironic but I knew that we would guide each other, I knew that for a fact now.

I hugged my saviour closer, we really were made to be each others guide and I couldn't be happier in this moment of awoken realization.

"I love you, thank you for finding me." I whispered into his neck, hopping to not wake him this early in the morning. I got back a nonsensical hum but his hold on my hand and light nuzzle told me he heard me, maybe not in words but understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>(BPOV)<strong>

Kurt thought I wasn't awake but he had been mumbling for quite a while now. I lay there holding him, listening to him, and looking down through my eyelashes at the sometimes pained expression on his face. I thought about waking him but it seemed like startling him awake was probably not the wisest course of action. If he seemed more distressed then surely I would but for now, I just watched him swirl in his dream and hoped me holding him would suffice.

Truthfully I hadn't slept well, if much at all that night. I knew that it was probably close to 5 in the morning now, and I was stiff from lying on the floor all night, but I was still too wrapped up in my own thoughts of the previous night's conversation.

Kurt had been raped, violated and internally bashed for everything that he was, and he had finally shared his everything with me. All the pain, all the hurt, everything. I was thankful and exhausted but mad as hell too.

I knew that he was closed off for a reason, I had done the same myself but his reasoning was so different than my own, and so painful to even think about that I had lay awake pondering most of the night and well into the morning.

The sheer exhaustion of the intense conversation had me fall asleep holding him, only to be awoken with the intense need to hold him tighter and drag him away from whatever I could. I needed to protect him.

It was funny. I had always thought that someone would need to protect me, to shield me from the monsters that my own subconscious had created in fear of abandonment. I guess Kurt did that in his own way, he made me feel safe but I hadn't ever thought I would be strong enough, or see myself as enough of a fighter anymore to return the gesture. He made me a fighter, and it was this strength that I would give back to him in spades even in the smallest of ways.

He had mumbled things like, "Can't get out" and "So Lost". These words kicked in the protective need and nature that was our relationship. I held him closer, feeling the weight of his body relax into mine as I held our joined hands to my heart, willing him to find a release from his dreams hold on him. I needed him to know I was there.

Somehow not too long ago his weight shifted on me and I could feel him somehow relax. I did that for him, and he responded to my touch and it was as if a wave of relief passed over me. It was here in his most vulnerable state that my touch, and my aura of attempted calm found him in his darkest of places. His soul was still bared to me, the wound of past nightmares still so fresh and it was the first time I could see him willingly allow me to treat his wounds.

We would be okay, we could do this because we were together.

I closed my eyes, still awake but more comfortable with Kurt relaxed in my arms as I felt him shift. I knew that he had woken but I didn't have the heart to let him know I had been watching over him just yet.

I could almost feel his realization, his recognition of where we were and what had happened the night prior as he woke up from sleep's grasp, and it was then that he shifted, hugging me tighter and whispering into my good ear.

"I love you, thank you for finding me."

I let loose a soft hum before I could stop myself because that was the one sentence I always wanted to hear but never knew it. I nuzzled inot the sound of his voice and feel of his body, loving the moment we were sharing even if he didn't know I heard him.

_I will always find you my love; you'll never lose me._

I waited a moment until I knew I had to say something, but instead I opened my eyes only to meet the deep pool of oceanic blue and green that I loved more than any others.

"I love you too beautiful."

He blinked, not surprised that I was awake but more glad that he could see me smiling down at him now, and it made me so happy to see that he was alright.

"Hi."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah...just overwhelmed. I love you so much Blaine, just thank you." His voice was rough still from sleep but I knew that he meant every word, and so did I for that matter.

"I love Kurt, never thank me. I don't say I love you to hear it back...I say it so you'll never forget."

The smile that Kurt gave me was only a greater reassurance that despite his pain and my rage for the way the world treated him, the simplest of words, ones like I love you, could still bring the most joy to the man I love.

"I will never forget. I promise."

He leaned up and kissed me, an action that surprised me in its intimacy but I could never deny him anything, and when our lips met it was chaste, sweet but perfect at sealing our silent agreement. We would be there for each other and glue back the pieces of our lives, the ones that we hadn't before noticed were scattered about in front of us. We were the ties that bind, the glue that holds and never before had I felt more at home with him. There were no more secrets.

His voice brought me out of my revere though when he cleared his throat.

"Babe?"

I held him tighter and closed my eyes loving the warmth from his body, the blankets and the smouldering fireplace beside us.

"Hmm?"

"Would you, well would you like to ummm..."

"Kurt I would do anything with you...tell me."

"Would you like to have a bath with me? We can umm...talk more in there about, well last night, if you want that is. Just thought it w-would be more comfortable than on the floor.."

He was really cute when he rambled.

"I think that sounds like an amazing idea, but honey you don't have to tell me anything. We don't have to talk about it at all if you don't want."

Kurt leaned up on his elbow and kissed me firmly as if that was the accentuation to his point.

"I want Blaine. I think we should talk about it more, I want you to talk to me, I need to here it from you, and I want more than anything for you to tell me the truth in how you feel."

XXXX

* * *

><p>That morning we soothed each others nerves. The warmth of the bath, the calming quality of his body pressed against mine wasn't sexual but calming and relieving at the same time. He talked more about how everything in his past was real, and even more real since he had met me. The reality of his life seemed to crash down when he met me and its true worth stemmed from my silent strength with allowed him to see his own.<p>

I expressed my rage without anger at the horrible events his past haunted him with, and I could tell we were making some progress in opening up to one another about our fears and regrets. I feared that I would disappoint him, that I would be less brave than he thought of me.

He opened up about his dream, the one he had every time he slept soundly enough to do so, and the change in last nights vision. I had been right and I had seemed to help him, and that even in his subconscious he searched for me, and even then I seemed to act like a hero I never knew I could be for another.

It was this conversation that calmed my nerves and anger towards the men that showed this gorgeous man no consideration or respect in the past. I felt myself become less tense because Kurt and I were talking freely now about things that we had always kept closed off to others, and pushed far back into our own minds.

We had somehow become each others best friends and confidants as well as lovers that day and I hoped it was something that we could keep up for many year to come.

The comfort level didn't change the rest of the day, and I had almost completely forgot it was my birthday until Kurt pulled me to him in the mid afternoon sun as we took a walk out for coffee when he reminded me.

The kiss was something out of a movie. Two men clad in fashionable pea coats, holding each other close in the winter sunshine, the light glistening off Kurt's skin and the warmth of his wet lips on mine making me smile into the kiss.

The world could have dropped away and I would still be holding him and never noticed the difference. Only when he moved back a little, the first chances of a true smile on his face in probably what seemed like years to him, gracing his features as he spoke with his eyes closed.

"Happy Birthday Blaine. I love you."

I moved my gloved hand to his face, soothing his skin as he opened his eyes, and I could see the genuine relief and love that reached all the way to his eyes. His gaze not holding a secret anymore but only the love that he had for me and something that resembled peace.

"Love you too, more each day. Thank you for the best birthday gift ever."

Kurt looked a little confused but held my hip with the one hand that didn't have his coffee in it.

"What gift?"

"You, all of you. It's the best gift I could have ever received, all the good and the bad. It just makes you more real."

That day, my 25th birthday, was the first day in forever that Kurt and I really knew each other. Despite the elaborate gifts he gave me later that nigh,t or the dinner he insisted on taking me out for as well, it was this moment that I would treasure as the day that Kurt gifted me with his entire self...and loved it more than I thought possible.

XXXX

* * *

><p>The following weeks were tough when we weren't together. Despite the reassurances we told one another being apart had become increasingly hard. Yes I was in love more and more each moment but it was difficult being this exposed for the first time in god knows how long. I had opened up to Cooper about what Kurt and I had shared, Kurt said it was okay to have an outlet that would remain confident, so I used my brother to bounce my feelings off of.<p>

Cooper had been more than understanding, he even told me that it would be a good idea to find a release for myself that wasn't Kurt, and he could benefit from this as well since he still hadn't gotten over what Steph did to him.

Since he needed to take the courses anyway, Rachel's agent having signed him a week prior, we had both signed up for vocal lessons, him needing to brush up his talent for possible coming auditions, and he said it would be good for me to regain some of the confidence I had been lacking by actually singing out loud again.

I had told him that boxing would have the same effect and Coop's response was, "You can't go around beating shit up when you need a release squirt. I'll make you a deal, we'll go to the gym once a week and you can try to beat up your older brother, try key word, and once a week we sing together...like we used to, deal?"

Coop was right more often than I ever wanted to admit sometimes, and ironically Santana seemed to come along for the ride whenever her shifts would allow it too. She said she missed singing and would shy away when we said that it was he softer side showing...ironically enough she usually insulted me or smacked me in the head playfully, but I did love to tease her saying we had always known that she wasn't that tough. Santans and I had become close, and she played off well with my brother too, so we spent a lot of time together when we could, singing and working out, and just relieving tensions that we all still held on to.

Kurt had the same kind of theory regarding his own life. He poured himself into his students in a fashion that made me proud. He of course had passed his all his exams prior and was now in the home stretch in his final semester and he was living his schoolwork and his teaching.

His strange outlet came from going to yoga and doing various things with Brit. He of course never neglected Rachel, and their bond was stronger than ever, but Kurt's rekindled relationship with his ex-girlfriend, that thought still weirded me out, was one that I saw brought such happiness to his face. I guess it was Brit's childlike innocence that had people gravitate towards her, and I could tell they had a friendship that was best described as silly love.

Brit loves Tana, Kurt loved me...but there was something about the two of them together that told me they would have been in each others lives even if it weren't for Tana and myself. Kurt and Brit loved each other on a level that young siblings did. Kurt loved her oddities but sincerity and I guessed Brit loved her dolphin because he loved her for her.

So it was at least once a week where I would get texts from Kurt or sometimes Brit about their adventures, and most of the time I had to ask for a translation from Kurt or Santana when Brit texted me. But I was getting better at reading them, it was like learning a language centred around animals and filtered through rainbows or something.

It as also in text form that Kurt and I kept our reassurances for the other alive. We knew that we were both insecure about the openness that we were now sharing but each day was punctuated with a text message that would soothe the other. My hearing still sucked and I seemed to always wait for people to abandon me, and Kurt was so worried that exposing himself meant that someone would hurt him emotionally, physically or both again. So the message of the day tradition was born, each of us sending the other something sickeningly sweet but no less true to make the other smile and know they were loved.

**Since you're a star – I'll be your sky. I'll hold you up and never let you fall. xo - B **

**I don't need someone who makes my heart whole, instead I need someone who will never let me feel broken, and that's you. xo - K**

**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over, and one I wouldn't change for the world. xo - B**

**Love is when you don't want to go to sleep - 'Cuz reality is better then a dream. Then you meet someone who's made your reality seem like a dream, I love you. xo - K **

**Before I met you - I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason, because love isn't a reason, it's a reality. xo - B **

**A person doesn't have to be perfect...To be exactly what you need, you being perfect to me is just a blessing.. xo - K**

These were the kind of things we would tell each other. Each of us delving into famous quotes made by others in love but giving it our own twist sometimes. And on the nights where we couldn't be together and the unsung need for more than a few words arose, we would send each other things like this.

**Why I love you is a hard question to answer. I love you because you care for me like no one else I know. I love the way I feel in your arms, so safe from the dangers in the world. I love your eyes, so hypnotic and mesmerizing, beautiful to gaze into, and yet revealing everything to me at the same time. I can't explain every way that I love you because that is impossible. But I can say I love you because you are you.** **xo – B**

**I want a boy ... who would shove ice cream in my face. Who would wrestle with me. Who shows me off to his friends & family. Who treats me with respect. Who would call me at four in the morning just to tell me that he can't stop thinking about me. Who sings to me, even if he can't.  
>Who could break my heart, but would never even dream of it. And I have that boy, and he makes me feel safe, loved and so lucky everyday. xo - K<strong>

These were the words that we sent one another, and it was these unspoken truths that had us soothed when we woke from nightmares, laughing and smiling on the subway, or giggling like teenagers so love struck that honey would taste bitter. Every little thing helped.

XXXX

* * *

><p>The remainder of the winter this was the pace at which things went. Kurt and I would spend all the time we could wrapped up in one another. He would listen to me play, and sometimes I would sing with him when he was rehearsing something for his kids.<p>

I slowly decided to hand over my assistant head of the department job in favour of becoming a part time tutor only, the money I had now allowed me to focus only on the kids I was mentoring and the rest of that time I wanted to compose because songwriting had always been my dream, and I wanted the time to finish my symphony. Kurt supported this decision wholeheartedly, knowing that whatever made me more comfortable, he would get behind.

He would listen to me grow more confident with my limited hearing and help me improve the quality of my voice for my classes each week with Cooper as well, and I would make dinner for us, and give him massages to help relax him whenever he was stressed and sometimes overworked.

Our relationship was open and sweet, and passionate when the need for it arose. He and I would make love, each time Kurt would allow me to feel him closer but he still couldn't release the control he always set himself up with, but each time I could feel he would release its former strong hold so it was progress. It was getting better but I wouldn't push, him trusting me alone with ihs body and mind was more than enough.

Everything was progressing with us, and for once it wasn't in a backward direction. We had been together for 6 months now, spring now in full bloom in New York despite it's cooler mornings still and as I lay wrapped in Kurt on my couch in my living room, I had an idea pop into my head. Too be honest I had been thinking about it for a while now but it never seemed like the right time.

It had been a busy few months, Kurt was prepping for his final exam and those for his students as well, and I was prepping to finish the last few weeks of classes before I ceased being a department head. We had been busy and time with him was limited which never made either one of us happy...but that was life I guess.

It was Saturday morning and I insisted that we have a lazy day to just spend on the couch watching old musicals and that was exactly what we were doing. I could find myself actually loving old musicals again because I could close off the closed captioning and for once hear all the muted sounds of the glorious music of older times, and greater composers.

Kurt held his coffee in his hands, hugging the warm beverage to him as the blanket fell across his torso. The blanket gave the illusion that our bodies were one, not seeing where his legs crossed my own and it was a comforting thought and feeling. His warmth always did that to me. The movie in the background brought me back to the moment I was in and the question burning in my gut.

My Fair Lady played softly in front of us and the scene was ringing true in the what I was going to say, if only slightly the same, but the meaning was one of the utmost similarity. Looking at Rex Harrison's face as he had this revelation, I looked at Kurt whom was engrossed near the end of the film.

I_'ve grown accustomed to her face. She almost makes the day begin. I've grown accustomed to the tune __that she whistles night and noon. Her smiles, her frowns, her ups, her downs, are second nature to me now, like breathing out and breathing in... I was serenely independent and content before we met! Surely I could always be that way again... And yet... I've grown accustomed to her looks, accustomed to her voice, accustomed... to her... face _

"Kurt?"

He turned to look at me with a soft smile, sipping his coffee and I couldn't repress the smile and sigh that escaped me whenever he looked at me like that. I wanted to see it more, if not all the time.

"I love you..."

"I love you too." His tone was bright as he smiled, placing his drink on the table and holding my hand as the movie played on in the background.

"Kurt I...move in with me?"

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Shit sorry ha! Okay no I'm not that mean, but I will leave you here for a little bit now while I finalize the remainder of this story. Let me know how I did and what you would like to see from this story before its conclusion. Love you all and reviews do help the creative process, and I hope this lighter chapter made you smile. xoxoxo... 2 days till Prom-asaurus...eeep! Adieu my fanfictionites.<strong>

**Ta!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : Alright everyone, hand is healed and I'm ready to write more for you lovely people. Now I have a few things to say to you about this story, it is ending shortly and if I needed anymore proof that its coming to a conclusion, the readership seems to be down, but not as much as the reviews.**

**I guess this piece really has had its time in the sun...so I am figuring all the final details of this as we speak. Maybe another chapter and an epilogue and that's the story :) It will be up and down, remember the title kids ;)... To all those who have reviewed loyally I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the constant humble validation, but I guess all things must end right?**

**When this is done I do have some other fic ideas in the works but I'm getting leery about posting them, we shall see. But until then here's the next one and I truly truly hope that you like where this is going.**

**Song List :**

**Gaeta's Lament By Bear McCreary (*) Blaine – words were changed from she to me...trust me it fits better with the story this way :D**

**Diaspora Oratorio By Bear McCreary (**) Kurt and Others (no spoilers lol)**

**Handel - Lascia ch'io pianga (***) Kurt- But look up Philippe Jaroussky's version, he is a true countertenor and it's glorious opera.**

**Love you all and sincerely and yet again thank you for letting me share my AU Klaine love with all of you..**

**Review guys, LMK that I don't suck. Ta!**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Chapter 18 – Angel's last song**

(KPOV)

"Kurt I...move in with me?" _Did he really just ask that? Oh fuck me sideways you can't be serious, I was so close to planning...this wasn't supposed to happen yet...shit._

"Umm Blaine I..."

"I know, I know it's out of the blue but I really have been thinking about it for a long time, and now just really seemed like the best time to say something before I lost my nerve. Oh god I fucked this up didn't I? I'm sorry, Kurt I love you and I don't wanna break up, I can't lose you and I.."

"Blaine honey, please shut up."

That seemed to work.

"Blaine of course I love you too and no we are not breaking up as far as I am concerned. Honestly we've never been closer. And I well...I do want to live with you...eventually but I don't want to rush into anything like that."

Blaine seemed to deflate at these words and I knew for a fact that he was shutting down politely, trying to hide his fear of being dumped and forgotten because I didn't want to live with him. Ironically enough that was one of the furthest things from the truth possible. I had been thinking about this exact situation a lot recently, especially in the last month. I had been talking it over with Rach and Finn and on the phone with Cedes, and I had come to the conclusion that once school was done we would discuss it more, but Blaine seemed to have this bad timing ability. He always seemed to pick the worst times to say or suggest things.

"Hey...look at me Blaine."

His honey glazed eyes, dripping with unshed tears were only somewhat masked by the cold expression he was giving me. I knew this wasn't meant as an insult to me in any way, he was just trying to inwardly protect himself but as it seemed a duty of mine recently, I had to calm him down when there was no need for irrationality...that was supposed to be my M.O.

"I don't now, nor do I ever intend on breaking up with you as long as you'll have me...personally I'm content with forever. And yes I do want to live with you, I think we've been through enough to give living together a try, but I was going to wait until after the school year and after my finals and graduation to suggest it. We've been so busy recently and throwing something like this into the mix, wouldn't be fair because we couldn't give our relationship the focus it needs with something this big. I want to live with you...but I want us to try and start fresh."

Blaine stopped and wiped his eyes, a quizzical expression replacing the slightly panicked one that was there a second ago. Well at least that's an improvement. He shook his head and winced a little, grabbing his good ear which seemed to be a little tender.

"Hey you okay?"

He shook it off quickly, " Yeah, just haven't worn my aid all day really and I've been straining, sorry what do you mean a fresh start?"

"Okay...I mean, you and I start new. Not my apartment or yours but ours. We buy a new place and bring both of our things there and truly make it ours." I leaned into him and tried to hug him but he winced a little. He had been doing that a lot recently, but I guess it was stress related, I mean he did have his symphony almost completed and the faculty was salivating to pitch his work to the Philharmonic's chairman who was coming to the end of year benefit in two weeks. It coincided with my final exam date, but I wasn't going to miss it for the world.

"Are you sure you're okay baby? You sure your ear's not buggin you?"

"No I'm fine love, just sore and I guess I am a little stressed this week. But back to the point, I really like that idea honey. I was just so worried that you were going to flip at me for suggesting such a thing and so soon. I'm glad you want to live with me and that I wasn't talking out of my ass in suggesting it out of the blue."

I smiled because I knew I had calmed him down and reassured him that yes I definitely wanted to live with him. But there was something off with him. He seemed a little shorter fused than normal, and he was really tired all the time, I just didn't know if it was school/work, the issues we had been dealing with in regards to my past, or the fact that he was working so furiously on his symphony that he never seemed to sleep even though I harped at him to relax a little.

I guess a combination of all of those factors would make me on edge too.

"I would never. I love you too much. Wanna snuggle and try and relax on our lazy weekend day and watch The King and I now?"

XXXX

(BPOV)

"I would never. I love you too much..._buzzzzzz._... watch The King and I now?" Kurt looked at me hopefully and I tried to not let it register that I had only heard about 60 percent of that sentence. I thanked every deity that I could read lips and nodded while saying yes without another word.

This wasn't good. I had been perfectly fine adjusting to my new hearing level even if it wasn't perfect, and I had been weaned off the long term steroids and on a small dose now every other day with no real changes in my hearing now in almost two months. I had been on anti-virals and antibiotics for most of my twenties, I hadn't been sick that whole time, but only ever had to deal with still being deaf. Why the hell is my ear ringing, or was it buzzing, now all of a sudden? I knew that like most maladies, stress usually made the onset of symptoms worse, and that maybe my current condition seemed to worsen in times of great stress.

I had done this panic attack thing, I had this experience and I wasn't the big stress case that I had been then, if anything I had been much more content in the last few months than I had been in so many years. Yes, of course I had been busy with my music and work and stuff but there was nothing malady related to any of those things...for once I had just gotten use to being better.

It made sense to me, my logic that I was just stressing and over thinking, so I tried to not let it bother me as i settled down beside Kurt for another movie which allowed us to enjoy Rogers and Hammerstein's musical glory days.

But I would mention it to Kurt this time if it got worse...I wouldn't do that again to the man I loved.

_Not now, I'm so close to being done...not now, why?_

XXXX

(KPOV)

"Oh hi Kurt. Blaine's not here right now he left about an hour ago, said he was heading home early since he had a 'stroke of genius', personally from the tired look in his eyes I think it looks more like the boy actually had a stroke."

"Yeah I know what you mean...for the last week and a half he's been like a mad man finishing off that symphony, and then running to rehearsals with the orchestra. I know you haven't heard it yet and he's keeping it very hush hush but I haven't seen him this distraught in...well ever. Uh sorry can I come in Barb?"

Barbra and I had finally decided to bury the hatchet a few weeks back when I had mentioned to her about moving in with Blaine. She had walked by Rach and me one day after we dropped Blaine off from lunch, and heard us whispering about it. I was more than willing to let her in on my idea regarding Blaine moving in with me or us collectively as it were, and it was the first time Barb sent a smile in my direction that was completely for me.

That afternoon, since I hadn't any classes but merely some exam planning to do, we had sat and talked about our similarities, our obvious differences and our even more obvious love for being opera teachers. It was no wonder Barb knew my old icy exterior so well, she joked that even though she never knew my past, that she was abused by her first husband and spent 2 years in and out of community housing pulling her life back together, so she knew very well about being a bitch to protect yourself. It was only then that I got to see why Blaine and her were such good friends, it was like Barb and I were kind of identical except I was a guy, 10 years her junior and personally I had a way better wardrobe.

"Sure Kurt. So you've noticed Blainey is a little lost in translation right now too huh?" I sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Yeah, like the day last week when we talked about moving in together..."

"Oooh insert squeal here, how did lover boy take it?"

"Actually he brought it up, it was kind of out of the nowhere really, we were just sitting watching a movie one morning when he blurted it out. I had said when the school year was finished we would address it with a clear head then, and of course he flipped out a little, but he liked the idea of us buying a whole new place. Since he got the family settlement and I've been saving since last fall for a new wardrobe, I have money saved too, so it would be no problem buying something decent in today's market.

He was really happy at first but then he seemed to tense, and I didn't like it. It was like he was getting a headache all of a sudden and then it would be gone. Like bipolar brain pain or whatever. It didn't make any sense, and now he's just getting well...snippier. It's like one minute his chipper mcdapper pants Anderson, and then he shuts himself off, buries himself in his music and he disappears. I mean I haven't received a cheer up text in two days."

"Cheer up text? Are you guys bidding for the most sickeningly cute couple of New York award, because I swear my hubby and I did _not_ get an invitation this year."

"Barb, focus."

"I know Kurt I know...respect your elders anyway ha ha ha...sorry I deflect when I'm unsure, and shit Blaine has been making me feel like the most unsure woman in New York recently. He turned down beer night on Friday, also affectionately known as _Teachers Conferences,_ to go home and rewrite a section that he said had been driving him mad, and then the other day he turned down private lessons with that friend of his Emma, she called here to see if Blaine was okay, because she didn't have your number and Blaine wasn't answering her."

"That is weird. I guess he really has been as lost in his music as I thought he was, Em and him are pretty close. I hope he's okay, I just wish there was something I could do to cheer him up, bring him back to the real world for a while and let him find some peace. Maybe then he'd tell me what was wrong, I hope I didn't do anything to upset him."

"Kurt honey, you are the best thing to happen to my little B is so long. I knew him as a cocky little shit with more talent than he had height but his attitude could have swallowed Brooklyn. He became introverted somewhat after his ailment hit him, and then Ty left him and his parents had always been douche holes, but since the fall Kurt, he's been a different man, a fighter, I just think that every once in a while he needs to be reminded of what he's got, friends, your family and mostly you. And I've got an idea to show him...you game... soon to be Professor Hummel?"

There was a gleam in her eyes that was genuine love that I knew was for Blaine and also a inclining surprise...Blaine loved surprises.

"You have my attention madam."

XXXX

(BPOV)

_One day, I had one fucking day and I couldn't get this right._ I had one movement that just didn't sit right in my head, and it was the crescendo, the last movement in the unorthodox structure of my young life's work and I couldn't get this stupid ringing in my ears to fucking stop long enough to think clearly. _Ugh!_

I threw the paper I was scribbling on across my living room as I stood up from where I had been sitting by the piano, and I swayed a bit. I repositioned my hearing aid, tapping it lightly to make sure it was on because god only knew if the thing was working this week. I had been hearing but not hearing, blaming it on the lack of sleep, but knowing something was up with my hearing yet fucking again but this time I wasn't letting it stop me, I was going to finish this stupid symphony while I still could.

I took a large gulp of wine, knowing I shouldn't but who the fuck cared at this point. After draining my glass and successfully giving myself a case of the minor spinnies, I sat back down by the piano in a sad huff. Sometime in the last few minutes I had begun crying and I wasn't sure why or when it started. I took a look at my surroundings, I must have looked like the composing version of a mad scientist here, sitting the veritable darkness, surrounded by sheet music, which was thankfully numbered so I could reorganize my thrown about mess eventually, and I was wearing what were questionably clean pyjamas. I had rushed home, trying to forget about the pain that I was in over the last few days, the pain in my head and ear, the pain I was causing Barb and my friends and Kurt...oh god I still hadn't told Kurt what I had been dealing with. I knew it was stupid but I was beginning to fear that I was going to lose everything including my sanity if I didn't finish this symphony sooner rather than later. It had to be perfect, it had to be right and I was losing hope that I would finish it well enough before I lost all grasp with reality. Kurt didn't deserve to live with someone this unstable, he couldn't worry about his own problems as well as mine, it was too much to ask.

I had lost my drive again, even though the music was flowing out of me I was losing my grip on everything else and there was a constant dull pain in my head that made me want to cry more often than not.

I took a breather, remembering the same breathing exercise I used with Kurt in calming himself down and it seemed to work as I stopped sobbing and let only a few errant tears escape. I let my feelings escape me as I tried to convey a longing or a loss for something better, something I knew in my heart that someone like Kurt deserved but something I felt I would never get.

I would get through this. I _will_ get through this. Despair is only the end absolution to failure, and I would not fail, not this time...not this time.

I sat remembering the new song, the one I had only written yesterday as it flowed through my mind. My consciousness conjuring up a full orchestra for me at the very thought of it as I heard the music. I sang along, even if I could only marginally hear myself now, the buzzing was either from the defect that was my constant bane or from the alcohol now. Starting only with the sound of my voice I channelled my calm through my increasingly silent hurt.

(*)

_**Alone I sleep in the shirt of man  
>with my three wishes clutched in my hand<br>the first that I be spared of pain  
>that comes from a dark and laughing rain<strong>_

_**when I find love  
>may it always stay true<br>yes I beg for a second wish I made too**_

_**but wish no more  
>my life you can take<br>to have me please just one one day wake  
>to have me please just one day wake<br>to have me please just one day wake **_

I could hear my orchestra, my music coming to life in my mind. Never had I felt clearer in a state of panic and pain, but I sang for everything that I lost and that everything that I would probably loose soon because life was unkind and cruel, even if there were saving graces which I fought for...I would always keep fighting, always for Kurt. Just one more day and I could show him the music I made for him, one more day and then I could then succumb to whatever the world wanted from me, hearing or otherwise.

_**Alone I sleep in the shirt of man  
>with my three wishes clutched in my hand<br>the first that I be spared of pain  
>that comes from a dark and laughing rain<strong>_

_**when I find love  
>may it always stay true<br>yes I beg for a second wish I made too**_

_**but wish no more  
>my life you can take<br>to have me please just one one day wake  
>to have me please just one day wake<br>to have me please just one day wake **_

In the death of music there was so much life. There was so much life...that was it, I had found my ending, in the end comes so much life. I didn't cease crying the rest of the night, but I knew that as the ringing returned, that I only had a little bit of time left to write down and show the word that I would always write beautiful music for the most beautiful man I knew.

_My Kurt_

XXXX

(KPOV)

"I'm so proud of you baby." I kissed him on the cheek as we got dressed at his house in our evenings finest. I was ready to surprise him with Barb and I'm sure he was nervously awaiting the warm up with the orchestra to go over the last minute revisions he had been running through with them this morning. He had been abnormally quiet since I had met up with him today, and I figured he was just nervous, but I saw him reach 3 times for the ibuprofen so this time I stopped him.

"Blaine...please tell me what's wrong."

Blaine sighed and raised his hands to shoulder level and then something clicked, when he spoke but he also began to sign.

"_Kurt, I'm sorry but everything's falling apart."_

My mouth was surely hanging open, how had I not noticed the signs before now? How could I have remained ignorant to his obvious struggle, even if he had done a good job at hiding it...

_ "I wanted to tell you sooner...I promised you I would, but I wanted to make sure, and well now I know. I'm losing my hearing again, I can feel it slipping away, the pain in my head, the humming, it only goes away when I have a lot of these. I need to got to the doctor, but I'm scared to go and as much as that's not a valid excuse I know...I just want to get through tonight still hearing because I'm not sure if I will ever be able to again, I just know that this may be my last chance to hear my own music, or something as beautiful as your laugh again. I need you to be proud of me for something I did, before you leave me because I'm going to be so useless after all this and I just...I love you so much..._"

As much as I was almost breaking at the seams in panic, I stopped myself from shaking apart so I could kiss him. I cried and sobbed as our lips touched, gently and closed mouthed but it was only to make him and I feel. Feel that nothing was lost because as long as we were together nothing was ever lost. I knew that I had given up my control to him, I knew that everything that made this broken man whole was what I needed to fix myself, and it was the same for Blaine. All the gaps and holes and worries that he had I was there to repair. We completed each other and he needed to know that we would never stop, no matter how terrifying the prospects. I pulled away only after I felt that he had calmed a little.

"Blaine, watch my lips okay. I am now terrified that we should skip tonight..." His eyes bugged out and his mouthed opened in a plea that never came.

"...but I know how important tonight is to you, and to me too. Just promise me somethings. If you feel like your losing balance, or the ringing comes back full or if anything seems like too much you will get me or Cooper, Nicky or Jeff, or hell even Rach or my dad since they're all coming tonight, and they rush you to emerge. Please just promise me that Blaine, I won't begrudge you anything, nor will I lose it because you didn't tell me why you've been distant for the last week or two until now...just promise me that you won't risk yourself for any sake now that I know.._.please_?"

Blaine only nodded, but there was a sincerity to his facial features through the sadness that was still my Blaine, the one that would never lie to me, and would keep his promise.

"_Okay, I'm so sorry Kurt._"

"It's okay Blaine, we'll figure this out. And I won't stop loving you no matter what happens, just as long as you fight for us, I'll fight to keep you safe."

"_I love you beautiful_."

I thought back to the familiar sign he just used and the one back on our first date and eventual Thanksgiving that I signed to him then combined and repeated it.

"No Blaine,_ you a.r.e b.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l, you're beautiful, I love you._"

He smiled then, and I think that despite the grimace he was still sporting, showing his fatigue and hurt that this was the first genuine smile I had seen on his face in so many days.

XXXX

(BPOV)

"Ladies and gentleman I can't tell you how amazing it is to see all of you here, so thank you on behalf of myself and the rest of the staff for your attendance and attention. It seemed to be a tradition this year that we throw a monkey wrench into each evenings plans but that is no different tonight for we have a few surprises yet. Lastly as you well know, your distinguished staff member, and now much more well known composer, has finished his opus and wants to share it with us tonight at the end of the night. Now I know Blaine..." she pointed to me, and since I had asked for a signer to be at the performance I could make out the words I was missing, " I know that you are itching to get up here and show us your stuff but I have few tricks up my sleeves. Now may I present, from our own staff, Terrence Yi, co department head of opera and voice; tenor. Rick Reynolds strings master and classic baritone, and of course you know me, Barbra Logan, opera department head, choir master and soprano."

The room applauded each member as they came out and this was freaking me out, Barb never performed anymore and I hadn't seen Terrance outside of a classroom in years.

"And now as uncouth as this normally would be let me introduce a chairman on the board of directors at Julliard, the head of the opera division there as well and a baritenor to boot, Mr. Sean Larson."

Okay so the big guns were coming out to play, the only thing that would make this grouping even better would be...

"And introducing a famous young man in our small slice of musical heaven, Julliard's own operatic golden boy and TA Mr. Kurt Hummel...and if you don't know he's a countertenor, you really should brush up on your musical history folks."

The crowd laughed I saw Kurt walk out from stage left to shake Barb's hand and to my surprise she hugged him and Kurt hugged back.

I looked over at Cooper who was sitting on my left, " Did you know about this Coop?"

Coop looked as shocked as I was, although he was a good actor so I was sceptic, and even a little worried when he saw me sign but made no rush to ask why.

"Not a clue squirt." He was so lying.

"Okay so this random gathering of some of New York's finest has come together under some very odd circumstances. You see the aforementioned Blaine Anderson has been quite the musical genius and just somethings aren't meant to lay hidden from the public Blaine. His brother came to me recently having found a few crumpled up pieces containing Mr Anderson's newer works, and I have to say that this piece was not worth the trash Blaine, on the contrary, we're going to make sure you know how beautiful your musical mind is when we perform your original Diasporo Oratorio in D minor, in 4 part harmony, as you originally intended it. We finished the Latin translation Blaine, so it won't lose any of it's potency. This is our gift to you Blaine, enjoy your work coming to life, we love you."

I made quick eye contact with Kurt, as there falsetto voices, without microphones, raised in quite unison as I had hoped to hear them, coming to life before my eyes and mind. The orchestra knowing when to chime in, and this was not an easy piece, so this had to have been practiced for a while without my knowledge.

(**)

_**Finis itineris  
>Viatores fatigati<br>Venientes ad litus longe distantem  
>Collinae virentes<br>Superstant nebulam tristem  
>Dies surgit<br>Unda matutina  
>Omnes passi sumus multa<br>Omnes superviximus  
>Venimus Terram<br>Fratres sororesque  
>Inimici et amici<br>Osculamini  
>Domum venimus<br>Iam plango  
>Iam plango<br>Non mortuos  
>Sed implacatos<br>Collinae virentes nos excipient  
>Vento sequente<br>Caeli aperient  
>Approquinquantibus <strong>_

The piece was beautiful. Kurt and Barb taking the high end and the rest of the tenors and bari-tenors taking the lower end. The 6 voices could have been a whole choir, but everything I had hoped that piece would have paled in comparison to how it sounded. As much as I knew it didn't hear it perfectly, I heard it enough to understand it beauty. It was exactly how it sounded in my head when I wrote it. The dizziness was getting worse and it only stopped swirling when the crowd finished erupting and everyone that had been giving a standing ovation or coming over to my seat and shaking my hand very unorthodox like, had been seated again.

"Blaine..."

I looked up at the stage through the whirl in my head, I could feel myself sweating, as if I was the one on stage but my calm returned when I saw Kurt now standing alone on the stage, microphone in hand, with his eyes and body facing me completely, as if he and I were the only ones in the room.

"Blaine you know I love you but apparently you loved something else about me before we had even met, and that was my voice. How anyone could take a scrawny teen from mid western Ohio and mold him into someone confident in his high vocal range still astounds me. This confidence led me on to perform some one Handel's more challenging works when I was just a student at Julliard, and it was Handel's work that brought me Blaine Anderson. Now I may not have known it until this past year but Blaine fell in love with my voice that day."

The crowd was enraptured by him, all eyes in the auditorium were on him but his never strayed from mine, even as I blinked to clear the sweat off my brow again and blink back the tears his memories and kind words were encouraging.

"I love you Blaine, and this is me performing one of Handel's greats. You wanted to hear me sing like this for you again, well this Blaine Anderson is for you."

As the world spun I could feel Cooper's hand on mine.

"Dude you okay...Blaine..."

"M'fine, Kurt's singing for me Coop...shhh" It was mumbled and probably far childish that I normally talked but it was all I could come up with as Kurt opened his mouth as the song began.

_**Lascia ch'io pianga mia cruda sorte **_

_**E che sospiri la libertà **_

The pain grew a little as I was engulfed in the throb of my head but I needed to finish hearing Kurt sing. This was something that I had been waiting to hear for almost 4 years now, hearing the angel that I fell for all that time ago grace me with the melodic high pitch yet again.

_**Il duolo infranga queste ritorte **_

_**De miei martiri sol per pietà **_

_**De miei martiri sol per pietà **_

_**Lascia ch'io pianga mia cruda sorte**_

_**E che sospiri la libertà **_

My vision was blurring as I felt Cooper nudge his way so he was almost sitting in my lap and grabbing my face. My vision was a mix of colours and shapes but no real forms, but I could still hear Kurt which was all I needed, or cared about at that moment. Looking away from Coop I saw the stage lights on Kurt, the overly bright light hurting my eyes but it gave the man an aura, bright and true

"Squirt! Blaine look at me what's wrong...answer me please!" He was whispering or he might have been yelling but the words from Kurt's mouth hung in the background, sealing a smile on my face as the rows in front and behind us started to stir with the commotion we were making.

"Ear, dizzy...Coop, take me... hospital I promised that angel...my angel."

_**E che sospiri **_

_**E che sospiri la libertà **_

The sounds of Kurt were falling away as I felt Cooper pick me up bridal style and begin to carry me away from the angel. There was a flood in my ear and the smell of something metallic but all I could really tell was Kurt's voice was getting farther away._ No, no Cooper go back, I need his voice, it makes me whole, why can't he hear me, why can't I hear him at all anymore?_

_**Lascia ch'io pianga mia cruda sorte **_

That was the last line I heard before everything went black, the painful irony of the words last sung that I could hear from Kurt meant,_** '**_Let me weep over my cruel fate'. ___I didn't hear the last line._

**Well, I guess that explains the title of this fic huh? Reviews will keep me fuelled for more of this maybe today if not tomorrow. Remember I love you all xxx Everything will be explain in the next (last?) chapter I assure you.  
><strong>

**Translation for diaspora Oratorio(English)**

**Journey's end  
>Weary travellers<br>Approach a distant shore  
>Verdant peaks<br>Pierce the melancholy haze  
>The sky breaks<br>Like a wave  
>We have all suffered<br>We have all survived  
>We have arrived at Earth<br>Brothers and sisters  
>Enemies and friends<br>Embrace  
>For we have come home<br>Yet I weep  
>Yet I weep<br>Not for the fallen  
>But for the unforgiven<br>Green hills await  
>With wind at our backs<br>The heavens part  
>As we approach <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys, this is the last main chapter. There will be an epilogue, probably a two parter, but this is the last real chapter. I know it's sounds odd considering where the last one left off but I think you'll get the point of this story by the end.**

**I need to thank each and every person that reviewed, alerted, messaged me regarding this fic, or hell even bothered to read it. Even if it wasn't as popular as I had initially hoped...there were still a lot of people out there that loved this story and for that I thank you will warm cyber hugs and Klisses.**

**Don't be discouraged right now...the epilogue(s) will bring some much needed closure to this fic, and come on, it's me...there may be smut, but a lot of fluff for sure.**

**Love you, and I disclaim nothing, because that is all I own ( aside from my imagination)**

**Here goes nothing...xoxoxo**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

**Chapter 19 – Answers and Revelations**

(KPOV)

_Not again, not again, not again! I am not losing another person to a hospital...NO! Why is this happening, why to my Blaine? Why couldn't he have been more receptive to treatment options earlier? Why couldn't he have allowed himself the courage to allow the doctors to fight for him? Why did he wait so long?_

I was sitting on the edge of a very uncomfortable looking and feeling love seat in the main waiting room at the hospital. I was still wearing my three piece Armani suit, the jacket though long abandoned, my hair although now completely wind swept, was still styled for the night out and not for sitting in the hospital fret with worry.

XXXX

* * *

><p>I hadn't finished the song before I saw Cooper running up the aisle to the back door with an armful of Blaine. I didn't even need to know what had happened, I already knew to some extent.<p>

I had thrown the microphone on the stage and ran as fast as my long legs would carry me after Blaine and his brother. The sight I was met with when I got to Cooper's car made my skin crawl.

Blaine was covered in a thin layer of blood that was streaming out of his good ear. The red dying his collar the same colour, and his face was paler than I had seen it before, and it was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Silently I cradled him in the back seat, whispering shushed words I knew he couldn't hear to him, as Cooper drove away from the growing crowds of family, colleges and friends that were piling out of the building to see what had happened.

I ignored my family, the worried looks from Carol and my dad, whom were some of the first out the door as we sped off down the road. Coop called Dr. Rosenberg's emergency number since it was the weekend, from the car. His body and voice seemingly on autopilot as he left a message regarding Blaine's condition and impending arrival at the hospital.

I just clutched Blaine, and held his unconscious form the entire way to the hospital until I was forced by the EMS to move away from him, but I almost had to be physically pried off of him. I saw him strapped to a gurney and wheeled out of sight as Cooper relayed information about what had happened. I just walked through the main doors and tried to control my breathing, but to no avail.

I fell to my knees and allowed the sobs to rack my body that I had been holding since I saw Blaine in his brother's arms.

I only registered a few sounds and feelings as I cried for a love that was so wrought with uncertainty. The arms that helped me off the round were strong and I knew them to be my father's. He must have hailed a cab and flew here since he got there so fast, and I just allowed myself the comfort of my dad's arms, the familiarity of a young boys embrace, needing the only thing that could comfort him: his dad.

There was a small zoo of people in the waiting room after a few minutes. Barb had driven here almost instantly, apparently arriving only a few minutes after my dad and Carol but I hadn't been in any state to remember it. Rachel and Finn were not too far behind, as Cooper brought them up to speed on what was happening.

The said they had rushed Blaine to ICU, stopped the bleeding in his ear for now, and had given him some sedatives to calm his heart rate and keep him unconscious, and they were beginning to do more testing now that Nick and I signed over full right for any diagnostics, even ones Blaine had never wanted done before. Now he had no choice.

My dad never left my side and just held my hand. That same hand that gave me comfort the day my mom passed away, the same hand that held mine after everything I had been through in high school and college, good or bad. It was the same hand that I thanked all the gods for, when it squeezed mine back the day he recovered from his coma after his heart attack when I was 16. My dad was always there to hold my hand, and now it seemed like we were both keeping each other grounded as the world passed by us in a haze, an all too familiar haze that we had been privy to before.

_Mom._

It was just like this. Dad and I holding each others hands, waiting patiently while friends and family asked around for information. We Hummel men just stood our ground and silently freaked out while looking calm, holding onto the one semblance of normalcy we knew. One hand.

We had loved and would always love mom, and from the look on my dad's face, I could tell that he was emotionally playing over all the memories this was waking up in him. It had to be hard, losing the one you loved, and now the positions were reversed somewhat. One of the people I loved most in the world was in danger now, and my dad had to watch me hope and pray that it wouldn't end the same for me as it had for him.

No one may push the Hummels around, but it seemed like the world like to kick us around just to prove a point.

XXXX

"Kurt?"

Nick was standing beside me and my dad. I hadn't known how long he had been there because we were both lost in thought.

"Y-Yeah." My throat had been hoarse, I hadn't spoken since the nurse asked for my signature and that had to have been hours ago now since it was pushing on past 10 'clock.

"Sorry Mr. Hummel, can I borrow Kurt for a second please?"

My dad got up, squeezing my hand quickly before releasing it.

"Sure thing kid. Kurt I'll be right back, I'm gonna try and find some coffee in this joint. Here's hoping New York hospitals have better coffee than Ohio ones right?"

My dad's attempt at humour at very least had me grin at him and shake my head that I was okay before he left down the hall, taking Finn with him. The silent knowledge that I only shared was that my dad never liked walking hospital corridors alone. It was too hard for him.

"So Kurt, Jeff and I went over to Blaine's and got you a bag of stuff for you and him. Ya know when he wakes up he gets cranky and wants something from home."

He produced a large backpack off his shoulder and opened it absentmindedly.

"I brought some comfy clothes for you both, his copy of _Huckleberry Finn_, the new Vogue which I know you haven't read, otherwise you would have screamed at me because _Niffty_ records got a tiny spread in there, and I know you read all the articles. I also brought the basic toiletries, if you could call your hygiene obsession basic anyway, and a small blanket from his bed. There's some granola bars in there since you hate cafeteria food, some bottled water and your phone charger. I just...well we just thought this would help."

I stared at the large back pack, taking it from him and placing it on the floor. I hugged Nick like it was the last thing I would do. I lost it then on Nick shoulder when I started to cry, thanking him profusely for the bag and for just being him. He manoeuvred us to the couch but never ceased holding me so that I was almost in his lap but neither of us cared.

I hadn't broken yet and I was glad I got to do it without seeing my dad, I couldn't let him see me break.

"Shh it's okay Kurt. Blaine will get through this whatever it is because he has us...has you."

My grip tightened on the shorter brunette as I veritably ruined his Versace with the flow of my tears as he began to rock me gently and sing to me softly. I had never heard Nick sing but Blaine had told me he had a great voice. It was only a whisper and even if I knew the song had underlying meaning I was too focused on the relaxing tone of his voice to notice.

**_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away._**  
><strong><em>Now it looks as though they're here to stay.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, I believe in yesterday.<em>**

**_Suddenly,_**  
><strong><em>I'm not half the man I used to be,<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a shadow hanging over me,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, yesterday came suddenly.<em>**

He tapered off then, humming the rest of song as I felt my breathing even out. Pulling marginally away from the embrace I saw that he had been crying too. Nick was an amazing person and one I couldn't see my life without these days. He was so important to Blaine and now for sure I could see why. He had this grounding presence and strength that others seemed to lack, and I thanked him silently in more ways than I ever thought possible.

I grabbed his chin and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Thank you, for everything." I worried for a brief second that I had been too bold but Nick just smiled and hugged me again.

"You're welcome. We love you Kurt, like we love Blaine. Everything will work itself out, I promise."

Just then Jeff came over with a cheeky grin his face, " Should I be worried Nicholas?"

I responded with a roll of my eyes, already feeling a little better, "No Jeffrey, you shouldn't, so put the claws away."

"You wound me Kurt...deeply." Jeff had the same kind of deflection mechanism that Barb did, only sillier. He would make eye rolling comments and say odd funny things as a method of distraction.

Jeff sat down beside me and grabbed the other hand that Nick wasn't holding and we stayed like that until we saw a familiar face in a white coat come out of the double doors leading into the main ward.

"Ah Mr. Hummel, it's good to see you again despite the circumstances...uh are all these people here for Mr. Anderson?"

I looked around seeing Rachel, Cooper and Carol talking with Barb, seeing my dad coming back down the hall wiping his eyes having obviously used Finn as his outlet not moments before and then to the three of us sitting on the couch.

"Yep..all of us."

"Okay well I am going to need to speak with you and one other person whom would be responsible for his care, the rest have to leave since visiting hours are over and I needed to speak to the immediate family only."

"Sure Dr. Rosenberg, just give me a second to tell them all."

After a rushed goodbye but tearful parting with promises to all of them to keep them updated, I walked back over to the doctor who was waiting with Coop. I had asked politely to let Cooper and my father stay with me since, they were both as much Blaine's family now as mine.

We settled in the office labelled with his name, once we passed a series of longer hallways, and I hadn't known he had spent this much time at the hospital that he had his own office.

"Now Mr. Hummel, Kurt, and you're Cooper, Blaine's brother yes?"

"Yes that's me."

"And I'm Burt, Mr. Hummel makes me sound old doc."

"Well then call me Jon then, but I'm afraid our time for civilities in rather short, there is a lot going on with Mr Ander...Blaine that I need to go over with you."

I took in a large breath but there was my dad's hand again keeping me grounded.

"Okay Jon, what's going on with my kid?" _Did dad just call Blaine his kid?_

"Upon receiving all the test results we have some very interesting conclusions about Blaine's condition. You see he has something called Cholesteatoma . It's a type of skin cyst located in the middle ear.

Cholesteatoma's that are found growing behind the ear drum with no signs of trauma to the ear drum and no history of reoccurring ear or sinus infections, are thought to be congenital, basically present since birth. Which I believe to be the case here"

I took a moment to register what he was saying, Blaine had an infection? How come...

"Okay but why hadn't we seen this sooner?" My dad must have been reading my mind.

"That is a mix of information Burt.

The probable cause of Blaine's initial hearing loss was probably due to the fact that he had indeed had a sever swelling from an ear infection that went untreated which led to his deafness,. Now after performing some tests that he refused in the past, thanks to Mr. Duval and yourself signing the power of attorney and agreeing to it, we have a much more definitive diagnosis.

He has bilateral cholesteatomas, as in both ears, and until recently the sweeling hadn't been too apparent but the damage internally had been done. His left ear despite showing no eardrum damage, has sustained heavy inner ear trauma; his ear bones have almost completely eroded under the stress of the infection. The same was with his right ear but not as internally severe, the nerve itself is still intact. Now you know that Blaine had been tentative to receive treatment, and at that time he didn't want to go ahead with anything too evasive so my options for figuring out what was wrong with him were limited.

Since he had been on antivirals and antibiotics since the onset of his condition, it kept the infection at bay, thus removing most normal signs that we look for. He had always had a higher than normal white blood cell count, the value we use to judge infections by, since he was a toddler according to his old records, which leaves me to believe he's had this since infancy. And since his parents are unable to verify if he suffered from any ear infections as a child I am only going on the few doctors reports I have from him over the last 20 years. It seemed that his folks never really took him for check ups all that often."

Cooper rolled his eyes before closing them, as if he knew that this piece of information about his parents would somehow be partially to blame for Blaine's current position.

"Also the steroid treatment he was on helped him gain some of his hearing back. The corticosteroids helped reduced the internal swelling so he could hear again...but that's also why it returned with a vengeance, once we tapered off his dose."

I was trying to process this, all that time he was taking medication, all that time and all he had to do was agree to imaging technology and evasive treatment actions and he might have caught this earlier.

"So... he has reocuring cysts, probably since childhood, behind his ear drums in both ears?" Cooper asked a little dumbfounded at all this new information.

"Yes and no. We performed a much more thorough physical, including more detailed imagining and we found that the one in his left ear can be easily drained with minimal side effects but the hearing loss is permanent because of the erosion to his inner ear."

Jon sighed.

"The right ear burst, that was the blood and fluid you saw leaking out of his ear. It was unfortunate that it ruptured because now the ear drum is damaged as well as the tissue and canal underneath. It may severely hurt his chances to ever hear again. But there are options for that, and I do expect him to make a full recovery with the treatment he is now on for that. Plus there is the option of a cochlear implant since his auditory nerve was somehow undamaged in his right ear, but not his left."

"A what?" My dad always said exactly what everyone was thinking before we did

"A cochlear implant, basically a robotic ear...but that is a surgery that will have to wait." Jon took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why do I feel like you're going to drop the other shoe now Jon?" Cooper asked a hint of extreme panic now gracing his features.

"Because I am, Mr Anderson."

"Oh god...dad I can't do this..." I was having a small break down here, and I started to shake. My dad just rubbed small circles on my back, soothing me and I think it gave him something to hold on to too.

"You can son and you will...Blaine needs ya kid. Now doc give it to us, what else is wrong with Blaine? It looks like its not good news so pill it out before my son looses it here."

I instinctively reached out and gripped Cooper's hand and we readied ourselves for the other shoe.

"Blaine has a brain abscess, a fairly severe one, and it explains his severe headaches and their quick assault. Its a side effect that a long term untreated ear infection can have. Bacteria can invade the brain through the blood system and reach the brain itself. I was worried about any other possible ailments so when you okayed the testing, I ordered a CT scan and MRI of his entire skull. The results just came in and I have passed them off the head of neurology who is on her way over despite the hour.

His abscess is very close to the surface and on the right side of his head, and I'm worried about it rupturing. Since the antibiotics he's been on have kept it small enough for this long I am worried about what would happen if it was allowed to grow at a normal rate. I want that abscess out, I'm not willing to attempt a different medication regime now...it's too risky. I've put him on intravenous steroids now to help reduce the swelling of the brain itself, but I needed to talk to you first before I refer him to neurology with orders for immediate surgical removal."

I was never more thankful that I was sitting then I was now because I am sure I would have fallen over after hearing this.

_Brain abscess...my Blaine's brain was riddled with infection, just like his ears and no one ever knew? The pain he must have been in, the strain, and yet the stupidity of him, not letting the doctors perform testing he could have easily afforded and he just assumed that his deafness had no real cause? He hadn't thought to really ask what was wrong and just remain bitter that it happened? Would he have ever agreed to further testing like this if he hadn't met me? We would talk about that later...would there be a later?_

"What does this surgery entail exactly, and is it a solid mass or just like...a pocket of fluid or something."

"The specifics of the surgery you'll have to go over with Dr. Jane Valenovic. She's an amazing young woman, and one of the leading brain surgeons on he eastern sea board, I have complete confidence in her."

I looked up in a trance, knowing that I probably looked like a zombie at this point, all cried out and devoid of emotions now.

"Okay, we'll meet with her. I want this dealt with, mass or pocket or whatever I don't care, I just want Blaine fixed."

I must have sounded desperate because Jon's eyes softened even more. I knew that this was one of those things that doctor's hated doing, telling the families of their patients that they had bad news, but in this case it wasn't all bad news...at least we had a method of attack.

XXXX

* * *

><p>This is where I am now, sitting on those uncomfortable chairs, 3 hours into his surgery and 24 hours almost since we had gotten here.<p>

Dad and Cooper had taken a few hours here and there to head out or catch a nap in another room, but they knew that I wouldn't allow myself that and they didn't argue it. We had met Dr. Jane Valenovic, whom was a very nice lady but she was blunt which I respected. She said that the surgery could escalate from a minor procedure to something much longer, but she wouldn't know the exact extent of the damage to the surrounding cells until she got in there. Blaine's head would be shaved, a small part of me died knowing that his curls would be gone for a while, but he thankfully wouldn't have that large of a cut made to his head. If she was successful in removing the necrotic issue without any complication the surgery would take approximately 2 hours start to finish, but if there was a mass underlying in the tissue that subsequent removal would take longer and be more dangerous.

Now as common as this kind of surgery was for the neurosurgeon it was made clear that any brain surgery could be fatal, much like any general anaesthetic, and since his immune system was compromised, it posed even more dangers.

They were going to flush out his good ear while he was under as well, once the brain surgery was over, to minimize the amount of times his body was going to go under GA. The implantation of a cochlear implant would have to wait until after he recovered from the massive multiple infections and subsequent brain surgery...but he would make it...he had to.

* * *

><p><em>Tick tick tick tick...this was maddening. <em>

_I hadn't even seen him, told him goodbye..no Hummel don't you dare! He's going to be fine, everything will be fine._

"Dad?" I had been pacing a thin line in the linoleum for the last half hour and I must have looked like caged cat.

"Yeah son, how you holding up?" Carol and Finn and come back today and were sitting with my dad on the other couch, filling it to the brim with Hudson-Hummels.

"I'm losing it but I'm trying to not let it show...look I know that this is hard for you dad, but I was wondering..."

My dad dropped the magazine he wasn't really reading and looked at me quizzically.

"Shoot kid."

"I was wondering that since you can ya know...sign. W-would you teach me? So I can talk to Blaine again, ya know in case he can't hear me anymore after all this?"

My dad smiled a smile that I only ever saw once in a while.

"Sure thing kid, you look like you need the distraction just as much as your old man does right now. Come on...let's go grab a fat free, choco-skinny milk coffee thingy that you love so much from the coffee shop for a second and then we'll come back. Carol's got the fort, right honey?"

"Hospitals are my second home honey, I got this no worries, but hurry back."

"Thanks dad, Carol, and its a grande non fat mocha dad."

"Whatever kid, its hardly coffee, but you like, it so it's on me."

XXXX

Two cups of coffee and another 3 hours later dad and I had a system going. He would show me a lot of basic signs that I would need to know and I found myself learning rather fast, but I was nowhere near coherent, but the coffee helped.

I was able to learn quite a few small phrases, one of them super important for when he woke up.

_When he woke up. When he woke up._

It became my inner mantra.

And not only that but my dad was able to distract me from the fact that now faced me when we took a break. It had almost been 6 hours since Blaine went in for surgery, and it seemed like the perfect timing for us to stop when a dishevelled woman, dressed in full scrubs with her mask hanging around her neck, pushed through the large double door with a click.

"Mr Hummel's? Mr Anderson?"

All of us jumped up fairly comically from the couch but there was nothing comical about the way my stomach plummeted when I saw how tired Dr. Valenovic looked.

"Oh god...please tell me he's okay, please tell me he's okay." The entire family was holding each others hands or arms, as if this response would have us fall over in any instant, but that was certainly how I felt.

"Well yes he's okay."

My dad chimed in, " But?"

"Yes there's a few buts. The brain surgery went well but as you can tell it took a lot longer than I was anticipating from the images I had from the MRI. Now the incision was larger than I anticipated, about 2 inches along his squamosal suture here," she pointed to the right side of her head making a line about an inch or so over her ear, " but there was a decent sized mass there amidst the infection."

"Oh no."

"Luckily, it wasn't adhered to too much and I was able to remove it after the fluid was drained. The underlying tissue looked really healthy, and I expect a full recovery. He just had quite a bit of blood loss even if it was a fairly minor incision. I've also just got confirmation from Dr. Rosenberg, that the ear was flushed successfully as well, and with a stronger dosage of different antibiotics that his body isn't already accustomed to, he should recover well."

I was crying, and for the first time in what seemed like forever they were happy tears.

"Mr Hummel...the recovery isn't going to be easy. He needs to be on bed rest here for a few days, then the same at home for a couple weeks. Stimulation should be kept to a minimum to reduce and aid in the return of his brain to normal size, swelling and hopefully he'll be free of head aches after a few weeks. It will be like treating a massive concussion for the next little while. Also from the charts here they've determined that until he full recovers, he isn't a candidate for a cochlear implant as Dr. Rosenberg has suggested. He's completely deaf as far as we know for now, and that may be how he lives the rest of his days. Only when he recovers can that step be taken. I'll take you to see him in about an hour once the full affect of the anaesthetic wears off, he'll be on some pretty heavy pain killers for a while so he won't remain conscious long, and when he does, one person talk at a time, maximum two people in the room at once. But remember he can't hear so don't get flustered, just show him you're there. I'm going to get changed, I'll check on him and come find you when he's awake."

I reached out my hand, surprising myself at the level of maturity I was exuding and I could sense my dad and Carol swell with admiration beside me.

"Thank you...for saving Blaine's life. Dr. Valenovic."

"Jane please, and you're welcome. He's got a great support system here, I'm glad I could help. He'll have a bumpy road, but he'll make it."

She released my hand with a tired smile and walked back into the restricted area.

"I told you he'd make it kid, and we'll help him however he needs okay?"

"Okay thanks dad, Carol... thank you so much." We hugged there in the hallways for a while before we got on our phones and told everyone that Blaine had made it. My cell was over run with messages before long...Jeff and Nick's being one of the funniest, both of them screaming the probably jumping around their apartment for my voice mail.

I would make sure everyone got to remind Blaine how important he was, and how much his support system would be there for him.

XXXX

It had been a little over two hours before a nurse who's name was James, a young looking guy with a very warm smile, came to usher us to the ward where we would find Blaine. Coop and Carol went in first, I had told Finn Rach, Barb, Nick, Jeff and others to stay put for now, we didn't want to overwhelm him immediately. I even remembered to fire off a text to San and Brit who were on vacation in San Francisco this week and hadn't known about any of this. Santana's message back was a mild freak out because she said she should have been there at the hospital to help take care of him, but I assured her that she couldn't have known that any of this would happen, but to enjoy her vacation and that I would keep her updated.

When Carol came out with Cooper on her arm, Cooper looking relieved but it was like he was trying to seem better than he was, but Carol just collapsed in my dad's arms.

"He looks so small Burt."

I shuddered beside my parents holding each other as I gulped and looked at my dad.

"Can I have a moment alone with him before you come in dad? I just...I just need to see."

"Sure buddy, but remember, it's not going to be perfect, just take it easy and remember the stuff I showed you okay?"

"Okay dad." I kissed Carol on the cheek and then took a deep breath before entering the room, when I felt Cooper grab my shoulder.

"He looks rough, prepare yourself Kurt."

I nodded then walked in closing the door behind me before taking in the room.

The soft and familiar hum of the IV pump sounded in the background, the cooler temperature of the room wasn't unfamiliar but not welcome, the only comforting noise or sensation was the steady beep that I knew was Blaine's heart monitor. I hadn't moved completely into the room yet but stood at the mouth of room collecting my thoughts.

_It's Blaine, not your mom. Blaine's gonna be fine, he doesn't have cancer, he's not terminal, he's been cleared, he's gonna recover._

This little pep talk I gave myself seemed to help me cross the thresh hold into the main room where I saw him: Blaine.

His head was shaved under the bandages, and he had a small oxygen tube sticking under his nose, and Carol was right, he did look very small. His face was drawn and paler than normal but better than he had been in the car on the way here. His ears were covered by more bandages, and his right hand had his IV line in it. He was tucked under the grossly covered sheets which only hid the even uglier hospital gown covering the love of my life.

Yes, after all of this I knew...I just knew that I not only loved Blaine but he really was the centre of my universe; the love of my life.

I walked over to him and it seemed he registered that I was there, as his eyes fluttered open in a daze but seemed to focus intently on me as he smiled the smallest smile I had ever seen on him, but it somehow reached all the way to his eyes.

I smiled back and reached out both of my hands to hold his delicately, afraid that I would somehow break it but I needed to touch him more than anything.

I was brought back to the first time I did this, the first day I held his hands or wrists when I tried to prevent him from leaving the bar. He had looked so scared, much more scared then the frail looking man who was laying there in front of me now.

"Y-you don't pity me now...do you?" He scrunched up his face, probably because he couldn't hear himself at all, his diction wasn't great but I could understand him. I leaned down a little to kiss his knuckle and took a seat beside him but turned the chair so Blaine didn't have to turn his head to look at me.

"Never have. Never will."

"I can't hear b-baby, I'm so sooo sorry, I just can't..."

I got up and very lightly pecked his lips, silencing him in the only way I could right now. Touching him like this was like coming home. I sat beside him on the bed instead and moved my hand away from his which made him frown; then I moved my hands as my dad told me. He knew what to teach me from the beginning. It was rusty but Blaine lit up amidst the the bandages, pain, and painkillers.

"_Stop talking." _I signed.

"Y-you're learning?" Blaine released a small sob that was throaty from the intubation process.

"_Let me take care of you. I'm incomplete without you." _Never were truer words ever spoken or shown. Blaine tried to raise his hands to say something but I stopped him and encouraged him to speak, whether he could hear himself or not. The point was, that I could.

"Love you, a lot."

"_Love you."_

I kissed the top of his head ever so softly as he began to drift in and out of consciousness again, a tiny smile gracing his face still even in sleep, and I was never more happy than I was at this moment, this bittersweet moment.

I would do anything and everything that I could to help and heal this man, to let my control slip and let us be together in any and every way possible, because once Blaine had shown me the strength that he had, and I knew I would give my soul if it meant he would be safe in return.

This was just another verse in our own symphony, one that would be heard for many years to come. Our voices, bodies and lives now entwined together in every way. I felt the heavy weight of the silver pendant around my neck and then reached into my pocket to get the other half of my heart; the golden necklace that they had taken off Blaine upon admittance.

I laced it around his sleeping neck, clasping it back where it belonged, letting the other half of my heart fall down nestled against the skin of the man who's heart I cherished more than anything.

Life was ironically cruel, but sometimes you found your salvation in the most unlikely of places...in this case, right in front of you.

***Sniffle* that was hard to write and happy at the same time!**

**Song: Yesterday, The Beatles ( if you didn't know that, you have missed out on one of the most influential bands of the 20th century) - sorry mini musical rant over :S  
><strong>

** This was always my intention with this fic, having Deaf!Blaine be the central focus and I hope that I did him justice. Relationships aren't normal, there are no fairy tales despite what fan fiction tells you. ( I know I write a lot of fluffy what ifs) So this was the entire point of this fic, finding the silver lining under all the bullshit that life throws at you, because everyone has something good that happens to them in life, and it's always about holding onto that goodness and hoping it alleviates the bad. Kurt and Blaine were that for each other here, and I hope it shined through. Review, tell me your thoughts and I hope to have the epilogue up within the week. Love you xxx, you are my inspirations :D xoxo**

"**All are equal no matter whom you are. "**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **- Epilogue time! ( and an excessively long-ish A/N )**

**Alright everyone, hello, I love you and thank you! I've been...unwell this week but like everything, I hope it'll pass.**

**Wallowing done, I couldn't wait to say thank you to a lot of recent reviewers and messages I have received about the gut wrenching but heart felt emotionalism that I have put into this story. I have been shit at replying to reviewers but only because my computer time has been minimal since restarting work. But here's my THANK YOU, to everyone that has ever sent me a review for this story. *insert sunshine blinding grin here***

**I had said that this fic took a lot out of me because it was so draining, and it did delve deeply into my own past experiences as well as mention a few people who have touched my heart in the past. I know that not everyone likes a bunch of angst and honestly when I started this I had only anticipated it being maybe 10 chapters long, and making it a fluffy struggle piece, focusing on Blaine mostly, and not the heart grasping 20 chapter fic surrounding two very emotional souls, that it turned into.**

**ALL of that is because of you lovely people. No matter how many one-shots or random epics I write it never ceases to amaze me, even now, that I even have a fan base, never mind one that seems to be as loyal as you guys. You have all made me so happy by sending me your thoughts and love surrounding this story that I couldn't in good conscience leave it where it was, but give you the ending to this as soon as it poured out of my brain.**

**This AU Klaine speaks so loudly in my head that they really do write themselves and it has strayed far from my usual writing because it hasn't been anywhere near as fluffy or smutty as I normally write.**

**It may not have been my most popular work, but some of you have voiced that it IS in fact your favourite of my works thus far, and THAT alone has kept me writing, kept me creating, and I am forever grateful.**

**This Torontonian found her muse again with Crisscolfer and Klaine and it has only exploded as time has gone on, and I will not stop writing. I can promise you that. :-***

**Sorry for the long note but each and every one of you, even the ones that read this and have never said a word to me in a review or PM, deserves my love, my thanks and huge cyber hugs and cookies from this outspoken Canadian. *throws cookies in the air and hopes they make it to your corner of the world***

"**Our ship is solid, we're all in this together. All are equal no matter whom you are." xx sabriel81**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Symphony<strong>

**Epilogue Part 1**

(KPOV)

It had been busy, very busy. Yes, in the last little while I had literally been non stop travelling, working, planning and everything in between. Let me bring you up to speed shall I?

Since Blaine's double surgery, I guess you could call it, I had been running not just my own life but Blaine's as well. In the few days that he had to recover in the hospital I had taken that time to truly re-evaluate what I was going to do with my life and how much of that was going to involve Blaine.

That itself wasn't even a question, of course everything would involve Blaine from here on in, but since the change in his condition, the probable permanent hearing loss, and the needed time for him to recover, I was going to have come up with some specifics for his care, his job, my job, my school, where he was going to stay while he recovered...yeah I had a lot to deal with.

Thankfully, despite the world always throwing shit at me in different directions, the world did always seem to give me the greatest support group of people I could imagine.

My dad and Carol had insisted that they could stay in town, at a motel if I hadn't shushed them about it, while Blaine recovered in case I needed extra hands. I had told them it was unnecessary but my dad made sure I didn't argue the fact. Cooper had offered my dad and Carol his loft for the next few weeks since they wanted to stay in town, and only because of Coop's incredible charm, mixed with his insistence did they agree.

My apartment did have a guest room but it was really only a small den and it would be very crowded for an extended period of time if my parents stayed with me. That's usually why when they did come into town they split the time between me and Finn and Rachel's.

So dad and Carol would be at Cooper's. He would be staying with Blaine, wherever that was he said, because there was nothing that was going to keep him from his little brother now that he had him back and when he needed him.

It had been decided that Coop would move into Blaine's apartment when he got discharged, since Blaine needed familiar surroundings that were calming to him, and that I would be there whenever I wasn't finishing school, or sorting out life in general, to take over duties for caring for Blaine. Coop said he didn't mind taking charge but he knew when to give it up because I would probably only be able to be away from him for a short while before I lost it. If I wasn't doing something that required my immediate attention; I had to be there fore Blaine...I promised him I would take care of him.

Finishing up school, thankfully my actual school had been done the day I wrote my final exam, the day of the concert, so I only had my tutorials and kids' final exams for the year to finish before I was loose for the summer holidays and then I could be there everyday and all day if Blaine needed me.

So all I had to concentrate on was the future, Blaine's and my future, and I had a plan but it would take some time, hence why I was so busy.

XXXX

* * *

><p>The day Blaine came home it was an emotional one. All of our friends and family where either there or insistently draining the battery life on my cell trying to get updates. Finn was obviously not paying attention at his store, firing off messages every few minutes asking how he was doing, Rachel was the same way, even though she was preparing for the last few shows before he show went on tour this month, but Rachel had declined the offer to travel. She had decided to take the summer off to be with Finn.<p>

Nick and Jeff had been at the hospital numerous times in the last few days prior, checking on their friend, Nick acting as sign translator for a lot of us, and it did give my dad's hands a break since that seemed to be his full time job recently. They, like Barb and assorted others, were asked to give Blaine some space for the time being since minimal stimulation was in order, so it was just Carol, my dad, me and Cooper that brought him home safely.

Blaine had been groggy for most of the week, he had to stay in the hospital for a few extra nights too since his blood pressure kept rising and dropping dramatically, but he had since levelled out and was okay now to discharge.

The painkillers he was on made him a little incoherent and he had been crying off and on every time he tried to talk and couldn't even faintly make out his own voice.

Between the shushed confidences that we all doted on him, the small white board I thought to buy him so he could write down things instead of fighting with signs, and the regularity in which we all interacted with him...he was starting to lighten up and stop feeling so sorry for himself, but like everything else; it would take time.

Coop would make him food everyday, keep the house clean and we would swap. Carol would give him a break once in a while and come over with my dad. Dad and Blaine would be sign chatting up a storm while Carol busied herself in prepping things for the upcoming days for Cooper, mostly meals and whatnot, that way if Coop had an audition, he could leave at a moments notice, and Carol secretly wanted to make sure Blaine was eating more healthily than she knew Cooper could cook. I had to make sure that I had a wing-woman watching out for my boy's health when I wasn't there.

_Bless you Carol Hudson-Hummel.._

Little did Blaine know that the reason I wasn't there more often was that I had been planning something, something that I needed Cooper's help with. I had reassured Blaine that I just had a bunch of things at work to finish and Blaine was obviously upset that I wasn't there as often, but each night I shushed him and held him while he slept, feeling the warmth of the body beside me as he healed, and knowing that the leg work I was doing was for our future.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

I had been talking to myself a whole lot; mostly because I was yet again trying to remember how to talk with my hands only and not get freaked out when I opened my mouth to actually say something and heard nothing but silence.

I had been feeling fairly normal since I had gotten home but it was a weird mix of sensations. It was like I was perfectly normal, ready to tackle the world one step at a time, but it was like my body was way slower to recover than my mind was. Kurt and Cooper had been telling me that I needed to rest my brain and not get too stimulated but my brain felt fine, it was my body that didn't quite cooperate with me. I was exhausted all the time, my muscles having a very mild form of atrophy surely since all I had done since the surgery was get up to piss and have a bath, apparently I couldn't shower and risk getting water in my ears until I had them rechecked.

The bitter part of me was like: _Hey what's the big deal if I do? What's it gonna do make me go deaf or something?_ But I always shook off the bitterness, knowing that Kurt's inner monologue would chastise me for pitying or berating myself in anyway...he was usually right anyway.

Thankfully Cooper only tried to help bathe me once before the day I got home, and him and I were scarred for life, thus thankfully Kurt took over duties helping me with such things.

The weeks had passed, Kurt was finally done his classes for the year, all the kids having passed his classes save one which was fine, because he would tutor her next year should she try the course again, and he was now less busy that he had been. It may have been selfish of me but I wanted him near me, somehow it made me feel better if that makes any sense.

Carol and Burt were leaving the next day to head back to Ohio, Cooper was moving back into his own apartment, laughing that he was thankful for the space but he and I both knew we loved the time we had spent together, despite the awkwardness with me teaching him to sign, and him having difficulty between the sign for hungry and horny..it made for some very loud laughing fits that I could only wish I could hear. But here's the funny and comforting thing...I had memories of what it sounded like, so I could picture it as if I heard it. It was this small amount of sanity that made everything seem a little brighter, a little better.

I was going to miss Burt and Carol a lot too, they had been planning to get me and Kurt and probably Coop if he wasn't busy, to come down to Lima for a few days in the summer.

Kurt had of course not backed out of seeing Wicked with Rachel on their "gleeniversary" at my insistence, but him and I had postponed our Paris trip until the fall, hoping that I could be cleared to fly by then.

Things had progresses well with me, and it was thanks to everyone that had been in my life recently, I don't know if I could have asked for a better bunch of people.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I got my shoes on at the front door, Coop with bright eyes, maybe even a little wider than normal but I thought nothing of it really, was standing in front of me, half signing half talking.

"_Ready to go squirt?"_

God I still hated that name...even in sign it was annoying.

"_As I'll ever be man. Let's see what the verdict is huh?"_

"_It'll be fine bro, then we'll head out for dinner once all this shit is done. It'll be a long day but it'll be worth it...I promise."_

If there was a god...this was where I was praying he was listening.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

"A little to the left...no back a bit.."

"Oi lady lips, only you would try to make the pictures that fucking straight, because in this house currently it's the only thing that is!"

Santana gave up her hold the picture and ironically when she let it go, it fell into place perfectly. Her comment did make some sense though. San and Brit were organizing the last of the small decorations and pictures I had left to be hung and Nick and Jeff were squabbling about kitchen functionality for the other room. Yeah okay so two and a half gay couples in one room really shouldn't be arguing about the straightness of anything any time soon.

"It looks perfect Tana, thanks...all you guys."

Brit just smiled and shrugged as she placed a onyx statue of two small dolphins that she had brought as a house warming gift on top of the the shelf over the white baby grand in the corner.

The guys obviously heard my thanks and called back in unison.

"You're welcome Kurtie!"

I really hated the nickname but when I didn't snap back at them when they first used it, and merely blushed, they used it constantly just to see me redden.

"Kurtie huh? And here I thought pretty pony or lady lips made you blush but if Kurtie is what gets to you, I'll make sure.."

"You finish that sentence and I'll pull out your extensions, segment by segment with vice grips."

"Oooh touchy Kurt...fiery thing when you aren't getting any huh? How long has it been since you and him did the pant less mambo anyway?"

I huffed out a large breath but didn't answer her.

"Whoa...I mean I know he's been recovering and I know the doctor's orders and whatever but really?"

"God Tana...what was I supposed to do? Walk into the room and jump the guy and beg for him to let me take him right there? Beg him to take me? He's recovering Santana and I just didn't want to push him is all."

I was a little angry at the outburst but I did have a lot of pent up frustration recently. I had been working so hard on this apartment since I had bought it. Well technically Cooper had bought it with his inheritance and Blaine and I would pay him back, despite Cooper saying it was a very early wedding present, ( I had said that I wasn't even sure I wanted to get married but Coop rolled his eyes in disbelief). Blaine and I had the money but this was the only way to keep the apartment a surprise from Blaine.

I really hadn't wanted something so expensive, I mean the place was huge and far too large for just the two of us but this was an investment, an investment in our future. I wouldn't ever see myself living anywhere else, and then we could use whatever money we made to support causes that we loved, like the arts and supporting equality for all, but which groups Blaine and I were going to invest in was still up for debate and something we would talk about in the time to come.

I had been working on making this perfect and ready for tonight since he would be at the doctors all day, and once he was there, Cooper, Finn and Blaine's friends David and Wes who were in town, would rush over to Blaine's and move his clothes and other personal items. Little did Blaine know that my apartment had been vacant now for 2 weeks.

I couldn't wait to live with him here, be with him here, and it was one of these visions that made me internally groan.

I hadn't even thought about the physicality of Blaine's and my relationship as of late because I didn't want to overstep anything or hinder the healing process. Everything had been so scary for the both of us recently and only now that Blaine seemed more comfortable in his own skin did I even dwell on the idea of being physical with him again.

Honestly I needed to stop jerking off to relax at night now, I was having a closer relationship with my left hand than with Blaine, but once again...I didn't want to push him and I would take whatever precautions that were necessary, and that included telling off Santana Lopez if she pushed much harder.

"I...know Kurt. I just, I want my guys to be happy. You've been through so much..."

"Tana...are you okay?" She sniffled and in an instant had Brit hugging her from behind and that little display of physical attention made me want Blaine beside me more than ever. Tana whipped her eyes a little defiantly, as if the tears weren't supposed to be there of something before responding.

"M'fine. Sorry, I swear I removed my tear ducts." She wasn't convincing anyone but her display of raw emotions towards me had me a little choked up too.

"Stop deflecting Lopez."

"Fuck you Hummel."

"Love you too Tana. And thank you." I hugged my Brit and San in one go.

"You're welcome, and Kurt?"

It was really weird when Santana called me Kurt., but I raised my eyebrow to her when she moved away from the hug.

"Superior bitchiness aside, make Blaine feel loved. He doesn't have to hear it, and if the doc says it's okay...make him feel it." she looked over dreamily at Brittney beside her who still hadn't let her waist go, " and make sure it's ever damn day of your life boy. Promise me."

I smiled, "I promise."

San and Brit left right after that, knowing that the work was almost all done anyway and Santana seemed to be too emotional and didn't want anyone but Brit to comfort her in that moment.

"Aww if I weren't gay that would have been hot. But since I am I just want to grab a box of tissue and some ice cream and curl in a ball on the couch and weep girly tears and embrace the stereotype."

Jeff was pretending to gasp, holding back tears as he leaned down on Nick's shoulder.

"Hold me Nicky."

"Oh shut up, god seriously I swear I should have asked Blaine out in high school."

Jeff stopped the charade but Nick was laughing with me, we both knew that was the magical button to get Jeff to stop being a child...Jeff was a jealous person and loved to be overly protective of Nick.

"Not funny Nicholas." Jeff knew we were playing but it was sweet to see the jealous glint in Jeff's eyes, but all three of us knew that they were this odd pairing that seemed to work through unspoken words and goofy banter.

"So Kurt everything's in place, did you need us to do anything else? Wes went back to the depot to drop the truck off with David. Finn had to check in at the shop since the new kid is there mostly by himself. I can get anything else you'd like, I can send Jeff out to get dinner or something if you want.."

"Hey! Since when am I errand boy?"

Nick leaned in and kissed Jeff's ear before whispering something against the shell that had Jeff close is eyes for a few seconds and clear his throat.

"Y-yes I can go out and get you whatever you need Kurt."

"Do I even want to know what you said to him?"

Jeff piped in, "Only if you like the whole spanking th-_mmmmph."_ Nick cover Jeff's mouth with his hands smiling apologetically and mouthing_ 'Excuse him'_

"So you're good?"

"I'm good...thanks guys. I'll call you if I need anything but um...I'll only call if I have to." I winked at Jeff who swooned at Nick as they left the door in a fit of mini hysterics.

I really wanted that with Blaine, all of it, and I knew before all of this I had been limiting myself; limiting us.

I wanted the looks across the table at the others' hand where the other was fiddling with their wedding band, just like I saw Rachel and Finn do on occasion. I wanted the silent moments where just sitting and listening to the silence of the house and hearing the thankful still-there heartbeat that I knew Carol and dad loved to do with each other.

I wanted the crazy bouncing head over heels insane type of love that I saw come from Jeff when he watched Nick talk about their record company to a reporter, and would casually mention that his life partner and love of his life Jeff Sterling was the real brains behind the company. The smiles and gratitude they had for each others very existence was beautiful.

I wanted the long standing love that was Santana and Brit. A love that survived high school in one of the most closed minded places imaginable, only to come out of it scarred and almost beaten but better than ever, and somehow more mature.

Blaine and I had all of that but I knew, I always knew, that I had to release everything to really give myself to another person, and seeing Blaine fight as hard as he had for everything and now his survival made me want all those things even more, I would give them to him.

Ever since I had decided to buy the apartment and move in with Blaine and then make it a surprise, I had been asking everyone, and I mean everyone, for their opinion on the subject. I'm surprised Blaine hadn't found out since literally anyone that knew us, I had probably asked for their opinion.

I had even called Dave the other night, knowing we hadn't caught up with each other in a while, but he was the last and probably best person to talk about my fears with...he had even been responsible for some of them in the past, and now my friend was more than willing to talk me through things.

He had said, " Kurt, Ryan and I are happy, and you know why? Because I gave up for him, I wanted to give the charade up for him, and let my true self show through. I told him about the guy I used to be, I even told him the things I used to do in high school as a bully, of course I never mentioned it was you because that wasn't my place, and he understood. He still loved me despite it so I gave up fighting against it and embraced everything that we were together as a couple.

And Kurt, I know you love Blaine. You've told me so many times, you've told Puck the same and shit even Finn called me back in the winter about this _great new guy that Kurt was seeing _and how happy he made you. He said he'd never seen you like this...Kurt some people search their entire lives for things that are right in front of them, you taught me how to picture a happy life when I couldn't do that for myself. Let yourself truly do the same...so yes I agree with your plan, swoop him off his feet! You and him have been through hell and back together already. There's nothing stopping you from having it all, because you already have it, man."

In some strange twist of fate and irony it was Dave Karofsky that gave me the most sound love advice that solidified my decision.

XXXX

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

I was literally bouncing in my seat beside Coop. He had taken to renting a car since he had two auditions while my day long assessment was taking place and then had to drive me to and from the doctors and then dinner tonight. He had justified the need for a car only because the auditions were at opposite ends of town, so I thought nothing of it.

But the reason for my bouncing? I was 100 percent healed. There was no long any visible bruising on my brain, the hair on my head was growing back so I looked less like a giant infant, or so I told myself, and I had a clean bill of health.

The docs had taken me off the antibiotics a few days ago and I relished in not having to take pills for the first time in years, the only down side...I had no hearing whatsoever. Yes I was healthy again, but it still sucked a little, but that was the only down side.

I could do anything I wanted now, work, cook,... have a shower again...I was never so unhappy with having baths in my life.

I would also be a candidate for an ear implant if I chose to go ahead with that in about 6 moths time, if I wanted to, but that was something I wanted to talk over with Kurt.

_Kurt._

He was the real reason I was bouncing in my seat, Cooper said he would be meeting us for dinner at this little place on the upper west side and I couldn't wait to kiss him and tell him that I was all healed. I was so excited that I could finally be myself again, and in Kurt's arms, to notice that Coop was driving in a direction I found odd. It was too late to question him why he was taking W 66th off Broadway and heading west, so I just tried to stare the answer out of him. I didn't really know any of the places around here, all I knew was that Julliard was around here and that maybe Kurt had suggested a place to Cooper. I didn't ask, nor did he take the staring bait, but just kept smiling and driving the small distance until we hit Riverside which I _knew _was a diversion from where I thought we should be going; so something was obviously up Coop's sleeve.

He pulled up to the entrance for an underground garage, producing a key card, swiping it and entering a digit pin and the underground opened up. Cooper had a huge smile on his face and held up his one hand so I wouldn't freak out and my obvious question. He drove into the garage and parked in a spot that he seemed to know exactly where it was.

Okay so he not only had been here a lot but he had a card and key entry...why were we at an upper west side luxury condo? What was going on?

When we entered the building using the same card to open the door, then on the elevator which immediately started it's way up the penthouse, I swallowed thickly...I was so confused. I turned to Coop and I almost couldn't control my hands or my voice but I couldn't tell if I was screaming or whispering.

"_What the hell Coop? Where are we? What's going on?"_

He rested both of his hands on my shoulders as the elevator continued its assent.

"Blaine, read my lips okay? It will be fine, trust me. Yes this is a surprise but it will be worth it. I promise." I strained through the worry to actually focus on his words, and I manage to ignore the butterflies that were have a luau in my gut.

"_Okay._"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Coop didn't step out the elevator and I looked at him questioningly as he handed me an envelope.

"Read this first. Follow the instructions little brother, and I'll see you soon."

"_You're leaving?"_

"Only for the a little, read the letter. Love you man." He hugged me then and it was one of the first hugs I had shared with him in a long while and when he pulled away I almost didn't want to let go.

I waved once I left the elevator and before I knew it, it closed, leaving me alone on god knows what floor standing in front of a small hallway leading to the only door on the floor.

I opened the envelope, seeing a key card much like the one Cooper had in his hand which made me furrow in confusion, but there was also a letter inside, opening it I smiled at the familiar curvacious writing.

**_Blaine my love,_**

**_ Um surprise? Eloquent I know but what else can you say at this moment? I know you're confused but please read through this._**

**_I love you, more than I did yesterday and even more than I did the day before. I can't even put it into words how much you mean to me, so I have decided to show you instead. We had said a while ago that we wanted to make an investment in our future and I felt that I would surprise you by following through with this idea. I want our lives to start; we've spent so much time fighting for things, fighting for the right to be ourselves and together and healthy enough that we could embrace that._**

**_I know that you're healthy now without you telling me in person...I just know it, because even if the world has shown us unkindness, I have had faith in you._**

**_I love you Blaine, come find me, in our new home._**

**_;) use the card and follow the yellow brick road, okay follow the silk Persian carpet under your feet...you know what I meant :p._**

**_Kurt xo_**

Okay, before my brain exploded with this new information I had to try and wrap my head around it before I fell over. _Kurt had bought a place? Here? For us?...This was my new home?...No_.

I walked rather quickly up to the foreboding door and swiped the card over the door, and when it flashed I opened the door quickly, almost afraid if I didn't open it quickly like a band aid then it would be less daunting, but I was wrong.

The sight that I walked into made me cry almost instantly. The place was huge, obviously under decorated which I'm sure meant Kurt had taken away the pieces he didn't like and replaced it with his own flair, and somehow my stuff was there...and Kurt's stuff. The place was huge, it had to be at least on the 20th floor and from the side view I could see, it faced the Hudson. It was elegant and simple at the same time and I almost had to shake myself that I could possible live here.

I turned around and was greeted by the most amazing sight, and that was saying something considering the overwhelming beauty that was this apartment.

Kurt was standing against the entrance to what I would assume was the hallway to the bedrooms in a very delectable outfit. He was wearing a white button up with a sinfully tight long sleeve black sweater vest over top and tight fitting dark blue jeans. It was casually sexy, and I felt something in me stir at the sight...the rest of the apartment be damned, Kurt was more worth my attention.

He didn't say anything but walked toward me, reaching out to wipe away the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"_Hi."_

I was shaky but I managed to sign and speak back. _"Hi, you look fantastic."_

Kurt laughed and the memory of that sound mimicked in my brain as he threw his head back lightly.

"Here I am in a new condo, our new home and you still tell me I look fantastic, god could I love you more?"

Kurt threaded his arms around my neck and I hummed when I felt him kiss my neck. I kneaded my hands around his back, settling on the dip just above his ass, as I kissed his neck in return. I would have wanted Kurt to grab my hair but it wasn't long enough yet. That longing would have to wait.

Kurt kissed his way to my mouth, ignoring where we were, both of us forgetting the surprise and the promise of the future that it held, but molded out lips together with the utmost need. It was something that neither one of us had been really able to do for fear of over stimulation but now my hormones were going crazy holding the firm and oh-so tempting body of my boyfriend in my arms, loving the way he dove his tongue into my mouth, and the way it felt massaging mine.

We both knew what we wanted, we both knew what we needed, but when Kurt pulled away breathless I almost couldn't form words or a reaction when he said what he said.

"Make love to me Blaine. I'm yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again...ummm is this okay? LMK cuz it's been a labour of love to get right! I had so much more to put into this epilogue, so I had to split it into two. I am writing the next part now so don't fret, it will be up soon and THAT is the last piece from this story. Yes it will be smutty I assure you, but also sweet with some music mixed in...which is what this fic has always been about from the beginning. The love of music.<strong>

**Oh psst...I will post a pic of the floor plan of the condo and Kurt's outfit on my tumblr if you want to see it. ( Sorry Chris would look fantastic in this, so yeah Kurt should wear it...ahem, I'm done)  
><strong>

**Review kids, even if you haven't before and let me know that I have done alright. I am sad this is over but the last instalment is so very _me..._it's fitting. Love you all, so very much. xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : I will write a closing statement at the end of this, so for now...thank you for the feedback and enjoy the second part of the epilogue. Bring on the smuff! And Happy Bittersweet Glee Finale Day :) :(**

**Song List : Well here's the funny thing...the song is a compilation of songs that make up a symphony.**

**** Full list of the songs at the end of the chapter because I don't want to spoil it here. If you want to head to the end and grab the song list then please feel free to read along when I insert the (**), but note to self...the opus is about a half hour long :D Love ya! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Symphony<strong>

**Epilogue Part 2**

(BPOV)

"Make love to me Blaine. I'm yours."

When was I going to realize that shaking my head wouldn't make me hear things? I knew what he said and the look on his face was so serious that if it weren't for his lust blown pupils I wouldn't have known how he really felt.

His eyes were a darkened aqua almost, sparkling with stars that gave me pride knowing I had put them there. He was really asking me for what I thought he was? He wanted to give me control...over us, over him? Today had been so much already, almost too much but I couldn't deny that I wanted this, but as I stood holding my boyfriend in the middle of what was our new living room, I knew I had to double check.

"Are you s-sure Kurt? I mean we don't _mmmmph.._." Kurt didn't wait for me to even get the sentence out before he launched at me, veritably kissing me senseless.

"Kurt...I just..._mmm_"

It was my last attempt at getting any words out, not that I was probably making any sense, because god I had missed this, missed the mouth that could make my heart flutter wildly with the simplest smile, or twist my gut uncontrollably with a lust I had never known before I met him.

He pulled back from the kiss slowly, running his tongue along my bottom lip in the most erotic way, and there seemed to be something different in the way Kurt was holding me, kissing me, and it definitely wasn't in a bad way, but more of a relaxed but intense longing.

His slightly tense posture gave way to a softer almost needy feel, and it made my heart swell that he seemed to finally relax, especially in the safest place I could find for him; my arms.

When he stopped kissing me and I must have looked like an idiot, my lips moving forward with my eyes still closed, chasing the feel of his endowed lips like they were my own personal drug. Looking up finally at him, the swirling in his blue almost grey eyes now, probably complimented the passionate honey oil colour of mine when he spoke.

"I'm sure Blaine. You promised to show me what it was like, and I need you to show me."

That was all the confirmation I needed. I closed the gap between our lips again, but this time I used some of my weight to push him back down the hall. I had no idea where I was going but Kurt seemed to, and without letting his lips falter from mine, our hands and arms utterly preoccupied with finding familiar spots to feel, touch, and grasp on one another, we moved clumsily but with purpose into what seemed like a small hallway, then a large room.

It was like a smaller suite within a suite, decorated with deep reds, black, white and oak stained a dark walnut. It was beautiful, both classic and modern, a complete mix of Kurt and I, and I could tell he had put a lot of thought into this room.

My appreciation for the room was blurred by the incredible man who seemed to be giving himself to me more with every second, his hands just as insistent as my own as we stumbled into the room, still attached at the mouth, as I began to unbutton his cardigan. It was as if the clothing gods were mad at me, the small buttons not wanting to undo fast enough, and Kurt chuckled lightly giving me a hand at removing the garment.

I grumbled about his layers being difficult and even though I couldn't hear it I'm sure he said something about fashion coming first.

Sliding it off his shoulders, I pressed my hands along the hard muscles of his shoulders, massaging them as I removed the shirt completely, only detaching my mouth from Kurt's so we could both breathe for the first time in a what seemed like a long time.

Opening his eyes again, I watched as so many emotions played across his face; worry, love, lust, but there was no hesitation nor fear and that warmed me more than any sound I could have ever heard again.

I smiled at him, reaching one hand up to cup his cheek, and instinctively he closed his eyes and used one hand to hold me there in place, for a second before tracing it down his neck. Moving my hand to his throat I looked him in the eyes, and I could feel him speak as his mouth moved.

"I love you... touch me." He continued with renewed confidence, our bodies lose but not touching save his hand that held mine as it slowly brushed down the front of his button up, me feeling the toned abdomen Kurt hid beneath his layers, his abs flexing at the touch, before settling on his belt.

"I trust you", he said. It couldn't have been more than a whisper, but I knew those lips well, and the words were clearer in my head than they could have ever been aloud.

I leaned in and kissed the warmth of his lips again, savouring each moment that we were connected, almost as if we parted it would be the last chance either of us had at such bliss again. He trusted me and I trusted him, this would be about letting go, giving in, and showing the other exactly what it meant to be loved; truly loved.

We helped each other out of our clothes, barely letting our mouths detach for a second before the electric reconnection happened again. His button up lay at the foot of the bed, joined by my slacks and polo shirt a few moments later, the incessant need for us both to feel the heated flesh under our clothes and to touch the other was almost too hard to handle. Our movements became rushed, almost desperate as we removed the last of our garments, boxer briefs left abandoned on the floor at the foot of our new bed.

Kurt stepped closer into my arms, the familiar hot weight of his arms around my neck, the sizzling feel of our chests touching caused a groan to form in my throat which Kurt swallowed down, eager to taste me as much as feel our bodies together.

This was were I belonged, neither one of us having any barriers, emotionally or physically. Despite being so exposed I never felt safer than this. Safe because I had Kurt's heart so close to mine, the rhythmic synchronicity of the beats keeping tempo with the languid thrusts of our tongues over teeth and lips. It was hot, sensual and so intimate and revealing that I felt us joined together more than we ever have before.

Knowing that Kurt wanted me to take care of him, show him what a beautiful moment it was to be made love to by another, and I would gladly accept this offer and make damn sure I did it right.

I placed him down on the bed, following so I could lay directly on top of him. The instant our cocks touched made me shiver, it had been too long since I felt my lover like this, too long had it been since I could literally have all of myself touching all of him.

I kissed him then, letting my hands wander and encouraging his to do the same, the incessant want subsiding as I took my time worshipping his mouth, then moving down to the neck I loved to mark, and secretly knew Kurt loved it when I did.

He carded his hands through my very short hair, careful to ignore the scar which was still quite sensitive but moving to the nape of my neck where he massaged and groaned as I sucked on his neck and collarbone. I moved away from one of my favourite places on Kurt to explore and love the rest of him with no hesitation but I was in no rush.

I kissed down the very light smattering of dark blond chest hair, using my tongue to taste the small pink nipples and absolutely loving the way Kurt tensed and shuddered at the feel of my tongue on him. My hands ghosted down his sides, pausing over ever small indent from his ribs, and down the gentle curve of his waist to settle on his hips.

His breathing was getting harder, and I knew where he wanted the most attention. Looking down slightly at the hard, flushed and now lightly weeping erection of the man I loved reminded me just how gorgeous all of this man really was.

Looking up at him through heavy lashes, I saw his face was a light pink, one of his hands was over his head threaded through his hair and he looked completely debauched but so utterly relaxed that I couldn't but smile that he trusted me this much, laying there completely vulnerable, his cock resting almost on my chin, as he let me massage his thighs.

Leaning down the urge to taste him and no long tease him with my proximity took over. I circled his head with my tongue and the gaping vibrations from the shock of contact reverberated through his whole body. Lapping at the sensitive crown, swirling my tongue thoroughly enjoying his taste, I slowly lowered my head down his shaft and then back up again.

There was no rush in my want, so I alternated teasing and licking, letting myself fall deep down on his cock until it hit the back of my throat. I held his lips down, knowing if I didn't his instincts would have taken over and I would've choked. I loved how I could tell that Kurt was slowly losing it all because of my mouth; and I had just began to show him the attention he deserved.

Slowly and not without taking my time loving the underside and sensitive frenum at the base of crown, I removed my lips, placing a tender kiss to the top. I stroked him lightly, looking up at him probably looking quite debauched myself until Kurt made eye contact with me.

"Do we have lube here Kurt?"

He fumbled with the hand that was on my shoulder to look under the pillows somewhat exasperated. He had a triumphant smile on his face when he found the unopened bottle under the pillows and then shyly handed it to me, his breathing picking up but the smile never faltering.

It always amazed me...the little things Kurt did. Here we were naked as ever, me between his legs, my lips swollen from kissing him and knowingly sucking his dick, with my hand still stroking up his length lightly and Kurt was still blushing when I noticed that he had something like this planned. He was too god damn cute sometimes.

I took the bottle and set it between his legs but I never broke eye contact with him. He needed to see and hear me say what I was about to.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby. You're so beautiful Kurt, I'm just so lucky to have you."

Kurt smiled and even through the physical attention I was giving him, he managed to get a sentence out that I could see.

"No I'm the lucky one. Love you, please Blaine, I need you."

If only I could have heard those words, but I never thought I would see them, so before my heart burst with a happiness that I couldn't describe, I leaned up and kissed him quickly but passionately so he knew how I felt for even a fraction of a second.

Moving down his body again, I spent less time land making before settling my head over his cock once more, taking it in my mouth again, feeling its weight for a second before releasing him coated in my spit making the small strokes easier.

I lowered my head further, teasing my tongue past his shaft to the sensitive skin of his sac. I didn't have to hear him to know that his breath hitched. Not moving my head I peeked over his pelvis and saw that even tough he had his eyes closed he knew I was watching; and he nodded for me to continue.

I laved at his sensitive skin, moving my wet tongue over his perineum, loving how strong Kurt's scent was here. I slowly traced my tongue along the small puckered entrance, the heady taste driving me forward to make sure Kurt enjoyed this as much as I was.

His breathing picked up and I felt him shift. Looking up for a second I saw him propped on his elbows, watching me, almost gasping for breath, but his one hand shot out to hold me head in place. His approval only spurred me on as I leaned back continually lapping at his hole before stiffening my tongue and pushing it against the ring of muscles with light pressure. I knew Kurt's body so well but even in this new position I could feel him start to relax the more I opened him with only my tongue.

I couldn't wait any longer and pulled back to grab the lube where I had rested it between his thighs, popping the cap and spreading way more lube than was probably necessary on my fingers.

Kurt somehow had managed to not collapse on the bed when I was rimming him, but his bottom lips was so swollen from I could tell he had been biting it.

"You ready my love?"

"Oh god yes...please Blaine...please."

Not taking my eyes off of him, I lowered one hand to his hole while the other grabbed his cock. Both my hands made contact at the same time and Kurt dropped his whole body onto the bed with a surrendered moan that was probably louder than anything I'd heard from him, I just had to imagine what it would have sounded like. His mouth was making a permanent 'o' shape as I slowly eased my one finger in to the knuckle. Feeling him tense I lowered my head to his cock again, trying to get him to enjoy the intrusion and forget about anything negative his brain was conjuring up. It seemed to work as I felt his muscles slowly relax. He was so tight, and as much as I was salivating thinking about how amazing it would feel to have my own painfully hard erection in that tight heat, I pushed past it to get Kurt prepped properly. Nothing was more important.

I slowly built up a rhythm, my one finger moving in easily after a few minutes, so I released his dick from my mouth, and looked up for confirmation.

"More baby? You look so gorgeous like this honey."

Amidst Kurt's panting I made out a nod in my direction, so I continued moving the one finger, this time faster as I coated my hand as it moved with more lube, it wasn't needed, but I wanted to make sure.

Surely it was a little cold when I carefully added the second finger, and Kurt made a small pained face as I started to work him open carefully with both fingers, but slowly the light grimace turned lustful.

Seeing him lose it like this was just enough to egg me on, he had to know there was very little pain when prepping was done properly and he deserved to feel the overwhelming pleasure that he gave me every single time our roles were reversed. I crooked my fingers up, finding the gland I was looking for without much trouble and Kurt arched off the bed almost as if he was possessed merely from the brush of fingers over the nerve bundle.

Kurt was swearing, I couldn't stop watching his lips, memorizing they way he would say my name and then mumble expelatives every once in a while, as I repeatedly brushed his prostate and scissored him open. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't seem to really notice when I added my third finger all that much. He instinctively relaxed himself making my decision that he was stretched enough a lot easier.

I pulled my fingers from him, wiping them on my thigh and not the new sheets ( Kurt would kill me later), and crawled back over top of Kurt who's whole upper body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The sex bedhead that I love to see him sport was only intensified from where he had been pulling on it and fuck was it sexy.

We kissed, all tongue and force and I knew what he was asking for, and I was so willing to give it, to show him how good he makes me feel. I didn't want to disconnect lips though, and missionary was painful and harder to get used to for a first time such as this, so I decided on a little bit of both, something Kurt and I hadn't tried yet, but the intimacy would so be worth it. Reluctantly I removed my lips from his for only a second to roll the condom onto my dick after some fumbling with the wrapper. I lubed myself up, Kurt helping me which almost made my come instantly from his touch and moved to lie beside him pulling his back against my chest. Kurt hummed, the sound reverberating through his chest where I held him, and I knew this was the perfect position for us.

I lined myself up with his entrance, Kurt bending his knee to make it easier for me as I wrapped the arm I wasn't propped up on around his stomach to lay flat on his abs, when Kurt turned his head to face me. It was such an intimate position, one for lovers, not one to just fuck in. I lowered my mouth to his as I pushed slowly into him. Kurt's mouth opened against mine, feeling the sensation of being filled slowly as I rubbed soothing circles on his stomach and hushed words. His one hand laced with mine as I finally bottomed out inside him.

The tightness surrounding me was so intense that my vision was a little blurry and I felt a groan or a growl, I wasn't sure, leave my lips pouring into Kurt's mouth which was still lazily attached to mine. However much I wanted to move, it was so crucial that I didn't, he needed to be in control even it was Kurt bottoming, he had to tell me when he was okay enough for me to move.

I could read ever flicker in his eyes, every twitch his body made against mine, and not before long I looked into his eyes which were filled with so much want that I knew he was ready.

I kissed him again pulling out ever so slightly before moving forward. I kept up this tiny pace for a while before I felt Kurt shift a little and he began to push against me, squeezing my hand in reassurance. I moved my mouth from his and attached it to his neck, loving the way he stretched out his long neck for me to give me all the access I wanted. He threaded his hand back to my head as I moved mine to his hips as I began to thrust into him in a steady rhythm.

Kurt seemed to be lost in a lust induced trance, I could only imagine the beautiful noises he was making, if they were anything like the gorgeous twitches and gasps I could feel and see. I played my hand along his hipbone, grasping there to gain a little more leverage as I changed my position a little. Kurt gasped and I knew this position would take advantage of thickness I had; all that mattered was seeing Kurt like this, arched and in ecstasy.

"God Kurt..."

I moved my hand under his bent leg and lifted it up, enjoying the new depth it gave me and Kurt was far from complaining. He had turned his head, needing have his lips on me and that spurred on my pace. What started out as slow and savoured was slowly turning into a faster pace of needy desire, and the way that Kurt was pushing down on me, impaling himself deeper on me every thrust it seemed, was driving me insane.

On one particularly hard thrust Kurt must have wailed in bliss, the vibrations through our joined mouths had me know he was so close so I redoubled my efforts.

The pace was fast but so loving, so intimate it could have been completely delicate but with the rush of the pending end catching up to us, our desperation for each other grew. Kurt chanted my name into my mouth on every thrust. I didn't need to hear him to know what he was saying, his mantra pushing me closer to the edge that he seemed to be falling off of quickly.

I let go of his knee and in silent agreement he reached for my hand again, and it was if that contact alone made Kurt lose it, and I did't even have to touch his cock. Kurt came in an arch of pure bliss, spasming against the sheets and his whole body against my sweaty one and it was as if he had let go of absolutely everything in that one moment.

Seeing him like this, the glistening flush of his entire body succumbing to a pleasure I gave him, combined with the impossibly tight clench of him around me literally pulled my orgasm from me after only a few more thrusts.

I came so hard biting down on his neck lightly as we both stuttered and shook through the power of something so intense. It took a long while before we both stopped shaking in aftershock, but the need to pull out would have to wait until I kissed him again.

Kurt looked so happily exhausted when he turned his upper body with a mild wince to look at me. I furrowed my brow at the short look of mild discomfort on his face, but his expression quickly changed to a sated but elated smile. He brought his left arm up from under his to awkwardly cup my face and held me there before kissing me quickly through our laboured breaths.

"I love you, that was...p-perfect."

I grinned a dopey smile at him because I couldn't love him more, as I wiped the damp hair that had fallen on his forehead back up into the rest of his hair. I pulled out slowly, making sure to treat every tender part of him with the utmost aftercare, before snuggling down and enjoying the rest of the day in the arms of man I knew loved me more than I could have ever thought possible. And the feeling was mutual...more than mutual.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt snuggled into me once more, this time with his head propped up in my chest as he played with the hair there, " I love you more, every day. Welcome home baby."

XXXX

* * *

><p>7 months later...<p>

(KPOV)

Okay I really hated hospitals but at least now they had comfortable chairs. Since Blaine and I had spent more than enough spare time in hospitals over the years, we decided to buy and donate a new set of couches and chairs for all the waiting rooms at New York Presbyterian. Although even though I was now more comfortable, I knew that the waiting still sucked. Blaine had his surgery yesterday in the late afternoon to have his implant put in.

We had opted out of going to France, but instead used that time to book the surgery he was dying to try; his cochlear implant. We would take a full European tour sometime soon, maybe when I was off on break, but I knew how much he wanted this. Even though I had picked up sign language pretty well over the last few months, I knew he wanted to give everything a shot if only it meant he could just hear music or my voice even the tiniest bit again. So here I was.

Despite the doctor saying the surgery had gone well, the overnight period had been crucial to see if the body wanted to reject the implant or not. I had been there when he woke up for the few hours before closing time and I hadn't really been able to see him conscious, the anaesthetic seemed to wear him out a lot this time. I had been told that it was normal and to just come back today for his discharge once the doctor had time to access the implant's functionality with his auditory response in the morning.

So here I was _again, _waiting for Blaine in the hospital but this time I was by myself. I wanted to this to be a private affair, just Blaine and I, we would let others come and visit us once we were home.

"Kurt?" I looked up to see a very familiar face and form, one wearing full scrubs this time, his stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck

"Good morning Dr. Rosenberg, how my favourite guy this morning?"

"A pain in my ass honestly, he really wants to get out of here."

I chuckled because I knew all to well about Blaine's childish impatience, it was one the most infuriating and endearing qualities he had.

"Can I see him? Is he ready to go home?" Jon smiled and ushered for me to follow him along the corridor before stopping at Blaine's room.

"His paper work is all done, but why don't you let him tell you himself. I've set up an appointment for him in a week. It was great seeing you Kurt, go take that boy home. Oh and Kurt...Santana has your discharge instructions for you at the desk. She said to, in her words, " Tell porcelain to get the hobbit out of here, we need the beds.' I honestly don't know what to really say to that." He was chuckling when I rolled my eyes at Tana's 'charm'.

"Thanks Jon."

"Your welcome Kurt, I'll be seeing you."

I opened the familiar door yet again and walked in this time with no hesitation. Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, his track pants already back on and he was fiddling with the strings at the back of his gown, kind of like a cat chasing yarn, it was almost too cute to interrupt.

"Oh Blaine." I said it before I realized I did, but what shocked me was that Blaine turned around.

"Hi honey...uh can you help please?"

"Blaine?" He smiled wide. "You-you c-can hear m-me?"

"Not perfectly but yes I can..." He got up and came closer looking tired but happy. "You're really cute when you stutter baby."

"I love you." I didn't think anything else would have been more perfect to say at that moment and the realization from Blaine was heartwarming when closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too. I've waited a long time to hear that again."

XXXX

* * *

><p>2 years later – Benefit Dinner and Concert for the Trevor Project<p>

(BPOV)

The benefit dinner had been a huge success so far, Kurt and I being amongst the guests of honour I guess you could say, since we were considered handsome donors to the cause. It also meant that both him and I were allowed and welcome to perform as we saw fit. Kurt had performed a lot these days, and my god I wasn't complaining. Since the success of the initial implant surgery I had been bugging him to perform at any instance. Nothing made me as happy as I was when I heard Kurt sing, the only close second was when I got to compose and hear my own music come to life.

Since Kurt was now a graduated teacher, he had taken some time to evaluate what he wanted more closely. He took over for Sean as department head last year when Sean retired. During the off seasons though Kurt decided to give live performing a try again, and became a regular guest of the Metropolitan Opera, he said he had missed performing too much to let it slip away from him. He was happy, I was happy and tonight as we saw the money we had donated go to a cause we both believed in highly, znd I got to do something I hadn't been able to do in 2 years...show my work to the world.

I stood up on stage, nervous for so many reasons, but I found Kurt's eyes amongst the crowd which gave me the courage to finally speak up.

"Hello everyone, please bare with me, I will also have an announcement once this piece is done. Two and a half years ago I thought I was done with this piece, and was ready for the world to hear it. I rushed the ending, but now after much deliberation and experience, I can say my opus is finally ready for the world to hear. So if you will indulge me as I have this fine orchestra of talented students of mine, past and present, to perform for you my first full length composition entitled in honour of tonight's event, Bittersweet Symphony 1, "It Gets Better.", please enjoy."

(**)

With Zac on the piano, Koh on first violin, and some of my past student playing everything so splendidly, I was definitely glad that the events in my life infolded as they did, awaiting this moment to unveil my works to the world. I had written so many other compositions, one which the New York Philharmonic played last Christmas, but this piece had never been heard, and it's tormented undertones were perfect for the event, especially considering the way I finally ended it. Just like how my young life was ending and my adulthood was truly upon me, this piece would go off with a triumphant bang.

The applause was something that even with my limited echo-like hearing I could tell was well received. The success and pride I felt for my students was something I would never get over, nor was the surge of pride I felt in myself as I looked over at my extended family. Kurt, Burt, Carol, Rachel, Finn and their newborn Elijah who looked sound asleep, Cooper and his girlfriend Rose, all of them sitting around the table just beaming with pride that I choked up a little before I tried to speak.

"Thank you, thank you, umm I don't even know what to really say. I've always been better at expressing myself through music than in speech but I'll give it a try for you here, just be patient with me.

"The first time I played some of my own works publicly, it was a love letter to Kurt, the love of my life. The second concert although having a horrible aftermath was the time I got to hear my angel sing again...and this time it was for the greatest cause that my partner and our family could think of supporting. What this foundation does saves people from themselves and from the harshness the world throws at them, and I for one, having been through so much of that hatred and intolerance, can say that things really do get better.

"Sharing my pain and hopes through music can hopefully be an inspiration to some, and now I guess there's only one thing left to say. Kurt..."

I looked at him sitting there at the front table, his expression still filled with love but now a sense of curiosity.

"...your voice is the song my heart sang even when it wasn't aloud, and even when I couldn't hear it. Your heart was given to me freely even when it had been locked away for so long, and my life would never be complete without your strength, your guidance, or you love. So I can think of no other way of saying that I love you Kurt Hummel but then to simply say that I do. And in the presence of all these people, and all our family, who now know that you saved me from myself and taught me to live again, I ask you this. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, man of my dreams, will you be the man of my forever and be my husband?"

Kurt didn't even blink as the room went silent. He merely got up smiling and walked to end of the stage and look up at me raising his hands.

"_You're so beautiful. I love you...and yes."_

It was only when I jumped off the stage and enveloped him in a huge hug did the audience understand go crazy, cheering for us, and for the new life we were about to start...together.

XXXX

* * *

><p>The future<p>

(KPOV)

"Are you nervous babe? I asked Blaine.

"_Pfff_ no." He was fidgeting with his hair, scowling that the salt and pepper mix was slightly turning more silver than I knew he liked.

"You are such a bad liar sweetie." I leaned came up him, facing the floor length mirror and lightly tousled his hair so that it fell more naturally, hiding the newly upgraded implant with his longer than usual curls.

"She's graduating Blaine, its a good day, not one to be nervous about, our little girl is gonna be fine, and Gabriel will meet us there."

We shared the mirror and I looked at our complexions. We were much older sure, 27 years later would do that to you, but we were still Kurt and Blaine, just a much more refined version of our younger selves. I fixed my unfortunately thinning hair, although I did still keep Kennedy's impeccable hair line throughout the years.

"You know our son hates it when you call him by his full name babe." I laughed lightly when I knew it was true, the number of temper tantrums our son had over being called Gabriel instead of Gabe was huge.

"I know but its a father's right to tease him; come one my dad did name me after a kid from the Sound of Music after all. Parents just have small victories over their kids, let me have this one."

Blaine was smiling that knowing smile we shared when we knew the other was right as he began to now fix his bow tie, he never seemed without one, still after all these years.

"Come on we're gonna be late for the graduation of one Miss Victoria Humel-Anderson."

"Doctor. Dr. Victoria Hummel-Anderson, she's not gonna let us live that down now ya know?"

"Hmm I know, she does have her father's pride for showmanship and diva-esque nature, always has. But to me she'll always gonna be Tori, the little 5 tear old who made her papa wear a princess crown for a week because she thought you looked pretty in it."

"Hey! I did look pretty dashing in that thing, not every guy can rock pink rhinestones. Come on like you didn't humour Gabe...like all the time talking about cars? You and your dad basically turned him into a gear head since day one."

I leaned him and kissed him, partly to shut him up so we could leave, and secondly because I could. I never took a moment with Blaine for granted and that was something that hadn't changed in so many years.

"We have good kids."

"Yeah we do...let's go see our baby graduate Kurt."

XXXX

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Tori Hummel-Anderson, and apparently I'm your valedictorian. Gosh it seems like only yesterday that I was playing dress up or house and thinking of some way I could outsmart my parents into letting me stay up late.<p>

"But here I am, here we are, officially doctors, adults in our rights and ready to move on into lives and careers that were so daunting to us a few years ago. I could say that I'm proud, and trust me I am, but I'm also scared."

Tori paused and I could see a knowing grin that from behind her tamed and beautiful mass of dark curls , reminded me so much of her father.

"When I was little, I used to get nightmares, nothing in specific really, the usual mosters under my bed mostly, but there was always a story that my dads would tell me that would make me feel better. It was the story of how they met. It was funny, silly, and sometimes sad and completely embarrassing for my papa at times, but the story always made me feel better, it gave me hope. Hope that despite the adversity, and despite the bittersweet confusion that is life sometimes, you can always rely on the strength of oneself to pull you through. That's what life has taught me thus far, and that's what my dads have always taught me.

"And I know that going out into the world now, green and uncertain of what life will bring us, I can see that now matter what life throws our way, that things will be alright, as long as you have the strength to believe in yourself and to reach for the stars and know that life may not always be perfect but it's our lives to lead. I follow my dads' example. Be yourself, work hard at everything you do and things will turn out all right. There will be bumps in the road for sure but as long as we stay true to who we are, and the realistic goals we set as doctors and human beings...then there isn't anything that can stop us. Congratulations guys... we did it!"

As Tori through her cap in the air I leaned over to kiss my husband. After hearing our daughter's speech, and ignoring the groan from Gabe to our left at our cheesiness, we knew that our fight for each other and ourselves was a battle hard fought, but worth every minute.

After breaking apart we shared our own little conversation amidst the cheering in the background.

"_I love you Kurt Hummel Anderson."_

"_I love you too Blaine Hummel Anderson. Forever. And forever isn't long enough._"

Dropping my hands I linked them with his as we walked over to meet our kids and their grandparents.

Life was finally our own version of perfect, yes bittersweet at times, but perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD GUYS! It's over and I'm tearing...what the FRAK! It's going to be like this all day I know but geez that was sweet even for me. I hope you liked it, take the time and send me a review since it's over. I love you all so much for your support in this, I will be virtually holding your hand tonight when we watch the finale.<strong>

**Love, hope, and hugs from me to you. xoxo**

**The places I've mentioned and used are not mine, so any similarities to actual events or places and their names are being used purely in a fabricated fashion for this story alone. (Wow this disclaimer is soooo in the wrong place lol)**

**(**)**

**Song list in order in which you need to listen to them for BB's symphony. I am trying to fade the song together to make one audio file to post on tumblr but if you listen to each piece back to back it has the same effect. ( It chronicles Blaine's life from his childhood, his coming out and his parents, to his realization in life, to Kurt, to his contentment with what life has given him.) You will recognize a few of the pieces from earlier chapters. It's so moving that I cry, because I'm a musically emotional git. :D xx PS- reminder its about 30 minutes total but so worth the emotions it invokes.  
><strong>

**All the below songs are all by Bear McCreary...if you haven't noticed this story is kind of a love letter to the musical genius that is that man. xx**

_1. Elegy_

_2. Battlestar Sonatica_

_3. Allergo_

_4. Passacaglia_

_5. The Alliance_

_6. Passage of time_

_ 7. Kara Remembers_

_8. Roslin and Adama_

_9. So much life_

_ 10. Easterly View_

**Love you all again. Ta!**


	22. Note

**Okay ladies and gents and assorted others...HI! So apparently some of, well most, my works have been deleted from this site which isn't really surprising...I love my smut and my RPF's are RPF's so it's an apparent no-no...which is bull but whateves.**

**So I am posting this little note now to say how much I truly have loved each and every one of you through my year-ish long writing career on this site, but I will be posting no more...not here anyway.**

**I can't in good conscience not write smut, the M rating was there for a reason, and now that has been taken away from me. I will still follow all the stories that I have loved here that aren't available anywhere else, and I personally hope you all avoid your stories being taken down- it's not a nice feeling-, but I won't be posting any of my own here anymore.**

**I have decided that LJ is a pig to update on, but I will keep my account there unless someone specifically asks me to post there.**

**My crisscolfer stuffs...including the Odd Couple and it's current sequel Our Boys will be put up on**_ It-Could-Happen. net_** shortly, plus the new chapter for OB which I am currently updating/writing as we speak.**

**My Klaine works will be put on **_Scarves and Coffee_**, including a brand new fic that I am in the process of ironing out it's beginnings as well.**

**Both of these are new sites to me, and I will be re-editing my stories before posting so it will take a little longer to have them up than I'd like, but I want to make this as bittersweet (no pun intended) for my readers as possible.**

**Email, PM, review any questions you have for me. Follow me on tumblr**_(whenbluemethazel_**), twitter(**_socialllama81_**), or my LJ,S&C, ICH penname **_sabriel81**-**_**same as here.**

**I love you all so much, I know I say it a lot but I will say it again...I really do love the support you give me, and it's been never more needed than now when my fanfic writing days seem to be numbered.**

**XXOO, Klisses, butterbeer and all that jazz. **

**Sam (sabriel81) xx  
><strong>


End file.
